Siblings Love never ends TITLE CHANGE FMR HIKARI!
by rockbabyval
Summary: 2 twins, Hikari and Hanabi grew up in different place. Hikari,in Soul Society along with her family and friend while Hanabi, Hueco Mundo raised by Aizen. What would they do if they meet and what happen when their older sister, Kairi died? Summary Change!
1. Introduction

**So this is another story I created…. Pls Review!**

**

* * *

****Summary: Hikari is the daughter of Rangiku and Toushiro. She had an older sister, Kari who died in the hands of Aizen. What would they do if Kari reincarnate and becomes an aranccar?**

**Character information**

**Hitsugaya Hikari :**

**Age: **13 **(They actually had no age but had a appearance of a 13 years old body.)**

**Zanpackuto:** HyorinNeko** (Ice Cat),**** (A mixture of Toushiro and Rangiku) **and Yuki no Hime.

**Personality: **Caring, serious if needed, friendly, a bit playful. * If I think of others I write it down...

**Special power****: **Able to speak to other people Zanpackuto and Master of Kido spells

**Division: **10th Squad 3rd seat

**Eye colour: **Turquoise/Teal

**Hair length and Colour: **Orange** with some parts of her hair white. Reach up to her hips. Normally tie up into a high pony tail.**

**Best friend: **Yachiru, Hisagi, Byakuya, Ukitake, Reiku which is Rukia and Renji daughter, Karen which is Momo and Kira Daughter and Hanabi which is Aizen daughter.

**A introduction of Hikari:**

The youngest of all the captains' children. Loves to hang out with her best friend but often stop by Toushiro seeing her going to the Sake Bar with Rangiku and the others. Her Zanpackuto are twins born from her desire to become stronger and powerful.

**Hitsugaya Kari:**

**Age: **16 years old when she died

**Zanpackuto: **Snow Ash and Mizu no Hime

**Personality: **Kind, Gentle and Caring towards the younger Shinigami**.**

**Special Power: **Talking to Animals and master of Zanjutsu ( Swordmanship)

**Division: **5th Division 3rd seat.

**Eye colour: **Blue

**Hair Length and Colour: **Whiteand tied up into a Ponytail

**Best friend : **Same as her sister.

**Introduction for Kari**

She died under the hands of Aizen which he wanted to kill Hikari due to her being friends with his Daughter, Hanabi *** Later I will explain*** Since she is older than Hikari, she entered the Academy faster than her. She is the same age as Karen. Her Zanpackuto are siblings with a different Gender. Snow Ash is a boy while Mizu no Hime is a girl. They often got into a fight with each other.

**Abarai Reiku(Female):**

**Age: **Same age as Hikari

**Zanpackuto- **Snaky

**Personality: **Stubborn most of the time like Renji, Gets into trouble most of

the time, Loves to play pranks

**Special power: **Master of Zanjutsu

**Division: **13th Division 4th Seat

**Eye colour: **Red

**Hair Length and colour**: Black which reach up to her shoulder

**Best friend: **Same as Hikari

**Introduction **

Very playful in both her Academy days and her current life. She was always in the detention office during her early life in the Academy days. Likes to play prank on the other Captains like hiding their paperwork or splash water at them. Hikari tends to follow her so she wont get TOO much trouble.

**Izuru Karen:**

**Age: **Same as Kari

**Zanpackuto: **Crimson Blood

**Personality: **Shy, Quite, gets embarrasses easily

**Special Power: **Expert on Kido

**Division: **3rd Division 3rd seat

**Best friend : **The same as Kari

**Introduction**

Being a quite type is really a handful to make them be friends with others but not for Kari and the others. She was in the same class as Kari since she entered the Academy. Being an expert of Kido, many people admire her which often make her scared. With the help of Kari helping her most of the times, her shyness seems to be calm but when meet new people, she would hid behind her best friend :)

**Sosuke Hanabi**

***I Jump to her Introduction***

She was born using the Hogyoku which Aizen did to the other Espada. When she first came out of her bed, she was still a little baby yet to know about anything. Aizen fancy her and took her as his Daughter. The Espada just obey his orders. Aizen order each one of the Espada to train Hanabi at the age of 5** (In appearance) **to gain her Zanpackuto name. She enjoy the company of Stark, Lilynette, Harribel, Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Luppy. She hates Nnoitra a lot since he dump her in Soul Society during one of her training and Hanabi meet Hikari after that.

**Next Chapter will be going to the story! Pls Review!**


	2. The birth of the kid Kari and Karen

**Ai- **So this is another story ^^ From Hikari and her life^^

**Hikari- **Yo Ai! Sadly you are not in this story…

**Ai- **So? I got Ulquiorra ^^

**Hikari- **I got Aizen daughter as a friend!"

***Arguing***

**Ainimi- **Chill… People. Chill.

**Hikari, Ai and Ainimi- **On to the story!

**Ai- **Also 1 more thing, the Chapter will be spilt into 2 parts.

**Chapter 1- The Birth of the kids**

After the Winter war in Karakura Town, Gin realized his mistake and repented. Seireitei had given his punishment for a hundred years in prison. Things also settle down. Well, not everything. Still knowing Aizen is still alive, Seireitei are working hard to train their young and new Shinigami. The Shinigami also rebuilt their places. Most of the Captains, Vice-captains and other Shinigami started a family.

Toushiro and Rangiku Daughters, Kari and Hikari. Kari is 3 years older than Hikari. At the age of 9, the siblings graduated from the Academy . The same goes to Rukia and Renji daughter, Reiku, and Momo and Kira Daughter, Karen.

Kari and Karen are the same age and Hikari and Reiku are the same age.

10 years ago, all of them got married and little Kari and little Karen was born after 3 years of their marriage. 3 years later, little Hikari and little Reiku was born.

According to their Birthday, Kari was born on January 28th, Karen was April 27th, Reiku was July 26th and Hikari was on December 25 which was also on Christmas day. Making Kari the eldest and Hikari the youngest.

January 28th

"How ya feelin todae Ran?" said a teasing voice near the door.

"I know you are there Gin…" reply Rangiku at the 4th Division room bed.

"Ichimaru" said Toushiro protecting his new born Daughter.

"Relax… Shiro-chan… I'm just visitin Ran and her Daughter. Not to mentioning you as well."

"Fine. But I'm watching you"

The baby on Rangiku hands started to giggles a bit sensing the people around her having a silly fight over something. Everyone in the room awe in seeing hearing this cute voice.

"May I Carry her?" asked Gin trying not to scare the little one.

"Yar sure…" said Rangiku handing the baby towards Gin.

"Aw… she's so cute! What's her name?"

The couple looked at each other and said "Kari"

"That's a perfect name for her since she is the daughter of the 10th division captain and vice-captain"

"Gin. We are not naming her just because she is in Seireitei and our position but it's the name we like" said Rangiku.

"Why does it feel like I'm bein lecture by you?"

"That's because you're dumb" said Toushiro insulting him.

"Oh… Come on Shiro Chan…"

"Stop calling me Shiro- CHAN."

With the shouting, little Kari started to cry loudly.

"Taichou the baby! Mind the little one!"

"I'm sorry…" Toushiro took Kari from Gin hands and rocks her gently. " There there… they is nothing to be scared of. I'm not scolding you. Its just that stupid Gin I'm angry with" He turn and glare at Gin.

"My fault?" said Gin innocently.

"Yar"

"Again?"

"YES"

Kari started to cry louder which Toushiro and Gin are busy arguing again.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" shouted Rangiku angrily.

The 2 boys went quiet hearing Rangiku shouting towards them. Kari cried louder and Toushiro tried to calm her down. " Taichou, let me handle this while both you and Gin reflect on what you did" said Rangiku piss off.

"Eh?" said the two boys in unison whining at Rangiku.

They heard a laughing sound outside the room and notice who it is. The voice said " Rangiku san, is that what you should do? Also putting them in "reflection time"?" The voice slide open the door and Momo, Kira, Renji and Rukia walk in.

"Hinamori, Kira, Renji, Rukia!" said the couple shock.

"What are you doing here? I thought you should be resting?" asked Rangiku calming down little Kari and it work. Kari went back to sleep soundly on Rangiku arms.

"I know but… I want to see your new born child... Kari right?" asked Momo sitting down on the chair next to her.

"Yup^^ So, how many more months until you are able to give birth?"

"Unohana Taichou said 4 months from now ^^"

"4 months are fast… The same thing happen to me when I had little Kari"

"Ichimaru… ***Turn around*** Taichou *** Turn back*** they finally let you out from prison?" asked Kira seeing his favourite Taichou and also not able to call him "Taichou"

"Hmm? Oh hey Izuru… Nope they have not. I asked them for permission to let me out to see Kari. I nid to return to my cell before mid night… So yar…"

The group talk and enjoy each other company except Toushiro and Gin who always end up arguing. They did not know that the sun was setting and soon it becomes dark. Momo, Kira, Rukia and Renji left the place and went back to their squad. Rukia and Renji went to the Kuchiki house since Byakuya accept Renji as Rukia husband. Kira went to Momo squad since there are still some paper work not done.

"Is being a captain hard, Momo?" asked Kira sitting on the sofa.

"Nah… not really. I had done paper work since Aizen…***Turn around* **Taichou

*** Turn back* **was here. So… its fine

Kira notice Momo action and he said " Its fine saying the traitor name *Taichou*. Its fine with my presence since I did the same to Ichimaru Taichou."

"Kira-kun… Thanks ^^"

"There is nothing to thank about. Want me to help you?"

"That's okay… I'm going to finish soon and later, we can have dinner together"

"Alright… Taichou"

"Geez… I told you no formality …

"But I want to"

"Fine… only you" The couple giggles and burst out laughing after some time. Momo finally finish her paper work and the two of them went back home to eat their dinner.

….Back in the 4th Division….

"I'm going as well. C ya Ran… and Shiro-chan" said Gin waving and left

"DON'T CALL ME- Never mind…"

"So… We are finally alone..." said Rangiku a bit lonely since she cant be with her friends.

"You still have me right?" he kisses Rangiku on her lips and Rangiku returns it as well.

"Not going back to the squad to have Dinner with the others Taichou?"

"I'm not hungry"

"But you must eat something"

"Don't want"

"You are bring a spoil brat"

"I rather be than leaving you"

"Awe… Come on… you could visit me tomorrow right?"

"Sigh… Fine… I return back…BUT… you must rest well. I see you tomorrow then. Night" he said while leaving the room.

"The same goes to you". She put little Kari back onto her bed while Hanataro came in and give her, her dinner. Hanataro as well feed little Kari using a bottle.

April 27th

Karen was born on the same year as Kari was born.

"Yo Hinamori. So Unohana- Taichou prediction was true…" said Rangiku carrying Kari. Kari now is 4 months old which Rangiku and Toushiro brought her along to the Division since that they can keep watch her.

"Yar… Where is Ichimaru today?" asked Momo carrying little Karen.

"That freak said he cant come since he need to do something" said Toushiro insulting Gin again.

"I see…"

"Did Kari make any noises after you brought her home?" asked Kira beside Momo holding her hand.

"Yar… that child did not want to sleep at all. Once we were at home but she some how manage to sleep after 3 in the morning" said Toushiro lightly pinching Kari soft cheeks. Kari giggles in respond.

**Ai- **That's all!

**Hikari- **Next chapter will be me and Reiku being born! OMG! So embarrassing!

**Ai- **Good…

**Hikari- **WHATS GOOD ABOUT THAT!

**Ai- **MINE IS MORE WORST THAN YOURS!

**Hikari- **In what way?

**Ai- **I HAVE TO KISS ULQUIORRA!

**Hikari- **Woa… That is embarrassing…

**Ai- **Told yar…

**Ainimi- **They two arh… -.-''' Stop comparing larh eu two!

**All- **We see you in the next Chapter! **R&R!**

**Kari and Karen name meaning**

**Kari- **Gust of wind

**Karen-**Pure


	3. Kari and Karen

**Ai- **So! We are back!

**Hikari- **Yay!

**Ainimi- **As usual, my twin sister does not own anything!

**Hikari- **We are sooooooo Sorry! This chapter will be Kari Nee-chan and Karen spot light before Me and Reiku are born. The next chapter, we will go to Me and Reiku birth!

**All- **Gomenasai minna!

**Hikari- **Also, to make it not so confusing I will explain a little bit of the age. In the world of the living when a child is 1 year old, the child is Soul Society is 3 years old. It multiply by 3. So if a child is 2 years old in the world of the living, the child in Soul Society is 6 years old. ^^ Babies from 1st month to 10th months are normal but once they are 11 months they started to grow older, being able to walk and talk after sometime

**Ai- **Wa… When Hikari become teacher?

**Hikari- **I got study one hor…

**All- **And so… Story Begins!

**Ai- **Also, a BIG thank you to Kaiser969 for being the 1st to review! Arigatou!

* * *

…**3 years later (After the birth of Kari and Karen. Also on Kari Birthday)… (World of the living age. So Kari is 9 years old in Soul Society)...**

"WHERE IS THAT BRAT!" shouted an angry Toushiro in his office which the whole of Seireitei could heard him.

"Taichou… relax… She just wondering around Seireitei. Its not like she can get lost or anything…" said the relaxing vice-captain, Hitsugaya Rangiku.

"Have you forgotten, today is Kari 3 years old Birthday ! She cant get hurt or anything! It will make her whole birthday worst!"

"Taichou! Listen…*sit on his desk* Take a deep breath in"

Toushiro did as she said.

" And breath out. Calm yourself down. Its not like she will disappear or anything during her birthday right? We would search for her in her "secret" place. "

The couple had a flashback when Hikari was 1 years old and 2 years old

**-Flash Back-**

"_WHERE IS THAT BRAT!" shouted a nervous Toushiro in his office._

"_What is it?" asked Rangiku._

"_Kari! She's missing!"_

"_WHAT! QUICK FIND HER!"_

_The couple search high and low through out Seireitei and could not find the little Kari anywhere. They spotted Momo, Kira, Rukia and Renji. They hurried to them. Momo said "Today is Kari's birthday right? Where is today princess?"_

_The couple pause and look at each other. How could they forgot Kari birthday!_

"_What's today date?" asked Toushiro panicking._

"_January 27?" said Renji. He continued "Why?"_

"_Listen guys, you got to help us. Kari is missing and is somewhere in Seireitei. We think she is angry with us because we forgotten about her birthday!" said Rangiku panicking which seemed like she wanted to tear Toushiro white hair out._

"_Okay" said the others and each one of them went to a different area. Karen was with Momo being held at. Since Karen seems to notice Kari Reiatsu __**(They were raise like sisters and only when they are babies, they could speak to each other in normal tone but when the adult hears them, its just like baby talk)**_

_Karen is currently 9 months old and she could already say her very first word. People wonders why she could do it at a young age. Kari is the same as her._

_Karen pulls onto Momo Shinigami cloths and pointed to a nearby forest._

"_What is it Honey? Are you telling me to go to the forest there? Is Kari there?" asked Momo_

_Karen nodded. Momo went into the forest and walk a few times before she saw a lake in the middle. She walk a little bit and she saw little Kari with some wild animals like birds, butterfly, deer and others but what shock Momo was Kari. She was holding onto a baby wolf and its mother is not angry with Kari on holding it. Instead, it seems like the mother wolf likes Kari company._

_Momo continue to watch from a distance so that she would not disrupt Kari moments with the animals but she felt something behind. When she turn around, she saw a brown and white shiba inu__**(a dog**__) licking her legs. The dog is around 10 years old and its quite big. _

_Momo was scared and she move away from her postion until the other animals and Kari was able to see her. The animals was about to attack when Kari said "Calm down everyone…She is my cousin/friend. Don't have to get to stiff… Shiro come here"_

_The Shiba which licks Momo legs pass by her and runs towards Kari causing Kari to fall back due to the oversize dog. It continue to lick her face as it is happy to see her. The other animals gather around Kari and looks as if, they trusted Momo._

_Momo said "Kari, you could understand them? The animals I mean"_

_The animals move away from Kari and help her up. "Yar… This little guy here is called Shiro. Very curious type and he gets along fine with everyone. Sorry he scared you just now. I lost sight of him for a few moment and he was missing…"_

"_Before I forget, Happy Birthday Kari" said Momo happily._

"_Thank you… My parents forgot about it… They are always busy with work and spend less time with me… I mean Otou-san. Oka-san took care of me more than he does… So after I could talk and walk, I somehow able to communicate with the animals. Please don't tell my parents about this ability I had… Promise me alright? Karen knows about it" said Kari showing Momo her pinky._

"_I promise ^^" They shake hands with each other pinky._

"_Don't you think its about time you should return home? Your parents are very worried about you" asked Momo and after she said that, a loud "HITSUGAYA KARI! WHERE ARE YOU LITTLE ONE!" shouted Toushiro through all Seireitei._

"_See?" said Momo._

"_Okay okay… I go… see yar later forest animals…" said Kari and with that, all the animal slowly disappear or leave the area._

_After they left the forest, a strong and tight hug surrounded Kari and she move forward._

"_MY LITTLE KARI!" shouted Rangiku rubbing her cheeks with hers._

"_Where did you go?" asked Kari father. _

"_In the forest?" replied Kari_

"_For?"_

"_Playing?"_

"_PLAYING! IN THE FOREST? WHAT IF YOU WAS KIDNAPPED! NO ONE WILL BE ABLE TO FIND YOU!"_

"_I didn't went too deep…"_

"_STILL! NO! From today onwards, you are not allowed to enter the forest. Unless some one is with you. You get it in your head?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_Kari…" said Toushiro soften his voice. He continued "I'm sorry we forgotten about your birthday… Will you forgive us?"_

"_Well… Okay :)"_

_-Kari 2 years old birthday -_

"_WHERE IS THAT GIRL!" shouted Toushiro worried about his daughter._

"_Is she missing again?" asked Rangiku._

"_YES!"_

"_HER BIRTHDAY!" shouted Rangiku this time._

_The couple once again search for Kari and Momo was the one who found Kari but this time, Rangiku and Toushiro found out where she is._

_-Flashback ends-_

* * *

The couple walk into the forest but this time, Kari was not at the usual place.

"Where's that girl" thought Toushiro.

The shiba inu, Shiro came and pulls Rangiku long Shinigami clothes. Rangiku band down and said "What is it?"

Shiro pointed towards a cave and seems to tell them to follow him and so they did.

The cave was very dark but the deeper they went, glowing stone crystal stuck to the wall started to bright up. The deeper and deeper they went, more glowing crystal was found. Rangiku wanted to steal one and sell it as it might have high value but she leave it since it is the right thing. Other wise her captain will get angry over her.

Just then, they heard a hollow cried/ scream/ sound followed by a girl scared voice. The couple flash step and saw Kari on a steep platform with a waterfall behind her and she was carrying 3 baby wolf terrified of the hollow. There were couple of hollow ready to eat her and the wolf up**.**

"Get away!" shouted Kari swinging her Zanpackuto not knowing its name is in one hand. The Zanpackuto was found beside her when she was 8 years old** (In soul society age) **after 3 days of her birthday** (Her other Zanpackuto is not born yet)**

The hollow moves closer to her and Kari moves back slowly. Some rocks behind her begins to fall. She look back and saw how high she was from the ground**(Around 1km in high. The cave is high and big)**

Just then, a flying hollow makes its first moves and push Kari slightly so she would loss her footing and falls into the water but Kari manage to dodge it. The 2nd, 3rd, 4th as well but the 5th was not lucky.

The hollow summon out little frogs and it split out some kind of insert bomb. Instead of attacking her, it attack the ground so it would break and yes, it broke. She falls with the long waterfall and accidentally release the wolfs she was carrying.

Rangiku and Toushiro flash step in in time to catch Kari and the wolfs but only 2 wolf was saved.

The other baby wolf was captured by the hollow and it was taken away from the group. Kari could not fight back as she was not train properly to be a Shinigami.

Kari tried to straggle away from her mother but Rangiku hold her tightly.

"Kari honey, calm down…." Said Rangiku towards her overreacted daughter.

As Kari knows it is useless to do it, she stop straggling and calms down. The couple brought Kari and the wolfs outside the cave and brought them down. The wolfs runs to Kari and jump onto her but Kari gives no emotion.

"Kari… you alright?" asked Toushiro worried. Kari begins walking to the lake and all the animals came out sensing something went wrong. They notice only 2 wolfs was found and so the suspect the hollow took the other wolf away. Toushiro and Rangiku slowly walks to Kari and sit beside her

"I had took care of those wolf ever since they were born because their mother was killed by a hollow as well… and now its another one killed…" said Kari while tears flow out of her eyes. She cried awhile before she felt someone carries her.

"There is nothing to worry about^^ If one goes wrong, you would change it." Said Toushiro carrying her daughter up. "Also, Happy Birthday!" said the couple together.

Kari smile a little and rub the tears away from her face and put on a smile. The animals look at one another and smile at each other. Toushiro carried Kari away and so the animals started to disappear as well.

Kari celebrated her birthday in the 10th Squad barrack. Most of the other Division came and gives her, her present. Before she blow out her candle on her birthday cake, Karen told Kari to make a wish and Kari did.

She close her eyes and think about her wish. After her wish, she opens her eyes and blows the candle out.

"What did you wish for?" asked Toushiro helping Kari cut her cake.

"I wants siblings!" said the happy Kari

Both Rangiku and Toushiro look at each other and they smile at each other.

**

* * *

**

****

-2 months after Kari birthday-

* * *

**April 1****st**** in the 4****th**** Division barrack.**

"I know why you are not feeling well the past feel days" said Unohana towards the couple and Kari.

"Why?" asked Rangiku

"You are pregnant" came the reply.

"You got to be kidding right? Today is April fool… Of cause you are!" said Rangiku laughing away.

"Its true. You are pregnant" said Unohana rising her voice a bit louder.

"WHAT!" shouted Rangiku.

"So, Am I going to have another sibling?" asked Kari with her puppy eyes.

"Yes you are going to have a sibling" reply Toushiro.

"YES!" shouted Kari and she continue "I'm going to become a sister!"

**

* * *

**

April 27

Karen birthday was today and being a quite type, she did not give any trouble to her parents during her birthday unlike Kari being a active girl.

Momo was worried about her daughter being TOO quite as it might affect her being in a squad. Kari promise Momo and Kira she would be with Karen all the way but it maybe impossible when the graduate from the Academy.

**

* * *

**

Ai-

Finish!

**Hikari- **Oh, so my older sister was like this the last time?

**Kari- **Shut up Nee-chan….

**Karen-**…

**Reiku- **Hikari! Next chapter is us right?

**Hikari- **Yup :)

**All- **See you next time! R&R


	4. The birth of Hikari and Reiku

**Ai- **We're back!

**Hikari- **YES! FINALLY REIKU AND I SPOT LIGHT!

**Ai- **And also another friend will appear.

**Hikari- **Who?

**Kari- **Your Best friend

**Hikari- **Reiku?

**Reiku- **No

**Hikari- **Karen?

**Karen**-…..

**Hikari- **WHO!**  
**

**Ai- **Read and find out!

**Everyone- **Story start!

**Hikari- **WHO!

**

* * *

**

July 26

The captain of 6th Division rushes over to see her beloved sister who had a call from the 4th Division which told him Rukia had just recently give birth to a baby girl, Reiku. He slide open the door but in his inner mind, he wanted to blast open the door but he couldn't as he was the head of the clan.

The Hitsugaya's and Izuru's along with their daughters were crowding around Renji carrying his new born daughter. Reiku was sleeping soundly after all the crying she made when she was just born.

"Ah. Taichou…"said Renji shock to see his captain here.

"Bya-kun! Are u meeting Reiku!" said Kari happily. The man just nodded and said " Rukia, how are u feeling today?"

"I'm fine Nii-Sama. How are work in the 6th Division going on?" said Rukia sitting up from the bed.

"The paper work are fine. Do you want me to have a personally bodyguard or caretaker for Reiku?" asked Byakuya.

"That's alright Nii-Sama. We are find taking care of her" reply her sister with a smile. Byakuya turn over to Renji and Renji said "Do you want to carry her Taichou?" Byakuya nodded his head.

Renji pass over his daughter to Byakuya and Reiku just let him. She was out of power to do anything after all the crying she did. "She is cute…" whisper Byakuya to himself.

"Eh? Taichou? What did you just say?" tease Renji.

"Nothing" said Byakuya and passes Reiku back to Renji which Renji later pass to Rangiku who is pregnant with Hikari.

"Lets see… Reiku got Renji red hair, and….. its still too early to find out if she had Rukia eye colour or yours" said Rangiku and continue "I wonder if she will be better in Kido or Zanjutsu** (Swordsman ship)** . If she don't blast her self or the whole area that's fine…" said Rangiku teasing Renji.

"HEY! I know I'm bad at kido…. But still I'm better in Zanjutsu."

"Renji, I would head back to the office. You may have the choice to stay or return but I would like you to stay with Rukia. If u may excuse me" said Byakuya walking to the door and left.

"Oka-san, may I leave as well, I would want to go to the forest to where the animals are" said Kari pleading.

"Alright. You may leave but, you must be back at home before the sky turn completely dark" said Toushiro towards her daughter.

As Kari was about to leave, she felt someone holding her sleeves. She turn to see who was it and she found Karen holding it. She said in her sweet voice "M…May…I go with you Nee-chan?" She replied "Sure thing"

The 2 girls holds hand and left the place. Momo said "It's a good thing my daughter meet your daughter Shiro-chan"

Toushiro said "Why is that so?"

Kira continued for Momo "If not, Karen will be too quiet and shy" The adults giggle and laugh for awhile before leaving to their Division.

**

* * *

**

-In the Forest-

The two girls walk into the forest and immediately, the animals greeted them. The two wolfs who was saved and raise by Kari dash straight to her and jump onto her but they grow bigger causing Kari to fall back. They begin to lick her face and later on Karen.

"Okay *laugh* *Okay… I'm here…. *laugh* could you girls let me up?" said Kari towards the wolf. Kari name the older wolf, Megumi and the younger, Rina.

The wolf listen and got off her and Karen lend a helping hand to Kari. Kari gladly accepted it. Shiro came out and told Kari there is some Shinigami (Mainly Squad 11) nearby training but they are damaging the forest home to the animals.

Without any hesitation, Kari told Karen and both the girls pull out their Zanpackuto ready to shoo the Shinigami. As they follow Shiro and the other animals, they heard trees crashing each other and the girls rash over.

As they got closer, there is a bright red light and some of the animals told Kari there is a fire break out. Instead of running, Kari called Shimi who is the vice leader of the animals in the forest and also the fastest animal (A cheetah). Shimi came and knows what Kari is up to.

Kari told Shimi to get as many animals who are fast and animals who are able to bring water in their beak to the place where the fire break out. Shimi nodded and leave Kari side to reach a higher ground and roar loudly.

Immediately, thousands of Pelican came with their pouch beak fill with water. They fly pass the group and drop the water at the forest which is burning up. Kari and the others reach the place where the fire break out and they quickly help each other out. The eleven squad members were no where to be found.

Karen notices some rocks which is big, strong and shape like a plate. She quickly told Kari they could use this to stop the fire as well. Kari nodded and when to take the rocks. The sat on Megumi and Rina for transport to the nearby waterfall to gather water.

Couple of hours later, the fire finally calms down but it was badly damage. Luckily, non of the animals made their homes there but at least the animals are save. The Pelicans when back to their homes after the land animals thank them for their help.

The group decided to reach a higher ground to rest and Kari knows the perfect place to be. Once again, Kari and Karen relay on Megumi and Rina for transport. Once they were on a higher ground, Kari told Megumi to go straight and later turn right. Megumi followed and lead Rina and Karen.

They went inside a cave which has thousands and thousands of glowing crystal (Different place where Rangiku and Toushiro went) with different colors. After awhile, they arrival at their destination.

The animals and Karen drop their jaws but Kari seems pretty normal. There stood a large waterfall at the far side which connected to a lake leading to the middle of it. It was a very calm place to be in. The air seems so fresh and the wind blow gently on their hairs or fur.

They walk on the soft grass and begins to play with the animals. After few hours, everyone took water at the lake and rested on the grass. Kari saw how Karen was with the animals playing happily and laughing around. Kari remembers the time when she first meet Karen when they are able to walk and talk.

**

* * *

**

-Flash backs-

**( after 1 years old of Kari birthday),**

One morning, Rangiku and Toushiro brought Kari to the Izurus house since the couple needs to leave to the World of the living for a mission. Momo gladly took Kari from Rangiku.

"Oka-san will come pick you up once we are done alright? For the time being, please stay with the Izurus and stay out of trouble alright?" said Rangiku sadly leaving her child.

"I nvr creat troble befor" said Kari with her child like talk. Rangiku kisses Kari cheeks and Rangiku and Toushiro wave goodbye to Kari, Momo and Kira. Karen was watching everything through the window.

Kira close the door and Momo bend down to Kari. "So Kari, want to play with Karen? Our daughter?" Kari nodded her head. Momo brought Kari up stairs and knock onto Karen door. "Karen honey you have a friend who you could play with. Is it okay for me to open the door?" A soft voice said "Okay"

Momo opens the door and Karen was sitting on the bed staring outside her bed window. Kari walk in and was shock to see a blue and yellow colour wall and the room was also very neat (Rangiku always leave her things lying around and so Kari did the same which make Toushiro angry)

"Play nice girls, I'm leaving to the squad with daddy. I will see you later at dinner" said Momo closing the door gently. The two girls was quiet at first when Kari said " Urm…. Nice to meet you. I'm Hitsugaya Kari" **( She is able to talk to Karen properly because they are at the same age. Only 1 years old and 2 years old child only but the adult hears them as child like talk)**

Karen look at Kari and said "I'm….Izu…Izuru….Kar….Karen…." said Karen scared and nervous.

"Why are you staring at the window?"

"Noth…Nothing…."

"Are you scared of me?"

"N….No….."

"Then why are you shaking?" Kari saw Karen shaking a bit when talking.

Karen quickly hid underneath her blanket and shiver a bit. "I'm sorry" said Karen softly and walk to her bed side. She sat on the bed and said "Want to go out and play?" Karen uncover herself and nodded.

The two girls wrote a note to the adult telling them they are out playing and they will be back before 6pm. As they were out of the house, Kari said "What do you want to play?" Karen look scared of the people walking pass her and quickly went behind Kari.

Kari turn around and said "I bring you to my secret place" Kari took Karen hand and they begin to walk to Kari "Secret place" They went into a forest and the animals came out. Kari greeted them and introduce Karen to the animals. Shiro came up to Karen and sat in front of her.

Shiro and Karen eyes meet but she was scared and begin to back away. Kari stop her and whisper to her saying "Its alright, the animals wont hurt you. See, Shiro wants to be your friend" she pointed to Shiro which his paw is out showing the girls he wants to shake hands with Karen.

Karen band down slowly and slowly took her hands to shake with Shiro. Finally, their hands meet and they begin to shake it. Karen smile a little. So does the animals. Just then, a young Shimi came and jump onto Kari causing her to fall back. She laugh a little before Shimi turn to Karen. Karen was about to back away when Shiro signal its fine.

Shimi did the same as what Shiro did, to shake hands with Karen and Karen did the same as what she did to Shiro. The girls begins to play with the animals. The sky begins to darken and they decide to head back.

As they enter, nobody was home yet. The look at the clock and it was 5.55pm. The girls sigh a relieve and went upstairs to bath.

A whole week passes and the two girls made good friends. Momo and Kira was glad but the day comes when Kari must head back to her family.

Rangiku hug her little daughter tightly almost suffocating her. Before she left, Karen dash out and slightly pull Kari sleeves. She whisper "May we play with each other again?" Kari reply "Of cause we would"

Thanks to Kari, Karen begins to lighten up but hey shyness still remains.

**

* * *

**

-Flash back ends-

Kari open her eyes and saw Karen and the animals above her looking at her. Kari quickly sit up due to the shock and said "What?" Karen giggles and said "You were smiling when sleeping" Kari blush a little before joining the giggles.

Kari look up at the sky and saw the sun setting. "Want to return back?" said Kari turning to Karen. "Alright" reply Karen. They sat on the wolf again and started to head back. They stop at the lake and the girls hop off the wolf and wave good bye to the other animals.

While walking, the two girls were holding hands and they split up since the Hitsugaya house hold is near the 10th Squad headquarters and the Izuru house hold is near the 5th Squad headquarters.

Kari was thinking if she should complain to her parents about the squad eleven who almost destroy the forest but she decided not too.

**

* * *

**

December 25

Rangiku carried her second daughter, Hikari in her arms while watching the snow falling outside. The others was with her as well. Kari look up and said "Oka-san, May I carry her?"

"Sure you can" said Rangiku passing Hikari to her sister. When Kari saw Hikari little face she whisper "My wish really did come true. Thank you…Hikari. I will protect you from danger and play with you wherever I can" Karen heard the conversation and smile at Kari.

Toushiro sigh and said "That guy is here again…"

"Damm…Shiro-chan sure can sense me." Said a voice out side the door and it slowly slide open the door.

This is the first time Kari and Karen saw Ichimaru Gin and they begin to back away. "Ichimaru, you are scaring the little ones" said Toushiro glaring at Gin.

"Oh…Come on…I'm not that scary rite Ran-chan?" said Gin innocent

"I'm not sure…" said Rangiku teasing her childhood friend.

"Ichimaru *turn away* Taichou *turn back* did they finally let you out?" asked Kira.

"Oh… yar they did… Sry I could not attend both Rukia-chan and Hinamori-chan daughters. The detention group was watching us. So I could not leave"

"If they would leave him longer, I'm happier" said Toushiro purposely taking softly but Gin could heard it.

"Oh… Shiro-chan… What did you say?"

"Nothing…."

"Oh come on…. Why cant you repeat it?"

"Are u deaf or are u blind?"

"I'm non of the above"

They started to argue again. When Rangiku said "Could you two guys quiet down? It's Christmas and you are here fight? Hikari had just fallen asleep and you are fighting again… Just like Kari when she was born… Do you think I should do the same like last time?"

Toushiro shiver and said "Th…Th…The…. Re…re… reflection….th… th…thing?"

Rangiku nodded her head and give a evil smile which could scare Aizen.

"NO!" shouted Toushiro scared of his vice-captain when ever she did the reflection thing.

"Is it that scary?" asked Gin

"Want try?" said Rangiku having a evil aura surrounding her.

"No thx" came the reply.

"Since its Christmas, I let it go"

The two guys sigh a relief.

'But…"she continue "If this happen again, both of you will face 24h of torture with me. Is that clear?"

"Hai" said the two guys glaring at each other.

Rangiku set back on to the bed and softly said "Hikari birth was a perfect timing. On Christmas day even. Next month is already Kari birthday"

The girls heard and nodded their head. Kari pass her sister to her father seeing him so lonely without Hikari. Toushiro smile at his older daughter and patted her head before turning to Hikari. Hikari was soundly asleep in her father arms despite the cold weather outside.

**

* * *

**

At the same time in Hueco Mundo

The Espada gather in a room waiting for Aizen. They heard Aizen is going to make another sibling out from the Hogyoku. Aizen opens the door and said "Arh…My sweet Espada glad that everyone attended this event." He move closer to the Hogyoku and it begins to brighten up the whole place.

After awhile, a tiny baby sleeping soundly was in front of the Hogyoku. The Espada eyes widen from the shock and Nnoitra said "Ha! What useless sister we had"

"No. This is part of my plan. From today onwards this child will be considered mine. I will name her Hanabi. Who ever upset her will be punish. All of you will get a chance to bring her out for a week to train her to be a level Espada."

**

* * *

**

Hikari-

SO EMBARRASING! Oh…So the new friend is Hanabi…

**Everyone**-… You was only sleeping! Took you long to find your best friend…

**Reiku- **Next chap is "Enroll into the academy"

**Karen**-… We… will… start… school… in…the…academy… but…of…cause….Kari… and… I… will… be… heading….there…first….

**Everyone- **KAREN SPEAK IN THE ENDING! WOA!

**Hanabi- **We see you next time

**Everyone- **Yar!... Wait! WHY IS SHE HERE!

**Ai- **I want to ask if the readers out there wants longer story or shorter story? R&R! Pm also can ^^


	5. Enroll to the Academy Kari n Karen

**Hikari- **Spilt chapters again…

**Reiku-**As usual, Kari and Karen would enter the Academy and later the next chapter is Their school life.

**Ai- **Warning: There are violent in some part In Hueco Mundo

**Everyone**- On to the story!

* * *

3 years later, Reiku and Hikari were able to talk and walk. Reiku was found in most all the trouble she created. Hikari just followed her just in case she went a little bit over board like throwing Yachiru into the water when she is asleep, stealing the noble clan things etc… but it did pass through Reiku mind once…

Kari showed the animals to Reiku and Hikari which she should never introduce them to Reiku. It gives Kari a heart attack! She was sliding down the young giraffe neck, chasing after fishes in the water and etc…

**

* * *

**

-Else where in Las Noches-

"Nee nee Grimmy! Do you think you could play with me?" asked the young and sweet Hanabi begging Grimmjow with her best puppy eyes ever.

"I got a mission to do kid. How about you ask your dad if you could tag along with me?" said Grimmjow which surprise most of the Espada with his soft voice towards Hanabi.

"Alright I will!" said Hanabi running to where her father is the throne room. She passes by many Espada and Arrancar which greeted her "Hanabi-Hime" or "Hanabi-Sama" She hated it sometime when it gets a little too irritating.

When she arrives, she compares herself with the huge door right in front of her. "I hate it when I see this door… It makes me look so small…" said Hanabi.

"That's because you ARE small" said a voice behind her. She turns and saw her worst nightmare, Nnoitra Jiruga with his fraccion, Tesla.

* * *

-Flashback-

It only happened a few weeks ago when Hanabi was almost rape by Nnoitra. Thankfully, she was saved by Grimmjow since her room is beside Grimmjow room and her father room. Grimmjow blasted open the room and saw Nnoitra undressing Hanabi. She was crying hardly and tears fall down her cheeks. He attacked Nnoitra and takes Hanabi away. Carrying the young crying girl in his arms and took her clothes to his room. She was crying loudly and most of the Espada were awoken.

Grimmjow left Hanabi sitting up on his bed while she was still crying hardly. He throws her clothes on her while she looked up at him.

"Change alright?" said Grimmjow turning around and look at the wall. Hanabi took her clothes and change as fast as possible. "I…'m… do..done.." said Hanabi shaking and sobs a little.

Grimmjow turn to her and sit beside her. He said "What do you think you are doing Hanabi? I told you to scream or fight back when evil people attack you right?"

"I…I…" said the young girl about to cry.

He continued "There there, you are safe now"

"Ma…May…I…sleep…with…you… tonight…?"

"Sure thing. I will report this to your father tomorrow"

"There is no need to report this tomorrow" said a voice behind the door. The voice opened the door and saw Aizen and the Espada which are close friends with Hanabi. Hanabi jump onto Aizen crying away. He calmed her down and said "Did that Nnoitra did anything to her Grimmjow?"

"Yes. He tried to rape her." Once said, the Espada eyes widen and Aizen said "Ulquiorra, take Nnoitra to the torture room. I will personally deal with him"

"Yes Aizen-sama" said Ulquiorra going to Hanabi room and took Nnoitra away.

"Oto… Otou-san …May…I…sleep…with…Grimmy…tonight?" the little girl said.

"Alright." Came the reply and put Hanabi on the floor. She jump to Grimmjow arms and started to smile despite the incident had just happen.

**

* * *

**

-End of Flashback-

"What do you want?" said Hanabi angrily.

"You got one hell body that night" and he went off.

Hanabi ignored him and knocked on the door until a voice said "come in". She opened the door and walked inside.

"Hanabi, what are you doing here?" said Aizen looking at his daughter.

"Urm…May I follow Grimmy to his mission today?"

"Hmm…I'm worried about your safety since he is going to fight some people."

"That's alright, I promise I will not get hurt or anything"

"Alright just this once"

Hanabi jumped for joy and thanked her father.

"By the way Hanabi, you will be train under the Espada when you are 6 years old(Soul age). That might mean you will face against Nnoitra" said Aizen.

With the word "Nnoitra" she kept quiet. "Otou-san, what did you do to him when he was at the other room?"

"I took out his number"

Hanabi eyes widen since his number is on this tongue. She continued "I see… I will take my leave." She left the room in search of Grimmjow to tell him the good news and both of them happily went to their mission.

**

* * *

**

-In Soul Society-

A hell butterfly arrived to the 4 young children telling them to head over to the Hitsugaya house hold as their parents would like to speak to them. They quickly do what their parents said especially the Hitsugaya's kids. Who might know Rangiku could be a scary mother towards the kids when they disobey the rules. They dash into the room and Reiku accidentally falls which she happens to be the first to dash inside. The other 3 girls falls onto of her and the top was Karen.

"Ouch…" said the kids and look up. Their parents was already there and staring at them. "Crap!" thought the kids and helped each other up.

Reiku said "What is it that you want to tell us about?"

"Oi Reiku, be more gentle!" said Rukia scolding her daughter for being rude.

"Oh I'm sorry" said Reiku and she thought "That was rude?"

"The reason we ask you girls to return is because we wants all of you to attend the Soul Academy" said Toushiro

The kids look at each other and Kira continued "Kari and Karen would enter first since they are older and after 3 years, Hikari and Reiku would enter"

"When will we be enroll?" asked Kari

"We would bring you tomorrow. Also pack your things since the Academy is a boarding school which only allows student to visit during their breaks or rest days." Said Rangiku

"Eh! NEE – CHAN CANT STAY WITH ME!" shouted Hikari and started to have tears in her eyes. Since young, she had always been with her sister. Sleeping, bathing and all kind of things. Kari walk over to her and said "Don't worry I will be back. Also could you take care of the animals in the forest? They told me they like you rather than Reiku"

Reiku heard and said "HEY! That's not very nice…"

"One more thing, when you girls enter, it would be best for you girls to change your Last name. If not, people from the Rukongai in the farther district would be jealous even the first District." Said Toushiro towards the girls while Hikari was still in her other world.

"Hmm…I'm not sure but I have been thinking of this name for quite a while…Yumiko…" said Kari which kind of surprised the adult.

"Yumiko Kari… Not bad! I like it!" said Rangiku hugging her daughter.

"What about you Karen?" asked Momo.

"Urm…Kimiko…" came the reply.

"Those two girls… alright. We would tell this to the school and remind each other not to say their True name and also don't ever tell them you are one of the child of the Gotei 13." Said Toushiro.

"Hai~!" said the two girls and ran to their rooms to pack. Of cause Karen waited for her parents before returning. Hikari quietly went into her room and stare outside the window.

"Are you that sad Hikari?" said a voice.

"Yes…Haineko…" came the reply.

The Zanpackuto, Zabimaru, Kazeshini, Sōgyo no Kotowari, Wabisuke, Suzumebachi, Tobiume, Hyōrinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki, Senbonzakura and Shinsō souls enters her other window.

"Glad to see you guys again…" said Hikari and sigh. During her first year, she was able to speak to Zanpackuto. None of the Gotei 13 knows about

her ability except her sister, Karen and Kari which later found out from her.

"Its not like you are not going to see her right?" said Zabimaru.

"I had never been a part with her before… you do know how I feel rite Sōgyo no Kotowari, both of you had never been separate before rite?" came the reply.

The twins look at each other and look down on the floor. Senbonzakura smack Zabimaru head and said "Are you an Idiot? She is upset and you still say this comment"

Zabimaru uses their hands and rub the spot where Senbonzakura had just smack and said "Alright fine, What comment do you have"

"If I were you, I would said "Want to go out and play?"

The Zanpackuto drops their jaws on what kind of comment he just said. They heard a giggling voice coming from Hikari. The minute they turn to look at her, Hikari was laughing on her bed holding onto her soft blue pillow. The Zanpackuto smile at each other, even Wabisuke.

"Feeling better?" said Suzumebachi flying towards Hikari. Hikari lifted her palm up so that she could sit on it. Hikari giggles a bit and nodded her head.

"So, are we still going to play?" said Senbonzakura.

"Are you an Idiot? You just want to play right?" said Zabimaru taking advantage.

"There… there boys, don't fight. I don't feel like playing today… After all I just came back from the forest."

"The forest?" said Haineko and Tobiume in unison.

"Yar. I was off seeing Nee-chan animals and Reiku got sugar high... Megumi and Rina sure grows up fast…-" before she could continue, a knock from a door sounded.

"Hikari, Dinners ready!" said Rangiku through the door.

"Coming!" reply Hikari jumping off her bed.

"By the way Hikari, Is there anyone inside? I thought I heard Haineko or something"

"Nope! No one is in here!"

"Alright! I'm giving you 10 minutes to come downstairs and eat" and she left going downstairs.

"We see you later than Hikari…" said the Zanpackuto and left. Hikari sigh and when downstairs.

**

* * *

**

-During dinner-

"So are you excited for tomorrow Kari?" said Rangiku across the table.

"Hmm…Yar…" came the reply and stare at her sister. Hikari had not touch her food at all and is being TOO quiet. Normally she was the one making most noise and makes everyone happy. Now it seems so…different…

"Hikari?" asked Kari looking at her sister.

"Hmm?" came the reply.

"Are you sad?"

"Hmm…Not really… "_**They**__" _entered my room just now and we had fun" said Hikari.

"Oh…Glad to hear that"

The couple look at each other and said "Both of you are hiding something aren't you?"

Hikari look up and said "Nothing much…Thanks for the food. I had enough" and went upstairs. The couple turns to Kari and she did the same thing of what Hikari did.

Hikari enters her room and falls straight to her bed. She did not on the light so the room was pretty dark only the light from the moon reflected in. She couldn't help thinking about being separated away from Kari. She took her pillow and cried into it. Kari was about to knock on her little sister door when she heard Hikari crying.

She decided to tell her parents she do not want to attend the don't noe what Academy. She went downstairs and happen to hear them talking about Hikari.

"Is Hikari really going to be alright Taichou?" asked Rangiku worriedly.

"Yes she is. Kari was always by her side when she was younger and this might actually be the perfect time for Hikari to be independent. Was Kari like that when she was 3 years old?" said Toushiro looking through some of the report.

"But still-" unable to continue Toushiro place his finger on her lips. "Don't worry… Hikari will join the academy 3 years later… if Kari still is in the Academy that is…"

Kari waited a few minutes before heading downstairs "Urm…Oka-san, Otou-san…May…I not attend the Academy?"

"WHAT!NO! You must go in order to enter a squad" said Rangiku towards her daughter.

"But Hikari she…"

"We are training her to be independent. This is our decision. No more argument about this." Said Toushiro heading upstairs.

"That's what he said… I cant help you. Sorry" said Rangiku and heading upstairs as well. Kari stood there a few minuets before heading upstairs.

**

* * *

**

-The next day-

Kari woke up early to head to the forest and told the animals. Most of the animals did not want her to go especially Megumi and Rina. It took a hard time for Kari to finally be allowed to go. She promise the animals she would return whenever she is free. Breaking the rules is one thing in her mind. Beside, Hikari is going to take care of them as well.

When she return home, her parents told Kari Hikari was having a fever and could not come with them to the Academy. Kari head upstairs to her sister room and enters.

Hikari was coughing and weakly said "Ne..Nee..-chan… Todae…you…are….going…to…the…academy…Ha..ve… a…safe…trip…"

"Make sure you get plenty of sleep and don't wonder around so much when you are sick. I'm sorry I cant stay with you to nurse back to health but I will be thinking of you." Said Kari patting Hikari head and left to the front door to head to the Academy. They meet Karen mid way and both the girls were excited about it.

**

* * *

**

Hikari-

Done!

**Kari- **Next chapter "School life"

**Everyone- **See yar next time!


	6. School life

**Hikari**-*Emos in a corner*

**Reiku- **She is Emo… I DO IT!** *Got slight slap on her head* **OUCH! AI! WHATS THAT FOR!

**Ai- **CARE A THOUGHT FOR THAT GIRL! She is heart broken!

**Reiku- **Oh…Kari and Karen left to the Academy…

**Ai- **The previous chapter for Kari and Karen other name meaning is

**Yumiko- Arrow child**

**Kimiko- Upright/ righteous. **

**Ai and Reiku- **Story start!

**A BIG THANK to ****Kaiser969**** for always reviewing from the start! Thank you! From all my other character :THANKS!**

* * *

The 2 girls followed their parents' 3rd seat to the Academy to have them enrolled into the Academy just in case the other student got jealous of them. Both of them hold hand which makes the 3rd seat awe at them.

Their 3rd seat led them to their Classroom and the 2 girls said Thanks and is allowed to leave. As they slide open the door and started to walk in front of the class their teacher said "Today, there will be two new students joining us. Could you please introduce yourself to your new friends?" said Miss Kamaru, their homeroom teacher.

"I'm Hitsu-" before she could continue, her mother voice reminded her something "Remind each other not to say you real name"

"I'm Yumiko Kari. Nice to meet you" and bow down in front of the class.

"I'm…Ki…Kimiko…Ka…Karen… Nice…to…meet…you… too…" and she did the same as what Kari did.

"Yay! We got a new friends!" said some of their new classmates.

"Both of you could take the last two empty seats at the back beside the window" said Miss Kamaru.

"Hai~!" said the girls and went to their seat. They pass by a girl with long orange hair stareing outside the window just in front of their seats. They decided to talk to her later. Class begins and both the girls were able to catch up since they learn a little from their parents.

**-In Grimmjow and Hanabi case-**

Hanabi got permission to go with Grimmjow for her very first time out of Hueco Mundo. Their Area…Soul Society, to get Ichimaru Gin back. Grimmjow open up a Garganta and Hanabi was sitting on his shoulders. They landed above Seireitei which is farther away from the Academy and also Hikari home.

"Intruder alert… Intruder alert!" shouted the 12 Division members in the technology room.

"Who is it?" said another member.

"2 of them. Espada level and currently an Arrancar level!"

"Send to all the Gotei 13 Immediately!"

"Hai!"

They send out countless of Hell butterflies to alert everyone. The Captain Commander heard and ordered a Captain meeting immediately.

**-Hitsugaya house-**

"Taichou!" shouted Rangiku towards Toushiro.

"Don't worry. The Ryoka are not near to this place so Hikari or Kari would not be affected. Take care of Hikari for me. I will be going to the meeting." Said Toushiro and left using Flash Step.

**-In the captain meeting-**

"I Hope all of you had heard about the Ryoka" said the Captain Commander. The rest of the Captain slightly nodded. He continued "We are fighting against an Espada level. Everyone be on stand by, 4th Squad on back up. Everyone head out"

"Hai!" said the rest of the captain and left

**-Above Seireitei-**

Hanabi jump off Grimmjow shoulders which resulted her falling instead since she had not been train to use her Reiatsu. Grimmjow caught her in time and said "Woa…easy girl… Don't do that ever again! You could give me a heart attack!" and he put her back on his shoulder.

"I know you would catch me. ^^ Why would I not believe my friends?" said Hanabi happily.

The two best friends enjoy each other company when Grimmjow senses Shinigami coming towards them. Just as he was about to leave the place to search for Gin, the captain of squad 10 arrival with some other unseated or seated members from other squads.

"Hold it! What do you Espada want!" said Toushiro towards Grimmjow.

"Who are you?"

"10th Squad Captain, Hitsugaya Toushiro"

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, sixth Espada"

"Also, Hanabi!" said Hanabi popping her head out from Grimmjow shoulder.

"Get down girl! Aren't you scared that they will attack you?" said Grimmjow lifting her up.

"Nah.. If they do, you would protect me^^"

"Hey! Who are you! Get away from that beast!" shouted Toushiro towards Hanabi.

Hanabi move forward almost falling again but Grimmjow caught her on time. "I'm Sosuke Hanabi, Aizen Sosuke daughter." She lowered her scarf and showed them her, her mask on her left side of her cheek. Most people thought if she is related to Grimmjow.

"You are siding with them!"

"…Don't you even know chibi Taichou?"

"Why do you even come?"

"Ask...Grimmy"

Everyone turned to him.

"Ichimaru Gin. We are searching for him"

"Ichimaru? That fox guy? Why do you want him?" said Toushiro insulting Gin behind his back.

"That bastard Aizen wants him back…"

Hanabi glared at Grimmjow for awhile before she turned back to the others.

"If you are not willing, we will fight you guys! Hanabi back up!"

"Hai~!" Hanabi went back on his shoulder and help to give order to Grimmjow to attack.

* * *

Back in the academy, the students were having break.

Kari stretched her arms while Karen waited for her. The girl in front of them got up and took her things. Just as she was about to leave Kari called out. "Hey!"

The girl turned around. "You called me, Kari-san?"

"Yes" came the reply. She continued "Urm…may we eat with you…Urm-"

"Kurosaki Hina, Sure you can"

"Arigatou Hina-san" said the two girls. Hina smile and brought the girls to the cafeteria. They later talk about their life and other things. The bell rang again and all the students started to get back to class. Their next class is Kido spells.

**-Outside Field(Kido class)-**

Everyone sit down in their lines and waited for their turn to use their spell. They must use Hadō san ju ichi, Shakkaho. The first line was Hina group. Hina who got Ichigo reiatsu accidentally could not handle it and blast the surrounding with some skills. The teacher called her to stay for awhile.

Next line was Kari group. Among all the students who tried, Kari was the closet to reach the target. The following line was Karen group. She managed to blast the whole target and her Shakkaho even give off fireworks which she normally trained with her mother to polish it up. Everyone clapped for Karen since this is everyone first lesson. It went on until the bell rang again. The next class was Zanjutsu.

Everyone went to their line again. Each of them was given a wooden sword and instruction was given to fight one another until they other could not stand anymore.

Hina was up first and she managed to defect her group members and was moving to the next round. Kari easily defect her members and was too moving onto the next round. Karen was having a little difficulty but she manage to move to the next round.

Hina fight with Karen and Karen lost due to the speed of Hina. The next fight was Kari and Hina. It only took 3 minutes for Kari to get the upper hand and defect Hina.

After a long day in the academy, they went back to their dorms and had dinner with each other.

**

* * *

**

Ai- **Its done!**

**Hanabi- ****The next chapter is**** "Life in Hueco Mundo"**** Its about my life when I was born and raised ^^ Sorry the fighting with Toushiro was short cause it will continue in the next chapter!**

**Reiku- ****Hikari is still emo-ing in the corner…-****pokes Hikari-**

**Everyone- ****See yar next time! R&R pls!**


	7. Life in Hueco Mundo part 1

**Reiku- **The main character in this Chapter is of course Hanabi. Her life time in Hueco Mundo and how she spent it.

**A BIG THANK to Kaiser969 for always reviewing from the start! Thank you! From all my other character :THANKS!**

**Everyone- **Story start!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Life in Hueco Mundo part 1 (Too long to be put in one shot)**

Hanabi birthday is the same as Hikari. After Hanabi was adopted by Aizen. A day later, her hollow mask is located at the right side of her jaw and most of the Arrancar and Fraccion thought she was related to Grimmjow since they had the same kind of hollow masks. Maybe their abilities are almost the same.

Few days passed and Hanabi was creating thousands of nightmares to Aizen and also to the Espada. She would cry in the middle of the night or during a meeting if Aizen brought her. She would not drink her bottle milk when it is time but instead she eats small hollows outside of Las Noches. Everyone was puzzled about it but after her first 2 months, she started to drink bottle milk and eat the small hollows lesser.

Nnoitra had always wanted to kill her whenever she cried or make any annoying sounds. There was a night when Aizen was tired and had fallen asleep. He did not hear any sound when Hanabi was being taken away by Nnoitra despite all the crying she made. Aizen was really very tired.

Nnoitra walk to the place where she once threw Nelliel out of Las Noches but Nnoitra prefer to cut her into pieces before throwing her out. He took out his Zanpackuto and threw Hanabi up but she was saved when Grimmjow jumped in and took her. The rest of the Espada came and Aizen step in. Hanabi was crying away from the fear she just encountered. Grimmjow pulls her closer to him and her crying soon becomes a giggle. Lilynette awe at that moment.

"Nnoitra, I see you wanted to get rid of Hanabi…" said Aizen evily.

"No I did not…" replied Nnoitra.

"You can't fool us, all of us saw it with our own eyes! You wanted to cut her into pieces before throwing her out of Las Noches! What kind of Espada would do this kind of things!" shouted Lilynette from her position.

"Shut up B*tch. I hate that child. She always cried non stop from Morning to Night and its damm irritating! How I wish I could just destroy her!" said Nnoitra angrily.

"Oh…I see… you finally said why you hate Hanabi. But I'm sorry. She is staying here in Las Noches whether you like it or NOT. Ulquiorra, bring him to the basement cell and lock him up for a week without any food or water… No…make it a month" said Aizen walking to Grimmjow and taking Hanabi from him. Hanabi went back to sleep peacefully.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" said Ulquiorra.

-**1 year later** -

"Where is that little girl who sneaked out of her room again?" said Grimmjow a little ignored with the run away kid. Over the first year, Grimmjow and Hanabi was the closest friend ever to be in Hueco Mundo.

"What is it now, did the princess ran away?" said Luppy leaning against a wall behind him.

"Yar…She was supposed to meet Aizen for breakfast this morning and she did not appear and when I went to her room… wait… WHY AM I TELLING YOU THIS!" shouted the man and stomped out of the place.

"Geez… that guy sure does not like to show his true feeling to Hanabi-hime…"

"Did you call me Luppy?" said a tiny voice from a corner. Luppy jumped up shock and said "Hime! What are you doing here! Shouldn't you be with Aizen-sama now for breakfast?"

"Well…" she started to play with her long red hair and keep twirling it. She continued "Please don't tell my father please Luppy!" with her cutest puppy eyes.

"What did you do this time…?"

"Well…I kind of went to the Menos Grande forest to check on things and…"

"YOU DID WHAT!" shouted Grimmjow behind Hanabi back. Hanabi jumped forward in shock. "GRIMMY! Don't scare me like that…"

"Listen up kid…You are never allowed to step outside Las Noches without anyone accompany you! You got that!"

"But…"

"NO BUTS! JUST SAY YES!"

"Grimmy scary" she was about to cry when Grimmjow carries her up.

"I'm worried about you. You don't have to cry. If you want to leave, just tell me and I would follow you."

"Hontou?" **(really)**

"Yes, my little girl"

"Okay!" she started to smile again. She continued "Oh.. before I forget, I meet an Arrancar by the name of Nel Tu… Do you know who is she? I went to the research room just now and I read the history and I saw a name Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck, a 3rd Espada in Otou-san army. Her fraccion is Dondochaka Bilstin and Pesche Guatiche. After I turn the next page, the whole page was torn off… Do you know anything about it Grimmy?" asked Hanabi still on Grimmjow shoulder.

"I don't really know much as I had not become an Espada yet. I guess Nnoitra knows about it."

"I hate that guy…"

"Did I hear a little brat said something?" said a voice which Hanabi always hated it.

"Speak properly Nnoitra. You are talking to the princess of Hueco Mundo."

"Tsk… So? Must I say, Hanabi-hime or Hime? What kind of junk is she!" he dashes forward to get Hanabi but was stopped when a hand caught him.

"Respect her, Nnoitra" said another voice.

"Ulquiorra…Whatever…" He glared at Hanabi and said "Brat you are lucky that you got away this time." He started to walk away from the group and went into his room.

"Ulquio-chan… Thanks again for helping me" said Hanabi giggling a little.

"Hime-sama, your father is waiting to eat breakfast with you. He seems a little upset…maybe you could cheer him up?" said Ulquiorra patting her head softly.

"Hai~!" she jumped off Grimmjow shoulder and ran to where her father is, the main throne room. She slowly opens the door and look inside and a voice said "Come in my little princess" Hanabi dash inside and went to take her sit opposite her father.

"I see you sneak out of Las Noches didn't you?"

"Hai…Otou-san. Are you worried about me?"

"Of cause I am worried. You** ARE** my daughter. What kind of parents won't be worried about their children sneaking out of a place?"

"Gomenasai…" Hanabi looked down to the ground.

"I'm not scolding you. Next time, please get an Espada level to accompany you."

Hanabi looked up from the table and said "Thank you Otou-san!"

"Hai, hai… Lets start eating breakfast"

"Hai~"

The long table had many types of food but Hanabi favourite is waffle Ice-cream. Some of the Espada got curious and went over to see both Father and daughter are doing fine. They slightly open the door to see a small view.

Just then, the door open wide and the Espada came falling onto the ground.

"You know what guys? You could just come and enjoy the food with us instead off peeking on us… And Luppy…please don't drool…" said Hanabi slightly laughing at the Espada.

Ulquiorra got up first and said "That's alright Hime-sama, We would just eat at the Cafeteria. Come on guys lets go"

"Wait!" she pulls onto Ulquiorra sleeves and said "There are plenty of food here and Otou-san and I can't finish it… So please help us in eat them."

"If you insist…-" As he was about to continue Luppy shouted "I GLADLY TAKE THE OFFER!" and ran towards the chair beside Hanabi right.

"Luppy! Get you ass here!' said Grimmjow ordering to the guy who is already eating the food. Hanabi went over to Grimmjow and said "That's alright, just come. Later you would have to play with me!"

"Sorry kid, I got a mission to do."

"Can I come please!"

"You are still too young. How about when you are older?"

"Okay… Promise?"

"Yes…"

The rest of the Espada took their seats and all of them started to eat again. After breakfast, Aizen called Ulquiorra into another room while the others are dismissed.

-**In the unknown room(Another Throne room)**-

"Aizen-sama did you call me?" said Ulquiorra entering the unknown room.

"Yes I had. Please come in and also, please check Hanabi is not following you." Said Aizen sitting on a higher throne chair. Ulquiorra turn behind to see if he was followed and close the door.

"Why did you call me here today, Aizen-sama?"

"Well you see, the following week is Hanabi birthday and I was thinking if we should celebrate for her"

"Of course you must celebrate with her. She **IS** your daughter"

"Thanks Ulquiorra, May I leave the planning to you?"

"Hai. I will take my leave now." Ulquiorra opened the door and left the room. Aizen stared up to the ceiling and was in deep thought for his daughter birthday present. Not knowing a little girl was sneaking up to his chair.

"Otou-san… Are you thinking about something?" asked the girl putting her hands on the chair hands.

"Hmm…Nothing"

Hanabi sigh and said "Alright then" She gives Aizen a smile before sitting beside him.

"What brings you here today?" asked Aizen looking at his daughter.

"Oh yar…I wanted to ask you do you know an Arrancar or Espada called Nel Tu or Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck?" asked Hanabi.

"Where did you get than information from?"

"I met her today in the Menos Grande Forest and she seems to be an Arrancar by the name of Nel Tu. After I came back, I went to the research room to get more information but I came across a name called Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck and she is the 3rd Espada. So, Otou-san, are they the same person?"

"Well…They are the same person."

"But why is Nelliel out of Las Noches?"

"It's a secret only some Espada knows about it"

"I must know! You said I am the princess of Hueco Mundo and I need to know about the whereabouts of other Espada!"

"Calm down… can we talk about this when you are older a bit?"

"Why?"

"If we get Nelliel back, do you want Harribel to leave?" Hanabi pause for a moment and shouted "NO! DON'T LET HER LEAVE! SHE IS MY ONLY GIRL WHO IS MY FRIEND!" Her shout could be heard through out Las Noches.

Aizen chuckle a little and Hanabi puff her cheeks up. "That's not funny!" a little embarrassed about it.

"Alright I'm sorry…Don't get too work up…" laughing a little. Hanabi saw and join in the laughter. Aizen continued "Do you still have anything you want to ask me?" Hanabi shook her head and went to the door.

"Nope I don't have any^^ I will be walking around Las Noches. If you want to find me…You would know where it is. I see you later for Lunch Otou-san" She slowly opens the throne room and went out in search for her friends.

"LUPPY! TIA**(Harribel, Hanabi like calling her 1****st**** name)**!ULQUIO-CHAN! WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" shouted Hanabi at the top of her lungs but had no response. "Where did everyone go to?"

"Ha~Na~Bi!~"said a running voice behind her.

As she turn around, she was tackle by a blur green hair girl.

"Lilynette! Where have you been this past few days?" asked Hanabi toward her best friend.

"Well… I was out with Stark that stupid sleepy head on a mission to find somebody"

"Who?"

"Ichimaru Gin…"

"Ehh? Who the hell is that?"

"I called him Foxy since he had a fox face." Hanabi was imagine until she laugh.

"FOX! U MEAN THE ANIMAL?"

"No, no…He had a fox face but he is a Shinigami. I wonder where that brain of yours lead you too… Anyway, why are you at the Arrancar and Fraccion blocks?" **(A/N: My story in Las Naches is separated to Espada Block and Arrancar and Fraccion Block. That means they are separated from each other. In this case, Luppy could be staying either in the Espada block or Arrancar block.)**

"I'm searching for Luppy, Tia and Ulqui-chan… I'm not really sure if Tia and Ulqui-chan is here but I guess I wanted to check on you guys?"

"Gee… Thanks. Lets go to my room!" said Lilynette dragging her best friend. Hanabi said nothing and was just being dragged along. Many fraccion and Arrancar saw Hanabi and bow at her.

They went to the last floor of the block and stop at the far corner where Lilynette room was located. "This is my room. Hope this will be enough…" said Lilynette and opened her room door.

In the room, the walls was coated with Green and brown colored. The wall panting was with Stark when they were together and when they were separate. Hanabi entered and awe at the amazing room Lilynette created.

"So… what do you think?" asked Lilynette nervously.

"I think it's Cool!" replied Hanabi.

"Really?" asked Lilynette not believing her best friend sentence.

"Yup" Hanabi smile towards Lilynette. Again, Lilynette tackle the little Hanabi and she falls onto the soft carpet Lilynette had.

"By the way Lilynette, where did everyone go?" asked Hanabi getting up from Lilynette.

"Don't you know? Most of them were sent to the world of the living to fight and some in Soul Society to get back Ichimaru Gin" reply Lilynette.

"Woa…That's amazing…I wants to fight soon. Having my own Zanpackuto…"

"Its not really that good to have your own Zanpackuto…that means you would have to fight…"

"That's alright. I was born to fight in the end… So its normal." Both the girls talk and laugh about things and they enjoyed each other company. Just then a bell rang saying it is Lunch time. Hanabi got up from her seats and said "I'm having lunch with Otou-san, do you want to come?"

"Nah…its alright, I will be having lunch with Stark if he is awake that is…"

"Alright. I see you later" Hikari left her room and went back to her fathers room. Some of the Espada came back from their mission and went over to Aizen and Hanabi area to greet them.

**

* * *

**

Hanabi- Done! Next chapter will be part 2! Stay Tune!

**Everyone- C yar… next time! R&R**


	8. Life in Hueco Mundo Hanabi Birthday

**Ai- **Sorry it took so long! My cousin came and so we were talking about the story and here is part 2 of Life in Hueco Mundo

**Hanabi-** This chapter would be about my birthday!

**Everyone- **Story start!

**-Hanabi birthday-**

"Hana-chan, you awake?" said a voice that she always loves.

"Hmm?" reply the sleepy Hanabi rubbing her eyes from the light that was brought off by Aizen who had on the lights of her room.

"Lets go. The Espada have a surprise for you." Said Aizen who stepped into her room.

"What surprise?"

"It won't be a surprise if I tell you" with that he left her room.

Hanabi in the end, drag herself out of bed and went into her toilet. She brushed her teeth and went to take a shower before leaving the place. She wore the normal arrancar clothes but she was around an Espada strength.

As she opened the door, she was tackled by a light green again. "Lilynette?" asked Hanabi shocked.

"Yup! Come on! Lets go to the throne room! Everyone is waiting for you!" reply Lilynette who was pulling her by her arms.

"Chill! I can walk by myself!" Lilynette stop and she let Hanabi balance before they continued to walk to the throne room.

Everything was very quiet. Not the sound of Szayel experiment, nor the sound of Nnoitra having a fight with random Arrancar or Espada.

As they stood in front of the throne room door, which Hanabi always hated it. Lilynette told her to cover her eyes with a cloth she give. After she did it, Lilynette slowly opened the throne room door and lead her inside. Hanabi hearing was sharp and immediately, she could sense Nnoitra Zanpackuto but she give it up since she is still dumbfounded.

Lilynette give the signal that it is safe to opened her eyes and Hanabi did. When she remove the cloth over her eyes, she heard balloon pop sound and many lights were flashing hear and there. Due to the darkness the cloth cover her, she need time to adjust before she could say anything.

Finally, she was able to see everything. Almost all the Espada, Fraccion and Arrancar were present. The throne room was filled with different colors light shining everywhere, different colored balloon and a huge banner "Happy Birthday to the princess of Hueco Mundo"

"Do you like it Hanabi?" asked Lilynette who was behind her.

"Of cause! Who actually plan it!" said Hanabi hugging Lilynette.

"Ulquiorra was the one who planned it but it was Aizen-sama who remembers your birthday" replied Lilynette.

"ARIGATOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS!" Until she saw Nnoitra at the corner of the throne room. She rushes over to where her father is and also her best friend who was around 10m away from her.

She somehow manage to learn Sonido and went to hug her father. "Thank you Otou-san! Hanabi loves you!"

Aizen hug her back and said "You should thank Ulquiorra as well. He helped in the planning and decoration."

Hanabi turn and went to hug Ulquiorra. "Thank you Ulqui-Chan!"

"Your welcome Hime-sama" replied the emo guy but Hanabi always enlighten him up.

"Lets get the party started!" said Grimmjow who on the music player through the speaker. It was one of Hanabi favourite song "The Dark of the Bleeding Moon" (Yes it is taken from the Rock Musical Bleach)

Hanabi went to the gift area located near the throne chair. Where there was a hold bunch of present waiting for her to open.

She opened her fathers present first. It was a long box enough to fix a Zanpackuto… wait…could it be? As she slowly unwrapped the present, everyone around her started to get excited. She lifted up the lit and there stood a sliver shiny metal sword. The halt had a chain of a lion attach to it.

"Otou-san…Is this…"

"Yes. Its your very first Zanpackuto. You had it when you was born but to be safe, we took it away. So your birthday is the day you got your Zanpackuto." Said Aizen revealing her past.

"Thank you so much! What's its name?"

"You got to find it yourself" reply Luppy stuffing another chocolate biscuit into his mouth. The Espada look at him and he said "What? Got a problem with me eating?"

"NO! HANABI IS SUPPOSED TO START THE PARTY! NOT YOU EATING IT FIRST!" said Lilynette who kick him in the stomach.

"Ouch! You want to fight?"

"Yar sure!"

Hanabi came in between them and said "Alright people! Lets continue the party! No fighting on the princess's birthday!"

The two of them immediately stop whatever they are doing, bow and said "Gomen"

"Nah…I don't want my friends to get into a fight. Lets continue with the party!"

Hanabi went back to the gift area and hold up a rectangle box. "Hmm…I wonder what inside" thought Hanabi. She saw an note hanging on the ribbon and she read it loud.

"Happy first birthday Hanabi-sama. Hope you gets lots of present! Love from Harribel-sama Fraccion, Apache, Mila-Rose and Sun-Sun."

Hanabi turn to the three of them but found them arguing about whose name was first and such. She let out a small whispers "Thanks Tia nee-chan!"

Hanabi unwrapped it and there stood a light blue clover necklace in it. She tried to wear it but she can't hook it together. Harribel had to helped her in this. One of its colour light shine onto it and it gives off a little sparker.

Next was Harribel's present. "Happy birthday to the princess of Hueco Mundo. Hope you would like this present. Love from Harribel Tia." Hanabi rush over to Harribel and whisper a small thanks to her before she unwrapped it. There stood a light green colour scarf which was able to be put around her neck. Once again, Harribel helped her do it but it covers up to her mask but Hanabi does not bother about it. She still loves the present Harribel gives.

Next was Ulquiorra's present. "Happy birthday Hime-sama. From Ulquiorra Schiffer" Grimmjow complaint "Emo guy! Write longer!" Ulquiorra just turn around blushing a little.

Hanabi went up to him and said "Thanks Ulqui-chan. don't let Grimmy words hurt you. Okay?" Ulquiorra nodded and Hanabi unwrapped his present.

There stood a beautiful pink and blue cover of a notebook. "Wow! I'm going to make this my dairy!" shouted Hanabi and throw the Notebook into the sky and catches it close to her chest.

Next was Gimmjow's present. "Happy birthday to my little princess Hanabi. Hope this will be the best ever present you had from everybody. From your best friend, Grimmjow. A.K.A, Grimmy"

"GRIMMY! I LOVE YOU!" Hanabi jumped into Grimmjow arms and he caught her. "Woa…Easy girl. I don't want you get hurt on your birthday" Hanabi giggles a bit and unwrapped his present.

There stood a red colour bracelet with hearts, clover, diamond and spade pattern around it. She wore it on her right hand but again, can't put it together since she is using only one hand. Grimmjow helped her this time. After he does so, Hanabi kisses Grimmjow lightly on his cheeks for the present. Grimmjow blush a little but was happy for Hanabi.

Next were Stark and Lilynette present. "Happy Birthday to Hanabi-sama. Wish you have a fun and enjoyable birthday party. Loves, Stark and Lilynette"

Hanabi found them at one corner. Lilynette was jumping onto Stark while he was asleep as usual. Hanabi opened up the present and saw a stuff rabbit toy. She hugged it and named it "Riko" which means Jasmine child. It does smell like Jasmine. That's what Hanabi said.

The next present was Luppy. "Yo! Happy birthday to my little firework! Hope this birthday will be a smash! Love from Luppy!"

Hanabi giggles a bit as she saw Luppy way too hyper eating the food on the table for Hanabi birthday.

Next present was Baraggan. It had a skull like box but Hanabi does not seem to mind it. As she opened it, there was a book about Hueco Mundo and what the Arrancar do. Hanabi was half a bookworm but she only reads books related to Hueco Mundo.

The next present was Zommari but Hanabi could not see him since Aizen told her he is on a mission. His present contain a light brown sport shoe. Since Zommari is labeled a Sonido master. There was a note which was hanging around one of its lace. "Happy first Birthday to Hanabi-hime. I'm sorry I cant be there to celebrate your birthday with you but I hope this present would make you happy. From Zommari"

Hanabi sat on the ground and change her shoes with the sport shoe Zommari gave her. When she stands up, its seemed she becomes faster in speed.

Next present was Szayel. It was wrap with a pink box with a light pink ribbon on it. "A Happy birthday to Hanabi-sama. As promise, I make what you always wanted. Love, Szayel"

Hanabi got excited and quickly unwrap the present. There was a bottle of transparent liquid. "Yes! I got it! Thanks Szay-chan!"

Grimmjow asked "What is it he make?"

"A device which helps me to locate all of my Espada, Fraccion and Arrancar friends"

"Woa…That's sweet!" said Lilynette who stopped jumping on Stark and went to hug her.

Next present was Aaroniero Arruruerie but he as well was sent on a mission. "Happy Birthday Hanabi-sama. We are sorry we can't celebrate your very first birthday but we hope this present would make you happy. Love from us Aaroniero Arruruerie.

Their present had small holes and Hanabi got the idea of what it is. As she unwrap, a small hollow cat jumped out. A cat was Hanabi favourite animal since Hanabi and Grimmjow came from the Cat family in their Hollow form.

Yammy present was next. "Happy birthday Hanabi-sama. Hope this present would make you stronger. Maybe next time we will have a spar with each other"

The present contains a new fighting dummy which Hanabi likes to watch the smaller or newly Arrancar's practice with this.

That was all the present she received. She did not have any present from Nnoitra since they are enemies and Nnoitra was force to come to her party by Aizen and his secret girlfriend, Harribel.

After awhile, they finally cut her birthday cake which was taller than Hanabi herself. After talking and playing games, Lilynette said "Nee Hanabi, care to talk about how you make friends with the Espada, Fraccion and Arrancar?"

"Hmm? Okay! I always wanted to tell this story with everyone!"

**

* * *

**

Rockbabyval-

That was Hanabi Birthday! Woa many present she had…Kind of jealous. I am truly sorry for the next chapter! Reason? I will be having a Church Camp and so I wont be at home. I am SORRY!

**Characters-** Pls don't scold her! Its her church camp! Don't worry the next chapter will still be Hanabi story and the best part is…Lilynette would be the first one that Hanabi befriends with. It is still being written! So pls be patient!

**All-** R&R pls!


	9. Author Notes n a little story

**Rockbabyval- **

**This chapter is not in the story but this is an author note. About Hanabi past, how she meet the Espada story will be doing in one shot. But Ainimi and I will be writing 5 each and so, currently Ainimi had so call finish writing Lilynette and me writing Harribel past. So there is left with the other Espada and so on. We decided to finish everyone so I can upload it in like 10 chapter in 1 day? So pls be patient while we finish the Past.**

**Currently I had ideas of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Luppy, Zommari and Nnoitra. But Ainimi is still thinking about the rest. I'm not sure when we will finish n so I can't grantee it. Lets hope it is before the school Holiday ends…**

**I'm Totally sorry about it!**

**Also the previous chapter about Hanabi present Luppy gives, I had forgotten to write and so I'm gonna tell you what he give her.**

**-Hanabi present (Luppy gives her)-**

Hanabi opens the present Luppy gives her and there stood a beautiful red and blue colour angel-like keychain, enough to put it on her Zanpackuto hilt with the long blue ribbon it was attach to. Hanabi jumps up and tackle Luppy who was currently eating the most food he could eat.

**Ends**

**Ai- **There you go!

**Rockbabyval- **Sry still that this chapter sucks cause my edited nid to sleep since she had CCA the next day… SRY! Btw, My church camp was so, so. I only like the food and bed :)

**Everyone- **See you next time!


	10. Hanabi met Lilynette

**Ainimi-** Heyyaz people. (:

**Ai- **Why are you here? 0.o

**Ainimi- **Hey, this contains my ideas! Of course I must appear! LOL. Kidding. I was bored. 0.o

**Ai- **O.O

**Ainimi- **… On to the story~ Oh, this chapter is about how Hanabi met the espadas andtheir fraccions.

**Hisagi- Ai does not own anything.**

**Ai- **HISA!** (Jumps on Hisagi)**

**A/N: Sry for the long long wait! Here it is! 1 whole shot of Hanabi past encounter with the Espada! (Each chapter different Espada met Hanabi)**

* * *

Flashback on how Hanabi met the arrancars/espadas

**Order:**

**1****st****- Lilynette Gingerback**

**2****nd****- **Luppy

**3****rd****- Coyote Starrk **

**4****th****- Baraggan Luisenbarn**

**5****th****- **Tia Harribel

**6****th****- **Ulqiourra Schiffer

**7****th****- **Zommari Leroux and Nnoitra Jiruga

**8****th****- **Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez

**9****th****- Szayel Aporro Granz **

**10****th****- **Aaroniero Arruruerie

**11****th****- **Yammy Riyalgo

**12th- **Aizen

**Highlighted – Done by ikut0r0x.**

Normal – Done by author.

**

* * *

**

Lilynette Gingerback

After being taken care by Aizen for ten months, Hanabi could crawl around the espadas/fraccions' block as she liked as Aizen knew she will be safe with the espadas around. Hanabi was still young, and didn't know any of the espadas nor the arrancars. She crawled around, looking for someone to be friends with. She didn't see anyone, but she continued crawling. She looked down on the floor thinking that she will not bang into anyone since she did not see anyone and crawled aimlessly.

"Owwww." Hanabi shouted as she knocked her head into something.

She thought it was the wall, since she didn't even see a person there. But when she looked up, she saw a girl with light green hair and her height… Hanabi was already 2/3 of her height.

"Oh my gawd! Hanabi-sama! Are you okay?" The green-haired girl exclaimed as she caressed Hanabi's head.

"Mi, okae! U, okae?**(Me okay! You okay?)**" Hanabi asked with the broken English of hers. She still couldn't talk. She's only ten months old, whaddya expect?

The girl chuckled at how cute Hanabi was. "I'm fine. Anyways, why are you crawling around the espadas' block?" She asked, knowing that Hanabi will most likely understand.

"Mii no fwen to plaw wib.**(Me no friend to play with.)**" Hanabi whined and pouted.

"I'll play with you! By the way, I'm Lilynette Gingerback." Hanabi smiled and nodded, memorizing Lilynette's name.

"illinedt**(il-li-ned-t)**?" Hanabi tried to pronounce her name.

Lilynette frowned at how her name was called but let it go after awhile since Hanabi is only 10 months old.

Lilynette told Hanabi more about Hueco Mundo, the shinigamis, espadas, how the espadas choose their fraccions, the three main leaders: Aizen, her father. Gin, the scary fox face guy and Tousen, the emo guy. AND most importantly, Lilynette told Hanabi about the devil, Nnoitra Jiruga.

"Hueco Mundo is very big ya noe?" Lilynette asked

"Yep!" Hanabi said happily.

"Otou-san said id coult feet more than 10 000 000 hollow!"**(Otou-san said it could fit more than 10 000 000 hollows!) **Hanabi said cheerfully while spreading her hands out explaining the 10 000 000 hollows.

Lilynette chuckled. "You know why is Las Noches always day?"

Hanabi shook her head.

"Because, your father wants everyday to be happy with the Espadas and you so he put a fake ceiling which is the sky of a sunny day."

"Tan, wad ish bineth ta celin?"**(Than, what is beneath the ceiling?)**Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"It's the night sky. Which your otou-san thinks that it represents bad luck."

"Ooo." Hanabi made an 'o' shape with her


	11. Hanabi met Luppy

**Hikari past (Luppy)**

(A/N: _Italic_ means thought)

While crawling around the Arrancar and Fraccion block, little Hanabi saw a room door slightly opened and decided to see what is it.

As she crawled over around 50 meters away from the door, an arrancar came out of it. Hanabi stand in shock, does not know if that arrancar is a girl or a boy.

The Arrancar look down and saw Hanabi sitting on the floor scared a little. "oh…my… Did I scared you Hanabi-sama?"

Hanabi nodded slowly. "A...ar u a gil…?"**(A…Are you a girl…?)**

"Hell No! I'm Luppy, a guy."

"U lok lik a gil!"**(You look like a girl!)**

""That's what people thinks…I'm a pure guy alright. There is only 1 Female Espada here. Oh wait…you are in the Arrancar and Fraccion block, so that means there are more than 1 female here. Okay listen. There are only, Lilynette, Apache, Mila-rose and Sun-sun here which are females. The others are guys" said Luppy carrying Hanabi which she seems to allowed this person to carry her.

"Are you a gay den?"

Luppy eyes widen and said "Who taught you that word?"

"Lily! She said there is a gay in this block! And Mi ask what is that word mean and she said it refers to a guy who acts like a girl!"

"I'm not a gay…What she taught you was wrong. A gay is when a guy and another guy like each other. I can't like my self."

"Oh… Den are you a les?"

Luppy thought_ "I'm so going to kill Lilynette when I see her later…TEACHING HER THE WRONG THINGS!" _He came back to reality and said "I'm not like that, Hanabi-sama. By the way, what are you doing here?"

Hanabi frowned and said "Mi want explore Ancar n Forccon block but no one follow. Lily went mission with Epada. So nope one follow mi…"

Luppy chuckled with her baby speech and volunteer to accompany her. "I accompany you, Hanabi-sama. Who might know later you will be attack by another Fraccion which they hate you."

"They wont! Mi princess cant attack mi!"

"Nnoitra will…and maybe his Fraccion, Tesla."

"Test-chan? Why?"

"Because Tesla is Nnoitra Fraccion. That bastard( Both Nnoitra and Tesla cause he must obey order given by the master) will do what they can to throw you out of Las Noches."

"Oh…I'm scared of both of them…" Hanabi said while holding onto Luppy arrancar uniform tighter.

Luppy saw and whisper into her ears "There is nothing to worry about, the other Espada will protect you matter what"

Hanabi heard and slowly soften the grip. She smile and both of them continue on their "Exploring of the place"

"Here is the place where we train and such" said Luppy pointing towards a room filled with thousand broken straw dummies. They saw Apache and Mila-rose training fighting together. Hanabi eyes filled with sparker and was filled with many types of emotion which she wants to fight **now. **Luppy thought it was weird for a 10th months old child to think about fighting and such but given up since she was born into this place.

After a few more stops talking about the block, Hanabi had fallen asleep. Luppy heard her small sleeping voice and smiled. He return to the throne room and Hanabi immediately woke up.

"Why Mi here?" said Hanabi rubbing her eyes to see where she is.

"Welcome back, darling" said the voice of her father.

"OTOU-SAN!" came the small and delightful sound of Hanabi rushing towards her father, hugging him.

"You had fallen asleep after we the tour of the block. I saw you sleeping and decided to return you back to Aizen-sama for incase the other 2 guy saw you." Said Luppy bowing in respect of both Aizen and Hanabi.

"Mi see! Plaw wib mi som tim sooz!"

Luppy smiled and left to his room to finish reading up a book to kill that damm Nnoitra and Tesla.

After meeting Luppy and Lilynette, Hanabi had always wanted to explore the Espada block and she decided to do it the next day.

**

* * *

**

End

**R&R!**


	12. Hanabi met Stark

**Starrk's past**

10 months old Hanabi was crawling around the espada block, looking for her best friend, Lilynette. She crawled around, passing a lot of rooms. Grimmjow and Ulqiourra was about to leave for a mission, and saw Hanabi crawling pass their room. They both walked towards Hanabi and glared at each other.

'Hey, I saw her first!' Grimmjow's glare said.

'Hey, you have a mission!' Ulqiourra's glare quarrelled back.

'You have one too!'

They continued quarrelling while walking towards Hanabi. They didn't see where they were walking and even passed by Hanabi. Hanabi stared at them with an eyebrow raised.

'_They are quarrelling again?' _Hanabi thought.

Hanabi sighed and continued crawling. Hanabi suddenly giggled. Why? Cause, Ulqiourra and Grimmjow didn't see where they were walking and banged into the wall.

Well... It didn't really hurt for Ulqiourra. But for Grimmjow, it hurt like hell. Grimmjow grumbled and walked away. Ulqiourra stared at Hanabi awhile until she stopped giggling at them. Ulqiourra smiled at her and sonido-ed away.

Hanabi was still giggling at what she saw. It was just too funny. Suddenly, she heard another giggle from the room in front of her. And it was familiar. She crawled to the room's door and saw Starrk tickling Lilynette.

Hanabi envied Lilynette, seeing her having so much fun.

After awhile, Starrk stopped tickling her and went back to sleep.

"Oii~ Don't sleep! You freaking pig!" Lilynette shouted and jumped on Starrk's stomach.

Starrk ignored her and fell into a deep sleep.

Seeing that Starrk have slept, Hanabi crawled in and went to pull Lilynette's leg, causing her to fall onto the floor in front of Hanabi. Hanabi giggled.

"Mooouu! Hanabi-chan!" Lilynette pouted and rubbed her head.

"Yy Starrk no pan?"**(Why Starrk not pain?)**Hanabi raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, you mean when i jump on him?"

Hanabi nodded.

"He's sleeping. He doesn't feel anything when he sleeps. Soo, nobody can wake him up. We even slashed his hand off one time! And he was still sleeping! He is such a pig!"

Hanabi raised an eyebrow,**(At 'doesn't feel anything')** then made a disgusted face**(At 'even slashed his hand off)** and laughed.**(At 'such a pig')**

"Really? Sooooo, mi can jup om hin?"** (Really? Sooooo, me can jump on him?)**

"Yep!" Lilynette said happily.

Hanabi started to jump on Starrk and didn't know she was jumping on his face. Starrk suddenly grumbled, causing Hanabi to be shocked and fell on his chest and stomach. Starrk woke up and carried Hanabi and set her on the floor.

"Next time, don't do that again, kay?" Starrk said and patted her head. And went back to sleep.

'_He didn't do that when I jumped on his face!'_ Lilynette thought and pouted.

**In the throne room**

"Otou-san!" Hanabi called.

"Yes, darling?"

"Mi hab neu fwen!"**(Me have new friend!)**

"Who is it?"

"Starrk nii-chan!"

"When did I become your older brother?" Starrk suddenly appeared behind Hanabi.

"Starrk nii-chan!" Hanabi hugged his leg.

"Let go of me. I need to go on a mission for your father..."

Hanabi pouted and shook her head and tightened the hug. Starrk patted her head and lifted her up.

"I'll play with you when I come back, kay?"

Hanabi nodded happily and Starrk put her down on the floor. Hanabi ran to Aizen and lay down on his lap.

"Mi sleep fist! Mi wak ub wen you com bak!"**(Me sleep first! Me wake up when you come back!)**

"Alright. Sleep tight." Starrk patted her head and sonido-ed away to get Lilynette to go for the mission.

Hanabi fell into a deep sleep... Waiting for Starrk to come back...

**When Starrk comes back**

"Starrk nii-chan! Plaw!**(Play!)**"

Starrk sighed... He wanted to sleep after such a long mission...

**

* * *

**

R&R! (:


	13. Hanabi met Barrgan

**Barragan's past**

10 months old Hanabi crawled around the espada block once again. She was very bored. Starrk, Grimmjow, Ulqiourra, Luppy, and Lilynette were out for missions… She crawled around and saw… Some old guy sitting on a chair flying towards the throne room.

Hanabi raised an eyebrow and followed him, crawling. The old man went in the throne room and talked to Aizen. While, Hanabi was peeking through the small little hole. She heard something about missions and two words. No and Need. So… That old guy doesn't need to go mission? Maybe Hanabi could be friends with him.

After peeking, Hanabi went to her room to rest. She was getting sleepy. She crawled to the throne room, wanting to find his father.

Crawling half-way, she saw Nnoitra and quickly crawl away quietly but Nnoitra spotted her. He grabbed her by her clothing and walked to his room.

"You little bastard, I'm gonna kill you, irritating bitch."

Hanabi didn't say anything and let herself be grabbed away.

Suddenly, Nnoitra screamed and let go of Hanabi. Hanabi closed her eyes, knewing she would have a great impact on the floor. But, surprisingly, she landed on a pair of soft and warm hands that she wasn't familiar with.

"What were you doing with Hime-same, bastard?" The old guy who was trying to cradle Hanabi to sleep said.

"Whu U?"**(Who you?)**Hanabi asked.

"Don't worry, Hime-sama. I'm not like Nnoitra. I won't kill you. Now, go to sleep." The old guy assured her.

Hanabi soon fell into unconsciousness and when she woke up, she found herself lying on a soft and bouncy bed in a room.

Hanabi looked at the room.

This was definitely not her room.

"I see you've awoken, Hime-sama."

"O! Te Od od guy!"**(Oh! The old old guy!)**Hanabi shouted.

The old guy sighed.

"Hime-sama, my name is Barragan. Barragan Luisenbarn."

"… Bara-chan!"

Barragan smiled and carried Hanabi.

"We should bring you back to your otou-san."

Hanabi nodded happily and let herself be carried to the throne room.

She soon fell asleep again as it was a long day. She have been meeting the espada nowadays. It really tires her out.

**

* * *

**

R&R. (:


	14. Hanabi meet Harribel

**Hanabi past (Meeting of Tia Harribel)**

10th months old Hanabi was crawling around the Espada block searching for more friends to play with. She had already been friends with Lilynette, Stark and Barraggon. Lilynette had told her that there is another Female Espada in Las Noches. She had decided to find that person.

As she continue to crawl, she saw Stark sleeping in a corner but decided not to disrupt his sleep as he was sent continuously on mission for the past few days. The rest of the Espada are either in their room or on a mission. As she continued to crawl, she heard some female voices arguing over something and decided to see who they are. Maybe it's the person she is searching for…

As she took a peak from the wall cut off point, she saw three females in a circle arguing loudly. Hanabi spotted a 4th Female. She was folding her arms near to her chest. She has dark colour skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, blonde hair and an arrancar jacket covering her mouth onwards. Her Zanpackuto is horizontally across her back **(Much like a sling type… Her Zanpackuto I mean)**

"Harribel-sama would definitely win against the Chibi-Taichou next time we fight again!" said a woman with one of her right eye being sky blue and the other amber. Her left eye**(Amber in colour) **had a red ring around it. Her mask fragment is on the top of her head in the middle of it.

"As long as you don't get beaten up by that big booby girl first." Said another female with long flowing green hair and she had three dots below her right eye. Her mask fragment had a similar features of a 3 hair clip-like on her right side of her hair.

"Next time, I will makeAyon stronger and listen to our damm instructions!" shouted the first voice.

"Hey girls, I think I saw someone listening to our conversation." Said another female with dark-skinned colour, long, thick wavy brown hair and green eyes. She pointed towards the wall where Hanabi was.

"Hey! Whoever standing there listening in this conversation, you are going to be soooooo…dead…" said the first voice taking out her Zanpackuto.

"I don't think that is a good idea in doing that and speaking in that tone..." said the green hair fraccion.

"Why is that so?"

The 4th women saw Hanabi move closer to her and picked Hanabi up. Little giggles were heard. "That's right, Cause the one who you are talking to is our princess, Sosuke Hanabi-sama."

"We deeply apologise we called you that Hanabi-sama!" said the first and third voice bowing to Hanabi as low as possible.

Hanabi said in her baby speech "Ta's ooookii! Peeble don kno mi yat…Soooo don woerii aaboet ii!**(That's okay! People don't know me yet… Soooo don't worry about it!)**"

The two females rise up and thank their princess "Arigatou, Hime-sama"

"What are you doing in this block, Hime-sama?" asked Harribel caressing the young girl hair.

"Mi, seearcin foo fwen ooo plaw with, buuud cannnnnod fiiiiind!**(Me, searching for friend to play with, but cannot find!)**" Whined the small girl.

The three fraccion immediately said in unison "We will be you friends Hime-sama if you want!"

"Reeeelliiiiiii! Yay! Mi god more fwenz ooo plaw wib**(Really! Yay! Me got more friend to play with!)**!" her baby giggles and speech make people awe at her. Even Harribel giggled a bit.

"Wat yoeer nammm**(What your name?)**?" said Hanabi pointing towards the three fraccion.

"I'm Apache, she is Mila-rose and the last one there is Sun-sun" said Apache leading the other two.

"Pache! Ross! Sun!" said Hanabi happily giving them their nicknames.

The three fraccion frown a bit but they let it pass since she is only 10 months old. Hanabi look up at Harribel and said "Wat yoeer nammm**(What your name?)**?"

"I'm Tia Harribel, third Espada. Nice to meet you Hime-sama"

"Halliel?... Tia!" said Hanabi mispronouncing Harribel's names. Harribel sigh but accept her calling "Tia". That was her first time; a person had called her by her first name.

**

* * *

**

Ai- Sry it's a bit short… The Meeting of the Espada Hanabi told is short chapter. Some may be long. While some are short… Sry!

**Ainimi- Gosh, the baby talking I edited… I ownself also dun understand. LOL. R&R. (:**

**Rockbabyval- I'm back from my church camp and I was thinking of Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, Yammy, Nnoitra, Zommari and Luppy! And I had some ideas coming in… **

**Hanabi- R&R for me, kayyyy?**


	15. Hanabi meet Ulquiorra

**Ulquiorra past**

10 months old little Hanabi was in the throne room where her father was. They were having some kind of argument.

"Hanabi sweetie, I told you never to wonder off from Las Noches at such a young age! Why didn't you understand me?" said Aizen slightly raising his voice.

"Mi just wen to ta Meno Fore ant eat little hollo. That's all! Nothing much!"**(Me just went to the Menos Forest and eat little hollow. That's all! Nothing much!)** said Hanabi trying to argue back.

"You're only 10 months old! What kind of parents won't be worried about their child whereabouts?"

"It nod lik I will ged lost or anyting!"**(Its not like I will get lost or anything!)**

"Hanabi, you are grounded for going to the Menos Forest and leaving Las Noches until you are 2 years old!"

"Bud-"**(But-)**

"No buts! Go to your room and reflect on what you had done! 2 pages, no lifting lines, full page. Ask an Espada to help you in writing."

"Otou-san!"

"GO. NOW!" Hanabi had no choice but followed instruction. She quietly crawls out of the throne room and her head was held low. She started to crawl around instead of going to her room. She did not see where she was going and she bumps into someone. She falls back due to her small self.

"Are you alright Hime-sama?" asked the voice caringly.

"Yar…Mi fine. Gomen, Mi neva**(Never)** look where I goin-" She was stopped when the guy carries her up and put her onto his shoulder.

The guy had pale skin in colour, green colour eyes, his mask fragments was on the right side of his head, he had 2 thin green tattoo just below his eyes and seems to be quite lonely. That's what Hanabi could feel. Hanabi special power was able to sense people feelings.

"Who ar you?" asked Hanabi still a bit sad.

"I'm Ulquiorra Schiffer, Hime-sama"

"Ulqui-chan! Would you be my friend?" said Hanabi a little happy.

"_Ulqui-chan…nice nickname you give me" _

"Okay sure" thought Ulquiorra and later reply from her request.

"Yay! Mi got new fwend oo plaw wib!"**(Yay! Me got new friend to play with!)**

"By the way Hime-sama, why are you here alone?" asked Ulquiorra out of concern and started to walk to Hanabi room.

Hanabi frown a little before answering. "Mi make Otou-san angry…"

"What did you do?"

"Mi went Meno For**(Menos Forest)** go eat little Hollow cause Mi hungry"

"I see…Did Aizen-sama punish you or anything?"

"Yup…Mi band from goin to Meno Fore n eat little hollow. Also write reflection on that for 2 pages without lifting lines. He also ask mi to ask Espada fwend who can help mi in writing that reflection thingy. Ulqui-chan can you help me write it out?" asked Hanabi sadly.

"Sure Hime-sama" They stopped just outside Hanabi's room. Slowly, Ulquiorra opened her room door and on the light of her room. Shock to see a queen size bed for a 10th months old child. Her room is coated with sky blue and red colour. Her bathroom was also the size of a captain office.

"What's wrong Ulqui-chan?" asked Hanabi towards the open mouth 4th Espada.

"Nothing is wrong, Hime-sama." He put Hanabi on her soft bed and sat beside her. He continue "Do you have any idea on what you want to write about your reflection?"

"Uh-Huh…" came the reply of the little girl. Ulquiorra went to her table and took out some plan papers and a blue pen.

"Urm…I can only think about the first few sentence…" said Hanabi taking on of her small pillow Aizen gave it to her. She continued, "_I'm sorry for sneaking out of Las Noches and went out without your permission. I noe you are angry with Mi but I'm sorry. I promise to listen to you and if possible let me train with the other Espada and such. _That's that I can came out with."

"Hmm… That's quite short. Want me to help you do it? Since I'm pretty good at it." Said Ulquiorra offering her.

"Nah…Otou-san will be angry with me if I let someone do the job. But you could guide me along if you want that is."

"Of course I would do that. You are my Hime after…"

Hanabi giggles a bit and later skipped over to the speaker area. "Want to hear some songs Ulqui-chan?"

"Hai. Hime-sama" came the reply.

Hanabi pressed the button and the song "Catharsis of Eternity"(Yes it is from the Rock Musical Bleach) was played.

"How did you know this song?"

"Otou-san, Kaname-chan and Foxy (Lilynette told her Gin was called Foxy in her own nickname but Hanabi had never seen Gin before. Only pictures) sang it. And so, Otou-san gave me a CD soundtrack about some songs Shinigami songs together with Otou-san, Kaname-chan and Foxy." She handed him the CD cover and Ulquiorra turn to the back and saw the whole list of songs.

"Which is your favourite one Hime-sama?"

"The dark of the bleeding moon. It's reminds me of Hueco Mundo and how I wish I will never leave this place."

"I see…Lets continue the reflection" said Ulquiorra turning to the paper.

"Hai!" Hanabi jumped into Ulquiorra arms and he sat her down on his lap.

After few hours, the two of them was able to finish the whole 2 pages without lifting lines.

"Thank you Ulqui-chan" said Hanabi smiling a bit followed by a yawn.

"My pleasure, Hime-sama. Please get some sleep. Tomorrow you would be presenting it to Aizen-sama alright?" said Ulquiorra getting up from the bed where he was sitting on. When he felt a hand stretching out to hold him on the arm.

"Could you follow me as well?" asked Hanabi sleepily but still could endure it.

"Sure I will. Goodnight my little Hime." Hanabi smiled and let go of him to enter her peaceful dream. Ulquiorra see how cute she was and left her room. Surprise to see Aizen leaning against the nearby wall.

"Aizen-sama!" said Ulquiorra in shocked.

"Seems like my little girl got you to write her punishment reflection isn't?"

Ulquiorra nodded and said "But she seems to be quite a clever girl despite her age being so young."

"I was thinking of giving her an older sister."

"Are you making another one of it?"

"No. I make some investigation in Soul Society and I found a perfect girl to be Hanabi sister"

"Who is it?"

"Hitsugaya Hikari. Daughter of Hitsugaya Toushiro and Matsumoto Rangiku. And also the younger sister of Hitsugaya Kari. She seems to be able to talk to Zanpackuto.

"I see…When do you decide to take her?"

"I'm not sure yet. Maybe when Hanabi is around 9 years old or so? When she really wanted an sister. Hikari was also born on the same day as Hanabi was born."

"I will follow your instruction if you want to start with the kidnap thing"

Aizen stopped leaning against the wall and said "Thanks for keeping my little girl company" and he started to walk back into his throne room.

Ulquiorra let out a small smile before leaving into his room which was 5 rooms away from Hanabi's room.

**

* * *

**

End

**R&R**


	16. Hanabi meet Nnoitra n Zommari

**Hanabi past (Zommari and Nnoitra)**

Hanabi had again, fallen while trying to walk down to the hallway. She give up and decided to crawl until she saw Zommari mediating at a corner and crawl up to him.

Zommari eyes were closed shut and yet still have the feeling of Hanabi crawling towards him. Once Hanabi was there, she stare at Zommari sitting position and decided to try it out which resulting her falling back most of the time.

Hearing many child-like sounds, Zommari opened his eyes and saw Hanabi rolling around in a ball-like thing. Zommari chuckled a bit and said "Hime-sama, what are you doing?"

Hanabi stopped and reply "Mediating! Like you!" shouted the young Hanabi and continue to roll around.

Zommari sigh and picked the young girl to put her on his lap. "How about I show you some mediate?" said Zommari towards the young girl.

"Kay! Anyway! Wad ish yor nam?"**(Kay! Anyway! What is your name?)**

"Zommari Leroux"

"Zommy! I'm-" Hanabi said Zommari's nickname and was about to introduce herself.

"Lax…I know your name."

"Oh…Sow mi wad knd off meditasion u ar gonna do!"**(Oh… Show mi what kind of meditation you are gonna do!)**

After few minutes, Hanabi felt herself being lifted by some kind of magic. "Yay! Mi flying!" Zommari chuckled a bit and continued the spell when Evil Nnoitra came in.

"What is this bastard doing here?" said Nnoitra in one of its "Fighting" tone.

Hanabi eyes widen for the very first time in seeing the one who always wanted to killed her.

"Who are-" She was stopped when Nnoitra pull her away from Zommari magic spell and she was lifted into the end by force. Nnoitra pinned her onto the wall with his Zanpackuto right at Hanabi throat.

"Listen carefully bastard. I'm Nnoitra Jiruga, the one who always wants to kill you."

Hanabi was scared by this person but she said firmly "Why do you hate me?"

"That's because I hate you. Now I nid to respect another shit person. Like hell I would do that."

Zommari quickly went to Hanabi but was thrown away from Nnoitra Cero. Zommari hit some pillar near by which seems like be around 50m.

"Zommy!" came the reply of the small girl.

"Shut the Hell up would you! Your voice, the scream, the baby speech, the crying. It's so IRRITATING! Just DIE!"

Hanabi eyes was close shut when Nnoitra raise his Zanpackuto about to kill her when a hand stopped her. Hanabi slowly opened her eyes to see the person who saves her.

"Get your hands out of her now, Nnoitra." Said the voice.

"What do you want…Harribel." Said Nnoitra with his mood being ruin by her.

"Release her now." Said Harribel getting impatient.

"Like hell I would do it"

"NOW!" she releases some of her Reiatsu which make Nnoitra letting go out Hanabi. The girl gasp for air and quickly went over to Harribel.

"Tia nee-chan!" sobbing the little girl who was now on Harribel chest.

"…Tia?" said Nnoitra a bit shocked by people who is addressing his girlfriend by her first name.

Harribel glare at him and said "Shut the crap up. She is the only one who is allowed to called me that. If you called me-…"

"Tia-chan." Said Nnoitra whose character suddenly change when he saw his girlfriend.

"Shut up!" shouted Harribel which accidentally shocked the little girl she was carrying.

"Oh…come on Tia-chan…Don't be that mean to me!" said Nnoitra chuckling a bit.

"You are going to the throne room with me now!" said Harribel walking away.

"Why is that so" said Nnoitra having his "Fighting" tone back.

"Cause you bastard hurt my princess of Hueco Mundo"

"Whatever…"

"Wait! Tia nee-chan!" Hanabi jumped off from her arms and quickly crawl over to Zommari who was hurt by Nnoitra cero. She continued "His hurt because of mi…" sobbing a little.

Zommari raise his hand and wipe away the tears. "I'm fine, Hime-sama. Run along with Harribel to meet your father. Don't worry about me"

"I will see you later!" came the reply and went back to Harribel arms.

**In the throne room**

"Aizen-sama, my deepest apologies for letting Nnoitra hurt princess." Said Harribel bowing to Aizen

"That's alright Harribel, she is not hurt. Only scared. You won't be put in punishment but the one who will be in punishment is, Nnoitra." Said Aizen with Hanabi on his lap shaking a bit from the close encounter she just had.

"I see… May I know what the punishment is?" said Harribel looking up a bit.

Aizen looked over to Grimmjow who normally decide on the punishment. Grimmjow then said "The usual"

"The usual" means that he will be lock in a cell with no food and water for a month. Well of course they won't really die. It's just punishment.

Harribel sigh but did nothing. She saw Ulquiorra and some other Espada dragging Nnoitra into "The usual" punishment.

Hanabi look up at her father with puppy eyes and said "Otou-san, Zommy god hut bi scar Nnoi. Sooooo, may I ask pepole o hep tret him?"**(Otou-san, Zommy got hurt by scary Nnoi. Sooooo, may I ask people to help treat him?)**

"Alright. I will sent some fraccion to do it. Don't worry about it." Hanabi smiled and went to hug her father. She believe in him and Aizen believe in her. So that means Aizen would do what she wanted to her friend. Treating Zommari injuries.

**

* * *

**

End! R&R


	17. Hanabi meet Grimmy Grimmjow

**Hanabi past (Grimmjow)**

Grimmjow was always with Hanabi after Aizen took her in. No one was able to see or enters Hanabi room until she was around 9 months old. Grimmjow, who does not care about the rules or orders, always find time so that he could to visit Hanabi. Despite of him being punish by Aizen by doing continuously mission for a week or a month or so. But Grimmjow does not care about it. He actually got a liking to Hanabi. Always acting like an older brother for her.

After all, both of them do come from a Cat family in their Hollow form. Grimmjow was a panther while Hanabi, which they believe is a Cheetah.

Grimmjow was there to protect Hanabi from the bad Nnoitra who tried to kill her countless time. He was there seeing through Hanabi baby self.

10 and a half months old Hanabi was in her room bored until she heard a knock on the door and said "Came in~"

There he stood, a light blue hair and eyes and a jawbone mask fragment on his right side of his cheek.

"Is tad you Grimmy?" said Hanabi eyes wide opened.

"Wait a minute, you remember who I am? Oh and, itz come in not came in." asked Grimmjow shocked and than correcting her english.

"Well Duh! Wen I firs opened mi eyes I dit nawt see Otou-san but you and wen I sait mi firs word it was not 'Otou-san" bud insteat it was "Grimmy" How coult I forged about my best friend who was always wib me? And, I sait 'came in!' "**(Well Duh! When I first opened my eyes, I did not see otou-san but you and when I said my first word, it was not otou-san but instead it was Grimmy. How could I forget about my best friend who was always with me? And I said 'came in'!)** Said Hanabi rushing to her best friend and jumping towards him causing Grimmjow to hug her.

"I missed you Grimmy! Where habyou bean?I hab bean seaching for you after I was abe to meet the otha Espada!"**(I missed you Grimmy! Where have you been? I have been searching for you after I was able to meet the other espada!)**

"Sry kiddo, I was on a mission for a month and hell it sucks. So don't ask what is the meaning of sucks."

After he said that Hanabi asked "Wad dos "Suks" meens?"**(What does 'sucks' means?)**

"I thought I told you don't ask me that?"

"I an curous…"**(I'm Curious)**

"Alright fine. It means really bad or very bad." Said Grimmjow putting the young girl on his shoulder.

"So wher ar wii goin?"**(So where are we going?)** asked Hanabi towards her best friend.

"Eat…Duh…" came the reply.

During the walk around the Cafeteria, Hanabi met some of her close friend. Lilynette, Starrk and Ulquiorra which she offers them to join her for breakfast. Grimmjow did not argue back since he gets to eat with Hanabi for the very first time. Along with the other 3.

Once they reach the Cafeteria, they noticed that Hanabi was unable to eat solid food yet but those little lizard-like Hollow rooming around Hueco Mundo, she was able to eat.

So Grimmjow went through the trouble to get that Lizard-like Hollows for Hanabi to eat and it took only 5 minutes for him to get a whole 2 pack full of that hollow she loves. Hanabi jumped up and down and went to kissed Grimmjow on his cheek.

Hanabi was eating happily the little hollow Grimmjow gave it to her and the others…enjoying their breakfast as usual.

After breakfast, Grimmjow took Hanabi to the training area where he usually trains at. Grimmjow left her at a huge glass panel with a high stool for her to see while he enters into that room filled with some Arrancar's or Fraccion's which was made by Szayel in order for Grimmjow to become stronger.

Hanabi wasn't afraid of watching violent nor is she afraid of going into the battlefield. She was born to be like that. She would protect her friends who are in danger and never let anyone be in danger. That was what she promised herself.

While watching, she saw Grimmjow releasing into his Resurreccion form. After the bright light dies down, there for the first time, Hanabi saw a Resurreccion form.

"Grimmy gew longe hair!"**(Grimmy grew longer hair!)** shouted Hanabi through the glass panel.

"…" stated Grimmjow but focus in the up coming enemies. The enemy is… Ichigo Kurosaki in Hollow form **(Not the one who killed Ulquiorra in the anime). **The other one)

"Szayel really did make him…Wonder how he does that… Lets focus in this battle before I think about anything." Said Grimmjow towards himself and dash towards the Hollow Ichigo.

Few minutes later, Grimmjow was panting heavily. The same goes to the Hollow Ichigo but soon faded away since the time limit was over.

Hanabi was able to walk and went to the door waiting for Grimmjow to come out. Once he does so, Hanabi throw an towel and tackle him onto the ground.

"What was that for kid?" asked Grimmjow while hearing tiny sobs in front of him.

Hanabi looked up and said "You coult hab gottan relly batly bitten ther you kow! I just met you agan and I don't wand you to leab me agan!"**(You could have gotten really badly beaten there you know! I just met you again and I don't want you to leave me again!)**

Grimmjow lift Hanabi up and manage to stand. Putting her on his shoulder again. "Don't worry about me. I would be just fine. I won't be called the sexta Espada just for fun. I will protect you from that Nnoitra who always wanted to hurt you"

Hanabi smile lightly at the words Grimmjow said and rested her chin on his head before returning into Hanabi's room. Hanabi later found out that Grimmjow room was just opposite her room while makes Hanabi more excited on what's going to happen.

**

* * *

**

Ends :)

**R&R!**

**A/N: So Sweet and Cute!**


	18. Hanabi meet Szayel Aporro Granz

"Com om! I jut wama plaw!"**(Come on! I just wanna play!)** Hanabi whined and pulled Grimmjow.

"Sorry Kiddy. I'm not free." Grimmjow began walking down the hallway.

"GRIMMY! Ho may imes mut I ell u? ME NAM I NO KIDY!" **(GRIMMY! How many times must I tell you? ME NAME IS NOT KIDDY!)**Hanabi shouted through the hallway.

"Yea yea. Watever." Grimmjow waved his hands and walked away.

Hanabi grumbled and decided to practice her walking skills. Aizen told her to practice walking with the support of the wall sometimes and she will be able to walk in no time. So, she tried to walk with the supportive of the wall.

She tried for more than ten times but she just keeps falling. Despite of the failures, she still continues. Until around the fifty times, she decided to continue crawling after failing so many times. She crawled depressingly and saw a door slightly opened.

She never went into to this room before as it was always closed. But it was opened today, surprisingly. She peeked through the hole and saw a pink-haired guy. She chuckled quietly upon seeing a guy who has pink hair. She saw him taking bottles and tubes, walking to a table, and another table, and than back to the first table.

Hanabi crawled into the room quietly and secretly and tour-ed around the room. The room was incredibly huge. When she crawled behind the guy, he stepped back and accidently stepped on poor poor Hanabi's small little hand.

Hanabi screamed and kept crying and moving around.

'Where the hell is that stupid pink haired guy who stepped on my hand?' Hanabi thought and looked around.

"Please stop moving, Hime-sama." The guy suddenly appeared in front of Hanabi with a tube filled with some kind of transparent liquid.

Hanabi stopped and the guy picked up Hanabi's stepped hand and pour the liquid on Hanabi's hand.

Hanabi was about to scream but she didn't when she realized that her hand didn't hurt anymore. She looked at her hand, her bruise was gone and she could move it freely again.

"Oooo! Koool!" Hanabi shouted excitedly.

The pink-haired guy chuckled and talked for the first time.

"Why are you here, Hime-sama?"

Hanabi thought that his voice was going to be girlish, but it appeared to be quite manly. Hanabi blushed at her thought and shook her head.

"Me wes toring arond te rom!**(Me was touring around the room!)"** Hanabi said.

"You shouldn't anyhow crawl around. Did you inform your father about this?"

Hanabi shook her head.

"This is bad. If he couldn't find you, he would be angry and worried, you know? He might even blame us espada for not looking after you."

"Sowy…**(Sorry…)"** Hanabi looked down on the floor her eyes filled with guilt.

Szayel chuckled and ruffled Hanabi's head.

"Don't be guilty. Just don't do it again, alright?"

Hanabi looked up with relief and nodded happily.

Szayel carried Hanabi and let her sit on his shoulders.

"Letz bring you back to your father, okay?"

Hanabi nodded.

"By the way, my name is Szayel."

"Sa… Sza… Shaa… Pinky!" Hanabi tried to pronounce his name but failed so she decided to call him by his hair colour as he was the only one who had pink hair, apparently.

Szayel frowned at the name but continued to walk to the throne room without arguing with the small girl.

She was the Hime-sama after all.

* * *

**End!**

**R&R!**


	19. Hanabi meet Aaroniero Arruruerie

**Aaroniero Arruruerie**

Hanabi this time when downstairs of Las Noches seeing a bright area and saw it was morning instead of Night. She trip a few times when coming down the stairs. She saw an Espada entering a room and decided to check it out.

She crawl up to the door much to her surprise, its was a normal door. All this time, she was irritated due to her small size and the size of the Throne room door. She opens the door and crawl inside.

"Whose there?" said a voice in the darkness. Hanabi look up with her big Turquoise/Teal eyes much to Hikari and the sun ray shine towards the dark room and the voice immediately apologies. "I'm sorry, Hanabi-sama!" said the voice. Hanabi block the sun ray with her right hand and smile. "That's all right… Could yar mind, drawin ta curtain? It's bright in here." Came the cutes voice from Hanabi.

The voice did what she says and drawn down the curtains. The voice went to her and pick her up. "What are you doing here Hanabi-sama?" said the voice.

"Mi Explorin Las Nobhes and found this place so I went downstairs to find mi self here!" said the princess

The voice giggles about her speech but saw how she was not feeling well because of the artificial sun. "Hanabi-Sama, you look quite ill… Don't you think you should head upstairs or what?" said the voice.

"Hmm? Oh… this, Otou-san said Mi cant stay too long under the sun as I will het easily sick when Mi young. He said he would train me so that I can deal with it next time." Came the reply. She continued " Mi have not noe your name yet…"

"I'm Aaroniero Arruruerie" he took off his mask and revels two eye balls. Hanabi does not mind at all since she grew up with many strange things.

"Who is "Aaroniero" and "Arruruerie"?"

"Our name does not equals to both of us, Hanabi-sama. How come you said the same thing as last time Ichimaru-"sama" is here?" said Aaroniero Arruruerie.

" Are you talking about Foxy face?"

"Yar"

"Lilynette told me about him and Otou-san had a picture of him in his room and I something would go see the picture and so… That's how I know him."

The two eye balls look at each other and back to Hanabi and they some how chat. About how Hanabi is liking Las Noches, Hueco Mundo and her friends. Just then, Hanabi yawn and Aaroniero (Lazy to write his full name… Sry…) smiled and carried Hanabi.

"We should bring you back to your otou-san."

Hanabi nodded happily and let herself be carried to the throne room.

"Wa! Cad!"**(Wah! Cat!)**Hanabi pointed and the cat below her and beside Aaroniero.

"You like it? He is my friend."

Hanabi nodded and asked Aaroniero to get one for her.

"Oh, I don't know, Hime-sama. I need to ask your father first."

Hanabi pouted and didn't talk.

"I'm sure your father will allow you. I will ask him later okay?"

Hanabi smiled and nodded.

She soon fell asleep again as it was a long day. She have been meeting the espada nowadays. It really tires her out.

**

* * *

**

Hanabi: R&R!


	20. Hanabi meet Yammy

**Hanabi Past (Yammy)**

Finally the last of the Espada that Hanabi who wants to meet. Recently, the Espada who took care of her when ever she visit. It's not an order from Aizen to do it but it's more to them willing to do it. Hanabi had grown to be able to walk at a age of 11 months **(A/N: Remember the age difference between the world of the Living and Soul Society or Hueco Mundo? Hanabi is around 2 years old in Soul Society age but now she had less baby talk.)**

She first went to search in his room but did not find him. She later walked through the training room and she heard a loud fighting noise near the place where Grimmjow used to train**(Chapter: Hanabi past(Grimmjow))**

She peak over at the spot and there she saw, Yammy. He was either fighting or training with the younger Arrancar or fraccion.

She sat on the marble floor and watch as Yammy kick and punch them until they cough out blood. Hanabi did not even look away in disgusted way but more to the "I want to fight like Ulquiorra, Grimmy and Yammy" way. She look at amazement as she saw one of the Arrancar getting killed by Yammy strong reiatsu and then vanish. But lucky, like Grimmjow did, he as well ask Szayel to make fake copies of those things in order not to get any "real" types got serious damage to their body.

After a few moments of watching, the door behind her opened. She turned around and saw her father along side with Ulquiorra.

"Hime-sama! What are you doing here?" asked Ulquiorra quite shock of her being here at such a young age.

"I wat ta se Yammy tlain.**( I want to see Yammy train) **replied the small girl.

"Are you that interested in training?" said Aizen looking a little worried about his daughter going to train.

"Yes!"

"I'm sorry sweetie. You have to wait a little longer before we get you to train to become a real fighter. Just wait a little longer alright?"

Hanabi looked down on the floor and said a soft but clear "Hai. Otou-san…" She later asked "What are ya guys doin here?" with her head rise a bit.

"We are doing a test if it is possible to let you train at the age of 6 **(World of the living age. Which means she is 9 years old in Soul Society age)**

"HONTOU!" shouted Hanabi as loud as she could until Stark woke up, look around and fall back to sleep. Lilynette just continue to jump onto him.

Aizen nodded and let Hanabi hugged him almost killing him. Aizen settle her down and went into another room much to Szayel research place.

Yammy came back from his training and saw Hanabi puppy eyes begging for him to train her in secret. No one could say "no" to that eyes she did.

"Wont your father be angry if you train in secret?" asked Yammy to the girl.

"Nah…I want to see how much strength I have" reply the little girl. She continued "You are Yummy rite?"

"…Hime-sama… It's Yammy"

"Yummy-chan! Please train me! I'll be good!"

Yammy thought for a moment having the shock look until Hanabi hug one of his leg begging him to train her. He finally gave in after she did the puppy eyes.

Yammy brought Hanabi into another enclose area for incase Aizen would notice but since Aizen is the one in charge, he had already knew that Hanabi is going on training.

Hanabi saw a half damage fighting straw dummy and decided to try it out. Yammy explain "This straw dummy decide on what kind of fighting level are you. 10 being the highest and 1 being the lowest."

Hanabi walk towards the half damage dummy and focus deeply. Her Reiatsu rise a bit and once she finally had the timing to attack, she attack it with a light red baby cero.

The dummy was scatter into pieces right in front of Yammy. Even though the cero is weak, she was still able to destroy the whole dummy. As the smoke started to clear, Hanabi look quite shock to her self as well. She turn to Yammy with the same look as well. He came back to his sense and said " Seems like you could handle a dummy…How about learning your Zanpackuto name?"

Hanabi nod as fast as she could with sparkling eyes. "I was just kidding with the Zanpackuto name. U would need a sword if you want to learn about it." Said Yammy towards the little girl. Hanabi puff her cheeks up but what he said was true.

"We will end this lesson here today. Have a good rest and maybe tomorrow I will train with you a hand to hand combat. Get ready with it.

"Hai!" Hanabi shouted and walk towards the door, returning to her room. Yammy walk towards the scatter dummy and whisper "That girl sure could be a powerful Espada once she grew up or so"

The next day…..

"ARH!" Came the shouting from the little girl with Yammy being her training partner.

"That's right, look for an opening of you opponent!" said Yammy dodging a high kick from Hanabi. She focus a little and saw an opening. She aim at his chest.

She fired the same light red baby cero at Yammy and smoke appear once again due to the impact. Yammy couldn't see through it and suddenly, a hand caught onto Yammy collar shirt. Hanabi use her strength to force him down onto the ground. The smoke clear and the result was… " Seems like you win on your first try…But you know what Hanabi-sama?" He uses his strength to block off Hanabi hand and tackle her onto the ground. Her right hand started to bleed due to the impact but of cause she don't really mind, since she requested to be train.

He continue "Never ever give your opponent the will to live. As an Espada, we will kill whoever comes our path. Only training you are allowed to not kill your opponent."

Hanabi look up and said "Hai!"

Yammy smile and carries her up "Lets go get your hand treated so tomorrow we will continue the battle. We will stop here for the day."

Hanabi smile holding her bleeding hand with her left unhurt arm.

* * *

End :)

R&R


	21. Hanabi and Aizen

**A/n: I cant believe I totally Forgot about Aizen with Hanabi past! So here you have it!**

**Hanabi past (Aizen)**

"Open up Hanabi" said Aizen towards the 3 months old Hanabi. She was seating on his lap with the milk Aizen had prepare but she did not seems to like it.

Hanabi tried to wiggle her way out but it was no use. Aizen had hold her too firmly for her to move about. "Please drink this princess. I don't want you to get hungry later at the night."

Hanabi looked away and saw a little hollow lizard crawling around. Hanabi squeal at it but Aizen seems to hear her said "I want that! Help me get it please!"

Aizen look at Hanabi and she look at him back. Aizen asked "Do you want that?" Hanabi nodded. Aizen sight and settle her down on a cushions before getting it to catch that lizard. Aizen didn't really catch it but it was the job for Nnoitra to catch it since he was again in punishment.

Nnoitra at first refuse and Hanabi started to cry aloud getting Nnoitra to agree with that since he does not want to hear that child cried. It make his ears hurt like hell! And so the chase begins.

Nnoitra run here and there chasing that hollow lizard Hanabi wants and Aizen just watch the whole thing. Few minutes later, Nnoitra caught it and he left the room as fast as he could far from this girl.

Aizen looked at her when Hanabi opened her mouth ready to eat the Lizard. The Lizard tried to escape when it suddenly stopped moving as Hanabi brought it closer to her mouth and ate it.

Aizen was in total shock of Hanabi eating a hollow lizard due to her young age. She seems Similar to Grimmjow one way or another… Aizen snapped out of his thought and carried Hanabi to her coat. Hanabi tried to wiggle away again but she seems tired after eating that hollow. She soon fall into a deep sleep. Aizen let a small smile on his face and left the room for Hanabi to sleep.

Once he is in the throne room, Ulquiorra came and kneel in front of Aizen as a respect. " Aizen-sama, I have reports that Soul Society had another two new born Shinigami."

"Hmm…I see…"

"What are we going to do?"

"Leave it. They seems kind of weak now. Wait until they are older."

"Hai, Aizen-sama" he stood up and before he could leave Aizen asked "Does a Espada child eats hollow lizard normal?"

Ulquiorra turn around by the shock of his question. He thought for awhile before giving an answer "Hanabi-sama **is **a Espada rank level. So I suppose she would eat the Lizard to gain more power since the Lizard we had in Hueco Mundo provide powers for the new borns."

"I see… You are dismiss." Ulquiorra bow and went out of the throne room. Just den a loud crying and screaming sound echo through out of Las Noches. A voice came from the princess. Aizen quickly went into Hanabi room and saw her room lights were on. Nnoitra was there again.

"Get…your…hands…off…HANABI NOW!" shouted Aizen and raise his Reiatsu higher. Nnoitra falls to the ground grasping for air and quickly let go of Hanabi. The only thing is…Nnoitra throw her out of the window. Hanabi was crying straight down in scared and terror. Aizen look out at the window and a shadow caught the little princess from falling anymore.

As he look closer, he saw Grimmjow calming the little girl down. Hanabi listen and fall back into a deep sleep. Grimmjow smile before returning her back to Aizen.

"Grimmjow, you will be taken off by any mission and you will guard Nnoitra from entering her room"

"Yar…Whatever." He said before letting out a thought "Yes! I get to be with my princess!"

Few days later, Nnoitra did not cause any trouble towards Hanabi since Grimmjow was guarding the place when Aizen is either outside or inside the room. When Aizen was not in, Grimmjow would tries to enter the room to visit his little princess which actually cause him trouble.

All Aizen care was, was his daughter and those Espada who cares deeply for his daughter.

**

* * *

**

End!

**Ai- Sry if Aizen is OOC! Its quite a short Chappy thou… I was doing both Yammy and Aizen… SRY! R&R !**

**This is also the last Hanabi past T_T The next one will be "Hanabi best friend" Still being in the Hueco Mundo arc.**


	22. Hanabi best friend

**Hanabi- The main story! Yay!**

**Hikari- The next part will be back in Soul Society. To make things clear. From "Life in Hueco Mundo part one" until here is flashback before Grimmjow and Hanabi step foot into Soul Society which is chapter 5.**

**All- Story start!**

**-Hanabi 2 years old (6 years old in Soul Society age)-**

Hanabi was bored again and was skipping around the Espada block searching for friends to play with but no one seems to be there. She decided to head over to the Arrancar and Fraccion block. No one was there as well. She scratched her head and scream out "WHERE ARE YOU GUYS!" but no one answer. Her voice echoed through Hueco Mundo. She looked down and suddenly she had an idea. "If no one is here… I could visit Nel!" thought Hanabi to herself.

She secretly opened the secret door at the bottom of the Espada block which lead her straight to the Menos Forest. She walked quietly, having her Zanpackuto beside her. The path was pretty dark itself but Hanabi was able to use a kido spell Aizen taught her. "Hodo no san ju ichi, Shakkaho" said Hanabi skipping the indication. A red fire energy was on the right palm of Hanabi. It acts like a fire for her.

She continued walking until she saw a little bit of light. She dash towards it and use her Zanpackuto to break open the wall which leads to outside. She coughed a bit since the dust covered her eyes and mouth. Once the dust settled down, she opened her eyes and there was it. Her favourite playground.

She release the kido spell and it actually hit onto a weak hollow and it disappear. "Opps…" said Hanabi and went to find her best friend. No one saw her since she was small and also…young. She paseds by a group of Menos Grande and thought "Hmm…maybe it will work a few work out." She drew out her Zanpackuto and one by one take them down. The screams and roars of the Menos Grande echoed through the forest.

After everything had settled down, Hanabi continue to search until she heard a scream "HELP ME!" Hanabi immediately know that voice. It belongs to her best friend, Nel. So she quickly went to where the scream was heard.

Hanabi ran and ran to an open field area and saw a huge hollow grabbing onto Nel's small figure tightly, ready to eat her up. Hanabi drew her Zanpackuto and attack the hollow and the hollow fly up high and dodge her attack.

"Hana-chan!" shouted Nel and was trying to get away from the hollow. The hollow was half a flying bat and a lion. It stood about 2 stories high.

"Nel!" came Hanabi and shot out the fire energy she last use just now. Nel had grown and become almost the same height as Toushiro but a bit shorter.

"Hehehe… So I see the princess of Hueco Mundo. I was about to eat her up and I sense a better person here. If I ate you, I maybe become a Arrancar. But if I ate her, I will only become an Menos Grande. Take her." Said the hollow and throw Nel down. Hanabi quickly use Sonido to catch her fallen friend but Nel manage to Sonido to get herself into a safe landing spot near the Menos Grande nesting place.

Before Hanabi could reach her, the hollow blast a Cero towards Hanabi and she dodge the attack. Hanabi drew out her Zanpackuto but the hollow fire multiple cero and one of it hurt Hanabi right hand.

"You are not that powerful at all! And you call yourself the princess of Hueco Mundo? What a laugh!" laughed the hollow evilly.

**Nel POV**

I could sense Hanabi is being depressed right now. I know how that feels… Being looked down by other people. I was only a small arrancar which no body would even bother. Only Pesche and Dondo chakka were with me. After I meet Hanabi-chan, things seem to be better until that Hollow came and do this mess.

**Normal POV**

"So you think our princess is not doing a fine job in the battle?" said a voice behind Hanabi. Hanabi turn her head and saw all the Espada. Arrancar and Fraccion she had been searching for. **(Nnoitra is not here because he is having a detention again.)**

"Grimmy!" shouted Hanabi and the Hollow attack her with its multiple Cero. The Arrancar and Fraccion Sonido in front of Hanabi and shield her. The Espada Sonido in front of the hollow and attack it weakening it. Nel watched the battle and see how the Espada and Arrancar worked together to protect their princess.

After sometime, the hollow was exhausted and was about to escape when a Zanpackuto slash an inch away.

"H-How could…you-"

"That's because I believe in my friends and even though I may be weak, its because I did not release my Zanpackuto real form. Confusion, Shinako **(faithful child)" **said Hanabi and a strong flow of energy and Reiatsu was coming towards her.

"N-NO!" shouted the hollow and it disappear due to the pressure of her Reiatsu. Shinako was a blade that confuses the enemy mind. She could make the enemy mind into a nightmare and it will attack it self. Hanabi still could not control the power since she was only 2 years old **( Human age) **

"Where on earth did you guys went? I was worried!" shouted Hanabi and was carried by Ulquiorra.

"We were training here and we somehow manage to sense your Reiatsu and your friend." Came the reply. Everyone look at Nel or Nellie scared figure. Hanabi jump down from Ulquiorra and rush over to Nel.

"You okay?" asked Hanabi softly.

"Yes. I'm okay." Came the reply.

"Where are Pesche and Dondo Chakka?"

"They….They were killed by that hollow which attacked us just now"

"I see… How about you stay with me?" Hanabi smiled at her.

"Really?" said Nel looking happier.

"Yup!" Hanabi said nodding her head. Hanabi turn and look at the Espada giving the approval of Nel staying with her.

Well, of cause Hanabi got punish a bit for running away to the Menos Grande without anyone accompany her. Her punishment was super light. It was only washing the dishes for a week.

- 3 years old Hanabi( 9 years old in Soul Society) -

"Nel! Want to train?" asked Hanabi running towards Nel.

"Hmm? Okay!" came the reply.

The girls head over to the training room and mid way, they saw Lilynette and she decided to tag along as well. The girls laugh and talk about funny things on how the guys acted.

They reach the training ground and took turns to battle each other. Nel had learnt or remember her Zanpackuto name. It was powerful enough to battle an Espada class but still a bit weak from Hanabi Zanpackuto.

The next day, Nel was send to a mission. Lilynette as well. She was bored and saw Grimmjow. She shouted "Nee nee Grimmy! Do you think you could play with me?" asked the young and sweet Hanabi begging Grimmjow with her best puppy eyes ever.

"I got a mission to do kid. How about you ask your dad if you could tag along with me?" said Grimmjow which surprise most of the Espada with his soft voice towards Hanabi.

"Alright I will!" said Hanabi running to where her father is the throne room. She passes by many Espada and Arrancar which greeted her "Hanabi-Hime" or "Hanabi-Sama" She hated it sometime when it gets a little too irritating.

When she arrives, she compares herself with the huge door right in front of her. "I hate it when I see this door… It makes me look so small…" said Hanabi.

"That's because you ARE small" said a voice behind her. She turns and saw her worst nightmare, Nnoitra Jiruga with his fraccion, Tesla.

* * *

**The battle above Seireitei**

The battle above Seireitei with Grimmjow and Hanabi against Toushiro was not so deadly after Grimmjow manage dto deal a great number on Toushiro and his squad members. "Come on kiddo, lets go back home" said Grimmjow a little exhausted after catching and dealing with Toushiro. "Kay!" came the reply.

Grimmjow open up a gargatua and Toushiro weakly said "What do you want with Ichimaru?"

"Not sure. Ask Aizen." Said Grimmjow.

Hanabi voice change into a dark voice "If you ever hurt any of my friends again, you will die in pain." The Gargatua closes and Toushiro and the others were left there.

"The girl seems to look like Hikari one way or another. But how could such a girl be in the battle field at such a young age?" thought Toushiro and head over to the 4th Squad to be treated.

**

* * *

**

-End-

**Hanabi- Done! T_T **

**Reiku- Next Chapter will be called "Talking to the Zanpackuto" Kari and Karen will be able to talk to their Zanpackuto and Hikari and Reiku was able to her voices in the mind but yet able to do anything. Hanabi was able to communicate with her Zanpackuto well enough with the help of the Espada.**

**All- R&R and see you guys next time!**


	23. Talking to the Zanpackuto part 1

**A/n: From today onwards, the update will be much more slower as **

**I have skool n they are giving us tons of homework…**

**My editor might not be free on some day…**

**SRY! Until the next holiday which is Sep… and the next holiday which is a long one… END YEAR! So I'm sorry!**

**3) In another week time, I will be having my CA2 and so I would mostly cut down on the computer time… SRY!**

**SRY! Again! Chapter spilt into 2 parts again… T_T This one is about the 3 girls which are 3 years old and the next chapter will be the girls 6 years old (All human age) SRY! Its too long and some readers does not like to read long long story so I spilt into 2 parts…**

**I also changed the name with Reiku Zanpackuto and Karen Zanpackuto.**

**Reiku: Zabishino (Don't ask me the meaning! I have no idea what it is cause I mix both Renji and Rukia Zanpackuto name.)**

**Karen Zanpackuto: Shukketsu ( Bleeding fire)**

**The rest the same… :)**

**A big thanks to Kaiser969 who kept on review-ing from each chapter and also ultima-owner. Thanks!**

**Everyone: story start!**

* * *

After visiting the 4th Squad and getting his injured right hand bandage up, Toushiro returns back to the Hitsugaya Household instead of going to his division. He wanted to see his little and ill daughter, Hikari.

As he enters the front door, he felt a cold feeling/ Wave/ wind coming from Hikari room. Rangiku came out from the kitchen, holding Hikari medicine. "Hey Taichou, you are back early…" said Rangiku observing her little captain with his right hand bandage up. It was not really that serious.

"I'm back… What's wrong with Hikari?" asked Toushiro worriedly. Rangiku look down on the marble floor as if for that period of time, the floor was interested. "Well?" Toushiro seems to get irritated.

""Well… You see Taichou… When you were out, dealing with the enemy, Hikari fever went up (around 102 C) and her breathing seemed harder. I took her to the 4th Squad to examine her whether if she has those kind of illness most kids had went they were at her age Thankfully, she did not have those kind of illness but…"

Toushiro interrupted her " But What!" She stopped and looked around and finally she said "Hikari, our daughter, is able to speak to Zanpackuto."

Toushiro eyes widened and thought if he was blessed or cursed. Kari, is able to talk to animals and now, Hikari has the ability to talk to Zanpackuto. Toushiro does not know whether he should be angry or worried of this daughter condition but as a father, his worryness took over him. He decided to talk to Hikari after she's feeling better.

"How is she?" asked Toushiro worriedly. Rangiku look up pretty shock herself and said "Taichou…Your are not-"

Toushiro yet again interrupted her "What do you expect me to do? I can't just scold her just because she kept this a secret but she will be having some kind of punishment as one of the rule of the household "Never keep a secret towards your family members or friends' That was the rule you created right? Anyway, how is she?"

"She is still having a fever but she seemed better than just now. Here." Rangiku passes him Hikari medicine and her water bottle/ cup. She continued "It's almost time for her medicine, why don't you two talk for awhile? I would need to head to the academy to teach."

Toushiro remembered "Oh that's right, you are allowed to teach the Shinigami in training to communicate with their Zanpackuto with Hinamori as well right?" He turned away and softly teased her.. "Even though your communication towards your Zanpackuto is bad…"

Rangiku heard and immediately snapped at him " HEY! I did work hard in getting this rank you know!" Oh boy…she is angry… If the Hitsugaya sisters see their mother like this, they will be scared out of their living body.

"Chill… I was kidding!"**(OOC)** said Toushiro laughing a little. Rangiku raised an eyebrow, doesn't like the joke he said one bit. Toushiro noticed and immediately Shut-up. "Okay…What do you want…" said the young captain guiltily.

Rangiku thought for awhile for his punishment and said "A week of Sake and paperwork!" She seems to character change.

Toushiro protested " But that's-"

This is, Rangiku interrupted him "But what?" giving the glare as if "looks can kill"

"Nothing" came the soft reply. Rangiku hug him and happily said (She change character again) "Thank you Taichou! I love yar!" and went off to meet up with Momo at the 5th Division, going together. For the first time in history, Toushiro is being ordered by his vice-captain instead of her following his order. But this is the kind of punishment she gives for laughing at her.

Toushiro made his way up to Hikari room which was on the second floor to the right. He knocks on the door waiting for an answer when a soft voice said "Otou-san…Is that you?" before coughing.

"Yes its me. May I come in?" reply Toushiro.

"Yar sure…"

Toushiro quietly opens the door and saw Hikari sitting up and looking outside the window. Toushiro notice the clouds in the sky is getting darker and look as if it will rain any minute now. Hopefully, Momo and Rangiku are able to make it to the Academy on time.

Toushiro asked in concern, "Are you even allowed to get up?" Hikari turn and look at her father and give a weak smile when she started to cough again. Toushiro seat down beside her and patted her back.

"Thanks…" reply Hikari. Toushiro handed her , her red and blue colored water bottle when he and Rangiku was in the world of the living and came across this water bottle and they brought it for Hikari and Kari. Kari was blue and pink colored. Toushiro as well handed her, her medicine.

"Eat up, its time for your medicine right?" said Toushiro. Hikari took it and quietly ate her medicine. Toushiro caressed his daughter soft orange hair and her fever seems to be much cooler than just now.

After she ate finish, there was total silent around the, when Hikari said "Did you… heard from Oka-san…well….about me?"

Toushiro nodded and said "Well yes…Your mother really is unable to keep secret. Anyway…You should really control your reiatsu when you are ill."

Hikari giggles a little and took out her twin Zanpackuto. "Well…you see…that was not me. It's HyorinNeko and YukNoHime. My twin Zanpackuto" Toushiro turn and faces Hikari in his total shock form and shouted "YOU KNOW YOUR ZANPACKTKUTO NAME!"

Rangiku and Momo were about 400 meters away from the Hitsugaya household and could hear his shouting. The two women giggles and Momo asked "Ne… Rangiku-san, what did you want to asked me about Karen?"

"Oh yar…did she got sick before?" asked Rangiku walking beside Momo on her right.

"Of course she did. Well, it's normal for them to be sick as a child but once they reach teenage as a shinigami, less illness will occur."

"You should really be in the 4th Squad but I'm not hopping you would enter."

"I as well, do not wish to enters 4th squad because I can't fight along my best friend."

"Awe! YOU REALLY ARE MY BEST GIRLFRIEND!" Rangiku hug Momo until she could barely breathe.

"Ra…Rangi…ku! Can't…breathe!"

"Opps… Sorry…" Rangiku releases her and Momo tidy up her hair and clothes and both the shinigami headed to the academy before it rains.

**-Back in the household-**

Hikari covers her ears just in time of the shouting. Thank god her ears were covered. If not, it will be shaking like Hell now.

"Why didn't you tell us!" said Toushiro.

"I'm sorry…" said Hikari with tears forming within her eyes and her head held low.

"I'm not angry with you or what but still…knowing your Zanpackuto name at such a young age is…" Hikari finish for him "Weird?"

Toushiro sigh and seriously said "No, you are not weird but special. You are my precious little girl, so does Kari. Both of you are my daughters in my mind always. Hikari, I just wish you could tell us about it. Well…Like a family?"

Hikari look up and tears started to form. He moves her head onto his lap (much like a sleeping position) and caressed her hair again. She calms down and soon, she fell asleep.

**-Kuchiki household-**

"ABARAI REIKU!" Shouted Rukia at the top of her lungs.

Renji came rushing to Rukia where her shout was but hey, its normal…

"What is it this time Rukia?" asked Renji.

"Have you seen the 'master- of- punks-' Reiku!" said Rukia getting angry. Renji calm her down and asked again "What happen?"

"REIKU IS SUPPOSE TO CLEAN THE KUCHIKI HOUSE BUT SHE IS NO WHERE TO BE SEEN!" Renji rubbed his ears as if Rukia screaming was bursting his ear drum.

"Relax…she will end up coming to do her duty. What are you afraid of?"

"I suppose so…"

**-Else where-**

Reiku was in a waterfall cave near the Kuchiki house which she discovers few days ago when she is exploring the house.

Reiku sat down on the ground and put her Zanpackuto in front of her. For the past few days, she kept hearing voices in her head only she can hear. She closed her eyes, hoping to enter her 'inner world' ''

**-Reiku's mind- **

Reiku successfully enters her inner mind and open her eyes. The place was filled with snow and a figure was there, getting closer every minute. Reiku didn't struggle but instead stood still. The figure move closer and closer to hug and Reiku still couldn't make out who it is because of the dim light surrounding her.

It suddenly flash step right into her fast and it caught Reiku by surprise. The figure extended its hand and softly touches Reiku face.

"We finally meet, Abarai Reiku" said the voice.

"Who are you?" asked Reiku.

"We are your Zanpackuto and the true you, Zabishino" Said the voice.

"We?" asked Reiku.

"Yes" The light started to become brighter and Reiku finally understood.

The figure had a long white Kimono which touches the ground and two identical white snake around its neck and arm. One snake spook "We won't hurt you or anything, believe in us, Reiku-sama" The other snake touches Reiku and a cold wind blown through her hair.

Just then, a shout from the outside world interrupted Reiku communication "KUCHIKI REIKU! GET OUT HERE IMMEDIATELY!"

"_What the…" _thought Reiku

"Seems like your mother is calling you. Better go back, who might know what she might do. We will meet again, Reiku-sama." Zabishino disappear with the fog which surrounded the snow area.

**-Back to reality-**

Reiku opens her eyes and came the sight. She took her Zanpackuto and slings it to her back. She rushes back home knowing it's a bad sign. Whenever someone calls Reiku by her mother family names, it's not a good sign.

She quickly moved as fast as she could without anyone noticing. She was fast enough to catch small animals but is still unable to use shunpo. Just outside her room was a big balcony with a pond in the middle. She look around to make sure the coast is clear before heading to her room door. As she slowly was to the door, someone behind her said "Where do you think you are going, Reiku Kuchiki?" Reiku slowly turn behind and saw her mother getting ready to wack Reiku anytime.

"Hi, Oka-San!" said Reiku happily as if nothing had just happen to change the mood.

"DON'T 'HI' ME! WHERE HAD YOU BEEN!" shouted Rukia and almost the entire Kuchiki household could hear them. Renji came from behind and Rukia and agrees with his wife.

"Come on kiddo, where have you been?" asked Renji.

"Erm…I was in the cave of the waterfall near to the Kuchiki house…"

"FOR WHAT!" shouted her mother again.

"I…I talk to my Zanpackuto."

There was a light pause when Renji happily rush over to Reiku and lifted her up. "You manage to learn your Zanpackuto name at such a young age! That's my girl!" said Renji swinging his daughter around and put her on his shoulder.

"Renji! You're spoiling her!" came Rukia voice.

"Come on Rukia…Can't you be more happy that our little girl is able to learn her Zanpackuto name at such a young age?"

"Well…I suppose so… But Reiku, your duty stills continues."

Reiku pouted and whisper to her fathers ears. "Nee, Otou-san, can you make some excuse so that I won't do my duty?"

Renji whisper back "I'm sorry Kiddo... but you took both the last name of your mother "Kuchiki" and mine "Abarai" But you know that the Kuchiki clan is much more powerful and stronger than mine. So I can't help you in this. Why don't you asked Kuchiki Taichou whether he allows you to take a break? After all, he seems to like you as his half "daughter"

"I will ask Byaku-kun!" came the reply. Reiku jumped off Renji shoulder and started to search for her "Byaku-kun"

"So…What did you say to her?" asked Rukia.

"She wants to skip duty…So I asked her to search for Kuchiki Taichou." Reply Renji.

"YOU IDIOT! *Smacks his head* CANT YOU FIND ANYTHING BETTER TO DO! CANT YOU SEE MY NII-SAMA IS NOT FREE!"

"Alright chill… *Rub his injured head* I will let you decide what you want to do with her. And now, I will go straight to the 6th Division" He flash step after that sentence.

Even though Reiku is young, her sense of direction is always the best. She runs happily to find her uncle Byakuya, nickname by her "Byaku-kun" which was what Yachiru invented.

Over the past few years, Yachiru grew older and is around 13 years old. She started calling people by the given name but address the Captain without their "Taichou" title. She is now mature enough to handle the paperwork instead of being in a sugar high state.

She found Byakuya room and slowly walked to the door. She stood there for a few moments. A voice from the inside said "What's wrong Reiku? Did you upset your mother again?" There was silent between them. _"Guess I was right" _thought Byakuya and opens the door to see Reiku crying.

Byakuya carries her up and brought her into his room. It was red in colour because of Reiku favourite colour is red. Its look pretty normal for a captain room or the Kuchiki room to be 20 meters wide (all the sides). Byakuya settle her down onto the couch painted blue this time and Reiku continues to cry, rubbing her eyes until it started to get red.

"What happen Reiku?" asked Byakuya with so much consent. "Mi...***Sob*** Skip…***Sob*** Duty…***Sob*** Cause I…***Sob* **went to…** *Sob* **talk to my…** *Sob* **Zanpackuto"

Byakuya eyes widen at the small figure by the sudden talent she had. This is a miracle! Once every few thousand years, a child will be born able to speak and master their Zanpackuto at a very young age. For a normal Shinigami, it will take around 10 years in order to master both Shikai and Bankai. But now for Reiku, she is able to master in only a few months or so.

"Come on…don't cry anymore" said Byakuya patting her head. Reiku look up and Byakuya wipe the falling tears off. He continue "Since you had learn your Zanpackuto name, why don't you start school earlier? Maybe next year or so? Oh wait… the age limit is 6 years in human years and you cant enter yet since you are only 3… Alright Reiku, this is what we are going to do."

"What?" asked Reiku.

"I will talk to the head captain if he allows you and Hikari to enter the academy by this year graduation."

"Really? Wow! Thx Byaku-kun!" said Reiku and jumped to Byakuya and planted a kiss on his cheek. She continued "Wait… did you say Hikari is going with me?"

"Sure am. She and you had learnt the Zanpackuto name. Now, Hitsugaya Taichou is going to bring Hikari to the captain meeting which us captain had been called to. I will bring you alone as well." He continued "You will be training as well so all the duties will be cancel."

Reiku throw a fist up and shouted "YES!" From time to time, Byakuya will always help his niece whenever she is feeling down or upset. He is a very underprotective uncle to her. Spoiling her is one of his tricks. But what could they do? The 28th head of the Kuchiki family, no one would dare to make him angry.

"Feeling better?" asked Byakuya carrying the little girl up onto his back. Reiku nodded and Byakuya slowly walk outside his room and out to the Kuchiki manor. Reiku softly asked "Where are you taking me?"

"To the Captain meeting. I thought I just told you?"

"It was today? Opps?" Reiku smiled innocently but it was cute to Byakuya.

"Your Father, I-hate-him-most-but-caring-towards-Rukia-is-all-I-care-about, will be there as well."

"Am I even allowed to enter that place?"

"Of course you are, who would dare to talk back to the 6th Division captain? Expect the Head commander that is… Hold on tight, I'm going to Shunpo."

Before Reiku could react, Byakuya had started Shunpo-ing at a fast speed which for now, Reiku unable to do it (In the future, she is able to do it) Byakuya moves super fast having the quickest and safes route to enters the captain meeting room.

Once they enters, only the 2nd,3rd,4th ,9th,11th,12th and 13th Division was around (This is a mixed captain meeting). Everyone in the captain room look at Byakuya and the youngest Kuchiki member. Byakuya put her down and Reiku bowed to everyone. Ukitake went over to Reiku and carried her up.

"Kuchiki, do you want a candy?" asked Ukitake giving her a lollipop. Reiku stretch her hand and took it. She said Thanks and smile at her godfather. **(A/N : Kari, Karen, Reiku and Hikari know everyone from the Gotei 13)** Ukitake put her back onto the ground and she went back to her Byakuya.

Just then, more and more members entered but Reiku can't sees to see her best friend. Everyone was much taller than her which made her quite short. The door closes and the meeting begins.

The head captain took his seat and look around. "Where is the Vice-captain of 6th Division and the Captain of 10th Division?"

After he said it, Toushiro enters with his back with something. Everyone look at him and they could feel an icy cold reiatsu coming from behind him.

"Hitsugaya Taichou, Wat that thing on yar back?" said Ichimaru who is acting as the 3rd Division captain.

"Shut up Ichimaru" snapped Toushiro. Just then, he turned behind and softly said "We are here, you could wake up now."

The thing move and it look up. Reiku jump up and down and was about to hug Hikari went Byakuya stop her. "Calm down Reiku, can't you see that Hikari is sick?"

Reiku turn and saw Hikari shivering but the warmness from Toushiro (A/N: Sounds weird but he is a father!) cooled her down.

Soi Fon vice-captain, Omeada, asked "Who the-" when Soi Fon punch him in the face.

"Cant you see! She is Hitsugaya-Taichou daughter, Hitsugaya Hikari."

Again, the doors blast open with 2 noisy people entering. "I'm so going to kill you!" said Renji glaring at the orange hair shinigami who happen to be wearing the 9th Squad captain haori.

"I dare you to…" said the orange hair shinigami.

"You son of the-"

'OTOU-SAN! NO SPEAKING THAT!" shouted Reiku suddenly.

Renji and Ichigo look at the young voice. Reiku was totally not happy with her father almost saying the word. Even though she is very playful, her scary atmosphere mostly comes from Byakuya. Being partially raised by him when both Rukia and Renji are in the world of the living.

Renji could feel the scariness from his daughter alone. Its far worst than Aizen's glare.

"Reiku what are you doing here?" asked Renji changing the subject. Reiku ignores him and turn her head. Renji's heart broke for the first time from his own daughter.

Ichigo nudged him and give a signal "Go apologies to her now"

Renji walk to his postion and wanted to hold onto Reiku when she said "What do you think you are doing?" Renji was about to say something when the head captain slam his Zanpackuto getting everyone's attention. Toushiro still piggy-bagging Hikari.

"As everyone had already noticed, Kurosaki Ichigo will be taking the captain seat of the 9th Division." Said the captain commander and everyone just nod. Ichigo step forward.

"This seems so weird but hi." said Ichigo and return back to his place.

"Most of you would be thinking why he is here instead of the world of the living (Ichigo takes over the clinic) is because the 9th Squad had far too long no Captain for the past few days and Kurosaki Taichou will be taking the position." Said the Head captain.

"Moving on…as most of you are wondering why Hitsugaya and Kuchiki is here." Said the head captain and the captains and vice-captain look at both Hikari and Reiku.

"Lets say that they had learn they Zanpackuto name." continued the head captain. Everyone in the room eyes were wide open and their jaw was falling to the ground.

"They learn their Zanpackuto's name?" shouted Ukitake which ends up coughing. Both the 3rd seat patted his back helping their captain. For once, they agree on something.

Hikari nodded weakly and Reiku nodded looking quite pissed off. "We would like to request if they are allowed to attend the Shinigami Academy before the age limit." Said Toushiro and Byakuya in unison.

"Seeing the two of them able to learn their Zanpackuto at such a young age sure means that they hold an amount of huge Reiatsu inside of them… Alright, the two of them had the permission to enters next year Spring when the graduation classes is going to become part of the Gotei 13"

Toushiro and Byakuya were glad that they are allowed to attend the Academy. Reiku jump up and down and Hikari just smile. She is still pretty weak.

"That's all for today, all of you return to your Division and continue your work." Said the head captain and slowly, one by one left. Renji took this chance to talk to his daughter.

"Reiku, wait!" Reiku turn around and said coldly "What?"

"Look, I'm sorry of what I say just now so…"

"So?"

"To make up, how about I tour you around the Seireitei?"

"OKAY!" shouted Reiku and jumped to hug her father. Reiku had never been away from the Kuchiki manor and the Abarai household before and she had always wished to see Seireitei. So this is like a dream come true to her.

**-Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo (Las Noches)-**

"Nee Nel, Lets train!" said Hanabi running down the path leading to the training room. Nel turn around with her holding her Zanpackuto on her right hand. "Oh…Okay…" said Nel sleepily (Child like form). Hanabi look at Nel and asked "Why are you so tired?"

Nel yawned again and said "Oh…Harribel-san was teaching me more about my Zanpackuto and my past before she was the 3rd Espada. It went on until four in the morning and so we kind of sleep together."

"So that's why the light was still on until late at night. Tia nee-chan always take care of those who are younger than her. She took care of me as well." Hanabi smiled at Nel and holds her hands. Both of them started to head to the training area.

Just then, Nel asked Hanabi "Did you ever let your Zanpackuto materialize before? Hanabi look at Nel blankly "Materialize? What's that?"

"It's when your Zanpackuto soul come out of its sword form and talk to you one on one. Like this, come on out, Gamuza." Nel Zanpackuto materialized and there stood a figure exactly like Nel Resurreccion.

"You called me Nel-Sama?" asked Gamuza.

"Not really important…I'm just showing Hanabi-chan what is materialize is."

"Oh… if there is nothing wrong, I'm going back."

"Sorry".

"It's okay" and Gamuza went back to its Zanpackuto

"KOOL!" shouted Hanabi. She continued "Shinako!"

A light flashes and there stood a young female girl with 2 long pony tail and cat ears. She wore a similar clothes to the Arrancar.

"Shinako?" asked Hanabi in disbelieve.

"Yes?" said Shinako

"That's you?" Hanabi asked again.

"Yup. In your world, I was a cheetah because of your hollow power. I took it from you.

**-Few days ago(Before Nel arrival in Las Noches)-**

"GRIMMY!" shouted Hanabi rushing out of her room in her light red sleeping clothes late at night. Her voice echoed through out the Espada block. She banged the door so loud that most of the Espada, Fraccion and Arrancar woke up. Nnoitra opens his room door and went over to the little girl.

"GRIMMY!" shouted Hanabi

"SHUT YOUR F*CKING TRAP UP!" shouted Nnoitra. Went a voice behind Hanabi said "Don't say those worlds to my princess!"

Hanabi turn around and hug the voices leg. "Ulqui-chan!" said Hanabi and Ulquiorra scoop her up.

"Just tell her to F*cking Shut up will do." Said Nnoitra and he went back to his room.

"What's wrong?" asked Ulquiorra carrying little Hanabi back to her room to settle her down.

"I heard voices in my head and I'm scared!" Hanabi eyes started to get watery and soon, the tears drop. She hiccup and asked "Where is Grimmy?"

"He is out on a mission for your dad."

"Oh…"

"I think the voice you heard is your own Zanpackuto."

"WHAT!" shouted Hanabi and took out her Zanpackuto.

"Calm down. It's normal for a girl like you to hear voices of your Zanpackuto. But is really rare for a kid like you to hear voices of your Zanpackuto spirit at such a young age."

"So I'm special!"

"You are my Special girl. Now just relax and focus in entering your Zanpackuto mind." Hanabi followed and soon, drifting to her inner mind.

**-Hanabi mind-**

Hanabi was in a snow field area. She saw a figure standing there but couldn't make out who it is because of the mist. "Nice to meet you Hanabi-Sama." Said the figure. " Who yar?" asked Hanabi.

"I'm-" the figure started to move further away from Hanabi to the darkness and another figure stood there. "If you were to listen to my sister, you will never get any where strong." Said the figure and move away from the mist, revealing it self.

The figure was a young blue cheetah similar to Grimmjow.

"Who is that just now?" asked Hanabi.

"You don't have to bother about her anymore."

"Who is she anyway?" asked Hanabi again.

The figure sigh and said "She is my sister, Hyorinku(A/N Don't ask the meaning cause I anyhow make one). I'm Shinako."

"Nice to meet you." Shinako look at Hanabi puzzled. "aren't you going to do something? Like ask me why?"

Hanabi look up and said "We Espada don't really care about this thing. We don't have a heart. Well… that's what some Espada told me."

"You are really an evil Espada. As far as I could remember, the entire master I had are always so soft and caring. It sickening me!"

"Nee, Did you kill your other half?"

"Something like that…"

"I knows how that feels… Well, I was killed before I was even born. That's what my father told me. That's why I was sent to Hueco Mundo."

"Do you like fighting?" asked Shinako.

"Kind of… One of the Espada taught me never to give any mercy to the person I'm dealing with."

"So we _do _share something similar. Hope we could win in every battle. I will see you next time." Said Shinako and Hanabi woke up from the conversation with her Zanpackuto.

**-End of Hanabi mind-**

"How was your talking to your Zanpackuto?" asked Ulquiorra.

"We share many things in common and her name is Shinako." Said Hanabi shining her Zanpackuto to the light. It gives off a tiny sparkle.

"Shinako? That's a perfect name to fit my perfect princess." Said Ulquiorra.

"Thanks for accompanying me tonight. It worked" said Hanabi smiling at Ulquiorra.

"Glad to help. Good night my princess." Said Ulquiorra turning off the light.

"Night" was all Hanabi said and soon drifting to her sleep.

In the outside, Ulquiorra sighed. _"Guess I cant keep her away from battle much longer…" _thought Ulquiorra and returns to his room.

**-End-**

**Ai- THAT WAS A LONG STORY! 22 PAGES!**

**Hikari- Well of cause! Its Hikari, Hanabi and Reiku story! Of cause it will be long idiot!**

**Reiku- Next chapter will be talking about Hina, Kari and Karen Zanpackuto. :) **

**All: See Yar next time! R&R! **


	24. Talking to the Zanpackuto part 2

**Ai- ****Part 2 of Talking to Zanpackuto!**

**A/N: I FINALLY FINISH MY EXAM! WOA! I manage to survive some how :) **

**I also thought a little for Karen, Hina and Reiku special ability. Karen is able to put souls into dolls she had. Hina is able to shapeshrift and Reiku able to learn things fast. She is the first one out of the 6 to obtain Bankai at the age of 6 ( Human age) before she enters the academy. **

**Everyone: ****Story start!**

**-Shinigami Academy**-

"For today lesson, we will be having the 5th Division Captain and the 10th Division Vice-captain from the Gotei 13 to help train all of you to communicate with your Zanpackuto. They will be here for a few months and they might also stay in some dorms in your room, to observe all of you. " Said the teacher. With that, Momo and Rangiku entered.

Everyone bow in respect which some awe at them. Hina( Kari and Karen friend. For those who forgot who she is) look quite normal instead of going hyper. Since her father is becoming a captain. Kari and Karen were both smacking their head.

"Why are they here!" whisper Kari into Karen ears.

"I'm not sure… maybe our father told them to come?" reply Karen.

"That's true…-"

"Yumiko and Kimiko! Respect the Gotei 13 people!" said the teacher. Both the girls jumped a bit and apologies. They bow to their "mother" and their mother nodded.

After awhile, everyone settle down and Momo said "I'm Hinamori Momo from the 5th Division. As all of you know, the class will be split into 2 different classes. Can anyone tell me what the types are?"

The students kept silent. Hina, Kari and Karen look act innocently but Momo said "Kimiko-san, do you know the answer?"

Karen stood up and looked at her mother and nodded. "Elements, Melee/Combat, Kido (Magic) and unclassified. Unclassified means that the Zanpackuto had their names and Shikai are types cannot be readily verified."

"Correct answer, Seat down. I will be in charge of Elements and Kido while the 10th Division vice captain will be in charge of Melee/ Combat and unclassified types."

Rangiku continued from where Momo stop "Each of you are to find a personal space and settle your Zanpackuto in front of you."

The Shinigami got up and find their own personal space. Kari was under a Sakura Tree on the right hand side, Karen on the left of the Sakura Tree and Hina in front of the tree. They were pretty far from the main area but they were able to hear things clearly. The students were all scattered around the area and once everyone is settled down, Rangiku said "Now close your eyes and focus on listening to your Zanpackuto name."

The students followed and some was having difficulties. Some was sleeping instead while some was focus. Kari, Karen and Hina immediately went into their "own word".

-Kari Inner Mind-

"Where…Am…I" asked Kari looking around the snowy field. It was snowing slightly and she does not feel cold at all. Just then, she saw something moving in front of her and behind her. The figure in front of her said "Do not be afraid, I'm…-"

"What? I can't hear your name." said Kari. The voice behind her said "We are part of you. Let go of your worry in order to hear us."

Kari obediently listens and releases her self. The worried she had over Hikari soon faded away and now, she could hear their names.

"I'm Hyosetsuyume** (Snow dream)."** Said the voice.

"I'm Mizu No Hime **(The water princess)" **said the second voice.

The two figure move away from the shadow in exact same time and both of them reveal it self. Hyosetsuyume looks like Hyorinmaru one way or another in it dragon form but the difference is a girl voice and a light blue collar around its neck. Mizu No Hime wears an ocean blue kimono up to her feet and had long sky blue hair up to her knee.

The two Zanpackuto said unison said "We are the one who reflects what your real thinking is. The time when you were 3 (Human age), tying to save the 3 wolfs, you wanted power so that you could protect each one of them but you failed to save one."

Instead of feeling sad, Kari listens to every world they said. Soon after, they went into a rather weird conversation.

"Nee… Yume**( Nickname for Hyosetsuyume)… **do you like my father Zanpackuto Hyorinmaru?" said Kari. Mizu No Hime look at her twin sister while Hyosetsuyume blush.

"Wh-What? Hyorinmaru Nii-sama and I are just siblings. Your younger sister, Hikari had our younger sister as well. Her name is HyorinNeko."

"Wait…I don't get it… Aren't you Mizu**( Nickname for Mizu No Hime**) sister?" asked Kari with question marks over her head.

"We are. You see, Zanpackuto too come from family line. We Zanpackuto had been alive for a few thousand years or million years. Hyorinmaru Nii-sama, HyorinNeko and I is related by which you Shinigami said "Blood". Mizu No Hime and I are twin sisters by your desire to be much stronger. Mizu No Hime as well had a twin sister and again she came from Hikari. Yuki No Hime." Explain Hyosetsuyume.

"I don't really get it but I will try to understand it better." Said Kari still with question. The Zanpackuto sigh and said "I think we can talk a bit farther the next time we talk. Well of Course the Zanpackuto family will also be there with the help of your sister ability." Said Mizu No Hime and the two Zanpackuto soon started to move back to the darkness.

In the Outside, Rangiku was taking little peaks at her daughter progress and sees she is doing fine before heading to help the other Shinigami.

-Karen inner world-

Karen open her eyes and look around to see many dolls around, Lifeless that is. Karen seems delighted somehow. She remembers where both her parents went to the world of the living to buy some toys for 1 years old Karen (Human age) birthday with the help of Toushiro, Rangiku, Rukia and Renji. Karen walk around to explore her own inner world.

Just then, she saw something moving in the pile of dolls. Karen slowly walk up to the pile and suddenly, it drop. Karen back away and the dust was blurring her vision. She rub it until she saw a doll moving with its back facing Karen.

"Am I awaken now?" said the voice like doll.

"Urm…" said Karen shyly. The doll turn around and look at Karen and jumped towards another pile of dolls. "Ar-Are you Izuru…Karen?" asked the voice. Karen nodded and the doll move away and reveal her self.

She was only until Karen Knee *Same height as 3 years old Hikari ( Human age). She wore a red long dress with a purple scarf around her neck. Her hair was light brown like Momo.

"I'm Shukketsu, your Zanpackuto"

"Hi...I'm…-"

"You don't have to say anything. I know who you are. Your world seems…very…dollish… but that's the kind of world I wanted. All the masters I had before all was weird area like volcano."

Karen eyes widen by the world Volcano. "You mean you _were _in the volcano!"

"No…I mean below. You know… both of us could be real best friend? We both like dolls right?" Karen nodded. Shukketsu continued "And we get lonely pretty easy right?" Karen nodded again. "So there is no excuse we are not allowed to be friends. Not as a master or Zanpackuto but as a best friend. What did you say?" Shukketsu stretch out her arm.

Karen stood still and later did the same. They both shake hands.

In the outside, Momo as well from the place she was looking at saw her daughter doing well. She was glad for once she was selected to become a teacher here. Having a new experience and also, looking out for her beloved daughter.

-Hina inner world-

"Wh…where am I?" asked Hina. Her vision was blur so she couldn't make up where she is. As her vision becomes clearer, she sit up. It was dark and a full moon was up in the sky. She was lying on blue sand. Everything looked quite plain except some building.

"I see you had just awake" said a voice behind her. She turnws around and saw a child. Much like her when she was much more younger.

"Who are…-" said Hina when the figure draws out its Zanpackuto. "I was force to do this because my mother told me to" said the child. Hina remembered she said those words once when she was a child.

"What are you?" demanded Hina.

"Don't you get it? I'm you. The nightmares you had when you were younger." Just then, the figure Hina Flash step and swing its Zanpackuto. Hina manage to doge the in coming attack.

"Who are you!" demanded Hina again. This time the figure change into an older self of her. "If you want an introduction about me, I don't do that. If you want it, fight it." Again, the figure attack her and Hina was sent to the ground heavily.

"I asked a Question! Not an introduction!" shouted Hina. The sand particle blurs her image and the figure go for the kill when Hina took out her Zanpackuto defend her self.

"If you can't even fight back, how could I call you my master? There's no way in hell I will acknowledge you as my master if you could get injured that easily. That was why you suffer having a mother who does not bother about you. If you had fight back, you wont have died in the world of the living."

"How did you know that!"

"I told you, I _WAS_ you. Getsuri! **(A/N: An attack… Don't ask me what's the meaning cause I mix it with Ichigo attack. Hina is his daughter.)** A black color crescent moon fires towards Hina from the figure Zanpackuto. Unable to counterattack, Hina risk her life in using Kido and the surrounding sand to form a barrier.

"Using the area to counterattack…Not bad for a young girl" thought the figure and the sand somehow manage to blur the figure eyes. Hina secretly took this chance to mask her Reiatsu and went behind the figure.

Unfortunately, the figure notice and attack the same black crescent moon. It went straight to the building and it was slice into 2 parts.

"Its over already? I have such a weak master this time…but it's worth fighting with…-" said the figure when a sword suddenly came. Missing its right eye by a centimetre.

"What did you say it's over?" said Hina smirking.

"How…did you…-"

"I fooled you. The second time u fired, I already figure it out. It missed my left arm by a centimetre at first but you extended it by 5 cm causing my left arm to be hit and bleed." Hina showed her left arm. Blood dripping down…

"I'm amaze that you are able to read my attack".

"Well…you said that I will be your master."

"Hmm…Very well. You win this match. My name is Shungekouen (Dark Flashing Midnight moon). Before I forget, Don't let the past hunt you down." With that she left. Hina was alone and her left arm suddenly was healed. Not even a scratch.

**-End of Hina mind-**

**-Back to the Academy-**

All 3 of them opens their eyes together much to their surprise. They look at one another when a whistle blow was heard. They turn to the person who blew it and saw Momo giving the signal to return back. The girls took their Zanpackuto and gather with their friends.

"After communicating with your Zanpackuto for awhile, I want all of you, One by one to come out to the battle field to show us what your Zanpackuto is and the ability is so we could classify which are you are. The Hollows will also be in it. Kill it to end the test. First one on the list, Kimiko Kari." Said Rangiku reading the list of student in the class. (A/N: Kari name was the first on the list. Not Rangiku who wants to see her daughter first.)

"Hai!" reply Kari firmly and polite.

She got up and went to the battle field right in front of them. She breath in and out and took out her Zanpackuto. It was only one instead of 2. "Call forth the Snow Dream and the Water Princess, Hyosetsuyume! Mizu No Hime!"

The single Zanpackuto split into 2. Hyosetsuyume was light blue and red with a long green ribbon attach to it. Mizu No Hime was an Ocean Blue colour and a water droplet attach to it. Everyone look at her in amazement. Rangiku was in total shock from Kari's Zanpackuto. She continue " Show us that power of you"

"Star Dream and Whirlpool, combine your power!"

A blast of starlight power with colorful and bright beam and a huge whirlpool, enough to kill around 2 Menos Grande in one shot. It combines together and attacks the Hollow. The whirlpool gives an extra power to the starlight. Making it even faster speed. Tearing almost everything in it.

The hollow wasn't able to escape on time and it was suck right in. She swing her Zanpackuto in a slash like move and immediately, the whirlpool was broken into 2. Tearing the hollow into 2 and it disappear.

Everyone look at her massive power and Reiatsu. Everyone clap and cheer for her while Momo and Rangiku was busy writing some things down.

Kari deactivate her Zanpackuto and draw the single Zanpackuto back to its sheath. Karen and Hina got up and hug Kari saying a good job sign. The 3 of them went back to their seats.

Momo whisper to Rangiku "Nee, she is pretty strong and had almost the level of a seated officer. Do you agree?"

Rangiku whisper back "Yup. She had an element type too. So I will leave you to take care and train her."

"You could count on me." Said Momo with a smile. She face the class and said "Moving on, Yumiko Karen!"

"Hai!" said Karen who seems very confident. Karen follow what Kari did and took out her Zanpackuto.

"Control, Shukketsu! (Bleeding fire)" said Karen.

Her Zanpackuto was total red. Much like blood and if anyone gets too close to the Zanpackuto, they could feel fire burning through their skin. Certain Shinigami that is… Only Shukketsu could decide who she would let to fight along side.

With only lifting her sword up above her head, the hollow started to strangle it self with its hand as if the hollow was completely hypnotist. "Are you trying to hypnotize me?" The hollow dash straight to Karen and she simply take a step back with her right leg and said "Burn"

A huge fireball started to form on Shukketsu tip much like Kari water whirlpool and it trap the hollow in it. The hollow curse and curse but the more it did it, the tighter it will strangle it self.

"I think you got it wrong… Shukketsu ability is not completely hypnotist. Its blood bending (A/N: Got the idea from Avatar the last air bender. Cartoon version) and fire. Blood bending allows me to control the person blood and its whole body. Much like a puppet…"

"Why you!" shouted the Hollow

"If you want, I could just finish you up right now." Said Karen evilly which was quite rare for her. She lifted up her Zanpackuto and slice the fireball. The hollow inside was killed by both the fire and Karen controlling the blood which she focus the blood to leak out from every part of the hollow body. Everyone clap and cheer for her like what they did to Kari. Karen deactivate her Zanpackuto and put it back into its sheath.

Rangiku whisper to Momo " She is strong, able to be a seated officer too… and scary as well…"

Momo reply back "Yup… Scary I will have to totally agree with you. Her room is filled with dolls almost alive. It seems like it had a live on its self. Sometime in the dark, you could hear sound coming from her room… Strong I will have to agree with you on that. Since Karen Zanpackuto have an element type and another type, why don't I let you train her? Since you let me train your daughter, why don't I let you train my daughter?"

"You make it seems like we are selling our daughter to each other… But I accept" both the mothers smile and laugh a little.

Rangiku said to the class " Next, Kurosaki Hina!"

"Hai!" Hina walk up while Karen walk back to her seat. The 2 stop when they were about 1 meter a part. Hina give a good job sign and Karen give a good luck sign and they continue to walk where they are suppose to good. Kari smile and patted Karen back saying "Good job… Get some rest. Must be hard on you killing that hollow…"

Karen reply "Yup…It was quite creepy…" The 2 girls smile and watch Hina performance.

Hina walk to the battle field and took out her Zanpackuto like that Kari and Karen did before. "Darkness, Shungekouen!"

Her Zanpackuto turn into a total black and the end of the sword had a crescent moon on it.

"Getsuri." She continued. A small and tiny black crescent moon slash was sent to the hollow and the hollow laugh at its power. It dash forward about to smack it when Hina smirk.

The once small and tiny black crescent moon becomes a huge and powerful black and purple crescent moon. The hollow did not have any time to escapes and was slash into 2 parts and disappear.

Hina draw back her Zanpackuto back into its sheath and sigh.

Momo said "Kurosaki Ichigo daughter… She is strong that is. She lost her mother when she was young is it?"

Rangiku voice becomes a bit angry "She did not lose her mother but more like her mother went with someone else."

"Who was it again?" asked Momo

"Which? Her mother or the guy she followed?"

"Both"

"Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryu. Orihime went with him because she was tired of looking after Hina whenever Ichigo is in Soul Society helping out."

"Oh…I did not know Hina when through that…"

"I mean…What kind of mother would get tired of looking after their child? Its such a fun job to do… It hurts the child more when someone important left them. I would never do that to Kari and Hikari. They are so important child to me and Taichou." Said Rangiku while trying to forget her friend who betrayed them few years ago.

Momo tried to cheer her friend up by saying "Come on cheer up. If you do, I will treat you for Sake after we are done with this."

Rangiku look up and smile "Nah…I don't think I want to drink today. I would need to take care of Hikari. She is still pretty sick."

"Other time then…" said Momo and face the class. She continue "Next…" It went on until Rangiku and Momo finish looking at everyone Zanpackuto. They started to classify who will be with Momo or Rangiku. After few moments of waiting, they when in front of the class and Momo said "Shinigami who are in the first group are: Kimiko Kari, Kitsuki Shizuru (Random names)…"

Rangiku continue "And those in the second group are: Yumiko Kari, Kurosaki Hina…" The students look at each other as some of them are separated from their friends while some remains.

Momo continue "We will start training tomorrow. Get your self ready. Its going to be a tough training. Keep it up all of you. You all are doing great. We will end here for the day. Get some rest and we will see you tomorrow"

"Hai!" said the student and bow. They left to the Cafeteria to eat while Kari, Karen and Hina stay behind to further their fighting ability.

Momo and Rangiku saw and when to the girls. "Training hard even though it start tomorrow." Said Rangiku towards the girls.

All 3 of them quickly said "Hai!" Kari look up at Rangiku and said "Urm…Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou, may I speak to you in private?"

"Okay…"

Both Kari and Rangiku when to a place further away from the student, Momo, Karen and Hina.

"What do you want to ask Kari?" asked Rangiku looking at her daughter worriedly.

"Oka-san, how it Hikari doing?" asked Kari. Rangiku look away.

"I heard the conversation about her just now. How was she?"

Rangiku finally say "Hikari is fine. Her fever did when up to 102 C but after a trip to the 4th Division, it drop but she was still having a fever. All this time you knew that Hikari could speak to Zanpackuto and you keep it a secret."

"Sorry… Hikari does not want to tell anyone yet. Well… Currently that is."

"You girls…are really something…Care for one another and even keeping secret… looks like siblings could really be amazing… Just don't do that again." Said Rangiku when a voice said "Rangiku-san, We got to head back to the Division."

"Alright. I'm done here as well Momo. We will see you guys tomorrow. Take care Kari."

"Help me say "Get well soon" to Hikari for me." Rangiku simply nodded her head and when to where Momo is and they left back to their Division.

Karen and Hina came and Kari smile. "Want to get something to eat? I'm hungry." Said Kari and the other 2 nodded. They when to the Cafeteria and ate their food.

-10th Division-

Rangiku came in and slam the door open "TAICHOU! I'm back!" Her eyes saw a sick looking Hikari lying on the couch while Toushiro was feeding Hikari her medicine.

"Welcome back…" said Toushiro and put Hikari back on the couch to rest and soon, Hikari was sleeping.

"Woa…Taichou…Why did you bring her here?"

"If I don't, who will take care of her? She could get sick even more. She is still only 3 years old (Human age)."

"That's true…"

"So how was it?"

"How what?"

"Don't tell me you was doing nothing at the academy!" Toushiro scream out but Hikari was still asleep. The medicine she took make her felt tired.

"I did things! Kari is under Hinamori group."

"An element type I suppose…Kari Zanpackuto."

"How did you know?"

"Hikari told me. Karen had a blood bending and fire type Zanpackuto."

"Hikari…she could totally tell what each person Zanpackuto is…"

"Yar…I wonder how long will she be able to keep this a secret…" Toushiro sigh and continue "Since you are here, Why don't you take her back home?"

"How about my paperwork?"

"I will handle it. Since I agree with the 1 week paperwork."

"You took that so serious? I was kidding about it but since you put it that way, please help me with the staff. I will see you back at home." With that said, Rangiku carefully pick up the sleeping Hikari and when back home.

**-End-**

**Ai: Sorry for the wait!**

**Kari: Next chapter will be "Returning Home"**

**Hina: We will be going home for a day… And I will tell you about my family :)**

**Everyone: See yar Next time!**


	25. Hina Past Life

**Ai: **We are back!

**Hina:** There will be saying how I died or something like that…

**A/N:** Sry again! Next chapter then will be Returning home. This is the chapter about Hina past and how she died. Enjoy!

**Ainimi: **Inoue will be quite OOC but, it goes with the story. So just go with it! (:

**Everyone: Story Start!**

* * *

After few days, Hikari got better and was moving. After Rangiku left the house, Hikari Zanpackuto's materialized and they started to talk.

"Nee nee Hikari-chan!" said HyorinNeko.

"What is it Neko-chan?" asked Hikari while Yuki no hime started to giggle a bit.

"Mou…I told you not to call me by Neko-chan! Only my Nii-sama and Nee-chan can."

"Don't be that mean. At least, we can talk like that instead of Hikari inner mind." Said Yuki no hime.

"True enough…"

HyorinNeko was almost the same as Haineko(Rangiku Zanpackuto) but she was an ice type like her older brother, Hyorinmaru. She wears a blue hair band which she lets her finch fall forward. She was pretty like Sode No Shirayuki. People some time mistook her as Sode No Shirayuki younger sister instead of Hyorinmaru and Hyosetsuyume younger sister.

Yuki No Hime was exactly the same as Mizu No Hime. She wore a white Kimono and a white hair band like HyorinNeko. Yuki No Hime was the most special Ice and snow Zanpackuto. She is capable of transforming water to snow and Ice.

"See! You made me forgot what I wanted to say!" said HyorinNeko losing a little temper.

"Then don't say…" said Yuki No Hime.

"I will kill you for sure!" said HyorinNeko and she continue "Now I remember! Hikari-chan, Yume-Nee san told me that Kari- sama is doing great in fighting and you don't need to be that worried anymore."

"I see…I wonder how they are doing…" said Hikari when a hell butterfly came in. It gives the message "Hitsugaya Hikari, please proceed to the 4th Division to be check." After the message was given, the hell butterfly flew out.

"Let's go" said Hikari and her 2 Zanpackuto when back to its sword form. She was about to left the house by her mother way "the window" when she remembers her father saying "Don't learn from your mother to escape by the window. Its not a way for girls to do it."

Hikari in the end, be a good girl and left by the door. She was a bit irritated but she loves her father too much.

She walk to the 4th Division and Hanataro was waiting for her. "Hana-chan!" shouted Hikari and dash towards the innocent boy.

"Hikari-chan!" Hanataro patted Hikari head and Hikari smile. He continue "Did your fever when off?" He put his hand on her forehead and it felt normal. Except the cold aura which the Hitsugaya sisters inherited from the 10th Division captain.

"Come on let's go. Unohana Taichou is waiting for us inside" Hanataro stretch out his hand and Hikari took it smiling at her best friend.

Inside the 4th Division, everything was pretty quiet since it wasn't in the battle state now. Hanataro led Hikari down a hall way about 5 rooms from the entrance to a room with many types of machine for medical uses where Unohana and Isane was in the room.

"Welcome Hitsugaya Hikari. How have you been?" asked Unohana and smiled at the young girl.

"Urm…pretty much better than the past few days." Reply the young girl.

"Hanataro-kun, you could return back to your duties. Thank you for bring Hikari-san here. If you could, take a break for awhile." Said Isane

"That's okay…I can continue my duties. If you excuse me…" Hanataro bowed and left.

Just then, Isane asked "How had the Zanpackuto been affecting you?"

"They are not really affecting me or anything and they don't seem to be draining Reiatsu from their master. Haineko told me that oka-san does not seem to get tired when she materialize and talk to me. So does Hyorinmaru, Senbonzakura, Zabimaru, Minazuki, Sode No Shirayuki, Shinso…" said Hikari when Isane interrupted her "Did you said Minazuki?"

"Yup I did. She took care of me when I was ill while my parents were away. She stayed by my side at night when I had a high fever." Said Hikari and turn to Minazuki which was on the table. Minazuki to Hikari is like a mother to her in the Zanpackuto world. Not that Hikari does not like her mother but she loves both of them equally.

Unohana could feel the glad feeling from Minazuki and let out a real smile only some of the 4th Squad knows about.

"Since they did not bother you so much, why don't we start with the normal check up?" asked Unohana. Hikari nodded and sat on the metal bed. The check up began.

After half an hour, she was done. Nothing serious and everything was fine with her. Toushiro waited for her outside the 4th Squad and Hikari ran towards him, hugging him.

"Well? How was it?" asked Toushiro.

"Urm…well…Normal. Everything is fine with me." Hikari said while smiling. Toushiro smiled as well and brought Hikari to the 10th Squad.

**-Few days later at the academy-**

"After all those trainings and lessons which were super boring, I know. All of you did great. The training was harsh, and most of you had to skip dinner and sleep once you return back to your dorm, not even bathing some times. I would like to congratulate all of you for doing your best in the training." Said Rangiku and everyone smiled for once.

"Today, we don't be having any training-" Before Momo could finish, noises could already be heard. "I'm not finish." Said Momo eyeing at the students who created the noise. "Sorry…"

"Thank you. As I was saying, Today there will be no training and the rest of the day you could return back home to relax. Why we give you this day is because tomorrow, all of you will be going to the Gotei 13 and will have an examination regarding your Zanpackuto. Some of you had the potential to graduate and join the Gotei 13 next year graduating classes."

The students look at one another in both Happiness and worried. Happy is because they get to return back home and scared for the examination.

"There is nothing much I have to say…Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou?" asked Momo towards Rangiku.

"Nothing as well…" reply Rangiku.

"Alright, we will see you tomorrow, same place, same time. Class dismissed.

"Hai!" came the student and all of them hurriedly went back to their dorm, pack their things, saying goodbye to each other and left to their own home. Expect Kari, Karen and Hina.

"Aren't you two going home?" asked Hina and both the girls shook their head.

Hina sigh and turn away. "Do you think I will be kept in the dark forever? I know who you two are. Hitsugaya Hikari and Izuru Karen. The 10th Division Captain and Vice captain daughter and The 5th Division Captain and the 3rd Division Vice-captain daughter."

Kari and Karen look at her in shook. "How…How did you know?"

Hina turn back to them and said "Well…My dad is the new captain of the 9th Division and he told me that there are 4 young Shinigami who came from the Gotei 13."

"Well…Since you know about their secret, care to keep it a secret Hina-chan?" said Momo behind Hina. "Of cause I would." Reply Hina smiling. Rangiku came behind Kari and asked "Are you two going back home?"

The two girls look at each other and nodded. "All right…I will see you at home. We will be heading back to the division to finish things up." Said Rangiku.

"Urm…Hinamori Fuku-Taichou…" asked Hina shyly. "Yes?" reply Momo looking at the young girl.

"May I stay in the 9th Division today?"

"Of cause you are allowed. But aren't you going back to the human world?"

Hina turn away and said softly "I don't have a home in the world of the living." The 4 Shinigami look at Hina puzzled.

"To be exact, I was killed by my mother when I was 5 years old. The day on my birthday." Hina finally said it out.

"YOU WERE WHAT BY YOUR MOTHER!" Rangiku shouted out but thank god no one was in the Academy.

**-Hina past-**

"Dad, must I stay with mother for the next few weeks or months? Can't I go with you to Soul Society? I am a Shinigami just like you." Said a 4 years old **(Human age)** Hina curled in her father's warm bed with Ichigo hugging her.

"I'm sorry. I can't leave anyone to take care of you. I know your mother will be like…crazy? But please try to bear with it. I will come and pick you up once I'm done." Said Ichigo and tightened his grip. Tears were already forming in Hina eyes.

"I'm scared…" Hina said and tiny sobs was heard. Ichigo slowly brushed her hair down with his finger and calmed her down. Hina was still so young and yet she still could understand what is going on. If it wasn't for that day… Hina was only 1 years old. A night that Hina will never forget.

**-Flash back-**

"Do you even think I can take care of this creature in the house? Do you even think I can take care of her?" shouted Inoue in the living room.

"I'm not dumping the job to you! I just need time to be in Soul Society! Why can't you understand?" shouted Ichigo back.

"You just want to see Rukia-chan!"

"Rukia is already married with Renji!" The night was so noisy that Hina was up. She couldn't get any sleep. Slowly, she opened her bed room door and heard the noise. Quietly, she leaned in closer. Sitting on the step and listening to the argument.

"Because of the SHINIGAMI thingy she had, my whole life is ruin! It's because of you who transfer it to her!"

"It can't be help! It runs in my family line. Karin and Yuze could see and yet they did not say anything! WHAT IS YOUR DAMN PROBLEM?"

"Me? It's you! You passed it to her!" She continued, "The moment she was born, I had never accepted her as MY daughter. She is just a trash to me."

"Take that back now!" said Ichigo angrily. Whoever hurted his precious daughter is to be dead.

"I won't! I wanted to abort her but you said no. So I listened."

"Don't you dare say 'abort'."

"Abort…Abort…Abort. What are you going to do? Kill me?"

"I wish I could"

"Well you can't…"

The more they argue. The more Hina felt as a trash. How could her mother say that to her? Hina was just a child. Hina slowly and quietly got up from the step and walked back to her room. She was feeling totally heartbroken. Who would have knew her mother who pretended to love her could be such a pain.

Hina entered her room and lay on her stomach on her bed. She grabbed a pillow and put her face in it. She is trying to die like her mother wanted her dead. Hina couldn't do it. She was still too young to be dead. The argument downstairs soon died down and a knock was heard on Hina door.

"Hina, may I enter?" asked her father.

Hina got up and opened the door. Her eyes were watery and red. _"She must have listened to that talk…" _thought Ichigo and entered. He sat on the bed beside Hina.

"I'm sorry." Said Ichigo. Hina looked at him questioningly. He continued "I'm sorry I can't stop her just now. The words must have hurt you a lot."

"Dad, why does mother hate me?"

"It's because you inherited my Shinigami power and your mother does not like them. So that's why she hates you."

"I see…" said Hina and slowly close her eyes. Tears were falling down on her cheeks. Ichigo got her blanket onto her and left the room.

He saw Inoue taking her bags and stuff down the stairs. "I want a divorce with you." Said Inoue.

"Fine. I will be taking Hina." Reply Ichigo.

"Take that trash along with you. I already had another child."

"A Quincy child I suppose."

"You got it correct…" with that, she left.

**- End of Flashback (Back to Hina's past) -**

Hina was sleeping close to Ichigo. Ichigo smiled and let her do it since he might not know when he will return back. Soon the 2 of them were asleep.

In the morning, Hina was awoken by the bright and stinging sun ray. So did Ichigo. "We woke up in the same timing I suppose" Ichigo said. Hina giggled and Ichigo carried her to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

They went out for breakfast and some hollow slaying. Hina was in her Shinigami form while her real body is in a gigai. The same goes to her father. Hina watch from a distance how to kill the hollow in a faster way.

Mid afternoon they return back home and back into their Gigai. Hina took her things to stay in her mother house which she packs the day before she went to sleep. They walk instead of using their Shinigami self. It was a 15 minute walk. Not really far from their house.

When they were just outside the house, an uncontrolled Quincy arrow was shoot out towards Hina and Ichigo caught it.

"You missed it…" said a women voice which Hina called it "The-Devilish-women" voice.

"I'm sorry, Oka-san. I will do better next time." Said a high pitched female voice.

"Alright. Training is over. Go take a bath and we will all go out for lunch. How'd that sound?"

"Great!" said the voice and when back inside the house.

"Hey." Said Ichigo calling Inoue.

"Oh…Kurosaki and… whoever you are…" said Inoue ignoring Hina

"It's Kurosaki Hina." Said Ichigo while Hina was glaring at her mother.

"Yar…Whatever… I don't care her." Inoue said and opened the door. She left the door open while she got herself ready for lunch.

Outside the house Ichigo squatted to Hina height. "I'm sorry you will have to suffer her. I promise I will get you back once I'm done." Said Ichigo with a sad face but Hina said "That's alright. I know you will get me away from that place. I will be good. I will not use my Shinigami self when I am here."

Hina patted her father's head and both of them smiled. Ichigo carried her up and hugged her before putting her down. He kissed her cheeks and soon left to Soul Society. Leaving Hina alone outside the house.

Hina turn and look at the house. It was quite big like a mansion. There was a garden with a swing in it. She slowly enters the house when her mother suddenly and purposely trip her.

"Oh…I'm sorry did you step on a rope of something or did someone make you fall? Like a Shinigami or a hollow?" Inoue started to laugh when the young Quincy girl started to walk down the stairs.

"Oka-san! Is she coming along with Otou-san and you?" ask the young girl.

"Of course not. Why would I bring an outsider along Hime?" said Inoue towards her 2 years old Quincy daughter.

"Oh I see…Where will she be sleeping?"

"Now that you say it…I don't really know…How about the servant room?"

"That room? I think it's great!" Hime said while smiling. Just then, Ishida came down.

"Alright I'm ready…-" Ishida first time saw Hina. He continued "Oh…Who is she?"

"She is Kurosaki Hina. Kurosaki Ichigo daughter." Said Inoue.

"Oh…" Ishida said while walking towards her Hina. "Nice to meet you. I'm Uryuu Ishida" He said and stretch out his hand. Hina took his hand. "Nice to meet you." She said shyly.

"Inoue, Where will she be sleeping?"

"In the room next to the living room."

"What? That is a servant room and she is Kurosaki-Kun daughter."

"Alright fine…Where do you want her to sleep?"

"How about share room with Hime?"

"NO!" scream Hime.

"Why not?" ask Ishida.

"I have a lot of things… Who might know she will steal things from me?" said Hime.

"Yea. I agree with her." Said Inoue.

"How about the room beside Hime room. It's pretty empty."

"Okay fine…Hina, you will be staying in that room" Inoue said while she rolling her eyes. She whisper to Hina "Be careful not to get killed in that room. That room used to be called… The darkness of hell…"

Inoue was interrupted when Ishida asked "Do you want to have Lunch with us?" Hina shook her head. "Alright. Your room is on the right side after you walk up the stairs. We will see you later" with that, the family of 3 left. Leaving Hina alone. She looked around and saw countless photo of the family. Inoue was smiling with Hime and Ishida in every picture.

"I wonder if I can be like her…" said Hina softly with a tear rolling down her cheek. She walked up the stairs and saw some pictures of Hime and her mother in a garden. The both of them look happy.

She finally walked up to the stairs and saw a long red carpet on the floor leading to every room. She headed right where her room was located and slowly, opened the door.

She saw only a bed and a desk. Nothing much. It was covered with a white sheet. Preventing any dusk landing onto the bed and desk. She walked in and heard a crying voice in a corner. Hina turn and saw a young girl, almost the same age as Hime and a chain was attached onto the young girl chest. She had long baby blue hair and a dress.

"Are you okay?" asked Hina and drop her bag onto the bed and head over to the girl.

"Y…You could…see me?" asked the young girl and wipe her tears away.

"Yes. Since I was young, I was able to see spirit and hollow. Why are you crying? Why are you not in Soul Society?" asked Hina comforting the young girl.

"I…I don't know… I was always in this place when I died in this room…" said the young girl.

"Do you mind if I hear you story?" asked Hina and sat beside the girl. The girl nodded.

"When I was 4 years old, I had a twin brother and he is way better than me and my parents like him. So one night, my brother went missing after visiting his friend. My parents blame me for his missing and so, they lock me up in my room. I was locked here for 3 days without food and water and well… I died. After I died, my brother came back home and my parents immediately opens the door but I was already dead. So…this is what I look like." Tears started to form again.

"There there. You don't have to be sad. I will be with you. Until my father comes back from Soul Society, I will ask him to send you to Soul Society so that you won't become a hollow. For now, let's be friend." Hina said with a smile on a face and stretched her hand.

The girl took her hand and shook it. She said "By the way, I'm Natsuko. Nice to meet you" Hina said "I'm Kurosaki Hina. Nice to meet you too." Hina stood up and lent a helping hand to her new friend. They both leaned against the window and looked outside. Birds were flying around and a butterfly was on a flower.

The two girls chatted for a long time when the family of 3 started to enter back home but Ishida did not follow as he had some work to do with.

"Hime, after you are done with your shower, ask her to come down." Said Inoue and Hime simply said "Hai~" with a song like tone.

Hime rush up stairs and slammed open the door. Hime is still too young to see hollow or things so she can't see Natsuko. "Whatever you may be its not my business… so you better get your ass down right now. If not… I don't know what the queen will do…" once she is done delivering the message, she left.

Just then, a hollow scream sounded. Both Hina and Natsuko were alert and tried to locate it. It was coming from the North of her mother house. Hina promised her father that she will not be in her Shinigami form so she can't break it. She will just have to wait for another Shinigami to come.

Suddenly, a whole bunch of hollow started to appear in the sky and was flying straight to the house. Hina took Natsuko and Hime hand and jump away. Out of the window. The hollow followed her.

"Hey! WHAT'S YOUR DAMN PROBLEM!" scream Hime. When her house garden was blasted by a Cero.

"What in the-" before Hime could complete her sentence, a cero was fired and Hina manage to dodge it.

"I can't do it!" scream Hina when a hollow right in front of them appear. Natsuko went forward and block the hollow. The hollow was smart enough to cut the chain off from Natsuko and she was screaming in pain.

Hina saw the transformation of her friend becoming a hollow and stood still. She did not move. Not even a step. Hime was knocked out of conscious from all the jumping here and there. Natsuko's hollow looked at Hina and quickly fired a Cero. Hina felt her self being carried away by some one with black robes. She looked and saw a Shinigami with a armband "9th". "Stay here." Said a male voice.

Hina nodded from the fear. The shinigami draw its Zanpackuto and killed all the hollows in one shot except Natsuko. Just as the Shinigami was about to kill Natsuko, Hina stop the Shinigami at once.

"Stop! She is my friend!"

"Once a soul becomes a Hollow, there is no way she can ever be a pure soul again. The only way to end its suffering is by killing it."

Hina was not able to talk when a sword slices Natsuko hollow into 2 and it disappeared. A voice in her head said "Thank you for letting me be happy. I had not been able to have this type of feeling. Thank you… Hina"

Hina smiled but also was sad. She turned around to face the Shinigami but he have already disappear. "Damm… I don't know his name…"

Hina sigh and got up.

"Huh? Where am I?" Hime said when she was coming back to her sense.

"You were knocked out from jumping too much time…" said Hina when her mother suddenly came running towards Hime.

"Hime! Are you alright?" Inoue said checking her daughter.

"Erm…" Hime was thinking an evil idea. She pretended her leg was sprint. "Ouch! My foot hit a tree brunch and now it seems I can't walk!" She started to fake tears.

"YOU!" Inoue pointed at Hina with a finger. "What did you do to her!"

"I…I…was helping Hime to get out of the hollow-" Hina was stopped when a slap was hitted on her right cheek.

"I don't get what thing you have with the hollow and so, you don't have to be in the job of Hime! A Quincy! She can protect herself! She don't need this shit Shinigami to protect her!" and another slap on her right cheek before slowly walking to Hime and carries her up gently and return back home.

Hina was softly touching her injured cheek but did not let out a tear. "I must hang on…Dad will bring me home…" she whispered.

She started walking back home when a Quincy arrow shoot at her. She managed to dodge it when her mother went to her and slap her straight on her right cheek much more harder.

Hina eyes widened in fear by her mother action. She put her right hand on the impact. "Where do you think you have gone too?" asked her mother seriously and tapping her right foot.

"I…was…-" said Hina trying to hide her tears.

"How I wish you could just be eaten up by a hollow so that you don't have to return back home." said her mother and pulled her by her shirt into a dark alley below their house. Hina's feet were dragging onto the floor. Hime was following as well.

Inoue drag her into a room with no windows except a bed. She thrww her onto the wall and Hime uses her arrow to pin Hina off the ground.

"You will be a good girl and stay here until I started to miss you which I don't think that will happen." She laughed evilly and Hime joined in. Inoue continue "Oh yea…Hime, you could also use her as a dummy for your Quincy ability. If you killed her, that's okay. She is just a dummy." Hime nodded and took out her Quincy bow and arrow. Inoue left the room and close it.

"Why did you lie back there?" asked Hina sadly.

"Because…I want to see you suffer and also, being hated by some one…" Hime fired out a Quincy arrow.

Screams and shouting could be heard in the room but the sound could not be heard above ground.

After few minutes of torture, Hime finally give up and went out. Hina body, legs, arms, every part of her body was bleeding. Her Reiatsu was draining down as well. She looked at the dark room and closes her eyes. "I can't die yet. I must keep going on…"

The next day, she did not get any injuries from the arrow but instead, from her mother. "If you ever hurt our Hime, I promise you, you will never see the sun rise again." She releases Hina and Hina falls onto the ground. Her mother cure her injuries and soon she finish, she said "Hime's father will not be at home for the past few days so you could forget leaving up stairs." That's what she said and soon, she left, leaving Hina alone in the room. Hina slowly got up and walk to the bed.

The door opened and Hime and Inoue were throwing her stuff into the room. Throwing her clothes out from her bags.

"That is all your clothes. Don't bother going upstairs as none of the things belongs to you. By the way, there was a shiny red gem necklace on the table and I hated the colour red so I throw it a way."

Hina heard this and immediately dash towards Hime, strangling her. "WHERE DID YOU THROW IT!" Hina scream out when Inoue punch her on her right cheek. Hina let go of her grip and Hime adjust her clothes and breathing.

"What's your damn problem! It's just a necklace!" shouted Inoue.

"It's not just and necklace! It's a present from my dad in Soul Society!"

"Go to Soul Society and get a new one!" Hime scream out.

"I…-" Hina was unable to complete her sentence when Inoue punched her again, resulting her fall this time.

"You will be punished with no food and water for a whole month. I don't think any human can live without food and water for that long. If you die, good. Because none of us are going to visit you." Inoue said and slammed the door and locking it.

Hina slowly got up and finally a tear rolled down her cheek. "Daddy… I'm scared…." She whispered and slowly picking up her clothes. Once she was done, she lay back onto the bed and closed her eyes.

She awoken again when noises was heard outside. She looked out at the window and saw it was night. The sound of the chain being unlock scares her. Finally the door opens. Hime was carrying her Quincy bow.

"Now…It's time for training…" Hime said evilly and shot out some arrow. It got attach to Hina clothes and she was pin onto the wall.

Every time Hime shoot, Screams and shout was heard. Hina refuses to let out a tear of sadness and held it back.

It went on until day light and Hime finally stopped and went to have some breakfast. Nothing was given to Hina. She was still bleeding every where. The same thing happened every day. Blood was spilled every where in the room and still, Hime did not even care about it.

Finally the last day of the month and also Hina birthday, she died as one of the arrows hit her heart and deep into her arteries. No one notice until her Reiatsu was completely gone in both the world of the living and the Soul Society

**-Else where in Soul Society-**

"Let me return to the world of the living for awhile! My daughter reiatsu just disappeared! I have to get back to see if she is fine!" Ichigo shouted to one of the guard who refuses to opens the gate way to him.

"Calm down Kurosaki." Said a male voice behind him.

Ichigo turn around and saw Urahara Kisuke.

"Urahara! Quickly get me back to the world of the living!" Ichigo said while pulling his shirt.

"I told you to calm down. If you don't, there is a risk she might not become a Shinigami on time" Said Urahara.

Ichigo moved back a little. "She…really died?" Ichigo said with his voice shaking. Urahara said nothing and opened up a portal to the world of the living. "Go" he said. Ichigo looked up and nodded. "I will explain this matter to the head captain." Continue Urahara.

"Thanks" was all Ichigo said and left. "Hina…please be safe…" he whisper and Flash Stepped to the world of the living.

Once he reached there he rushes over to Inoue house banging the door.

"INOUE! OPEN THE DOOR NOW!" shouted Ichigo when the door opened. Ichigo look and saw no one when a voice below said "Down here idiot!" **(A/N: Hime can see Shinigami)**

Ichigo look down and saw Hime. "What do you want?" asked Hime.

"Where is Hina?" Ichigo said angrily.

"If you are searching for her…she is downstairs in the room on the right." Inoue said behind Hime and carries her daughter up.

Ichigo left in a hurry and Flash Stepped to the place he was told. The door was lock and he uses his Zanpackuto to break it. Once broken, he kicked the door open and saw Hina on the ground bleeding.

"HINA!" Ichigo shouted and rushed over to her. "Wake up!" Ichigo shook her but there was no response. He search for both her reiatsu and heart beat but nothing was left. Ichigo slowly lifted up her lifeless body and carried out of the place.

Just then, a familiar and reiatsu was felt somewhere. Much more pure-r than a human and a Shinigami. He flash step out of the place following the reiatsu. It led to their own real house.

There he saw a girl, wearing the normal Shinigami clothes and shoes on the roof top looking at the sky.

"Hi…Hina?" said Ichigo in surprise. The girl slowly turned to the voice and said "Daddy...I miss you!" She jumped down from the roof and Ichigo slowly put down her real body. Both of them were hugging and crying.

**-**** End of Hina past (Back to the present day) -**

"That's how I died in the world of the living." Said Hina and the other 4 almost cried by her story.

"So how did you manage to remember this?" asked Momo.

"Urm…I was a half Shinigami and so, my body died but my soul did not. So I still could remember what happened in my past life." Hina explained.

"Let's head back home!" Rangiku said in a sing song tone.

"And after that, I could accompany Hina to the 9th Division to meet her father." Continued Momo and the group departed back home and Division.

**

* * *

**

-End-

**A/N: The part with Natsuko becoming a hollow was totally not really that nice… but hope you enjoy it ^^**

**Everyone: R&R pls! XD!**


	26. Returning back home

**A/N: We are back! Sry nxt chapter might be late or what cause my cousin is going Korea and she won't be able to help me edit…**

**Also, each of them Home return always starts when they went their separate route. Like when Hina part "Sun setting" is her home return and the next story "Kari Home return" start daylight again. If you are confuse, never mind cause I also don't noe what I typing :) So enough with the talking and lets start the story!**

**To Kaiser969: Hina will have her revenge against Hime and Inoue.**

**

* * *

**

-Hina return home-

Each of them went their separate ways soon after. Momo told Karen to return to the 3rd Division to see her father first and she nodded. Both Hina and Momo walked up to the 9th Division main door and knocked on it. The 3rd seat of the 9th Division came and opens the door. "You must be Kurosaki Hina" said the 3rd seat.

"How do you know me?" Hina asked.

The 3rd seat smile and said "Well…your dad had always talk about you and we, the 9th Division had always wanted to meet you in person. There is also a big picture of you and Kurosaki-Taichou in the office. Hinamori-Taichou, we could bring Hina-san to Kurosaki-Taichou"

"Thank you" Momo said and turned to Hina. "Hina, I'm going back to my division and I promise that the 9th Division would take care of you."

"Arigatou, Hinamori-Taichou for following me." Said Hina

"Your welcome. I will see you tomorrow." With that, she left. Leaving only Hina with the rest of the 9th Division.

"Come let's go to where your dad is." Said the 3rd seat and stretched out his hand. Hina gladly accepted it. He continue "By the way, I'm Tsubasa"

As they walked to the office, they passed by a lot of shinigami and they bow in respect to Tsubasa. But once they saw the young Kurosaki, things got out of hand. They say things like "Wow! You're so cute in person!" or "You are really the captain's daughter with the hair colour of yours."

Things got so out of hand that their vice-captain must step in.

"Aright…What's with all the noise about? Can't you see that-" said Hisagi but the moment he saw Hina, he froze. In fact, Hisagi had fallen in love with Hina when he meet her and save her in the world of the living.

Hina looked at Hisagi and remembered that this was the person who once saved her in the world in the living.

"She's so cute!" thought Hisagi but his sense of being a vice-captain return back. He looked at all the other shinigami and said "I know this is your first time seeing her but you guys must learn how to keep it down." The Shinigami nodded and returned back to their duty. Tsubasa did the same.

"Nice to meet you Hina-san, I'm the vice-captain of the 9th Division, Hisagi Shuuhei."

"Nice to meet you." Hina smiled at him.

"_She is really cute!" _Hisagi inner mind said.

"Your father is currently in the middle of a captain meeting and won't be back so soon. So why don't we wait with me in the office?"

"Alright" came the reply of the young girl.

The 2 of them walked quietly down the hallway, not knowing what to talk about. Finally Hina asked "How is my dad doing?"

"Pretty much amazing in doing paperwork. He gets the job done faster than us." Hisagi said and Hina smile. "By the way Hina-chan…" Hisagi ask

Hina look up. "Yes?"

"Never mind…" Hina blink her eyes and tilted her head.

"_Damm! Why can't I just tell her I like her!"_ thought Hisagi

Both of them finally reached the office and Hisagi opened the door. Hina stepped in and it was not a joke what Tsubasa said earlier about a big picture of her and her dad.

There was a huge picture of her and Ichigo during the opening of the new clinic hanging on the wall before she died.

"You could sit on the couch and wait for him while I do the remaining of the paperwork." Hisagi said and sat at his desk and continued where he last stop at.

Hina went to his desk and ask "May I do some as well?"

"Nah…Maybe after you graduate and is one of our members, I will consider letting you do it."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Promise me"

"Promise"

Hisagi and Hina giggled at each other and both of them enjoyed each other company.

After Hina settled herself on the couch, she felt sleepy and soon fell asleep. Hisagi noticed and brought her to the guest room bed connected to the office.

**-Few hours later-**

Hina woke up and look around. She was lying on a soft bed with a pink wall colour in the room. She got up and rubbed her eyes and went to open the door.

"Hisagi-kun?" asked Hina looking around but no one answer. She felt terrified being alone in a room. It made her think that she will be killed again. She looked out of the window and saw the sun set. "Dad's not home yet…" Hina said worriedly.

Just then, she heard noises outside and the door was opened. The figures entered the room. One is Hisagi and another…

"And you see Hisagi, the head captain said that…-" Ichigo wasn't prepare when a blur of orange jump onto him.

"Daddy!" Hina shouted out.

"Hina? Is that you?" said Ichigo quite shock himself.

"Yes! It's me!"

"You have grown taller!"

"Thank you!"

"But you still can't catch up with my height!"

"We will see about that!"

Both father and daughter were so into their conversation and they somehow forgot about Hisagi standing at the door.

"Oh Hisagi…Sorry about that." Said Ichigo carrying Hina up.

"It's okay. I don't mind. It's great to see both father and daughter together" said Hisagi.

Ichigo turn and look at Hina "Why are you here?"

"Well…Tomorrow, we will be going to the Gotei 13 to show everyone our ability of our Zanpackuto. Also, Matsumoto Fuku-Taichou and Hinamori-Taichou said we are allowed to return home and rest. I don't want to return to the world of the living and see that Horrible-Demon-Child Abuse- Women-of-Devil. Even though I know that I can just return back to the clinic."

"Wow…Nice way nicknaming her… Give me a 5 kiddo" Hina stretched out her little hand and high-5 a father. He continued, "Since I'm done, why don't we all go out for dinner? Hisagi, you could come along as well. You helped me take care of her when she was here just now right?"

Hisagi shook his head and said "Its okay, you two could eat together. I promise Rangiku that I will attend the 10th Division party."

"Alright, I'll see you later" Ichigo carried Hina out of his office and went to a restaurant to eat. Hisagi was in the office slapping himself and banging his head on the wall when Kazeshini materialize and slap him hard in the head.

"Kazeshini what you do that for?" said Hisagi rubbing his head.

"_If you want to chase her just do it!"_ said Kazeshini and went back into its Zanpackuto.

"Maybe I should do that…" said Hisagi and headed off to the 10th Division.

**

* * *

**

-Kari home return-

Rangiku told Kari to return home and later she would sent a hell butterfly to the Hitsugaya sisters to meet them at a restaurant.

In front of the Hitsugaya household, Kari thought "Would Hikari be happy?" After taking a deep breath, Kari opens the door. "I'm Back!" she shouted but no one answers. She knows that her father and mother would be in the 10th Division and won't be back until 7.30pm. So only Hikari would be around.

Kari rush up to Hikari room and opens her door. "Hikari?" Kari went from one room to another searching for her beloved sister.

"Where are you Onee-chan!" Kari was about to let a tear drop when she heard a sound coming from the back of the house.

Kari jump out of the window and landed gracefully on the grass and when to where the sound was heard.

"Hikari!" Kari shouted and the figure looked up. "Welcome back Onee-san!" said Hikari holding something small in the hand. Kari rushed over to Hikari and hugged her tightly.

"Where have you been! Do you know how worried I was?" Kari said and a tear fell down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry I make you worried…" Kari releases her and Hikari continue "Knowing you are returning home today, I asked the animals what you like most and they said sparkly things"

"You could understand them?" Kari asked with wide eyes.

"Not really…My Zanpackuto, HyorinNeko told me. So I got this for you." Hikari show her what she was holding.

A necklace, crystal light blue in colour shape of 2 identical wolf, a Shiba Inu and a Cheetah facing each other and a name "Hitsugaya Kari, the world greatest sister ever"

"I made it with the help of, Oka-san, Otou-san, Kuchiki-Taichou, Reiku, Rukia-san, Renji-san, Ukitake-Taichou and many more!"

"Thank you!" Kari hugged her sister and this time almost killing her.

"Ca…Can't…Breath!" Hikari said being choke.

"Sorry…" Kari said.

"Let me help you wear the necklace."

"Okay"

Kari put her hair in front of her and Hikari went behind her and lock the necklace together. Her academy clothes wasn't blocking the name at all which both of them did not know.

"I made one for Karen too. Could you help me to pass it to her?"

"Sure I would do it. By the way, do you want to visit the animals?" Hikari nodded and the sisters left to the forest.

**-Before the forest-**

Before the sisters even reach to the forest, 2 identical wolf pounced onto Kari causing her to fall and they started licking her and sniffing her. "Megumi! Rina! I miss you girls!"

Both the wolf moved away and allowed Kari to get up. They each carry a wolf onto their back and entered the forest. As they make their way to the forest, many more animals came.

Once they reach the location with the lake, all the different animals all gathers at the lake. They were glad to see their best friend and also their saviors who save them many times by the 11th Squad members.

They talk and talk about everything that happen when Kari was not around and how Hikari was taking care of everyone when Kari was not around. Kari was proud of her younger sister.

Just then, a hell butterfly came and landed on Rina nose. She was about to sneeze and the group was about to laugh when the hell butterfly give the message "Hitsugaya Kari and Hitsugaya Hikari. Your parents want the two of you to head over to the 10th Division now."

With that, the hell butterfly left and Rina finally sneeze. The group finally laugh and Rina kept on saying "Hey! It's not funny! It's hard to hold your sneeze!" That's what Kari heard. Soon, Kari got and stretch out her hand to Hikari. Hikari holds her hand and Kari gently pulls her up.

The sun was setting and even thou Kari know the forest at the back of her hands, she still couldn't tell why some animals would disappear ever 2 months. The animals said it was a hollow attack but Kari don't believe.

Kari shake her head to forget about it. After all, her parents does not even allows her to visit the forest late at night.

Both Kari and Hikari make their way to the 10th Division side by side and at the main door, they say their father.

"Otou-san!" shouted Kari and dash towards her father. Toushiro caught her and carries Kari up. "Welcome back my little girl… I miss you so much! Did you miss me?" Toushiro said.

"Of cause I did! You are my father!" Kari said back. Both father and daughter smile.

Toushiro put her down and said to the sisters "Both of you might be wondering why you are here. Simple, we are celebrating Kari's home return back from the academy. The 10th Division members really misses you a lot."

"Really? Thanks!" said Kari and Toushiro open the door. It was filled with balloons here and there with many different colour lights shining here and there. There were many food and drinks as well.

"Your mother plan this. So the 2 of you got to thank her okay?" said the Toushiro.

The girls nodded and by luck, their mother came with Hisagi beside her.

"There you are my little girls. Come in and let the party begin!" Both the girls and Toushiro step in and the party started.

Rangiku walk over to Hikari and said "Why don't you like the Zanpackuto out so that they could have some fun too?"

"I'm not sure…I'm scared that…-" Before she could continue Rangiku had pull her into a hug.

"Don't worry, the 10th Division knows about your ability. Don't worry about it. Haineko seems a bit uneasy…" she took out her Zanpackuto and she was right, Haineko wants to drink Sake very badly.

Hikari sigh and did what her mother ask. All the 10th Division Zanpackuto was out and was enjoying the party as well.

They played games here and there and Toushiro himself was quite shock that Hikari drank Sake right in front of him. Kari said it was because her mother asked Hikari to drink and she lied to Hikari that it was soft drinks. Toushiro let it go since it was a party and Hikari did not get drank as she only took some sips.

The party did not just end like what a normal party would do. In the end, everyone at the 10th Division was playing with helium balloon. Making their voice like a chipmunk. **(A/N: This idea came out during my school sports days and my friends and I was playing with the helium balloon :) Okay back to the story) **

Everyone was so exhausted that they decided to stay in the dorms of the 10th Division. Girls and boys dorm that is…

**

* * *

**

-Karen return home-

Karen enters the 3rd Division and everyone wave to the young girl. She hate formality and so she wants shinigami to wave instead of bow. She took that from her mother.

She walk over to the office and opens the door. Gins saw her and immediately scope her up. Over the years, Karen got use to Gin and she wasn't afraid of him anymore. Not like the weak Karen she use to be once she saw Gin. Even thou she still find him a freak with those eyes of his.

"What are yar doin here?" asked Gin

"Is Otou-san here?" asked Karen looking around.

"Izuru? He went to pick up something. He will be back soon" with that said, the door open and someone enters the room. Karen totally know who it was.

"Ichimaru-" Kira was cut off when Karen jump from Gin arm to his. Almost 3 meter away.

"Woa…Karen! You could get hurt!" said Kira carrying the young girl.

"As long as I could be in this arm of yours, I'm not afraid of anything." Karen said with a big smile on her which was quite rare. Kira smile and ruffled her hair.

"Izuru, What did yar want tar say?" asked Gin.

"Oh that's right… tomorrow, the Academy students will be coming to the Gotei 13 and we will determine whether if some of the students are allowed to join the Gotei 13 next year graduation. Kira turn to Karen "Better get some rest so that you can perform well tomorrow."

"Izuru, there is nothing yar should worried bout Karen-chan. She is smart, brave, strong and is already a Kido expect at such a young age. She could pass with flying colors." Said Gin patting the head of Karen.

"Otou-san, I will make you proud. I'm not called Izuru Karen if I fail tomorrow. I'm the daughter of Hinamori Momo and Izuru Kira. I will make the two of you proud of me." Karen said proudly. Kira chuckled and ruffled her hair.

"That's my girl. I'm already proud of you. Don't give up and keep on doing your best."

"Okay!"

Kira and Gin went back to their duty and Karen was sitting on the couch talking about what happen in the academy when someone knock on the door, Karen know who this person is.

"May I come in?" said the voice sweetly.

"Of 'cause you can, Hinamori-Taichou" said Gin and Momo opens the door.

"Oka-san!" shouted Karen and went to her mother. Momo carries her up and turn to Kira "Kira-kun, I will be going back home to prepare dinner… and could you help me do a little bit of the report? I will do yours too…" said Momo shyly.

"Sure thing" said Kira

"Hinamori-Taichou is shy when askin this? Not really her character…" said Gin teasing her.

Momo handed him the report and said "Just a little would be fine."

"Alright I will finish it." Reply Kira with smile.

"Thanks" Momo smile back and brought Kira home.

-At home-

"Karen, you could take a shower while I prepare dinner. I'll call you when it is ready."

"Alright!" Karen rush up to her room and lock the door. She came into contract with her favourite dolls.

"I'm home" said Karen softly.

Just then, the dolls started to move followed by some stuffed animals. The dolls slowly opens their eyes and crowed around Karen.

One doll with a black and red dress, blue colored hair **(same height as her Karen Zanpackuto) **said "Welcome home! We miss you!" and jump on her. The other doll followed as well. They seems to pile her.

"Glad to be back Rei. I miss you all too…Ca…Can't…breath!" Karen said and the dolls and stuffed animals move away.

The dolls and stuffed animals are not mod-soul. They are able to move because Karen was able to use souls to put them into a non-living things like dolls so that they can move. Rei was the very first one who was able to move **(A/N: This idea came out when my friend ask me to watch Rozen Maiden. It's a nice anime)**

"How all of you are doing?" Karen asks as she sat on the bed.

"Fine…but…" Rei said.

"But what?"

"One of the newest doll got so worried about you and went out of the room at night and I think your mother saw."

"Hmm…I think I have been away for too long…You guys were worried right?" The dolls nodded.

"Karen-sama, I guess you better take a shower. If your mother finds out that you are still in your academy clothes, she might suspect something" said one of the dolls holding a towel and some fresh clothes. Karen got up, took the things and went into the bathroom just opposite her room.

Once she came out of the bathroom with a towel around her neck, her mother shouted upstairs "Karen! Dinner's ready!"

"Hai!" Karen said and went downstairs went her father came home.

"I'm back." Said Kira. Both mother and daughter reply "Welcome back!"

"Your back early." Momo ask him while giving him a kiss.

"Ichimaru-Taichou said he would do the job and so he force me to return home."

"Such a nice Taichou…" Karen said with her hands on her chin.

Her parents look at Karen.

"What?" Karen ask.

"Aren't you scared of Ichimaru-Taichou?"

"Me? Scared? No, I like him! His Kind and fun to play with!"

Kira ruffles her hair and whisper "That's my girl."

"Quit messing with my hair and let's start eating! I'm hungry!" said Karen.

Her parents agree and each of them went to their seats. All of them put their hands together and said "Itatakimasu" and they started eating. Everything on the table was Karen favourite food. Like fried egg, fried rice, fried chicken. Karen loves anything which is fried. She wanted to try fried chocolate but her mother don't approve.

After dinner, Karen volunteer to wash the dishes but her parents refuse.

"You need to rest for tomorrow examination so that you could give it your best." Said Momo

"But…-"

"No buts. Just do it."

"Oh…Okay…" As Karen was going up the stairs, Kira commented "Karen seems more lively now..."

"Yup. When she was younger, she doesn't talk much. But after Kari came, her whole personalities changes" said Momo.

"Yup" reply Kira.

Karen overheard the conversation and smile. She went back to her room and lie on her bed. The doll surrounding her. Soon she drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

-Next day (Normal)-

The 3 girls woke up earlier than what they expected to be. It was still dark outside. When they check what time it was, they was shock as it is 4.45am in the morning. They took a shower, brush their teeth and make their own breakfast and for the whole family, They left a note saying that they are going early to train. They left the house and slowly, all 3 of them meet up.

"How was your returning home?" asked Hina happily.

"It's great!" said Kari.

"Same here. Urm…Kari…-" said Karen when Kari interrupted her.

""Oh yar…I forgot to give you this." Kari took out the necklace made from Hikari from her pocket **(Weird I know) **and handed it to Karen.

"Hikari-chan make it for you"

"That's what I'm about to say!"

"Eh?"

"The Necklace, it could be seen."

Kari look and saw the was necklace expose. "I'm not going to take it out. Hikari make it for me and I'm going to wear it."

"Same here" said Hina and showed them the necklace the 9th Division came up with. It was blue and the name "Kurosaki Hina, the best daughter of the 9th Division captain."

Karen took the necklace from Kari and wore it. It was a little different from Kari. The crystal was red and instead of wolf, its dolls and the name "Izuru Karen, the best daughter of Hinamori Momo and Izuru Kira"

Now the girls are set and they went to the Academy. The hold hands and walk to the academy talking about what happen when they return home.

Once they were outside the Academy door, they took a deep breath and went inside. To their surprise, many of the students are already there training and practicing their Zanpackuto ability.

Most of the student look at them but they ignores them and when to search for a place to train. Time fly pass very soon and the Sun was already up. Momo and Rangiku came and all the students gathers.

"Did all of you get a good rest?" Rangiku asked and all the students agree with it.

Momo continue "I hope all of you are ready. Get into group of 3 and once you are ready, raise up your hands. The first group who raise up first will chose when they want to start. Both classes can combine together."

Everyone wanted Kari, Karen or Hina in their group but the 3 of them had already raise up their hand.

Momo walk over to the group and ask "Since your group raise up first, what position do you girls want to start?"

The girls look at each other and said "5th" in unison.

"Alright, your group will be the 5th to go."

The girls smile while the others look quite upset but in the end, all of them were able to get into groups.

**-End-**

**Hikari:That's it for this Chapter**

**Everyone: R&R!**


	27. Examination

**A/N: I'm back! It has been quite a long time since I last post this story because of my finals and also my streaming year… I pass all my subject and is going to the next year! Yay! I'm SG so we had combination for year 3. Hope I could go to the combination I want :) Thank you everyone for the long long wait! Enough talking and head to the story!**

**Everyone: Story start!**

* * *

The Shinigami students followed behind Rangiku and Momo to their examination hall. They are still in groups of 3 and almost everyone was very nervous.

As they enters the 1st Division examination hall, they was shock as the hall was around 600 meter in length (They are in a square hall) and also saw the entire Gotei 13.

"Welcome students from the Academy. Today, all of you would show us what kind of potential you have and why we should select you to skip the rest of the next few years and immediately graduate from year 1. If those who failed this examination, the group can do a re-test and we will see whether if you are ready to move on to being a permanent member or being in training in the Division. Since this is a new system on letting selected students into the Gotei 13, we will be testing out if it works." Said the vice-captain of the 1st Division, Chojiro Sasakibe. All the student bow in respect to all the members of the Gotei 13.

He continue "Let me explain the battle rule. All of you are already in group of 3 I suppose. There will be hollow for you to kill and we are not sure of the strength it have so all of you must be careful. Are all of you clear?"

"Hai!" said the students.

"Good luck to all of you. 1st group, Kitsuki Shizuru, Iyori Maya, Itsuri Mai." **(A/N: All Random names!) **

"Hai!" the 3 shinigami said and went to the battle field. They got out their Zanpackuto and the captain commander said "Release the hollow."

The seated officer of the 2nd Division nodded and an hollow 3 stories high, grey skin in color much like a dinosaur **(A/N: Suddenly came out from reading some books about dinosaur…)** was on a battlefield. The claws was so sharp that it can tear through almost everything. The hollow roar and the Shinigami activate their Zanpackuto. The Captain commander hit a bell and the battle begins.

-Meanwhile-

"Hikari, are you sure we can do this?" asked a voice while quietly crawling through the bushes.

"I done this countless time and also I want to watch a bit of the examination Reiku." Said Hikari moving a tree brunch away.

"You done this countless time?" Reiku asked disbelief.

"No, I lied. This is my first time actually." Hikari reply and she continue "Here we are." She move another tree brunch and they could see the battle going on. Of course they are still hidden so that no one from the Gotei 13 or anyone would notice them.

Masking their Reiatsu at a very young age is tiring for them but they would do it to see their best friend fighting.

Hikari look around to where the students were seated and saw Kari sitting at the 5th role on the right.

-Back at the fight-

A sudden liquid shoot out from the hollow mouth and the 3 Shinigami manage to dodge it. The liquid dissolve any thing it touches. A sudden long and sharp 2 black tail was grown from its back and grap hold of the 3 Shinigami. Right before they know it, they were going to be died...

Just as the hollow was about to kill the shinigami, long ropes of chains was attach to the hollow strangling the hollow in process. The hollow releases the shinigami and they were panting. The look up and the bell of the battle sound.

A bell sounds means that the battle is over and without noise means that the battle will go on or finish the task. This group was stop.

The 4th Division went to do their jobs in healing the injured Shinigami.

"That's enough, 2nd Division Shinigami destroy the hollow." The Captain commander ordered and the 2nd Division killed it. Seems like the 1st group failed. They went back to their seats since their injuries was not that serious.

The match continue but every match, the Shinigami would be sent to the 4th Division because of serious injuries or minor injuries. Mostly are minor.

Time passes by fast and none of the students were able to pass the examination on their first try. In the other hand, Kari group was getting more and more nervous. Hikari could sense their Zanpackuto are just as nervous as their master.

Finally, their time was up. "Hitsugaya Kari, Izuru Karen and Kurosaki Hina. Group 5 will now proceed" said the Captain commander and all the students look at the trio.

They got up ignoring all the student comments like "They will sure get an easy target" or "Their parents will help them". The rumors had spread too fast.

Hina was about to talk back when Kari and Karen stop her. Kari whisper "No, if you do that, it will make it more worst." And Kari pulls Hina onto the battlefield.

On the battlefield, they took out their Zanpackuto and prepare for the battle. The shinigami from the 2nd Division releases the hollow and it caught the attention of all the captains and vice-captains.

The hollow was 3 stories tall having a shape of an Eagle for the head, a Tiger for the body and a twin snake as a tail. The mask seems to be half broken but no one was able to tell if it is broken or not.

Hina felt that she seems to know this hollow somewhere before but she can't seems to remember.

The 3 girls look terrified but they kept it inside themselves instead of showing the shinigami around them like what the previous group did. They close their eyes and relax a bit. They told themselves "Just relax and stay calm. There is nothing to be scared of. We are all in this together!"

The bell sounded, the girls open their eyes and both side dash towards one another. The girls form an triangle capturing the hollow in the center with no where to ran. Kari and Karen being an expert on Kido, fires Shakkaho continuously while Hina was trying hard to concentrate on the fight going on. She was still trying to figure out this hollow.

Her teammates notice this and quickly called her. "Hina! Hina! Snap out of it!" Kari and Karen shouted but she didn't heard them. This got the hollow attention and it quickly went to Hina.

"HINA!" Kari and Karen shouted but something hold them firm on the ground. When they look, it was a green chain snake which was the hollow tail.

"Its poison!" Kari shouted and the snake bite them. Spreading the toxic into them and paralyzing them. The hollow went closer and closer to Hina until she shouted "Natsuko! Please stop it!"**(Chapter with Hina past)** The hollow stop getting nearer to Hina but the mask suddenly broke and the snake was release from Kari and Karen **(They are still paralyze). **A huge amount of Reiatsu started to flow into the battle field and force the 3 girls onto the ground

The hollow which Hina called "Natsuko" aim a green cero towards Kari and Karen. They were too paralyze to even move their own Zanpackuto.

"Getsuri!" Hina shouted activating her Zanpackuto and the hollow reiatsu around her started to fade. The black crescent slide through the field and slice the green cero into 2 causing an explosion covering the hollow. Kari and Karen were able to regain their strength and stood up slowly.

"Are you two okay?" Hina asked flash stepping beside them.

"I think so…" Kari and Karen said in unison.

"That's a relief" Hina said.

Before anyone of them could continue the conversation, something sharp and invisible came out from the smoke and pierce through Hina chest without any notice from the thing. She cough out blood and was drag into the smoke

"HINA!" Kari and Karen shouted and activated their Zanpackuto.

"Snow Dream! **(Another Ability of Kari)**" A wave of snow blizzard was shot out of her Zanpackuto and covers the whole battle field but the smoke make by the explosion was not blown away.

"Fire balls!" Karen shouted shooting multiples of fire balls towards the smoke but it still did not blown away. A

-In the smoke-

The hollow Natsuko thrown Hina onto the ground and she started coughing out blood.

"You are totally useless!" the hollow said.

Hina look up at the hollow and it took the form of Natsuko but she still has the tail of a snake and a half broken mask

"Wh…What…ar…are…you…doing…here!" Hina said coughing out blood again.

"Mission" she said and took out a Zanpackuto. It change into a similar form from Hina Zanpackuto, Shungekouen. "Getsuri" Natsuko imitate Hina Zanpackuto and a black crescent moon slice across the field and towards Hina. Hina tries her best to move away and it misses her by an inch. The crescent moon hit out of the smoke and went straight to the academy students.

"Fireball!" Karen shouted and summon out multiple fire balls and stop the black crescent moon. Yet the smoke did not vanish.

No matter how much the girls tried to go near the smoke, there was a kind of reiatsu to keep them out. They were to wait for what is going to happen.

-Inside the smoke-

Hina was too exhausted to keep on jumping and dodging the black crescent moon with an serious bleeding chest. She is still giving her best as she had once experience pure torture in the world of the living.

"Are you remembering the time where you got killed by your sister?" Natsuko said swing another black crescent and Hina was hit on her left arm. Her right hand was still holding her Zanpackuto.

Hina said nothing but shot out a black crescent moon through her Zanpackuto.

"You can't aim me with you injured this serious!" Natsuko easily dodge it with a flash step.

"Wh…Where are…you…from or…What… are…you…?" Hina said.

"Me? I'm a Lasto Vorder **(I think this is how it spell…Not sure)**"

"Lasto…Vorder…? The type…of hollow… which tore…their mask…off?"

"Yes. I'm one of them." Natsuko said and the snake at the tail grap hold of her right leg and forcefully spin and throw her out of the smoke.

Hina could not counter the speed and she actually crash into Kari and Karen at a nearby wall. The smoke cleared soon after.

"Are you okay HINA!" Kari asked while fresh blood was dripping onto her academy clothes. Her injuries was deeper this time was it wont stop bleeding.

"I'm…fine…" reply Hina but actually she was not. Her chest was covered with blood **entirely**and was already too exhausted.

"Are you sure?" Karen ask in a strict yet caring tone.

"Yes…I am…" Hina reply.

"One thing, you cant lie which makes us easy to see through your thoughts." Kari said.

"Okay fine…, I'm not…. really in… a… good condition… but I …will return… to the… battle field…."

"That is the Hina we know of." Karen continue. "You take a little break and once your ready, come in anytime. Understand?"

"But this is… an examination….! I cant… let you… two risk… your life…" Hina was soon interrupted by Natsuko.

"Hina, are you deaf of what that you did not hear me? I said I'm not a normal hollow and I'm Lasto Vorder. Even the 3 of you combine your powers, you wont be able to defeat the leader." Natsuko said still in her human form with the snake hissing here and there.

"Lasto Vorder!" the students of the academy and some of the Gotei 13 shinigami was alarm. Especially their parents.

"Sou-Taichou, we got to get them out of there. They can't fight against this strength yet!" said Ukitake trying to reason the head-captain.

"None of the students are allowed to be out of the examination when the bell did not sound. So now, I did not sound it so the battle will continue."

"Any longer and they will die! Why-" Ukitake was stop by Kyoraku patting his shoulder.

"Try to believe in them for once. They are determine to win this fight no matter who their opponents are." Kyoraku said so perfect that Nanao could have an heart attack.

"Taichou, I did not know that those words do come from you."

"I learn from Hikari and Reiku which are currently hiding at the bushes." He said turning to look at where they are hiding but the 2 Shinigami had already went to another spot to watch. Ukitake and Nanao look at the bushes but no one was there.

"Must be your imagination Taichou." Nanao said.

"That's right. I'm a Lasto Vorder send by Aizen-sama Who wants to find out if the children of Seireitei are able to fight against an Lasto Vorder or higher rank so that the princess of Hueco Mundo could train against them. If not, I could kill them.

Toushiro interrupted the hollow "Is your princess of Hueco Mundo, Hanabi Sosuke?" All eyes falls onto Toushiro.

"Taichou, how do you know about it? Rangiku asked.

"The time when the enemy was here, she was there as well. In my guess, she must be very powerful or strong to even be in the battle field at a young age."

"You are right. Hanabi-sama is only a 3 years old girl and she already has a strength of an Arrancar. She always wants to fight a Shinigami level and so we hollow was given a task by Aizen-sama to take the strongest shinigami back to Hueco Mundo. This group proven that they are capable."

Natsuko was interrupted when a large pool of whirlpool was behind her. Natsuko easily broke it with a cero but once the whirlpool was broken, multiple fireballs came in thought that particular spot where the cero was and Natsuko easily dodge it.

Karen was on mid air which was a bad thing. Natsuko uses a cero direct at her. "FIRE!" Karen quickly called out her fireballs but the cero had already damage her due to the close range and the tail of Natsuko. She was blown across the battle field and clashes towards a nearby wall. The wall broke a hole due to the speed of Karen and smoke started to form as well.

"Wow…That make sure she would not be able to move for awhile." Natsuko said and give a death glare towards Kari on the ground holding her twin Zanpackuto tightly.

"What am I thinking! I can't be afraid of a hollow!" Kari thought and close her eyes.

"_Why don't you do something?" _a voice in her mind said.

"Hyosetsuyume? Is that you?" Kari asked

"_If its not me than who? Mizu No Hime in your other hand is afraid like you. She reflect your inner fear that you cant protect and one. She is afraid she cant protect Yuki No Hime as Hikari being her master. You have to focus and believe yourself no matter what, don't ever give up hope. You may think now that a __Lasto Vorder will win this fight and kill the 3 of you but what hollow does not know is that the 3 of you combine your power can create an massive destructive power that no one could match up with. Hikari and Reiku is a different thing so just focus on your fight so that you could make Hikari proud to have you as a sister. Not only your sister but to your family as well. If you sense carefully, there is Hikari and Reiku reiatsu somewhere near the bushes. They are worried about you."_

"I understand what to do, Thanks Hyosetsuyume."

"_One more thing, if you loss this match, you own me a tub of blue berry ice-cream _**(RANDOM! But its funny)**_"_

"So if I win, you own me the confession."

"_What confession?"_

"About you liking Otou-san Zanpackuto, Hyorinmaru"

"_Shut up!" _With that said, the connection broke and Kari reopens her eyes looking at Natsuko.

"Natsuko I believe its your name?" Kari asked.

"Yar what?"

"Are you actually lonely?"

"What do you mean?"

"I heard the story about you from Hina the other day and I was wondering if …-"

Kari was interrupted by a cero in coming.

"What are you going to do? Do you think everything would change because of that? I don't care what you are going to say. Your group would be the one killed instead of getting damage. For now, 2 is down and you are the only one still standing." Natsuko said and multiple cero came straight towards her.

"What…do…you mean… "2 is…down and… Kari is…the only…one standing?" Hina said while she tried standing with the help of her Zanpackuto.

"How did you manage to stand?" Natsuko ask.

"You think… that your… snake tail… will kill me… when it when through… me? Have you…forgotten that… countless Quincy arrow…once went… through me…?"

"How could I not forget that? Even after I went to Hueco Mundo, I still find you a weak person as you cant even defend yourself."

"Did your…personality change…that much?"

"Well…I don't give a damm about friends or what as I felt that sooner or later, they will just dump you in a corner and just go to another awesome friend or so."

"Your wrong…" a voice from the broken wall said. Karen weakly yet bleeding from her head slowly stand up with the help of her Zanpackuto. "True friends… stay… with each other…" she continue.

"True friends…help each other…when needed…" Hina continue.

"True friends power is forever the strongest in battle or anywhere!" Kari said.

Hina and Karen flash step to where Kari is and all 3 of them were in a line. "Lets go!" Kari said and the 3 of them charge her Natsuko.

"Piece of cake." Natsuko said and a pair of eagle wings appear behind her. Feathers of steel was shoot out from the Eagles wing and went straight to them.

While dodging, Natsuko uses this chance to grap Karen right leg and swing her around before throwing to where Kari and Hina was. The 3 girls clashes to a nearby wall while Kari being the one with the most impact but she knows that Karen and Hina went even harder damage.

They help each other up no matter how many times they were send to the wall. Natsuko finally got bored.

"Can we just end this damm fight?" Natsuko said transforming to her hollow form. She said smirking "Oh…Too bad I already did."

Strong sense of Reiatsu was flowing through the field once again but the girls had already know what to do.

All of them jump upwards and Kari combine her "Star dream and Snow dream" together and created a large snow star blizzard and went directly to Natsuko.

"Ha! This is too easy…" Natsuko wanted to dodge it but something was stopping her from doing it. Natsuko look everywhere to whoever is doing that and found out that Karen was using "Blood bending".

Hina summon out a large "Getsuri" larger than a 3-4 stories high hollow and it combine with Kari power creating a dark and massive power.

"CURSE YOU!" Natsuko shouted out and the combine power of the 3 shinigami killed Natsuko.

Everyone cheered including their parents and friends. Despite being called "Special" by the academy student, they still wants Kari, Karen and Hina as their best friend.

Once the girls feet touches the ground, they started to have an electricity kind of feeling inside of them. Like their body are able to spilt into two.

Their legs could not hold onto them like they were paralyze from head to toe. Gasping for air in anyways they could think of.

The head-captain was about to ring the bell when a translucent hollow twin Snake, Eagle and Tiger was going straight to Kari, Karen and Hina with ascythe as a tail. Everyone was completely unaware when pure white snow crystal Icicles and a snow snake demon went to attack the 3 animals handing straight to them.

"Get out of there now!" 2 Voices said at the bushes which sounded like Hikari and Reiku.

"Those two bastard!" Natsuko voice acho through the wind and summon another hollow animals and went even faster to the Kari, Karen and Reiku. The trio was still paralyze and they cant even move their Zanpackuto.

As the hollow animals are getting closer and closer, Hikari and Reiku did the most awesome thing ever. They broke a captain class barrel surrounding the battle field. Everyone was shock that Hikari and Reiku could do it at such a young age as they prove that they had high reiatsu. Their Zanpackuto sprits were already back into their Zanpackuto.

Hikari did a horizontal slash and many more crystal Icicles attack the hollow animals while Reiku was finding the real Natsuko. It took quite awhile but she manage to find her.

"Hikari! North of you, 25 degrees to your right, on top of the roof!" Reiku said and pointed her Zanpackuto to the roof and fast snow snake demon went straight to Natsuko. Natsuko is currently in her child form and is a little translucent due to her losing power.

"Got it." Hikari said. She continued "The snow and the cat be combine together and once they are, a massive _destructive_fate will come!" Her Zanpackuto blade started to glow in a light blue colour and a huge crystal ball was form above them with a small little kitten inside of it sleeping. The kitten started to wake up and started to roar like a lion and the crystal ball multiply more and more and attack Natsuko.

"CURSH YOU!" Natsuko said and her mask once again broke. The 3 girls were able to regain a little of their strength and see what had just happen clearly.

Just as Natsuko was about to disappear, she said "Hina, whether you like it or not, your sister, Hime I suppose is in Hueco Mundo"

"She…is in…Hueco Mundo…?" Hina manage to say.

"Yes she is. You will fight with her in the future and well…maybe she would have Hollowfication or something. Maybe we could see each other in the future again? See you next time!" Natsuko calm self said and she disappear.

As Natsuko left, the bell finally hit and the barrel was down. Their parents was the fist one to reach there.

"KARI! ARE YOU ALIVE!" Rangiku shouted gently carrying Kari.

"She is alive." Kari Zanpackuto's whisper out that only Toushiro, Rangiku and Hikari were able to heard.

"Karen!" Momo shouted and was tightly holding onto Karen academy clothes which was stain by Karen own blood.

"Hina! You cant give up in this! Otherwise, you wont be called as a "Kurosaki" person!"

"Everyone get out of the way now!" Isane said with some 4th division behind her. Immediately, everyone obey and went out of the way and the 4th squad take over. The girls were send straight to the 4th Division.

"Hikari, I think this is the best time to ran for your life" Reiku whisper.

"I had to agree with you as well…" Hikari reply.

Just as the two girls were about to leave quickly, someone "Ahem" them. Slowly, they turn around. Byakuya, Renji, Rukia and Toushiro surrounding them.

"You got some explaining to do Kuchiki Reiku…" Rukia said in her most serious tone that almost none of them knew about except Byakuya.

Reiku eyes were looking at her father in help.

"I cant help you in this kiddo…" Renji said towards the young girl. The girls wanted to escape but they know they wont be able to so they repented but before that, Hikari ask "May I see Kari Nee-chan first?"

The captains nodded. Renji asked Reiku "Do you want to visit as well?" Reiku shook her head.

Reiku was send back to the Kuchiki household to have her punishment while Toushiro lead Hikari to the 4th Division to meet Rangiku and Kari.

-4th Division-

Once they entered, they saw Rangiku, Momo, Kira, Gin, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Nanao outside the emergency room.

They waited and waited for about few hours estimated around 7hours. Finally, the door open and Unohana Retsu, the captain of 4th Division came out. Everyone gathers around her and ask the exact same question "How are they?" were their question.

Unohana said calmly and took a deep breath "The 3 of them had escape from the worst state and being paralyze for a long time had weaken their ability to walk so they would have to start to learn how to do it again. Other than that, they are fine."

"May we visit them?" Rangiku ask.

"They need their rest, so I think few days later would be a better choice. If you need anything or help, ask me and I will be there. I will take my leave."

"Thank you very much, Unohana Taichou!" Everyone said bow slightly. Somehow, they manage to see them through the transparent window.

"Hitsugaya-Taichou, where is Hikari-chan?" Ukitake ask.

"I thought she was leaning against the wall?" Toushiro said pointed where he thought Hikari was but she was not there.

"Where is that girl?" Rangiku asked.

"If yar finding Hika-chan, She went tar the forest a few minutes ago." Gin said surprising the others.

"How did you know about that?" Toushiro ask.

"Well…She seems down a little bit…"came the reply.

"I will check on the girl" said Rangiku and left to the forest.

-In the Forest-

Hikari was sitting on a tree with some of the flying animals with her. Her Zanpackuto metalize and sat next to her.

"Come on…You are not at fault." Said Neko. Hikari swing her legs, her head was low and did not say anything.

"Neko…" Yuki whisper. Hikari stands up and jump down from the tree perfectly. The animals and Zanpackuto watch her as she stood beside the lake with a pebble on her hand. She throw up and catches it few time before throwing it across the lake. It skip a couple of times before it sinks to the bottom of the lake. "Do you think that Shinigami life is not fair?" Hikari asked but someone answer it for her.

"I think its unfair because you find it hard to accept it darling."

Hikari quickly turn to the voice and shock to see her mother walking towards her. "I have been finding you for quite a long while… Your good at hiding your reiatsu too."

"Thank you." Hikari reply sadly. Rangiku sigh and carries her up. "Are you still sad?" Her mother asked while playing with her long orange hair.

"STOP PLAYING WITH MY HAIR!" Hikari scream out suddenly. She slap and jump away from her mother and she was shock

"What happen to you?" her mother ask.

"Nothing." Reply Hikari somehow acting like her father.

"You are being like your father one way or another."

"Me? Like Otou-san?" asked Hikari facing her mother.

"Yes. When he first become the captain of the 10th Division, no one would dares to touch his hair because he gives a death glare to whoever doing it. Both you and Kari was both his precious little princess daughters so he let the 2 of you to touch his hair when you siblings were sleeping with us. How does his hair feels?"

"Urm…Soft?"

"Yes that's right. Your hair is soft like your father and your way of talking are also the same."

"I'm sorry…"

"That's alright, When you get home, you will be going through some punishment with me is that clear?" Rangiku said which kind of scare the little girl.

"I'm in trouble!" Hikari thought and both mother and daughter return back home. The twins Zanpackuto spirits smile in relief and went back to its sword form. The animals as well started to head back home and the sun started to set.

**-Meanwhile in Hueco Mundo-**

Hanabi was suddenly called into a combine meeting with the Espada, Arrancar and Fraccion. On the way there, she felt a unfamiliar reiatsu somewhere in Los Noches but she did not think about it.

-**Meeting room-**

The Espada, Arrancar, Fraccion and Aizen were watching a fight scene with Kari group against Natsuko. Secret cameras were put to capture this fight.

"This group are the children of Soul Society and they hold special ability in each one of them. Kurosaki Hina especially." Aizen said when a knock was heard.

"Hanabi Sosuke here! May I come in?" she asked and the door automatic open for her and she steps in. "Why am I being called here today?" she asked and went to sit beside Aizen right hand side.

"Aizen-sama, May I tell her the reason?" Ulquiorra ask.

"Go ahead." Aizen reply.

"We Espada had ask Aizen-sama whether could you start your Espada training since you had already your Zanpackuto name and ability and he said next year you would be allowed." Ulquiorra explain.

Hanabi heard and Jump up and down happily hugging her father tightly. "Thank you sooooooooo much Otou-san!" she said in her most cutest voice ever. Aizen chuckle and carries the young girl.

"By the way Hanabi, I would like you to meet one person." Aizen said.

"Who is it?"

"Let her in." Aizen give the order and the door open revealing another girl older than Hanabi and was carrying a bow around.

"This girl here is Ishida Hime. A Quincy and she would be staying here in Hueco Mundo for the time being."

"Nice to meet you Hanabi-chan." Hime said.

"_I don't like her…"_ Hanabi inner mind said.

Aizen continue "Ulquiorra, please show her where is her room after this meeting which is now."

"Hai Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said and went with Hime to her room. Hanabi did saw Hime clinging onto her Ulquiorra tightly.

Giving off an Reiatsu enough to break a glass, someone special carries Hanabi up other than her father.

"Who gotten you angry again, Cheetah girl?" the voice ask.

"Grimmy! I told you "Cheetah girl is not a nice name! You got no sense of name!"

"Yar whatever… What are you angry about?" Grimmjow ask.

"Its that girl."

"Ishida Hime? You don't have to give a shit about her. She want the Espada to favorite her but we would not be fooled by her. Only Ulquiorra seems to be the only one being fooled… What an idiot person…" Grimmjow said but he was not prepare when Hanabi head attack him.

"Ouch! What was that for?" Grimmjow ask rubbing his head.

"You don't have to say anything because I was hurt as well!" Hanabi said rubbing her injured head.

"Your really an stupid girl but I don't mind at all." Grimmjow said and Hanabi hug him tightly.

"I…cant….breath…!" Grimmjow chock out and Hanabi quickly stop what she is doing.

"Gomen!" Hanabi said quickly and repeated her words over and over again. She had no idea she got so much strength in her.

"Alright fine…I forgive you. Now lets start heading back otherwise your father might think I kidnap you or something…"

"Hai~!" Hanabi said in a relaxing tone and both self-proclaim as "Siblings" known to all of Hueco Mundo.

Stark and Lilynette is Hanabi cousin since Lilynette is a wolf. Baraggan is Hanabi grandfather **(Weird)**. Harribel is Hanabi older sister. Ulquiorra is Hanabi elders brother. Nnoitra is Hanabi greatest enemy. Grimmjow is like Hanabi twin brother. Szayel is Hanabi uncle. Zommari is Hanabi uncle as well. Aaroniero Arruruerie is Hanabi younger brother. Yammy is Hanabi cousin since he prefers being her cousin rather than being her uncle.

Luppy is also Hanabi younger brother. The 3 fraccion of Harribel is Hanabi sisters which she loves to hang out with whenever Grimmjow is on a mission.

**-End-**

**

* * *

**

Hanabi:

That's all for this chapter!

**Hikari:** Next chapter will be the results!

**A/N:** Sorry it took soooo long to be post! My editor send me the wrong chapter and she never send me back so I would have to edit myself… We also did a SMS battle which was a bad thing… So I don't know if she will still remain as my editor… Sorry! I'm also addicted to Morning Musume (A J-pop girls group). They are awesome but that would not affect me in writing stories!

**All:** R&R please!


	28. Results

**A/N: Sry it took soooo long to update! Cause my com re-format and I don't have Microsoft Word anymore so I had to re-install it again… Sry again! **

**Hikari: We're back! Sry for the delay! T_T**

**Everyone: Sorry and lets go!**

* * *

After few days of the incident, both Reiku and Hikari were punished but what can their parents do to 3 years old kids? Mostly are sitting in their room reflecting on their actions done or just sitting there doing nothing, much like house arrest to the kids. It was hell for the two girls to do that.

It went on for around 2 weeks or so and they were finally free! Only for Hikari, freedom was hers. For Reiku… freedom was not hers yet. After all, she IS half-ly in the Kuchiki family.

**-Kuchiki house (Reiku 2nd punishment)-**

Reiku was in her room reading a book "pranks that can be made everywhere". Her father brought it in the world of the living for her during a mission with her mother.

"Page 20, change their water with sake especially high in alcohol and when they are deep asleep and REALLY deep asleep, push their bed or whatever they are sleeping on into a lake, sea or swimming pool. If possible, watch their expression when they wake up, it will be hilarious. DO NOT ATTEMPT THIS PRANK ON LITTLE KIDS OR ELDERLY PEOPLE." Reiku said it out loud. "Maybe I should do it with Hikari on the head captain" Reiku thought, with an evil laugh following behind.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" a voice from outside the room that sounded like Hikari said. Actually it is Hikari.

Reiku almost fell off her chair when the sudden voice was heard.

"ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO ASK ME TO DO THAT?" Hikari asked in front of the door.

"Arh! Hikari! Long time since I heard your voice!" Reiku said closing the book, throwing it to its original place and running to the door.

"Wait! You cant open the door from your side. The security alarm will ring and Kuchiki Taichou will come and punish you again. Only from the outside its safe" Hikari explain and opens the door.

Reiku tried to tackle her and even wanted to hug her to death but when Reiku was about to reach her, Hikari move 1 step to her right and Reiku flew out of the room and the alarm sounded.

"Oh Shit. The alarm can sense me?" Reiku cursed loudly and suddenly, a figure was behind her.

"Reiku, you are out of your room AGAIN" the voice said.

"Bya-kun…" Reiku whispered softly.

"This is the last time I am saying this: 'Never ever leave the room again if you don't want severe punishment by your mother.'" And he left.

"Wow… never would I thought my plan would work. And that's what I call a real prank." Hikari said cheerfully and stretches her hand to help Reiku up but Reiku got a plan in her mind…

Just as Hikari was about to pull Reiku up onto her feet, Hikari 'yelp' a bit by a sudden and small electric shock through her hand.

"WHAT WAS THAT!" Hikari shouted holding her hand close to her chest.

"Hand Shake shock. My dad brought it for me. It make the person feel an electric shock in their hand and maybe every part of the body." Reiku said proudly at her new device.

"Mou~!" Hikari whined but still, the two best friends enjoy each other's company.

Another week had passed and Reiku finally gain her freedom. "YES! I'M OUT! Reiku shouted once Rukia put off the alarm in her room.

"Don't cause any trouble again. If not, you would be in there for a few months" Rukia said coldly but in a motherly way.

"Hai Oka-san!" Reiku said and started to run towards the forest after she left the main Kuchiki gate. The two best friends decided to have fun in the forest with the animals right after Reiku was out.

**-Meanwhile (Captain's meeting)-**

"Has everyone in the academy done the examination again, Hinamori Taichou?" the head captain asked.

Momo stepped in front of everyone so they could see her clearly. "Hai Sou-Taichou. Everyone did excellent in this. To us and this is only our opinion, only two groups might be graduating early, three groups to be in training while the other groups need further training." Momo answers taking a step back to her position.

"The report came in this morning and I would approve the groups who are selected."

"Hai Sou-Taichou."

"May I ask a question?" the long white haired, 13th division captain asked.

The head captain didn't reply but give a signal saying "go ahead"

"What about Kari's group? Did they pass or did they fail?"

"This is why I called a captains meeting. Everyone would be deciding whether that group would be able to graduate or not. Hinamori Taichou and Hitsugaya**(Matsumoto)** Fuku-Taichou had came in with the report saying that the academy students had all agree to let the group graduate."

"Why should we even have a meeting when the decision is already made? Tsk" Kenpachi said annoyed. If it wasn't any important meeting, Yachiru and he would be off in the higher districts fighting strong opponents.

No one answered the question because it is obvious that Kari group would be graduating.

"Since everyone agrees to it, the group Kari Hitsugaya, Karen Izuru and Hina Kurosaki would be able to graduate and be a member of the Gotei 13 next spring."

Everyone was silently rejoicing in their mind and soon, everyone was talking about which division best suit them. The final decision still leads to the Head Captain Commander.

"Since there is nothing else, everyone dismiss." The head captain said and everyone started to leave.

Ukitake saw Toushiro just outside the door and quickly went to him.

"Hitsugaya Taichou" Ukitake said. Toushiro turn around and asked "Yes?"

"I was wondering how Kari-chan was doing."

Toushiro looked away. It was quite sad that Kari did not wake up for the pass few weeks. "She is sleeping in the 4th Division. There is nothing serious and she is still under treatment."

"I see… I hope that Kari will wake up soon. If you excuse me… I got to head back to the division." Ukitake said and left.

Right after Toushiro left the first division gate, he look up at the clear blue sky and was deep in thought "Kari, please wake up soon. Everyone is worried about you."

**-Meanwhile-**

A few hollow figures heard the conversation going on in the captain meeting.

"You heard what the Shinigami said right?" an arrancar voice said.

"Hai, Luppy-sama" the hollows said and open a Garganta in the sky. Once that Garganta closes, another one opens up.

"Wow…Never did I know that Soul Society could be this awesome!" the voice said and turn into a light blue wolf. It leaps into the forest where the two girls were.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Here is this chapter! In order to apologies of the late update, I would be posting 3 stories up :) Hope you all would read it and please review as well :)


	29. Kari woken up

**A/N: Here is the next chapter! I would be going oversea soon so I would post another story cause of the long long late update. Please write it and review :)**

**Everyone: Story Start!**

* * *

Hikari and Reiku were taking a nap on some strong branches up high in the tree. They did not hear the figure entering the forest nor did the figure see the two of them.

The figure went to the lake and saw her reflection on the surface water. Memories of her as a young wolf being killed by a hollow and was taken to Hueco Mundo. The only memory she had was when she re-awaken, having another person beside her. The person said that they spilted bodies because it was too lonely with only one body.

The figure was so deep in thought that she did not hear any movements behind her.

The two girls' zanpackuto materialized themselves and jumped down from the tree. Being as quiet as they can, they went to where the figure was.

"BOO!" Zabishino shouted startling the figure and of course, the two girls up on the tree. The girls almost lost their footings but were able to regain it fast. They let out a sigh of relievf and jump down gracefully onto the ground. Quickly, they went to where their zanpackuto were.

"Who are you? I didn't see you around before." Yuki no hime said with countless question marks in her head.

"What's your name?" Reiku asked but was smack down by her very own zanpackuto.

"HEY! WHATS THE BIG IDEA!" Reiku shouted.

"Are you an idiot? We can't listen to animals talk!" Zabishino shouted back to its master.

"Oh you're right… I kind of forgot about it… Anyway… WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING TOWARDS YOUR MASTER!"

"Oh… I totally forgot you are my master" Zabishino said giggling.

Both master and zanpackuto were with their usual busy fighting when a voice said "Lilynette".

Everyone was shock by the sudden voice.

"SEE! I WAS RIGHT! AN ANIMAL COULD TALK TO US! Reiku said smacking Zabishino head this time. Both of them went into a long argument again...

"What? Did you not see an animal talk before?" Lilynette said kind of pissed off.

"It's not that… It's…" Hikari said but she did not want to mention Kari name.

"It's?" Lilynette repeated her last words.

"Nothing…"

Suddenly, all the forest animals started to appear everywhere in a fighting stand and aiming at Lilynette especially.

"What's wrong?" Reiku asked breaking the fight with Zabishino. This is far more important than just a silly master and zanpackuto fight.

All the animals were going berserk and no one could stop the animals. Yuki No Hime was almost bitten by one of the twin wolf, Megumi, when they went berserk once.

Suddenly, all the animals charge at Lilynette but was stop when a masked man wearing a brown cape shied her. All the animals move back by the sudden force.

"Lilynette…" the man said.

"Stark…"said Lilynette and transformed back into her original form. Right after than, Stark hit her head hardly. "OUCH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"You left Hueco Mundo without anyone's permission. Don't think Hanabi-hime would be happy with your disappearance."

"Hanabi?" the girls and their zanpackuto said together.

"That's right, Hanabi Sosuke is our lovely princess and a strong Espada too. I'm warning all of you to keep this a secret. If not, your idiot sister would die..." Lilynette said and Stark opens up a Garganta. Both of them went in and just before it closes, Lilynette gives a deathly glare to everyone which almost made them fell to their knees. Finally, it closes.

"I wonder what that was about." Reiku ask looking at Hikari.

"Yeah…" Hikari said softly while looking down.

"Hikari?" Reiku ask but no answer was heard.

Suddenly, Hikari felt her heart beat fast as if Kari is in pain. A small vision of Kari struggling for air in the 4th division and Unohana and Isane was there saving her.

"Hikari-chan?" HyorinNeko said putting a hand on her shoulder, snapping Hikari out of her thoughts.

"Arh! Gomen! May I leave this to you for awhile? I need to head to the 4th Division. Something happened…" Hikari said and was already flash step-ping away from the group.

"Nee-chan… please be safe…" Hikari thought and dashed pass everyone. She even banged into some walls due to her worriness about her older sister and would give up her own life to save her older sister.

Just outside the 4th Division gate, Hikari slowed down her pace and ran to where Kari ward is. Shock to see her parents and Ichimaru Gin, she walk up to them while the adults saw her.

"Hikari, What are you doing here?" Toushiro asked looking at the extremely worried girl.

"Nee-chan… how is she?" Hikari ask breathing in and out for some air. She really did run too fast here.

No one answers Hikari until Gin move towards Hikari and whispers into her ears "Unohana Taichou is saving her now."

"Save?" Hikari ask disbelieved. The adults nodded slightly and they could see the worried little girl leaning on the wall. Gin realized something.

"Hikari-chan, where are your twin zanpackuto?"

Hikari didn't realize her zanpackuto wasn't by her side. "I…" she started when Reiku appear behind her and smack her head hardly.

"Baka! Did you realize how worried your twin zanpackuto were when you accidentally left them?" Reiku said handing her the twin zanpackuto. Soon, they materialize in front of the worried girl. Leaning closely beside their master.

"Hikari-chan, we know how worried you are to Kari-san but don't forget, your friends and family will always be by your side. Beside…" Yuki No Hime said and went closer to Hikari ears. "Kari-san Zanpackuto's are still alive right? You could hear them sleeping peacefully."

Hikari look at Yuki No Hime before looking at Kari's Zanpackuto's resting on the table. She's right. The Zanpackuto are not in any danger. Just sleeping in their seal form.

"Now stop crying and be the master we all know" HyorinNeko said and both of them return back to its seal zanpackuto. Hikari nodded and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

Just on time, Unohana came out of Kari ward. Everyone quickly went to her.

"Unohana Taichou, how is Kari?" Rangiku ask worriedly.

Unohana give a reassure smile and said "Kari-san is doing well. She is recovering from lack of reiatsu."

"Lack of reiatsu?" everyone ask.

"Yes. It won't be long until Kari-san and the others wake up. Since they did not wake up for quite some time, their body could not take the reiatsu around here. There might be a risk of enemy coming here to Soul Society and pour out their reiatsu here. Was there anything different for the pass few hours or minutes?"

Hikari look away not to be seen but Unohana saw her and did not say anything. "And also, once they are awake, Taichou level cant visit them as we are afraid that they cant stand the reiatsu in the room. We had already limited it to a Fuku Taichou level. Now, we would just have to wait for them to wake up." Unohana said and left the group.

"Since Kari-chan is doing well, I better check on Karen-chan" Gin said and left the group to find Karen ward.

"I got to go back too. See yar Hikari!" Reiku said and quickly flash step back to the Kuchiki Manor.

Rangiku saw how worried Hikari was and push her slightly. She whisper into her ears "Why don't you go visit Kari? She is your dearest sister isn't it?"

Hikari turn and saw her mother giving the signal to go. Hikari nodded and opens the door to enter Kari ward.

"Taichou lets go. We got some paperwork to be done right?" Rangiku said and Toushiro nodded.

**-Kari ward-**

Hikari slowly walk over to the chair just right beside Kari sleeping body. Kari ward is a single person room so no one could share room with her.

Sensing Hikari reiatsu, Kari twin zanpackuto materialize and stand beside Hikari.

"Are the two of you all right?" Hikari ask.

"Yes we are, Hikari-chan. Thank you for asking." The twin zanpackuto said.

"Glad to hear that…"

The zanpackuto stay with Hikari for awhile before going back to their seal form to rest up.

Suddenly, an officer from the 10th Division came and deliver a message to the sisters. "Hitsugaya Hikari, the result of the examination and Hitsugaya Kari along with her teammate had passes it. They will be graduating next spring. This message came from Hitsugaya Taichou."

"Thank you. You may leave" Hikari said and the officer left. Hikari turn to her sister and softly said "Did you hear that onee-chan? You pass the examination and will be an officer next year too." Slowly, she placed her hands onto Kari's hoping for any movement but nothing happen.

"Please don't worry your sister anymore… I can't take it without you being by my side. Whenever I got a nightmare, you would let me sleep in your bed until my nightmare is gone. When I was scared, you took me to the forest to calm myself down. You did so many things for me and I did not do anything for you…" Hikari said and a tear drop escape through her eyes and fell onto Kari's hand. Hikari closes her eyes and she suddenly felt movement in her hands. "Nee-chan?"

Slowly, Kari eyes open. "Hi…Kari…?" Kari said softly.

"Its me!" Hikari said happily.

"Whe…Where… Am…I? How…long…was…I…out…?"

"You are in the 4th Division. To your second question, around a month or so? The same goes to Karen-san and Hina-san. Everyone was extremely worried about you." Hikari cried again but this time, Kari stopped it.

"I'm sorry for worrying you…" Kari said trying to get up and Hikari helped her. "Thank you…Hikari"

Hikari smiled "Wait here! I will get Unohana Taichou here!" Hikari said standing up but before she could reach the door, someone was already there.

"There isn't a need to do that Hikari-chan." Unohana said.

"Unohana-Taichou!" The sisters said in unison.

"Hikari-chan, I would need to check on Kari-san health. Could you please return to the division and tell the captain's that Kari-san is awaken?" Isane said and Hikari nodded.

Hikari slowly left the room and quickly left to the division to deliver the good news.

**-Meanwhile-**

"Kari-san, are you feeling any sense of pain?" Unohana said.

"Urm…Not really…Is Karen and Hina awake yet?" Kari ask.

"The two of them had just awakened not too long ago and they are doing fine."

"I see…" Kari said facing the window to see the clear blue sky.

"Kari-san, we had something important to tell you." Unohana voice turned into a serious tone. Kari turned to the female captain.

"This may hurt your feeling but it's important for you to know it." Isane said while Kari nodded.

"You do remember during the battle against a hollow, all of you were paralyzed for quite sometime right?" Unohana started. Kari nodded slightly.

"Well, the fact is, the paralyze made you unable to walk."

Kari heart beat speed up by the words said by the captain. Just before she was about to ask something, Unohana continue "You will be able to walk again if you practice. Just like young kid learning to walk."

Kari left out a sigh of relief. If she works hard, she will be able to walk again. "When can I start learning?" Kari asks with determination.

"Next week."

"Why can't I start now?"

"You had just woken up after a few weeks. We can't let you stress yourself."

"But…" Kari was about to protest but give up since she wont be able to win against the 4th Division.

"May I see Karen and Hina?" Kari asking for permission and the door slowly opens. Revealing two young Shinigami on a wheel chair.

"Kari-chan is awake!" Hina said happily with a smile on her face. Ichigo was pushing the wheel chair for her. Looking kind of relief to see his only daughter healthy.

"How are you feeling?" Karen asks. Gin was pushing the wheelchair.

"Fine, I guess" Kari answers.

"We will leave you three to be alone." Unohana said and signal the two guys to leave the room as well. Now the room is just the three girls.

"Did you hear? We are graduating next spring? How awesome can that be!" Hina said trying to change to mood of the room now. They knows that they had to work hard in order to walk again but no one allows them to do it now.

"Yup we know. We will also be an officer too." Karen said looking out of the window.

"I was wondering…" Kari said and the two girls look at her with question marks on their face.

"Do you want to try walking?"

The girls did not say anything but each of them had a determination face.

"How are we going to do that? I mean… if someone founds out, we might seriously get scolded or something…"Karen said.

"Lets see…how about try walking a few steps?" Kari suggested but when the girls try to move their legs, it wont move at all.

"I can't…move… my legs…" Hina said struggling with her legs.

"Me too…" Karen said and Kari agrees too.

"I know all of us are determine to walk but I guess its better for us to wait for next week before we could learn how to walk." Hina suggested.

"I had to agree with her too. Kari, I know how determination you are but if you get yourself injured again, Hikari-chan might get worried. You don't want Hikari-chan to be worried right?" Karen said and Kari shook her head.

"Alright, we will wait for next week." The two girls smile and glad that Kari finally agrees to follow what Unohana said.

**-Meanwhile-**

Hikari dashes back into the 10th Division and into the captain office which startle her parents.

"What happen to you Hikari?" Rangiku ask looking at the panting girl.

"Nee-chan!..." Hikari said breathing in and out for air.

"What happen to Kari?" Toushiro ask quite worried.

"Nee-chan! She is awake! Karen and Hina too!" Hikari shouted and almost the whole division heard her.

"She is!" Rangiku said carrying the little girl up. Hikari nodded happily. Seeing her sister awake make the depress little sister to a very happy and hyper little sister. Hikari surely couldn't survive without Kari by her side.

"Since we all know that Kari group is awake, everyone can focus on their job." Toushiro said

"Taichou, aren't you going to visit Kari?" Rangiku ask and put the little girl down.

"I can't visit her yet. Unohana Taichou said it didn't she? Only a Fuku Taichou level could go." Toushiro answered quite strictly but both mother and daughter knows he wants to see Kari soon.

"Since you can't visit her, I will take your place in visiting her."

"Thank you, that works a lot…" Toushiro answers and everyone in the room smile. It work out sooner or later right?"

Suddenly, the alarm sounded. "Espada level are in Seireitei! Everyone in their position!"

"Taichou!" Rangiku said and Toushiro stood up.

"Call everyone to be on guard. Hikari, stay close to your mother. Its dangerous now."

"Hai!" Hikari said and followed them.

Everyone was station wherever they are suppose to go and a Garganta opens up.

* * *

**Everyone: YAY! DONE!**

**Hanabi: Next chapter would be called "Hanabi Fraccion"**

**Everyone: See yar next time!**


	30. Hanabi Fraccion

**A/N: We are back again! This would be Hanabi having her very own Fraccion! Hope you enjoy it! For your information, this chapter is after Lilynette and Stark return back to Hueco Mundo. So don't get mix up kay! Grimmjow in this story will always be OOC with Hanabi around ^^ :)**

**Hanabi: Story start!**

**

* * *

**

-Hueco Mundo-

Stark and Lilynette came back to Hueco Mundo and just after their Garganta closes, a blur of orange and white hair tackle Lilynette to the ground.

"Where have you been!" Hanabi shouted hugging Lilynette tightly almost killing the girl.

"I went to Soul Society and well… I kind of meet your twin sister."

"My twin sister? Since when did I have one?" Hanabi tilted her head to the side,

"Its nothing…" Lilynette quickly said shutting her own mouth up. "By the way Hanabi-chan, did your hair just change colour?"

"I'm not sure myself too. When I woke up, I was already like that. Kind of weird…" Hanabi said.

"_They really are twins…" _Lilynette thought.

"What are you doing out here hime-sama?" Stark asked the little princess of Hueco Mundo.

"Oh Damm it! I totally forgot to report to the throne room! Otou-san told me Lily and Nelliel would be needed soon but I'm not sure myself when. So Lily-chan, keep yourself free!" Hanabi said and quickly left to the throne room.

Lilynette slowly stood up with the help of Stark of cause. "Arigatou, Stark" Lilynette said but Stark did not reply. He quietly went back to his room leaving Lilynette alone in the hallway. _"Stark just didn't want to admit that he is caring!" _Lilynette thought and puff her cheeks up.

Just then, Harribel and her Fraccion came.

"Hey Lilynette!" Apachi called out and smack the little girl head.

"Ouch! What was that for Apachi!" Lilynette scream out rubbing her head where Apachi smack her. "Where are you all going anyway?"

"We are going to have some fun fighting hollow in the Menous Forest. Want to come?" Mila Rose said.

"Erm… No thanks, I will stay in Las Noches. I'm worried if Hanabi came screaming for us. Its not good for her to do that."

"Oh okay. If you want to come, you would know were to go." Sun Sun said and the group left. Leaving Lilynette alone again…

"_Why is it that everyone always leave me alone?" _Lilynette thought to herself and did not know someone was behind her.

"Lilynette-chan, what are you doing here?" a young female voice said.

Lilynette turn around and jump a bit. "Nelliel! Don't give a heart attack! I had one in Soul Society just now!"

"You went to Soul Society? How cool can that be!"

"It's not really cool… cause they are our enemy remember? By the way, why are you here?"

"Me? Walking around, seeing the place, waiting for Hanabi-chan to finish her report with Aizen-Sama." Was what she said before saying again "Want to have a nice girls talk?"

"Urm…Sure, why not?" Lilynette answers and the two girls started to walk down the hallway to the cafeteria.

"How long did you knew Hanabi-chan?" Lilynette ask looking at the green hair female thinking deeply.

"Urm…2 years and a half maybe. How about you?" Nelliel answers.

"She was only 10 months old when she started to find Espada and Fraccion to be friends with her."

"That young! Aizen-sama was not afraid letting Hanabi-chan wonder around Las Noches?"

"Aizen-Sama believe that the Espada and we Fraccion would protect her from any danger. Not counting Nnoitra and Tesla in."

"That I can believe. Nnoitra and Tesla will always make trouble for our princess of Hueco Mundo."

Just then, a messenger hollow came "Lilynette-Sama and Nelliel-Sama, the two of you are to report to the throne room for an important meeting. Ishida Hime Sama is already there (Hina younger sister).

"We understand." The two girls said and the messenger hollow left takes its leave. The two girls soon made their way to the throne room.

When they open the door, they saw Hanabi, Aizen, Szayel and Hime sitting on their chair. Hime look at the late Fraccion, roll her eyes and said "Arrancar level sure does not know the meaning of an 'important meeting'. The two of you are late by the way."

Lilynette and Nelliel ignore Hime and went to sit at their chair opposite Hanabi. The meeting soon started.

"I see that both Lilynette and Nelliel are doing fine in their mission and such but I want Nelliel to be Hanabi Fraccion." Aizen said and Nelliel give a shock face while Hanabi just smile. Lilynette congratulate Nelliel and Nelliel said "Why am I chosen? I'm sure there are more powerful arrancar out there who are stronger and better than me!"

"What can an Espada do without an Fraccion? To me, I believe you are the powerful Arrancar I'm looking for." Hanabi said.

"Wait… Espada? You got promoted to the Espada rank!" Lilynette ask the young girl.

"Yup! That was why I came here. I don't have the number yet." Hanabi said happily.

"Hanabi had chosen you to be her Fraccion. So do you accept being her Fraccion, Nelliel?" Aizen ask and both Lilynette and Hanabi look at the nervous girl. Nelliel thought for a few moments before answering "I'm happy to be her Fraccion, Aizen-sama" The two girls hi-5 each other and Hime seems piss off with all the things happening.

"Enough with the damm freaking 'news'. Now can we go to the next part of the meeting?" Hime said while the 3 girls was thinking in their mind "Can she just shut up! No one in Las Noches even want her here!"

They got back to their seat and the next part of the meeting begin.

"Ishida Hime, are you sure you want to be hollowfied?" Aizen ask the young girl.

"Yes I am. As long as I can be stronger than Kurosaki Hina." Hime answers.

"Very well… Szayel, bring her to the room. We will being Hollowfication in there." "Hai." Szayel reply.

Hime got up and follow Szayel into his lab first. Just as Aizen was about to leave, Hanabi ask "Otou-san, does Quincy like her can be hollowfied?"

"Who knows? I did not know the answer to it. That's why I am using Ishida Hime as a test subject."

"Oh wow! Better let her die. I don't like her around." Hanabi evil mind was out.

"I know how you feel about her. Even if she is hollowfied, there is a 90% chance of her going berserk. Actually, it was 99.9% but since she is a young Quincy, she might have a huge amount of reiatsu in her."

"I like that!" Hanabi squeal. She continue "Nee Otou-san, may I go to Soul Society?"

"Well…Since I'm not the type of father who keeps their daughter indoors, I will allow you to go for this once. But… you would need to bring an Espada along with you. The more the better."

"Kay! Thank you and Luv you!" Hanabi said and give him a kiss on his cheek before leaving the room along with the 2 girls closely behind her.

"She grows up too fast…" Aizen thought and went to the lab to begin Hollowfication. -Meanwhile- Hanabi was skipping along the hallway happily searching for Espada to accompany her to Soul Society. She thought for a moment. Stark is soundly asleep and being a too kind girl in the family, she decided not to wake him up from his sleep.

Barragan is busy making more powerful hollow. Harribel is still at the Menous Forest. Ulquiorra is on a mission. Nnoitra… NO CAN DO! Grimmjow…maybe… if Hanabi can find him. Zommari, mediating. Szayel, hollowing (Weird) Hime**. **Aaroniero, fighting with itself. Yammy… Maybe not…

Just as Hanabi was thinking, a pair of strong arms carried Hanabi up onto his shoulder.

"Yo, what are you think about?" the Espada said.

"Hey Grimmy! Are you free?" the princess ask

"If you want me to be free, I will do it for you and only you. Why did you ask?" Grimmjow ask.

"Well…Otou-san said that I'm allowed to head to Soul Society but I need an Espada to be with me. Actually, I ask him. So please?" Hanabi said in her cutest voice.

"I see… So… Why don't I tour you around there? Maybe we could even fight some Shinigami there!"

"That's awesome! I just want to go with Grimmy… You're my best friend for eternality!"

"We better get a move on. Is there anymore Espada following us?"

"I don't think so… Why do you ask?"

"Cause Nelliel is here." He said and pointed towards a pillar. Nelliel was indeed there. Nelliel move away from the pillar since she is already spotted.

"One good news Grimmy! I'm an Espada now and Nelliel is my Fraccion!" Hanabi said happily.

"Really! That make times 2 the destruction!" Way the go Kiddo!"

"Don't call me that! By the way Nelliel, are you interested to come with us to Soul Society?

"I just thought that you cant find anyone to go with…but since Hanabi-sama found Grimmjow-sama to go with you-" Nelliel said but was interrupted by Hanabi

"Nelliel stop. I want you to follow me as well. Not as an Espada and Fraccion but as a best friend relationship. Since one Espada wont be enough for the whole of Seireitei. I'm sure security there are very tight since there are a few Seireitei kids there… Ready to go?" Hanabi ask and the other nodded their head.

Nelliel opens up a Garganta and they went in.

* * *

**Everyone: There! 3 chapters!**

**A/N: Sry for all the messy stuff… T_T hope you all could forgive me… I was having a hard time writing all those in just a day… T_T SRY!**


	31. The twins meeting

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back in Singapore (Is where I came from btw) after a week in Malaysia! Miss everyone of you! I was writing story in Malaysia also! XD Hope you guys like it! Also, my Christmas present to everyone + New year present. XD Btw, Ichigo won't be in this fight as he is with his daughter, Hina. The fight is in the sky.**

**Italic means Hikari zanpackuto and her communicating.**

**Thx to ****Kaiser969 who gives me some idea!**

**Everyone: Story start! XD**

* * *

"Taichou, we must plan on the defensive. Those enemy is Espada level and I'm not really sure that the 10th Division could handle them…" Rangiku said. Hikari was ordered to come with the 10th Division since the enemy they are facing is Espada level.

"I know that the enemy is an Espada class level but we had good defensive around the 10th Division. Everyone here works hard for Soul Society and will never gives up for it." Toushiro said. He continue "And Hikari, don't u dare fight with the enemy. I know you are going to say that sooner or later"

"But I did not! Actually… I was about to say it… So you caught me…" Hikari admitted it.

The group giggles for a few moments until… the Garganta open and everyone were on guard, holding tightly to their Zanpackuto. The enemy slowly walks out of their Garganta and once they were in Soul Society, everyone was shock out of their life. There was a girl who looks just like Hitsugaya Hikari.

"Woa! Soul Society sure looks pretty!" Hanabi said seating on Grimmjow shoulders.

"It will be much prettier if we whack things up"

"Your right Grimmy!" Hanabi said and she somehow manages to see Hikari.

"Who are you?" Hikari and Hanabi said in unison.

"What are you?" the girls said it again.

"WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE ME?"

"Stop saying what I'm saying!"

"Stop copying me!"

"That looks fun!" Nelliel said happily.

"It's not fun!" they said it again.

"Who the hell is she!" Hanabi shouted and fire a cero to the Shinigami around her. All of them manage to dodge it but Hikari is still worried about the girl called "Sosuke Hanabi"

They had the same hair color and same voice but they are from different world. How could this happen? What is the truth?

Hanabi remember something Lilynette told her when she visited Soul Society few hours ago. _"I kind of meet your twin sister" _

"Could she be the 'Twin Sister' Lilynette talk about?" Hanabi thought when Grimmjow snap her out of her thought.

"Are we here to fight or are we here to think?" Grimmjow said smacking lightly on the girl head.

"Fight of cause! If not, why would I ask Otou-san if I could come to Soul Society? But… I want to ask a question to Hikari." Hanabi said and jump off from Grimmjow shoulder.

"Nee… are you the "twin sister" Lilynette talk about?" Hanabi ask Hikari and all eyes seem to fall on the girl.

"I had no idea what you are talking about." Hikari reply truthfully.

"Lets have a one on one battle."

"One on One? I…" Hikari said but Hanabi immediately snap back at her.

"What? You don't believe I could fight do you? If you are not my so call "twin sister" you might just be a clone or something."

"I'M NOT A CLONE!"

"So? Are we going to fight?" Hanabi ask again.

"I… wasn't train…" Hikari said softly

"What! You weren't train!" Hanabi started to laugh. She continue "I was 11months when I had my first training with the Espada!"

"We are different!" Hikari said but Hanabi whisper some things to Grimmjow and Nelliel ears. They nodded and Sonido towards the captain and vice-captain.

"_Are we going to fight?" Yuki No Hime asked in Hikari mind._

"_I'm…" _

"_You're scared because you weren't train before? Are you kidding me! Your one of the powerful master we had! At your age, no one was able to control it but you did. You're better than the Sosuke Hanabi" HyorinNeko said._

"_Thank you…It helps me a lot…"_

"Hikari! Stay near me!" Rangiku said and Hikari was snap out of her conversation with her zanpackuto.

"_Do what you must do."__ The twin zanpackuto said._

"Its not going to work out that way…" Nelliel said and took out her zanpackuto. They could hear Nelliel softly said "Sorry…" before her zanpackuto clashes with Rangiku.

"I'm not giving Hikari to your princess" Rangiku said back.

"It's not your choice…" Nelliel said and aim her zanpackuto at Hikari.

"Unare, Haineko!" Rangiku said towards her zanpackuto and her blade because Ash.

Nelliel did not release her zanpackuto as she believes they do not need to fight this way.

"You aren't releasing your zanpackuto?" Rangiku asked.

"No. Hanabi-san just wants to talk to Hikari-san. That's her way to communicate with others." Nelliel said.

"NO! I don't believe her!" Hikari shouted out. "I will fight her…"

"What!" Toushiro said while fighting with Grimmjow.

"Are you serious?" Rangiku ask the young girl.

"Nee-chan got hurt and it was because of Hanabi fault. I will get her revenge. Hanabi, I will fight you." Hikari said and flash step towards Hanabi.

"Alright then…" Hanabi drew out her zanpackuto. "Lets whack things up!" Hanabi shouted and fire multiple cero around the place and most of the buildings were set on fire.

"You said this is the fight between us!" Hikari shouted.

"It wont be fun if we don't whack things up a little…"Hanabi said evilly.

"All the other members put out the fire! We will handle here!" Toushiro order the other 10th Division members and every quickly left to help put out the fire.

"How horrible!" Hikari shouted and took out her twin zanpackuto.

"Twin zanpackuto… Even if you had two zanpackuto, you cant win me since you said you aren't train or anything…" Hanabi dashes towards Hikari and Hikari did a horizontal slash and many crystal Icicles was shoot out.

Hanabi easily doge it and said "You don't need to activate your zanpackuto?"

"My zanpackuto was activated since the start of the battle. The twin does not seem safe without me activating them."

"I see… Quite a good zanpackuto you got there... Confusion, Shinako" strong flow of energy and reiatsu was coming towards her. Even though Hikari had high reiatsu, she was exhausted by Hanabi reiatsu.

"Weaklings…" Hanabi said and her zanpackuto turn into a dark purple in color. "Be absorbed into the night…" She was cut off when another Garganta open. It was Ulquiorra this time.

"Hanabi-hime, Nelliel and Grimmjow, Aizen-Sama wants everyone of you back to Hueco Mundo."

"Eh! I just started!" Hanabi said disagreeing with Ulquiorra.

"Its not a request but an order by Aizen-sama."

"Fine…" Hanabi back flip and stand beside Ulquiorra and her teammates. Ulquiorra opens up a Garganta and they step in.

"Next time we meet again Hikari, We will fight to the end." Hanabi said and the Garganta closes.

"Is everyone alright?" Toushiro ask and everyone nodded. Hikari flash-step back to her parents and her mother hug her almost chocking him to death.

"Are you alright Hikari?" Rangiku said

"Yes. I'm fine Oka-san…" Hikari suddenly felt weak and fell off from the sky.

She was caught by Yuki No Hime who materialize herself. "She uses too much reiatsu to keep up with the enemy."

HyorinNeko materialize next "We are no to sure about it but Hikari seems to notice something through Hanabi. It might be a guess but…Hanabi might be the owner of our youngest sister "Hyorinku"

"So your saying Hanabi killed Hyorinku **(Hanabi other zanpackuto)**?" Hyorinmaru materialize.

"Possible. None of us had seen her for quite a long time."

"We would just have to wait and see…" Yuki No Hime said and handed Hikari to Rangiku. With that, the zanpackuto return back to their sword form.

The fire had also been put out and Toushiro went to report the incident to the head captain. Everything seems to calm down until 1 week later…

**-Meanwhile...Hueco Mundo-**

"Otou-san! Why did you send us back!" Hanabi shouted rushing into the throne room.

"You had met your twin sister right?" Aizen asked.

"I wont call her my twin sister. She is weak like an ant!"

"She is your twin sister"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Gonna stop here! Read the next chap what happen 1 week later! Quite a short chapter… T_T pls forgive me… T_T


	32. 1 week later

**A/N: HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE!**

**-1 week later-**

Finally the girls would learn how to walk with some of the 4th division Shinigami helping them. They wheeled them into the walking training place **(A/N: Don't really know how what it is called… Sry!) **and almost all the family members were there, supporting them.

The 3 girls were push to an end of a twin bar and there was an small walking path for them. The bar was to support and help them in walking. Of cause they fall every time they tried but no matter what, they kept on doing it.

From early in the morning to late in the late. They were practicing non-stop. Whenever 4th division Shinigami told them to rest for awhile or drink so water since they were sweating a lot, they refused until their parents forced them **(A/N: In a caring way! So you all don't have to worry about them abusing them!) **to take a break.

Since it was getting quite late, the 4th Division Shinigami had to ask everyone to return back to their division. At first, everyone disagree but Unohana Taichou came in and politely ask them to return back. No one could disagree with her. So they went back to their respectful division.

The girls were still trying their hardest to walk but for now, they could only walk a few step before collapsing onto the ground.

Midnight came fast and the 4th Division Shinigami saw them still doing it and had to report it to their captain. Unohana had no choice but to force **(A/N: Again in a kind way) **them back to their wards. The girls were soooo tried that they just fell asleep once they reach their ward and on the bed they were resting on.

Few weeks passes again and finally, the girls were able to finish the whole thing. They rejoiced and each of them had a big smile on their face. Their family members were of course, there with them to see their success and everyone was glad that they could walk again.

"Why don't we take a vacation in the world of the living?" Ichigo said and the group agrees to it. They ask the head-captain and their permission was given.

** -End of this chapter :)-****Hikari: YAY! NEE-CHAN CAN WALK AGAIN! XD!**

* * *

**Kari: I'm glad too! **

**Reiku: Next chap would be in the world of the living and we will meet Hina sister + the beach! Yay!**

**A/N: I don't think I could update fast because Skool is starting like 2 days later… So this is to celebrate new year and Christmas! I luv you guys on reviewing! Short chapter as well… T_T **


	33. Living world

**A/N:** First week of skool in year 3… T_T Hard sia! Also, I think I would change "Kari" name to "Kairi" since it sounds nicer. The meaning means "Ocean village". Sorry for the late notice. Also, Hime is in the world of the living too. Lets see how the Shinigami deal with Hime… I would be going for a skool camp as well from 24 of Jan to 27 of Jan. Its oversea :)

**Karen:** We gonna go to tar human world today!

**Kairi:** When did you started saying those words?

**Karen:** I learn it from Ichimaru- Taichou! Its fun saying it!

**Kairi:** Your gonna get killed by your parents…

***Silence***

**Karen:** You said it! *Pointing towards her*

**Kairi:** Lets start with the story!

* * *

The Shinigami who wanted a vacation in the world of the living had permission from the head captain **(A/N: Only 3, 5, 6, 9, 10 and 13 Division went)**. Now, they are in Urahara shop taking their Gigai. Ichigo and Hina was much easier since their Gigai is in their house. **(A/N: Their own house. Not Isshin house)**. After getting everyone Gigai, they made their way to Ichigo house to get Hina and his Gigai.

They pass by the familiar neighborhood where Hina use to grow up in. "Nee Hina, do you feel better coming back to your hometown?" Kairi ask and Hina simply nodded.

The walk was kind of quite since no one knows what to say or do. Hikari was still wondering about the girl called "Sosuke Hanabi".

"Looks who's back in the neighborhood." A voice said sarcastically leaning against a light pole.

"We let you have your talk to Hime." Ichigo said and led everyone except Kairi, Karen, Hikari and Reiku back to their house. Hina nodded and make sure that their parents can't see them.

"What do you want, Hime?" Hina reply with her usual tone she speaks to Hime.

"Nothing… Just wondering why you are here "again"…"

"Is there a problem why I am here?"

"Yes there is… You're dead for your information. The human world doesn't need a dead person around here… and I'm kind of wondering how you get some friends…"

"Why you-" Hina said but Kairi step in.

"Let me handle this" Kairi whisper to Hina and Hina nodded. Kairi faces Hime and Hime just roll her eyes.

"A friend helping you? How low did you ever become once you died?"

"Listen here, friends is needed in the world whether is it in the world of the living or Soul Society or the place where you come from."

"I don't need friends. They are so weak in anything. Even if I had one, they would just come and go. Friends are useless. I don't need any of them."

Just then, Hime cell phone rang.**(A/N: weird she had a cell phone this young)** Hime flip open her phone and answer the call.

"Moshi moshi? Arh Oka-san? Return home now? I can come home now anyway. By the way, Hina Kurosaki is back in the world of the living with some so call "Shinigami" with her. I be back home soon. Bye bye." Hime end the call with the "end call" button.

"Well… I got to go. Maybe next time we see each other, lets have a battle. A Shinigami and a Quincy." With that, she left.

Seeing Hime disappear into the alley, they look at Hina if she is worried or anything but Hina look like her usual self.

"What are we waiting for? Let's go!" Hina quickly change the subject so that no one could see her weakness… not believing her own capability on fighting against Hime. But can she do it?

"You will win her right?" Kairi ask the question.

"I…-"

"Answer me straight. Can you win her?"

"Evil Kairi is out…" The other few girls whisper to one another.

"Yes." Hina reply firmly.

"Good. You would not be affected by that sister you had saying she will win the match or what. All her word she say its lie. Don't ever listen to her."

"Nee-chan… I'm scared of that side of you…" Hikari said softly and being a person who could do fake tears, scare her older sister.

"Hikari, don't cry. I'm giving positive information for Hina fight next time."

"Positive information…Seems more like…" Karen stated looking away.

"More like?" Kairi repeated the last 2 words from Karen.

"Nothing" Karen smile at Kairi.

"You all are weird."

"Lets go! We got a lot of things to do in the world of the living!" Hina said and had already run towards the direction of her house while the other few left behind tried to chase after her.

"Wait up!" the two youngest children could not catch up by the speed of their older friends.

As they made a right turn, they ran as fast as possible into the far end house. Which is Hina house. There wasn't any cars so they are safe to ran as fast as they want.

Just 150 meters before the house, they saw the door wide open and their parents were right there waiting for them.

"I'm…GONNA WIN!" Hikari said and faster up her pace along with Reiku. Now, they are at the same speed with Kairi and the others.

"Just…a little… Ah!" Hikari fell and since she is the first, everyone trip over her. They all landed head down onto the ground.

"HIKARI!" Reiku shouted just on top of Hikari.

"Please get off me…It hurts!" Hikari said and tired her hardest to stop the tears from coming out.

The girls quickly got off Hikari and everyone went to help Hikari. Kairi was about to help Hikari up but she saw Hikari right foot trap in a metal animal trap.

"HIKARI!" Kairi quickly help to free Hikari foot with the help of her friends. Once the trap was free, Reiku and Hina pulled Hikari away from that thing and into the house. Hikari had started to cry softly and her leg was bleeding non-stop. The adults had also came to check on the girls and Kira immediately went to help the little crying girl.

"Its quite deep but it seems that her bone is alright. She is lucky that her foot was small and her bone was not crash by that metal trap." Kira explain and bandage the young girl leg. Rangiku had also pick up Hikari and now, Hikari hold onto her mother pink scarf tightly and was still crying. Rangiku bounces the little crying girl up and down to calm her down and it works.

"Who could do such a thing to Hikari-chan?" Momo said in anger.

"Its Hime Ishida." Ichigo said.

"How did you know that Otou-san?" Hina asked.

"That girl hates you right? Its so obvious that she would do this kind of thing. Also, the metal trap got the word "Quincy" "

Hina was so piss off that she had went to open the door but her father stop her. "Where do you think you are going Hina Kurosaki?"

Hina turn around with a serious face. "To settle a score with Hime."

"And how do you do that? What if your "Horrible-Demon-Child Abuse- Women-of-Devil came and stop you?"

"That 'women' is not even my mother. She does not even want me to be in this world. If Hime hurt my friends, that "girl" will pay for it." Hina storm off soon after and went straight to Hime's home. Kairi, Karen and Reiku was tag along while Hikari is resting in the house. Ichigo had gotten his Gigai but Hina have not.

Hina went straight to Hime's house but a fierce dog bark, bark at them in front of the gates.

"I will handle this…" Kairi said and she went closer to the dog. Within seconds later, the dog was in his dog house sleeping and chewing onto its toy. "There."

"I see you are here…" a voice said and it opens up the door. Hina turn her face and her eyes were full of anger.

"Where is Hime!" Hina shouted and the person who she is searching came behind her "mother"."

"Why are you able to walk? I thought that metal animal trap thingy would make you loss the ability to walk since it is extremely sharp."

"It was YOU!" Hina shouted and dash towards Hime and pulls her by her collar of her shirt.

"Hina! I order you to let her go right now!" Orihime commanded Hina but she simply ignore her.

"It wasn't me but the younger sister of Kairi who was hurt in that. She is younger than you and yet you could bully someone that age?" Hina said and her grip harden.

"Le-Let…me go!" Hime tried to wiggle her way out and then, a Quincy bow appears in her hand.

"I will kill you…if you don't… LET ME GO!" Hime said and pointed her bow and arrow towards Hina and fire at a close range. Smoke appears but Hina was push to the left side of the room.

"We better leave now… if not, we will be in trouble." Kairi stated and the other 2 girls had already left back home. Hina turn and look at Hime with a deadly glare but Kairi started to drag her out of the house. Orihime and Hime did not chase after them but more like… they had a plan in their mind.

Once they got back home, Hikari was in her mothers arm taking a nap. She had finally calm down from the terrible nightmare.

"How did it go?" Ichigo ask when Hina and the other step into the house.

"It was THEM! They hurt Hikari! Hime said it is possible to loss the ability to walk since that metal trap had extremely sharp object."

"But since Hikari-chan is young, her foot was not trap in the sharp object right?" Toushiro said but he too fell heart broken as well.

"So Me lucky right?" Hikari suddenly woke up which kind of shock everyone nearby.

"You could say that little sister." Kairi said and patted Hikari head.

"Lets go shopping!" Hikari stated and ask her mother to lower her down so she could walk but the problem is…

"No shopping for you" Rangiku said towards the young girl.

"Why!"

"You are injured and you cant walk too much."

"Carry me then."

"I might drop you."

"Better not drop her" Toushiro said with a glare.

"We don't feel like shopping so we don't mind staying at home with Hikari." Karen said and the girls agree with one another.

Rangiku passes Hikari towards Kairi and Kairi could carry her even though they are only 3 years apart.

"I'm leaving the house to your care Hina. Also… go and put on your Gigai…" Ichigo said and Hina actually look down at herself before running up to her room and put on her Gigai and then came back down.

"Take care all for you." Their parents kisses them on their foreheads and left the girls in charge of the place.

"Who wants girl's party!" Reiku shouted and everyone agrees to it.

The girls went up to Hina's room and saw how pretty it was. Hina room was light blue for the walls and light pink for the ceiling. Her room was pretty simple since she don't really stay here so often. Her bed was a queen size type for someone her size. All 5 of them could even sleep together.

"Nee Hikari, do you think if it is possible to call the zanpackuto out?" Reiku ask and Hikari nodded. Immediately, all the zanpackuto spirit appears beside their master.

"Nee… Yume (**Nickname for Hyosetsuyume)… **do you like my father Zanpackuto Hyorinmaru?" Kairi ask and Hyosetsuyume blush madly.

"I thought we ended that conversation that day?" Hyosetsuyume said back.

"You said you would explain about zanpackuto coming from blood lines."

"Allow us to explain." Yuki no Hime and HyorinNeko said together.

"Zanpackuto are born when their master had learn their zanpackuto name but actually, we Zanpackuto had been alive since… few thousand years or million years ago. Once the Shinigami had learn the zanpackuto name, we are reborn to the Shinigami who knew our name. But our memories would not be change. We will still remember the stuff that happen with our ex-Shinigami, or the Shinigami before our last master." The twin zanpackuto said and everyone somehow understood what they said.

"I'm tired… can I sleep on your bed Hina?" Reiku asked and yawn. Hina nodded and Reiku crawl into bed. Hikari was already sleeping since Kira give her pain killer which makes her sleep. Soon, the other 3 girls decided to sleep as well.

**Few hours later…**

"We are home~!" Rangiku said with her hands full of bags from different store in the world of the living.

"Where have they gone off too?" Momo asked and they felt some spiritually pressure coming from Hina's room. Everyone went up and took a little peak at the room. All the 5 kids were sleeping happily on the queen size bed and their zanpackuto return back to its sword form.

The adults decided to leave them alone since they are quite worn out during the day. Since the females did not carry much about during their shopping, the guys decided to let them cook dinner.

With the delicious smell coming from the kitchen, the 5 girls woke up. They wash themselves up and went down the stairs to enjoy dinner. Everyone chat about the experience they had in the world of the living shopping and the girls look interested in it.

After dinner, the guys did the washing and clearing of the food and such while the girls went to take a bath. Once the girls was done, the guys went to take a bath.

Soon, everyone was knock out by the shopping they did and the games they played today.

**Next day…**

Its time for them to head back to Soul Society and also to send Hikari to the 4th Division to be check. Everyone decided to leave their Gigai in Ichigo house since they don't want to keep it in Urahara place.

**-Chap end T_T -**

**

* * *

**

A/N: Sry if this chap sucks… cause I was rushing to write it finish since I'm going for camp… Nite ppl… zzzzzzz


	34. Graduation

**A/N: Hi people! I'm back from camp and it's AWESOME! The high elements were all so fun! XD Check out my blog on my profile on what I did with my friends! Also, **

**Hikari: My leg still hurts!**

**A/N: My poor little Hikari! *Hug Hikari***

**Hikari: Thank you! I feel better now! *smile***

**A/N: She's so cute!**

**Reiku: Let's go to the story! **

* * *

After few weeks of Hikari incident, her leg was fully recovered. She was so happy that she jump up and down for a few minutes and later, tired herself out. The 3 Shinigami children are still attending classes even though they are graduating a few days later. Also, the new first year student who would be attending the academy **(Reiku and Hikari are the first year student as well). **

**-Few days later-**

The academy classes were far too quite as it was a very important day for the graduation classes and also, their talented first year student, Hitsugaya Kairi, Izuru Karen and Kurosaki Hina. The first year student has not entered the academy yet. Everyone of the Gotei 13 and also Hikari and Reiku attended the graduation.

"Welcome all graduating classes. Today will be the day where you will be assigning to a division. Everyone had done well in their academy since the first year they had join. Some might have gone above expectation and I believe that all of you will be in good hands when you enter the division. With that, congratulation once again" The head captain said and everyone clap.

"We will know announce those Shinigami who had gone above expectation starting with Zanjutsu (Swordsmanship). First Year Class A, Hitsugaya Kairi." One of the academy teacher said and everyone cheer for the young girl. Her parents and of cause Hikari were very proud of her. Kairi were shock by the result she got and her friends were already pushing her to go. Kairi got up from her seat and went to collect her certificate and also the letter to which squad she would be going to. After she sat down, the teacher continues.

"Next is Hoho (Fast movement), First Year Class A, Kurosaki Hina." Hina were shock on her result. How she manage to get this rank is really a weird question she ask. This time is her other 2 friends who push her to get her letter. Soon after getting it, she went back to her sit.

"Master of Kido is…, First Year Class A Izuru Karen."

"She really does act like the mini version of Hinamori-Taichou" most of the Taichou mind came across it since Karen is her daughter but Momo did not want to force Karen to get what she had when she was at the academy. Momo just wants Karen to give it her best and not give up. It took quite a while for the young shy girl to get her letter since she was extremely shy to get it in front of everyone. But her two friends encourage her to get the letter and she did it.

The graduation went quite smooth and nothing bad happen. Right after all of them were dismiss, the first person who jump onto Kairi was none other than Hikari.

"Congratulation!" Hikari jump onto Kairi back and Kairi piggy back her.

"Thank you, Hikari" Kairi said and let Hikari down from her back. The other two girls went to their parents at different side of the place.

"So…Which division are you in?" Toushiro ask when Kairi started to open the letter. The paper was written clearly, stating which division she would be in.

"Congratulation on graduating. From now on, you will be a member of the 5th Division. Your position will be given to you by the division captain."

"I think the 5th division is where I will be going" Kairi said and she wasn't prepare when Rangiku hug her and carried her up.

"That's my girl!" she exclaim.

"C-can't… B-breath!" Kairi said and Rangiku releases her from the tight hug.

"Every new member in different division would be reporting in tomorrow morning at 8am. Also, Hikari would be starting school tomorrow as well. " Toushiro said and the girls nodded. Karen was posted to the 3rd Division under the care of Ichimaru Gin while Hina was posted to the 9th Division under the cares of Kurosaki Ichigo, Her father.

They went for dinner to celebrate on Kairi graduation and also, Hikari starting of school. Before they left for dinner, Kairi was given permission to visit her 'other' family. The forest animals. When Kairi told them about all these, the wolves were the first one to jump onto her and lick her continuously. Both Hikari and Reiku will not be changing their names since it is a form of respect to the family line. Not saying that Kairi and Karen are not respecting their family line!

After dinner, Hikari had already fallen asleep since she was still not use to being awake late a night. Kairi volunteer to carry Hikari all the way back home while their parents went for night duty.

It wasn't long until morning came. The two girls were extremely excited as this is their dream and wishes. They parents came back early in the morning to bring them to their destination place. Rangiku brought Hikari to school while Toushiro brought Kairi to the division.

** -5th division- **

Toushiro was greeted by Momo and before Toushiro left Kairi in Momo hands, he had a private conversation with his daughter.

"Kairi, from today onwards, you will be in the hands of Hinamori Taichou. Take good care of yourself and if you had the time, return home when Hikari is having a break in school."

"Hai, Otou-sama!" Kairi said with a big smile on her face. Toushiro hug her and she hug back. Finally, Toushiro passes Kairi to Momo cares. Toushiro, Rangiku and Kairi would not be returning home for some time since Hikari is in the academy and no one would be at home. So, they decided to stay in the division dorm instead of their homes. The division dorms had comfortable beds as well.

It was quite busy and noisy as Shinigami is going in and out of the main gathering hall located in the middle of the division building. That is the place where are the Shinigami would gather, both new and old Shinigami.

"Why don't you head into the hall first? I'm sure many of the division members would like to see you." Momo said. Now, the Shinigami entering here and there had lessened.

"Hai, Hinamori Taichou" Kairi said in her usual tone so that she won't cause her parents to be ashamed of her when she is in the division. Momo went to gather some things while Kairi went to the hall. She took a deep breath in and breathes out. She quietly opens the door and everyone was in their clique talking away.

Kairi made her way in and try to find a spot to sit but before she could do that... she was surrounded by cliques of Shinigami. "Are you one of the new comers?" One of the Shinigami asks.

"We don't get that much new comer in the 5th Division much." Another Shinigami said.

"Erm…Yes…" Kairi said softly as her hand was close to her chest.

"How old are you?"

"Did you skip the academy like Hitsugaya Taichou?"

"I'm 6 this year and… I pass the examination on promotion…" Kairi said. If Kairi remembers correctly, maximum of only 20 students out of all the graduation classes are posted to the 5th Division. Kairi was one of them. The rest of the division could have more than 100 or 150 students except for the 3rd Division which only allows 20 students as well.

Everyone booms her with tons question that some she couldn't answer like "Why are you small?" or "What does the Fuku-Taichou and Taichou do in the 10th Division after they went back home?"

They, of cause were stop when Momo was standing outside the door and clear his throat.

"I see that all of you are excited for the new comers but don't you think that this is a bit too much on their first day?" Momo said it with an evil aura around her.

"Go-Gomen… Taichou" the members said softly as they are afraid of the young Taichou. Kairi give a small smile to Momo and she saw that. Momo went in front of the hall and everyone quickly went back to their sits. There was a row for the new members.

"Congratulation on all new members of the 5th Division. I'm Hinamori Momo, the Captain of this division. As everyone knows, the 5th division is the only division which does not have a Fuku-Taichou. Everyone would be helping in the Fuku-Taichou rank." Momo started with the introduction and the members clap for the addition of the division.

"The 5th Division is like a family. Everyone work together during mission or training. No one is to be left alone or left out. Help one another when they are in trouble. This is the rule of the 5th Division."

"Hai, Taichou!" everyone said. "Good. Everyone, prepare for morning training!"

"Hai!" everyone said and went to their training ground which is located in the forest behind the division.

** -Meanwhile…-**

"Don't wonder around the place. It's dangerous here even though you are a strong Shinigami." Rangiku said to Hikari just outside the academy gates.

"I know, Oka-sama. You don't have to worry about me. I'm your daughter right?" Hikari said with the cute smile she always had.

"You're just so cute! How could I let someone as young as you leave us for a few weeks or months?"

"I will return home when I had the time Oka-sama. I will do the same like Kairi nee-chan."

"I will leave you in the care of the teachers here. I'm not sure if I will be teaching you this year. The schedule is not out yet. For now, just listen to the teachers here alright?"

"Hai, Oka-sama" Hikari said with a happy tone.

"Run along to find Reiku. She should be in the academy by now."

"See you Oka-sama!" Hikari said kissing her mother and run into the academy to find her best friend.

"She grows up so fast…" Rangiku thought.

** -Classroom- **

Reiku and Hikari were both in the same class when Kairi, Karen and Hina were, Class A. Everyone were taller than them since they are older. It was also noisy as well. So far, no one had notice their small size. Suddenly, the classroom door open and a teacher came in carrying some papers.

"Everyone return back to your seats and listen up here." The teachers instructed and everyone return back to their seats. "This year and this class had 2 younger sisters to take care off. They are only 3 years old in Soul Society age. Just because they are young, does not mean you could bully them. If I catch any of you bully them, you will be punish by the head master. Is that clear?" The teacher said.

"Hai!" the students said together.

"May I ask the girls to come to the front and introduce yourself? Everyone here was from the same group when they entered the academy. So they all know each other well."

Reiku and Hikari look at one another and they stood up from their seats. They were seating at the back since the front row was taken by some of the students. Many were sitting at the back as well. As they walk to the front, they heard souls saying "They are so young in size!" or "Glad that they came into the class" This comment made the 2 girls happy. When they reach the front, everyone clap to welcome them.

"I'm Reiku Abarai Kuchiki, nice to meet all of you." She bow and everyone clap.

"I'm Hitsugaya Hikari, nice to meet all of you too." Hikari bow and just like what the students did, they clap for her.

"Even though we are the youngest, please treat us like a normal student." The two of them said and the teacher allows them to return back to their seats.

Classes were interesting as both the girls were gladly accepted into the class. They played games to know each other better and their class bonds had started to grow. Day soon turn to night as everyone was returning back to their dorms. Reiku and Hikari were in the same room and the dorm was arranged by classes. Their own time is when they are in the class dorm. So that means… They could sleep in different rooms whenever they like.

Weeks passes and the class bonds grows even stronger and tighter. Everyone supported each other no matter what happen. Rangiku and Momo was not their teachers for their zanpackuto lesson but it was Byakuya and Toushiro. Reiku and Hikari were in the same group since both of them were 'snow' type element. The class knows that Reiku nickname is called "Master of Pranksters" as she could do countless pranks without being caught by anyone in a single day. Hikari was drag into Reiku pranks just incase she went too far like 'when a person is sleeping, drag the person bed into the lake and see what their reaction was when they wake up.' That is an extremely **NO** prank on anyone.

Break soon came and everyone went back home. Reiku and Hikari told their stories to their parents and their parents were glad that they enjoy their life in the academy. Examination came and everyone was allowed to graduate next year but Reiku and Hikari was not allowed too. They were already given the permission to enter at a young age but according to the head master, they are not allowed to graduate until 6 years old (18 Years old in human age) but, they are consider a graduator since the head master allowed them to have a feel of the division they would be.

Meaning, for the next 2 years, they would be spending time in different division. It's like a trial on the division they would be in. For example, for 2 months, they would spend that period of time being in the 1st Division and do their training there. After 2 months is up, they would head over to the 2nd Division to do the job there. Once 2 months had end, they would head over to the 3rd Division and this continue until 2 years end. Some of the division kept them longer since there was tones of and mission to do.

Graduation soon arrival and they were finally able to graduate. Hikari was posted to the 10th Division while Reiku was posted to the 13th division.

**-Meanwhile… In Hueco Mundo- **

"So… they had finally graduated." Aizen said in a dark room watching the video recorded by some of the spy hollow along with Hanabi. "The fun had just begun. Hitsugaya Hikari, My dear sister, I will make you mine for sure." Hanabi added which kind of surprise Aizen himself.

" How could she read my mind?" Aizen thought but soon shook it off.

Hanabi was given the title "Espada 0" and her tattoo was on her left side of her stomach. She was train to be in the state she is now and she is really grateful for everyone who train her. Her pet hollow cat (I bet everyone forgotten about her pet hollow cat which was given by Aaroniero Arruruerie on her 3 years old birthday), Neko was now not only as Hanabi precious cat but is now a fighting cat. Neko is able to transform into a Lion when needed to fight or protect its master, Sosuke Hanabi. Finally, the real battle can start.

**-End of chapter- **

**A/N: There you have it! To clear some confusion… Since the first chapter until here, this had been the past when Kairi was still alive. The next chapter or maybe the following would be the main focus of the story. Thank you for reading following this story. I might not be updating for around few weeks as year 3 student in middle school is quite busy and I will be having my CA1 a.k.a Common test on 28/02/2011 until 4/03/2011. Best of luck for me! R&R also! :)**


	35. The battle begins

**A/N: Hi people! I back! Sorry about the previous chapter… There was some errors to it cause it was late at night and the next day I got classes… T_T The characters now are in their teenage self!. Here is the next chapter!**

**

* * *

**

7 years later…

Kairi and the others had grown up to be a wonderful Shinigami in the squad they are posted to. Further more, they each had a seat in the division. Kairi is the 5th division 3rd seat, Karen is the 3rd division 3rd seat, Hina is the 9th division 3rd seat, Reiku is the 13th division 4th seat and last be not least, Hikari is the 10th division 3rd seat. Despite them being separated in different division, they were still best of friends no matter what.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

It was late morning in Hueco Mundo and mostly all the Espada, Fraccion and Arrancar were busy with stuff but today, it's special.

Hanabi was in her room playing with Neko when Ulquiorra knock on the door and enter. He kneels down in respect and Hanabi listen to what it is going to be said.

"Ishida Hime had arrival and we could leave once you are ready." Ulquiorra said and Neko jump off from Hanabi's bed.

"I see… Thank you for the information. Get everyone to gather at the Garganta. I will be out soon." Hanabi said and Ulquiorra stood up and left the room. Neko follow too. Hanabi is allowed to lead the Espada of the attack on Soul Society. Aizen chosen her as he trusts Hanabi could lead the group well. Without wasting much time, Hanabi took her zanpackuto and left to the gathering place.

"I wonder how much you had gotten stronger since the last time I had seen you, my twin sister." Hanabi thought as she walks towards the gathering place.

Once she was there, everyone went silent except for the hollow Quincy. Hanabi give a tiny pill to everyone and she did not tell what the reason was.

"Hurry and get it over with." Hime said.

Hanabi rolled her eyes and said "As all of you know, today we will be attacking Soul Society and getting my twin sister, Hitsugaya Hikari. I'm pretty sure Hikari had gotten stronger the last time we saw her so no one is allowed to lower their guards down."

"Focus on your target and best of luck to everyone. Keep yourself save and don't get hurt." The Garganta behind her started to open and the Espada by number order step into it.

**-Soul Society (10th division)-**

"Hitsugaya Taichou! I'm done with my duty for the morning. May I go visit Kairi-nee chan?" Hikari asked with her best puppy eyes she could ever give. Since young, whenever she did it, Toushiro would give in.

"Fine… Be back before lunch." Toushiro said and just before Hikari left, she kiss her fathers cheek and went to find her sister.

"She grows up too fast." Toushiro said it out loud accidentally and Rangiku heard him just outside the door.

"To be exact, extremely fast speed" Rangiku corrected him.

"Where had you been?"

"Training with the members."

"Good. At least you did something which could strengthen the attack in the up coming battle." Toushiro sat back down to his chair and continue on his paper work. Everything was going smoothly until…

"Emergency! All squads to be in their formation! Reiatsu of Espada level in coming! I repeat!" The alarm went off and everyone quickly went to their destination.

"Hikari is safely with the 5th Division and therefore, would meet up with us at the place where we would be station." Rangiku said as the hell butterfly of the 5th division enter. Toushiro nodded and took his zanpackuto which was lying against the wall.

"Let's go!" Toushiro commanded and left. Rangiku was close behind him.

**-Somewhere in Soul Society-**

"Hitsugaya Taichou!" Hikari came running up to the division.

"How was your little trip to visit Kairi goes?" Toushiro ask.

"I did not have the time to visit her… as she was still away from the barrack… Also, the emergency alarm went on… So I could not visit her…" Hikari said with a sad face.

Toushiro soon notice this and said "After this end, we will return home to have dinner together as a family alright?" Hikari face led up with happiness and nodded happily.

Soon, every division was present and was ready for the battle to start. It wasn't long until multiple Garganta was seen up in the sky. As the Garganta opens, the Shinigami had their hands over their Zanpackuto when the Espada meet eye contact with them. Hina eyes widen when she saw Hime siding with the Espada.

"It has been a while since I last step into Soul Society don't you think so, Neko?" Hanabi said to Neko which was in its cat form and on Hanabi shoulder. Neko "meow" in respond and jump off Hanabi shoulder before vanishing.

"What is your intention of coming here, Sosuke Hanabi?" The head captain said.

"Well… We had no particular reason to answer that question. Maybe we do have a reason to come… We are bored and so, we will be bashing stuff in Soul Society!" The minute Hanabi said, all the Espada and Fraccion fire their cero to any direction they want.

"Get the fire out immediately!" Soi Fon commanded and all the different division Shinigami who wasn't capable on fighting went straight to putting out the fire.

"Barragan san please take down the 2nd Division, Luppy nii-chan 3rd, Stark Nii-Chan and Lily Nee-chan 5th, Nnoitra 6th, Aaroniero Arruruerie Nii-chan 7th, Zommy Nii-chan 8th, Nel Nee-chan 9th, Tia-Nee chan 10th, Yammy Nii-chan 11th, Szayel Nii-chan 12th, Apache Nee-chan, Mila-Rose Nee-chan, Sun-Sun Nee-chan 13th. Grimmy and Ulqui you will be with me in the forest. The head captain just leaves it to my father."

"Hai, Hanabi Sama." The entire Espada flash step to their respectful division they are assign to battle.

"So, what am I suppose to do?" Hime said.

"Do whatever you want. Just as long you don't get in our way."

"Whateverz" Hime rolls her eyes.

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra flash step to the forest where all the forest animals are while Hime went to where her sister was, the 9th Division. Hanabi was just watching the show.

"We meet again, Hina Kurosaki" Hime said.

"I see that you are doing great, Hime." Hina reply.

"What is the meaning of this Nel!" Ichigo shouted towards the teenage blue-green hair girl.

"Gomen Ichigo. But I am no longer the child who helps you into Las Noches years ago. Hanabi-sama save and helped me when I was in danger back when my body became small again. She was the one who help me back to my real body." Nelliel said sadly.

"Does you still see me as a friend or a enemy?"

"I only had Hanabi sama to give me my orders. If she said "fight the enemy", I will fight for her. Hollows have no feeling and all they do is just listen to their master. Back then, I had no master. So I could listen to whoever I want. Now that I am Hanabi-sama Fraccion, I will serve her for eternality."

Just as Ichigo was about to argue back, an explosion happen in the forest and Kairi and her friends was alerted.

"The animals!" Kairi quickly said and Hanabi soon notice this.

"What are you going to do, Nee-chan?" Hanabi said evilly.

"I'm not your sister! Nether is Hikari!"

"Lets see how long you could resist the sound of the animal crying." Hanabi fire her Cero into the forest and the forest started to burn brightly.

"Stop it! Stop hurting them!" Kairi shouted and jump into the sky where Hanabi is.

"Kairi stop!" Momo shouted but she did not listen.

"I will take responsibility! Snow Dream!" Kairi said activating her zanpackuto. A wave of snow blizzard was shot out of her Zanpackuto and covers her and Hanabi together.

"Easy" Hanabi said and wave her hand in a circular way getting the snow out of sigh. But once she did that, Kairi was no longer there but an ice clone of her was in her place.

"Do you think I would fall for this trick? You're aiming for the forest right?" Hanabi said softly and turn to where the forest was and saw Kairi flash stepping to the entrance of the forest. "Well… I might as well play with this clone of yours." Hanabi took out her zanpackuto.

"Everyone listen to me." Hanabi said through telepathy. "If my twin sister and her friends are in the division you are fighting with, separate them from their parents and make them enter the forest. I know Nee-chan could not handle this huge fire and she would need the help of her friends to do so. It will make it more interesting to kill my twin sister there. Also, you could try out the small tiny pill Szayel Nii-chan created."

"Hai, Hime-sama"

"Guess that fun is over for you chibi." Luppy said and took out the tiny pill which Hanabi gives them before they enter Soul Society. The pill glow and huge amount of reiatsu was raining down at the Shinigami, chocking them. Even the Captain could not take it.

"This is our chance!" they thought and flash step to the teenagers which was exhausted over the reiatsu.

"Wha-" before they could even speak, the Espada or Fraccion drag them away from the division and Sonido to the forest.

"Hikari!"

"Reiku!"

"Karen!"

"Hina!"

The reiatsu did not die down until another Garganta open. Everyone look up at it exhausted except the head captain. The Garganta open and the person steps in.

"Hanabi, don't you think this is a bit too far?" the person said.

"Hai, Otou-san!" Hanabi said and she took out her zanpackuto before saying "Cancel"

The minute she said it, the reiatsu disappear and everyone soon realize this. They were under Hanabi illusion. Just like what Aizen did to everyone when he betrayed Soul Society.

"Sorry for the delay everyone." Aizen said with his usual "looking-down" voice. Hanabi had already Flash Step beside her father.

"As you can see, all my powerful Espada and Arrancar are here for battle. All of you could go full power as you like."

"I would so take you down Aizen!" Toushiro shouted and jump up to the sky but clashes sword with Harribel.

"That was fast for you to return back." Toushiro said pushing Harribel back with his zanpackuto

"Your daughter was pretty weak herself if you ask me." Harribel said and swing her zanpackuto pushing back Toushiro instead.

"Shut up!" Toushiro shouted.

"What are you going to do with them?" Rangiku ask flash stepping to where Toushiro is.

"Who knows?" Harribel said.

**-Meanwhile (back to Aizen n Hanabi)-**

"Otou-san, may I go to the forest and see how it is going over there?" Hanabi ask with Neko back on her shoulder.

"Just be safe that all I care about. Neko, I trust you will take care of Hanabi would you" Aizen said and Neko jump off Hanabi shoulder and transform into its lion form. Hanabi sat on its back and in one big leap; they went quite a far distance.

"Well then… Let the battle begin." Once Aizen said that, All the Espada and Fraccion went straight into battle. It was a bloody and deathly battle.

**-Chap end -**

**A/N: There you have it! The next chapter! XD! I uploaded this soon cause next week would be my CA1 and its difficult for year 3 students because there are some new subject T_T Hope I do well… Best of luck to me :) R&R pls! **


	36. Kairi's death

**A/N: I'm back again! I decided to write this chap since I think most of you would want to see how Kairi died right? So… this is the chapter where Kairi would die in order to save Hikari T_T Enough with the long talk and lets head over to the story!**

**

* * *

**

-In the forest-

Once Kairi enters the forest, her whole life seems to be torn off. The trees were on fire and most of them were already on the ground burning and destroying the nearby trees which were still unaffected by the fire. All the animals were no where to be seen

"No…" Kairi said softly as her tears slide down her eyes. Suddenly, she heard a baby animal nearby saying "Help me!"

Kairi immediately went to find the little creature and to her horror, a baby panther was stuck under a huge collapse tree which was not on fire.

"Snow dream!" Kairi commanded and small wave of snow blizzard was shoot out of her zanpackuto and move the huge tree away.

"Are you alright?" Kairi ask as she pick up the baby panther.

"You fell for the trick" the panther said and a vertical slash of a zanpackuto was felt on her right shoulder. She releases the panther and move back a few steps and kneel down on to the ground. Her right shoulder was bleeding non-stop. Kairi uses her left hand to hold onto her right shoulder.

"As what I heard from Hanabi, you had a soft spot for animals and since all of us Espada and Fraccion do come from an animal form, we figure it would be easy to trap you." Grimmjow said and Ulquiorra appear beside him.

Ulquiorra and Grimmjow took out their zanpackuto and dash straight to Kairi. Kairi closes her eyes and she knew this will be her end.

Just as she was waiting for the zanpackuto to reach her but instead of reaching her, she heard swords clashing. Kairi opens her eyes and saw Hikari, Reiku, Karen and Hina in front of her shielding her.

Karen and Hikari together said a bakudo spell and a hado spell "Bakudo number 63, **Sajo Sabaku (****Locking Bondage Stripes**)**!"**

Two long and thick chain of rope was shoot out of Karen and Hikari hands and binds both Ulquiorra and Grimmjow together tightly so that they can't move before saying their hado spell **"**Hado number 73, Soren Sokatsui **(****Twin Lotus Blue Fire, Crash Down****)**!" Two blue fireball shoot out of their hands each and attack Grimmjow and Ulquiorra which pushes them back. The spell was weak as they did not say any indication but doing a 60+ spell was already good enough for them.

"What are you all doing here? It's dangerous here! Get out of the forest!" Kairi scream at them but Hina snap her.

"Do you think we could leave you here and let you handle two Espada level? We are a team aren't we? We work as a team and we will forever rely on one another when the battle is though." Hina said.

Karen quickly tends Kairi wounds but it was far too deep to be heal quickly. As Reiku, Hina and Hikari was trying their best to buy some time for Karen to heal Hikari, a bright red cero was fire above them and they manage to doge it on time.

"Grimmy, Ulqui, I know you two could do better than this." Hanabi said and immediately, the spells which was binding Grimmjow and Ulquiorra break.

"Lets have some fun!" Grimmjow said and dash straight to Reiku and Reiku tried her best to defend herself and also attack Grimmjow but each try she does, a slash on her body could always be felt. Hikari and the others tried to help her but Hanabi and Ulquiorra was stopping them.

Reiku move so far back that she did not know she was leaning against a tree.

"Time to meet your end!" Grimmjow shouted and Reiku close her eyes. She could feel blood on her face but it wasn't hers. As she re-open her eyes, she saw Megumi and Rina in front of her growling angrily. Their furs were covered with blood but it wasn't theirs but the enemy.

"Megumi! Rina!" Kairi said and Shiro and Shimi approaches behind Kairi.

"Worthless creature!" Grimmjow said and fire out a cero. Rina pick Reiku up and jump away while Megumi doge and pounce onto Grimmjow but Grimmjow Sonido away back to where Hanabi was.

"So you think that the forest animals could help you defect us? The animals are weak but not my Neko." Hanabi said and Neko fire out a cero from its mouth which act as a smokescreen.

They cough out and could barely see each other but the sky animals, mainly the eagles came and flap their wings hard so that the smokescreen would be blown away.

As the smokescreen clear, Hanabi and the others were no where to be seen.

"Where could they run off to?" Hina ask and all of them suddenly felt as if they were being drag underground. They struggle and struggle and could hear Hanabi laughing through the sky.

"HANABI!" Hikari scream out and her mind became dark.

"_Hikari! What are you doing! Wake up!" Yuki no Hime scolded._

"_It's a trap Hikari! Hanabi zanpackuto is a illusion base type! You are not being drag underneath! You are in the space of Hanabi! Close your eyes and fight! If you open your eyes and fight, you won't be able to do so! Trust us Hikari!"_ HyorinNeko continue and Hikari snap herself out.

Hikari did not open her eyes as she begin to move through the space she is currently in. Her friends were unconscious and she is the only one who could break this space apart.

"Hikari, north of you, 100 meters away from you, summon the crystal icicles!" Yuki no Hime instructed and Hikari does so.

Hikari did a horizontal slash and tiny crystal icicles shoot out of her zanpackuto. She heard a lot scream and the dark space around them dies down. As Hikari open her eyes, she saw Hanabi chest with the tiny crystal icicles Hikari fire.

"Curse you Hikari!" Hanabi scream out and her reiatsu increase rapidly.

"Confusion, Shinako!" Hanabi scream and the trees around her started to wither and die. Even though Shinako is a illusion type base, she is able to stop time and when that happen, the enemies would normally fall or dies.

"Shinako, Stop time!" Hanabi scream and everything stop. Not even the forest which was burning was moving.

When time return back, Hikari and everyone was unconscious on the ground with blood all around their body.

**-Meanwhile-**

The fight of Soul Society was getting more and more serious as one by one Shinigami or Espada was lying unconscious on the ground. They could feel the children of Soul Society reiatsu disappearing within second as their reiatsu was decreasing. Hanabi returns back with blood over her body but it wasn't that serious. With that, all the Espada stop their fight and stand where Hanabi was. Most of them were injured but they must hold it for the sake of Hanabi

"I hope everyone could feel that. The reiatsu of the children of Soul Society decreasing! Without any of them being alive, Soul Society would be nothing!" Aizen said evilly.

"What do you mean by that Sosuke Aizen?" the head captain said slamming his zanpackuto.

"Don't anyone of you feel that each of the child holds a special power?" Everyone look at one another.

"I'm not surprise if you are not sure. If not, let me tell you each of their ability. Hitsugaya Kairi had the ability to talk to animals before she could even speak, Izuru Karen is able to put souls into a doll, Kurosaki Hina had the ability to control her Hollowfication but for now, her hollow is sleeping inside of her. Abarai Reiku is able to learn any kind of things in just one look. But my key to the goal I always wanted is the youngest of all the children of Soul Society, Hitsugaya Hikari. She is able to-" before Aizen could go on, Hikari voice could be heard.

An ice block which hides all the animals and also her friends were shatter as Hikari releases her power.

"How did you?" Hanabi said shock.

"I did it at the last timing." Hikari said.

"What are those things in the forest?"

"They are my clones" Kairi reply.

"I see… Since Hikari is here, it would be much more interesting to let her biggest secret to be reveal. Hitsugaya Hikari is able to speak to any Zanpackuto and could also materialize the Zanpackuto. Not only that, In order for the Zanpackuto to be fully be born into its master, the Zanpackuto would need to make a contract with Hikari. If Hikari dies, all the zanpackuto would be useless."

Hikari look away as she could feel everyone looking at her. Even her friends were looking at her.

"You didn't tell us the last part of it." Reiku said.

"I'm sorry, the Zanpackuto told me not too. If I told anyone, they would treat me specially and I do not want that! I want a normal life!" Hikari said with tears in her eyes.

"Also, this ability happens only every 1000 years and the memory of the previous owner who had the ability would be transfer into hers. Hikari is the lucky girl who was given this gift from the King of Soul Society. That's why Hikari, you were able to know your Zanpackuto name before anyone else. You were alive and reborn countless time."

"Stop, talking about my sister life!" Kairi break the unhappiness around it.

"Nee-chan…" Hikari said softly.

"So what if she had the ability? She is still my spoil younger sister who is unable to survive on her own when I enter the academy, protect her friends when danger approaches and most importantly, the sister bonds we had as a child and now! Take me instead of her!" Kairi dash towards Aizen and before she could even reach Aizen, she felt her heart being pierce by a zanpackuto.

She looks back and saw Hanabi zanpackuto pierce into Kairi heart. Kairi chest was bleeding and she spilt out blood.

"Since you want to die, I let you die in Hikari place." Aizen said and Hanabi took out the zanpackuto out of Kairi chest. Kairi fell off the sky and Hikari could not believe her eyes.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hikari scream out and flash step as fast as possible to catch her falling sister. She grab onto Kairi arm and said "Bakudo number 37, Tsuriboshi (Suspending Star)"

Hikari summon out 6 ropes which connects the center and each side attach itself onto a steady object and they fell into the holding net in the middle.

"Nee-chan!" Hikari scream out but there was no respond.

"Hitsugaya Hikari, your sister had sacrificed her life for you. The next time we meet, Hikari, I will make you mind for sure!"

Hanabi said and the Garganta opens and everyone return back to Hueco Mundo. Hikari lower the spell and once she reaches the ground, the 4th squad were attending Kairi wounds. Unohana and Isane was there too.

"Hikari! Are you aright?" Rangiku ask as she saw Hikari was covered with her own blood.

"I'm fine Oka-sama. Nee-chan she…" Hikari tears was sliding down her face as Unohana approaches her.

Unohana shook her head and said "I'm sorry but, Hitsugaya Kairi did not manage to survive the attack. The Zanpackuto pierce her heart deeply and we could not save her. I'm sorry…" Hikari eyes widen as she saw Kairi body and Zanpackuto disappear right in front of her.

"NEE-CHAN!" Hikari scream and before she could even went out of control which everyone knows that would happen, Toushiro had knock her out before that happen.

**-Chap end :(- **

**A/N: *cries in a corner* Kairi died! T_T She's such a wonderful character… T_T **

**Kairi: Its not like I will be dead forever! **

**Hikari: Nee-chan! **

**Kairi: The author of the story said that I can give a few spoiler to the next chap! **

**Hikari: Good for it! **

**Kairi: In the next chap, Hikari had to survive on her own without me by her side and guess what! I will be reborn! :) That's all I can say! **

**Everyone: R&R please!**


	37. Hikari Lonely Time

**A/N: Hi people! I'm back! It was a hard week for me cause I was having my CA1 (Common Test) in school and it was very stress! Leaving that aside, lets head over to the story!**

* * *

When Hikari regain her conscious, she found herself in the 4th division ward. Her hands and body was covered with bandage. As she tried to get up, a sharp pain went through her body and head. Quickly, Hikari hold her head and tries to calm down.

"Wha-…" Hikari thought and she remember Kairi died right in front of her as she was pierce through her heart. No one is able to survive when there are pierce in their heart… After that, she remember her father knocking her out as she was about to loss the control…

"Yuki…, Neko…?" Hikari softly spoke and her twin zanpackuto materialize. They were covered with some bandages as they only had minor injury.

"Are you two alright?" Hikari asked and the two zanpackuto nodded quietly. There was silence for a long as no one knows what to say. Yuki No Hime losses her twin sister, Mizu No Hime while HyorinNeko losses her older sister, Hyosetsuyume.

"Please take a break while you can…" Hikari said and the two zanpackuto returns back to their sword form. Everything now seems so different…

Hikari lean back onto the bed and look outside of the window. She was sure that she did not sleep so long as the sky outside is orange in color stating that it is the sun-set.

"Is she awake yet?" voices could be heard outside of Hikari ward and she quickly lies down and pretended to sleep until the door opens. The figure sat down on the chair beside the bed. Moving some hair away from the face, Hikari slowly opens her eyes.

"Oka…Sama?" Hikari ask quietly.

"Yes, sweetie?" Rangiku reply the teenage girl. Slowly, Hikari sat up with the support of her mother.

"Is…Nee-chan really…"

"Yes… Her things are already brought back to the house." Hikari just nod with understand but in fact, her mind was thinking of Kairi. Her only loveable sister.

"I'm sure you're not the type who likes staying in the 4th Division ward. When you are feeling better, Unohana Taichou allows you to return back home. You are still not in a condition in doing work."

"I understand…"

"I got work to do, so I will see you later. Take care of your self and don't you even dare to do things which may cost you injuries. I know what you are going through."

After Rangiku left, Hikari was left by herself. She started to think about how Kairi and Hikari spend their time together. She remembers every nightmare she had, Kairi would always allows her to share the bed with her even though there wasn't any space. Kairi was like a role model to Hikari. Whenever someone bullies Hikari, Kairi would hunt down the person and teach the person a lesson before letting the matter rest.

Kairi was the reason why Hikari becomes a Shinigami. Kairi was the one who told Hikari to become a Shinigami when she knows about her zanpackuto name. Hikari did not listen to her parents when they brought this matter up but when Kairi said, Hikari listen to her. But now, her role model is no where on the place she use to be.

"What am I going to do…?" Hikari softly spoke and look out of the window. She saw Hina and Ichigo doing their job well despite the injuries they had. Instead of a smile for the hard work they did, tears roll down her face. Soft sob could be heard but its best for Hikari to let out her emotion.

Few days passes and she was discharge from the 4th Division. She never spoke to anyone after the conversation with her mother. She never talks to her parents as well…

When she reaches home, all she does was lock herself in her room. Even at dinner, she would not come down for it. Rangiku or Toushiro would deliver the food with a tray to put all the food and they would leave it on the small table just outside her room. Hikari would in the end eat it so they wasn't afraid of this.

When both her parents are not at home, Hikari would take a shower. Her zanpackuto grew worried and conference the teenage girl.

"Why are you doing this?" Yuki No Hime screams out and Hikari did not reply. Her eyes were filled with sadness instead of the bright happy eyes.

"I'm talking to you!" This time, Yuki No Hime pushes Hikari which kinds of corner the girl. They could hear HyorinNeko saying "Yuki, that's enough." Or "Stop it Yuki."

"She's-!" Yuki No Hime was angry but she knew she could not be angry for long since she is the zanpackuto of Hikari. She let go of Hikari and went back into her zanpackuto without saying anything to Hikari.

Hikari face was down and all she could do is look at the floor blankly. HyorinNeko feel sorry for the young girl but Neko herself had also lost an important person but she managed to get over it. But for Hikari… let's not talk about it.

HyorinNeko sigh and since she could not do anything, she return back to her zanpackuto to calm Yuki No Hime down.

Hikari slowly went to her bed and sat holding her pillow close to her. Her mind drifted off when Kairi was lightly scolding her the time when both of them graduated from the academy.

**-Flash back-**

"How many times must I tell you never to use your Bankai until you are older!" Kairi said to the young teenage Hikari who tried to use her Bankai to destroy the Menous Grande but fail when Kairi attack it first.

"But-!"

"No but! Otou-Sama and Oka-Sama instructed me to watch over you when we are doing combine mission! You know what your Bankai do to you!"

"That's because I had not master it yet!"

"You can't even handle a Menous Grande with your own zanpackuto! What are you afraid off? Don't you trust your zanpackuto?"

The sisters had never fight before and this time they fight is kind of serious.

"I'm doing this because of you! I want to protect you so you won't get hurt of injured! I can't stand it when you are in the 4th Division resting! You're my sister! My beloved sister!" Kairi scream out which caught Hikari attention.

Kairi continue, "I promise Oka-Sama and Otou-Sama to protect you whenever we are having combine mission! Not only me. Karen, Hina and Reiku were also given the same mission!"

"Why is it?" Hikari ask.

"You are important to us and you are the youngest Shinigami. Its our duty to protect the younger child-." Before Kairi could continue, Hikari launch herself onto Kairi and the fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry to shout at you…!" Hikari said in between tears.

"That's alright." Kairi smile and softly patted her sister head.

**-End of flash back-**

"Nee-chan…" Hikari softly said and tears roll down her eyes once again.

Another few days later, Hikari still did not have any interaction with any Shinigami at all. She ignores all hell butterfly request or jobs. Now, almost the whole captains and vice-captains plus Karen, Hina and Reiku was worried about the young teenager.

On one particular day, everyone's Zanpackuto materialize and the Shinigami was wondering what is going on until all the zanpackuto went to the forest where the animals are. The Shinigami was curious on what's going on and decided to follow.

**-Animal forest-**

When the zanpackuto and their master reaches the forest and the lake, they were stop by some of the forest animals.

"What is the matter with Hikari, Yuki no Hime and HyorinNeko?" Haineko ask even though they knew that no one would understand the animal language.

"Its Megumi and Rina birthday." Hikari said sitting on a tree just above the Shinigami. Everyone look up and Hikari jump off from the tree.

"Nee-chan told me to celebrate their birthday when she isn't here…-" Suddenly, Hikari fell to the ground and was caught by Toushiro before she could even hit the ground.

"What's the meaning of this, HyorinNeko?" Hyorinmaru ask his younger sister.

"Well… All this time, when Yuki No Hime and I were trying to talk to her, we could not get into our world or in her world. Actually, the only reason she wasn't talking to anyone was because…" HyorinNeko said

"She was trying her best to find Mizu No Hime and Hyosetsuyume reiatsu and she successfully found it." Yuki No Hime continues. Everyone was startle.

"You mean…" Tobiume said softly.

"Both Kairi and her Zanpackuto's are not dead yet. They are somewhere between this world and Hueco Mundo." The twin zanpackuto said together **(Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko) **

"Hikari was so worn out during the search that she hardly even sleeps." Yuki said.

"But we are glad that she manages to pull through this ability. No one could handle few months without sleep and all she does is search and search for Mizu No Hime and Hyosetsuyume. She could have died because of this…" HyorinNeko continue from where Yuki no Hime stops.

The zanpackuto and their master look at the sleeping girl and she was smiling even though she is asleep. She could finish had a good night sleep.

**-Hueco Mundo-**

"Is she ready yet?" Hanabi ask impatiently at Szayel lab along with Neko and her father.

"Yes she is, Hanabi Hime-sama." Szayel reply and pointed to a long tube with green liquid plus a body wearing a Shinigami clothes were inside of it. Szayel press a button and the tube open. The liquid and body fell onto the cold ground and slowly, the body started to move.

"Wh…Where…am… I…?" the body ask.

"Glad that you aren't dead… Hitsugaya Kairi Nee-chan." Hanabi said.

"Ha…Hanabi?" Kairi question.

"That's right. From today on wards, you would be staying at Hueco Mundo with the others Espada." Aizen said and Hanabi move away. Aizen kneel down in front of Kairi but Kairi did not move.

"Are you the one who brought me back to life?" Kairi ask.

"Yes I did. I resurrected you to become an Espada. I believe you have the power to become powerful when I combine you with a hollow and I was right."

Suddenly, a sharp pain came and Kairi scream out. A hollow mask was forming against her face and there is nothing she could do to stop it.

"If you say yes in helping us with the mission to get your younger sister, I will settle this hollow in you. But if you say no, this hollow will take over your body and would do it under my command. Even if I accidentally say "Kill Hitsugaya Hikari". Which choice you would take?"

Kairi could not make up her mind as both choices would harm Hikari. As the hollow mask was about to be form, Kairi scream out "YES!" and the hollow mask was shutter.

Kairi panted heavily as it was hard to breath with the mask on.

"Good. From now on, you would be called Sosuke Kairi. Your position of rank is 0 Espada. The same rank as Sosuke Hanabi."

"May I request something…Aizen…Sama?" Kairi asked.

"What is it?"

"May I have my other name as well?"

" 'Hitsugaya'? If you want, use it."

"Thank you… Aizen- Sama."

"You forgotten something Nee-chan! Its Otou-san! Not Aizen-Sama!" Hanabi corrected her.

"Hai, Ai…Otou-san."

"Before I leave…." Aizen took her twin zanpackuto who was lying on the cold metal table and gave it back to her.

"Your Zanpackuto and you had under went Hollowfication so that means you are on average or higher than the captain rank." Aizen said and stood up and walk to the door, before he left, he whispers to Hanabi. "Take Kairi to change her clothes"

After he left, Hanabi hug her sister tightly almost strangling her.

"Nee-chan, Nee-chan, Nee-chan, Nee-chan,!" Hanabi said happily as now she had a sibling to be with.

"Lets take you to the changing place to get your costume!" Hanabi continued and started to drag Kairi out of the room and went to the arrancar clothes area.

The place was huge with countless awesome and beautiful clothes.

"Feel free to choice any. We had a lot here." Hanabi smile and Kairi started her tour with the cloths. After one big round walk through the nicely arrange room, Kairi chosen an white short skirt, long sleeve jacket up to only her chest and her stomach is expose. **(Similar to Tia Harribel)**

**-End of this chap-**

* * *

**A/N: I know its short! Pls don't kill me!**

**Hikari: R&R pls! Luv yar!**


	38. Hikari illness

**A/N: Hey guys! Sry it took so long for me to update! Cause I was having ****Ulnar nerve injury. Something like numbness on my right hand… So I cant really write well and type well… So please forgive me if the word is spell wrongly cause I'm still having the injury… T_T :( I went for ****Acupuncture**** on Saturday 12****th**** march 2011 and it hurts badly! But Its better now :)**

**Leaving that aside, lets head over to the story!**

**Thank you for all the people who were reviewing! I luv yar!**

* * *

When Hikari woke up the next day after countless days without sleeping, she found herself burning up. Her reiatsu seems to be left out of control too.

"Am…I…being… ill… again?" She thought to herself when her throat felt dry.

"Maybe just drinking water and taking some medicine would do." She said happily and went to get change before going downstairs to get her medicine and water.

Just then, a hell butterfly came and landed at the window. Hikari look up from the cup of water despite her fever.

"Hitsugaya Hikari, your parents requested for you to slay some weak hollow at North Rukongai Districts 2 for a warm up. It had been quite a while since you last did any hollow slaying and so they requested you to go. Reiku Kuchiki, Karen Izuru and Hina Kurosaki would be going as well."

After giving the message, the hell butterfly left and Hikari sigh. She wasn't well to do any mission but a job is a job. Hikari took her Zanpackuto and went out to meet with the others in front of the North Rukongai gate.

**-Few minutes later- **

"HIKARI!" Reiku said hugging Hikari the minute she saw her. But when Reiku touches Hikari, she is warm. Much more warm then usual.

"Hi guys!" Hikari said the best as she could but soon she was notice.

"Don't "Hi guys!" us! You're burning up!" Reiku exclaimed which alerted the other 2. Immediately, Karen places her hand on Hikari forehead and it was burning hot.

"You're having a fever!" Karen said but Hikari move Karen hand away.

"I'm fine. Really…" Hikari said softly and weakly.

"Yar right you're fine!" Hina said.

"Take her to the 4th Division!" Reiku scream.

"I'm fine! Seriously!" Hikari quickly say so she won't get the others worried.

"You're making us worried instead!" The trio said.

"I don't want my… parents to get worried again!... I know they… were worried when I was… locked in my own room!... I know they left work…a few time in order… to watch over…me… Please keep it a secret from…Them…"

"If you fall, its not my fault. Do what you like" Reiku said and turn her back away from Hikari.

"Reiku!-" Karen said but Hina put her hand in front of Karen causing her to stop talking.

"Arigatou… Reiku" Hikari said softly.

"Don't fall behind! I'm moving out!" Reiku said and flash step away. Slowly, one by one flash step away and Hikari was the last to go and was falling back fast. Karen and Hina move to the back in order for them to keep watch the two of the youngest Shinigami.

The group decided to rest at the forest in North Rukongai District 1 forest where a beautiful waterfall lies there. This was also known as Reiku and Hikari secret hid out when they were still in the academy.

They let Hikari drank the water first and her fever was getting far worst. Karen went to calm her fever down with some kido spell but the more she does it, the worst Hikari become**. (Not saying Karen is bad with kido)**

Suddenly, a bunch of hollow came out from the tree where they were hiding and circle the girls.

"Their weak levels right?" Reiku said smirking and took out her zanpackuto.

"Don't get yourself too carried away." Hina said and follow what Reiku did.

"I'm fine…Karen…" Hikari said and tried to stand up but Karen lightly pushes her down.

"See? You even have the strength to keep yourself up when I push you down. How on earth are you supposed to enter the battlefield like that?" Karen asks the sickly girl.

The two girls engage into battle quickly once they called out their zanpackuto names. Within second, most of the hollows were destroyed quickly.

"Leave them to-" Before Hina could continue her sentence, she felt something holding onto her. Like tentacles holding her but she cant see anything.

"GET THIS THING OFF ME!" Reiku scream as she started to attack at random direction. Many snow snake demon were summoned out but it does not seem to be working.

"Calm down little girl…" A voice said through the wind. Everyone was on guard including Hikari and Karen.

Suddenly, the voice reveals it's self. It's a hollow with 6 different color tentacles. Each color represents an element. Red for fire, Yellow for lightning, Blue for water, Green for Earth or Nature, White for Snow, Black for Darkness.

Reiku is hold still by its red tentacles while Hina was hold still by its yellow tentacles.

"I wont move so much like you little girl…" the hollow smirk before letting out fire through its tentacles where Reiku is. Reiku scream out in pain as the fire burns her.

"Yuki No Hime! Snow Blizzard!" Hikari scream out as she manages to overcome the strength Karen is holding her down.

The tip of Yuki No Hime zanpackuto shoots out thick blizzard and freezes the whole hollow tentacles. The fire too had died down.

"Curse you!" the hollow shouted and tries to break free but the ice was far too thick.

"HyorinNeko, Ice Cat Demon!" Hikari called out and swing HyorinNeko zanpackuto in front of her and many ice cat like demon was summon out.

It went to the tentacles where it was holding Reiku and Hina and bite off the tentacles. Loosening the grips, the two girls manage to escape.

"You will pay for that girl!" The hollow once again shout and the other tentacles manage to free itself from the ice.

"Ice-" Unable to complete her sentence, Hikari suddenly felt weak and fell to the ground.

"HIKARI!" The 3 girls shouted but they knew they could not reach her in time.

"DIE!"

Hikari closes her eyes as she knew the impact will be bad but she felt nothing. Slowly, she opens her eyes and was shock. There she saw, Megumi and Rina stopping the hollow tentacles.

"Megumi…Rina?" Hikari softly said before she losses conscious and fell. Luckily, Karen had reached her on time before she could even hit the ground. Karen move her hands and touches Hikari forehead. Sure enough, she was burning up fast.

"We had to finish up fast! Hikari fever is getting worst!" Karen said and the other two girls plus the wolf took their fighting stand.

"Even if you did not say that, we will still finish this fast!" Hina and Reiku said and both of them charge at the hollow.

The wolves corner the hollow while the 2 Shinigami jump up and slash down. But nothing happen.

"Hahaha! You cant even attack me!" The hollow pointed its blue tentacles at them and water balls surrounded them. They are in trouble! They don't have enough oxygen!

"Control, Shukketsu (Bleeding fire)" Karen said and her zanpackuto was activate.

"Fire whirlpool" She continued and a fire cycle appears just below the hollow and a whirlpool was summon out but instead of water, its fire. The hollow tries to escape but it wont move

"WHY YOU!" the hollow scream and losses concentration of its tentacle and release the water ball surrounding them. They took in deep breath and out since they hardly had any oxygen in the water ball.

"There is a reason why I don't like fighting. Shukketsu ability is blood bending **(A/N: Got the idea from Avatar the last air bender. Cartoon version)** and fire. Blood bending allows me to control the person blood and its whole body. Much like a puppet… It's a fearful zanpackuto." With that said, Karen swing her zanpackuto in a horizontal way and many more fireball was summon out.

"Any last words to say? Hollow-san?" Karen asks. The hollow kept quite. "Good bye…" Karen continue and the fireball exploded at the hollow and it disappear soon after.

"Never seen you use Shukketsu "blood bending" ability for quite a while now." Hina said and patted the back of Karen lightly.

"We got to head back now! Hikari fever is getting worst!" Reiku shouted and the girls deactivate their zanpackuto and quickly pack up. Karen piggyback Hikari since she is the eldest in the group. Just as they were about to leave, they realize Megumi and Rina was not around. Leaving that aside, the Shinigami flash step quickly back to Seireitei.

**-Seireitei 4th Division-**

The girls dash right in and to the counter despite them making quite a lot of noise.

"Is Unohana Taichou around!" Reiku ask the Shinigami who was behind the counter.

"She is busy now…" the Shinigami reply.

"Its an Emergency!" Karen quickly said.

"Is something the matter?" Isane ask.

"Kotetsu Fuku Taichou!" the Shinigami said.

"Hikari… She…" Karen said and move Hikari so Isane could see her. She isn't well or anything.

"Quick get her into the room." Isane order and the 4th Division members get to work. They took Hikari from Karen and told the 3 Shinigami to wait outside. They too had rang up Toushiro and Rangiku and they rush into the 4th Division once they receive the message.

"Since when did she had the fever?" Rangiku ask the children.

"We are not too sure Hitsugaya Fuku Taichou. She had it when we were about to head off to the mission." Reiku started off.

"We told her to rest but she did not want to visit the 4th squad as she knew the 4th squad members would call Hitsugaya Taichou and Hitsugaya Fuku Taichou down." Hina continue

"She does not want to worry both of you so she kept quite and went to the mission. She said that when she was lock in her room, she knew that both Hitsugaya Taichou and Hitsugaya Fuku Taichou had left their work countless time to look after Hikari." Karen ended the conversation.

"That girl… Only knows how to make people worried…" Rangiku said.

-In the room where Hikari is-

"What is her temperature?" Isane ask one of the members.

"280 C" **(A/N: I know its too high! But she is having an extremely High Fever!) **

"She is having a high fever! Bring me the cooling pack!" Isane order and the members got to work. They took out a cooling pack which was store in the refrigerator of -25 C. Still, its not enough for Hikari to calm down. Once they put the cooling pack on her forehead, the pack became warm fast.

"Its not working, Kotetsu Fuku Taichou!" The members shouted.

"At the far side of the healing area, there is a cooling pack which is store below -500 C. Get that pack in here now!"

Before any of the members could step out of the room, Hanataro came in with the cooling pack which was store below -500 C

"Ko…tet…su... fu…ku…tai…chou…" Hanataro said panting "I…got…the…cooling…pack…" He handed the box where the cooling pack is stored to one of the members.

"Arigatou." Isane said and smile at him before treating Hikari illness. She took out the cooling pack from the box and it was extremely cold. She uses gloves to protect her hands from the cooling pack.

When Isane places the cooling pack onto Hikari forehead, Hikari feel much better but her whole body is warm still. At least she feel a little better than before.

"We need her to stay in the 4th squad so prepare a ward for her. She is still having a high fever and we cant let her leave here." Isane said and everyone got to work. Before she left the room, she injected Hikari with a sleeping pill so she could sleep better.

Isane came out when Hikari had fallen asleep. Everyone garters around her.

"Isane, how is Hikari?" Rangiku ask worriedly.

"She is having a high fever and we had calm her down with a cooling pack."

Everyone show a sign of relief.

"But…" she continue. "We need her to stay here as her high fever is still too high for her to leave. She still have the fever but it is much lower than before."

"We understand. Take care of Hikari for us." Toushiro said.

"Arigatou, Hitsugaya Taichou"

**-Meanwhile… (Hueco Mundo)-**

"Aizen Otou-san, May I please go to Soul Society?" Kairi ask pleading for permission.

"May I know the reason why?" Aizen question her.

"I'm… my wolves told me that my younger sister is suffering with a high fever."

"Your wolves?"

"Yes, Megumi and Rina. They are under my orders."

"Very well… Take some flowers along so she could get better" Aizen said and Kairi smile and left the room happily.

On the way back, she saw Nnoitra and he stop her.

"Where do you think you are going happily girl?" Nnoitra said threatening her.

"What do you want Nnoitra?" Kairi asked.

"Hmm… Your way better than the princess of Hueco Mundo." With that said, Nnoitra let her go and Kairi continue to her room, took some flowers **(A/N: Don't ask me where she got it from)** and when nightfall enters Soul Society, She opened the Garganta leading to Soul Society. She tries her best to seal her reiatsu.

**-At night-**

When Kairi open the Garganta, she realize she is above the 4th squad. She tries her best to seal her reiatsu so that no one will realize it. She look through all the place and she found Hikari room.

Hikari room is on the last floor and just beside the window. Which made things easier for Kairi to enter. Making sure no one is around, Kairi slowly enters the window where a sleeping Hikari was lying there.

Kairi tried to smile but in the end, tears came out.

"What am I going to do with you… You feel sick faster than anyone when you were little too. Get yourself well. I cant stand it when you are all ill." Kairi said softly and place the flower which Hikari loves and only Kairi knows about, red and blue roses **(A/N: My friend brought it for me when they visited me :) So I will let Hikari have the flower too)**

She touches Hikari forehead and she was still burning up, her lips were dry too.

"Mizu no hime, water ball…" Kairi softly said and a tiny ball of water was form. She sat beside Hikari bed and places the water ball into her mouth. Immediately, her lips regain the original color.

Kairi could stay longer if it wasn't the noise outside she heard. Before she left, she said "Get well soon… my dearest sister, Hitsugaya Hikari. I love you." With that, she left through the window and the door open revealing Isane holding another cooling pack.

Kairi watch a little longer before returning back to Hueco Mundo. At least she manage to see her sister again…

**-2 days later…-**

Hikari fever had finally calm down and everyone finally could relax a little. Hikari was about to return back home when she notice the red and blue rose.

"I wonder who give it to me… The only person I told was…" Images of Kairi was flash into Hikari mind.

"Nee-chan… did you came and visit me?" Hikari look out the window and to the sky.

"Hikari, sweetie! Are you ready to return home?" Rangiku called out and Hikari turn around.

"I'm ready Oka-sama!" Hikari said and hug her mother.

**-Outside the 4th squad-**

"Remember to get plenty of water and don't ever do any mission when you are feeling unwell. Visit to the 4th squad wont be too bad right?" Isane said and patted Hikari head despite Hikari being a 13 years old girl.

"I understand, Kotetsu Fuku Taichou!" Hikari said happily.

"Arigatou Isane." Rangiku said and smile at her.

"Its my job after all. Take care of Hikari."

"I will."

"Ready to start work Hikari?" Rangiku ask the young girl.

"100% READY!" Hikari said happily.

"Just don't get too stress" Isane said and smile when both mother and daughter went back to the 10th Division.

**-10th Division-**

When Hikari enters the captain room, she saw Ichimaru Gin and her father having a glaring competition.

"Otou-sama, I'm back!" Hikari said so the atmosphere could change.

"Hikari! Are you better now?" Toushiro ask and was tackle by Hikari.

"Better than ever Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Hikari said and Toushiro ruffle her hair which Hikari had to re-tie her hair again.

"What are you doing here, Gin?" Rangiku ask her child hood friend.

"A piece of information which might be useful for the search of your daughter. Hitsugaya Kairi."

Everyone stop what they were doing.

**-End of this chapter-**

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Finally I did a cliff Hanger! XD! Guess you might have to read the next chap to find out what happen! XD Review please!**


	39. Information

**A/N: We're back again! Hope that Cliff Hanger made everyone wonder what the piece of information is! So here is the next chap! This chap will be short as it will be the information of it. Hope yar like it!**

* * *

"A piece of information which might be useful for the search of your daughter. Hitsugaya Kairi." Gin said

Everyone stop what they were doing.

"What is the information?" Toushiro asked.

"When Hikari was ill, some of the 13th division was on patrolling and they saw a Garganta right next to the 4th division. They saw an Espada coming out but it seems it does not look like it is attacking or anything. But the only thing which they suspect who might be Kairi is the roses she was carrying. A red and blue roses. Only Kairi knew that." Gin explain.

"How did Ichimaru Taichou knew me favorite flower?" Hikari ask

"Your zanpackuto was spreading the news yesterday."

"YUKI! NEKO!" Hikari shouted and the twin zanpackuto materialized.

"Yes, Master?" they ask.

"WHY DID YOU TELL THEM MY FAVORITE FLOWER?"

"Well… Since Kairi is the only one who knew your favorite flower, we figure out it would be better if we tell the people we trust. Beside… when you were asleep, both of us felt the present of Mizu No Hime and Hyosetsuyume." Yuki said.

"In conclusion, Kairi and her zanpackuto is still alive right? Maybe an Espada?" Gin said.

"True enough" Toushiro reply and settle himself down onto his desk.

"Hikari, could you help us to deliver some paper work to some of the division?" Toushiro asked.

"Of cause Hitsugaya-Taichou!" Hikari said and Toushiro pointed the stack of papers which need to be deliver to the 3rd division, 5th division, 6th division, 9th division and 13th division. Since Ichimaru Taichou is here, all that is left is 5th, 6th, 9th, and 13th.

Whenever she deliver the paper work, everyone would ask her if she is alright and she would reply "I'm well enough to do any mission!" That made everyone happy again. But will the happiness be over soon?

**-Chapter end!-**

* * *

**A/N: Yes I noe this chap is short! I hope the next chapter would be better! Let me think… **

**Hikari: The next chapter will have another major fight set after 3 years!**

**Reiku: So that means we are 16 years old (In human age)**

**Karen: And we will be 19 years old (In Human age) **

**Characters: R&R pls! **


	40. Hueco Mundo

**A/N: MY HAND IS FINALLY NORMAL! XD! Its hurts when I went for ****Acupuncture but it work! My hand is normal now! XD!**

**Also, I think most of you were thinking what Kairi did in Hueco Mundo and why Nnoitra treat Kairi different from Hanabi. So this chapter would be more about Hueco Mundo when Kairi came. The fight would be post pone to another chapter… Maybe soon…Sry! On to the chapter now!**

*** **_**"Italic" **_**means thought or Zanpackuto specking. **

* * *

It took quite some time for Kairi to make herself at "home" in Hueco Mundo. Her room is located opposite Hanabi room, beside Grimmjow and next to Harribel Tia.

Kairi walk through the long hall way with her zanpackuto sling behind her. They pass by many arrancar and they all bow to her in respect.

She slightly bows back to them and continue her way to the meeting room where she will meet up with the rest of the Espada and their Fraccion.

When she was outside the huge door, she sigh.

"_What's the matter?"_Mizu no hime ask.

"Still not quite use to this place…" Kairi answer.

"_You got to get use to it. It's your "new" home after all…_" Hyosetsuyume said.

"Who is this new girl?" a voice said behind her snapping Kairi out of her conversation with her zanpackuto.

"You must be that new Espada right?" another voice asked.

Kairi nodded her head before asking "May I know who are you?"

"I'm Coyote Stark and she is Lilynette Gingerback" Stark said introducing the two of them.

"Hi, Hanabi told me that she had an older sister so I figure out you would be it." Lilynette said.

"I'm Hitsugaya Sosuke Kairi, Nice to meet you." Kairi said and bow.

"_She's too polite!" _Stark and Lilynette thought.

"Better get yourself in. We don't want you to be late for the Espada meeting." Lilynette said and pushes the door open and they walk inside the room.

**-Meeting room-**

The room was filled with black background and there wasn't much light around the place. All the Espada had arrival and sat at their respectful places. Hina was there too. Now all they are suppose to do is wait for Hanabi and Aizen.

"So my "sister friend" is here too?" Hina said in a sarcastic voice when the door open and everyone quickly grew quite.

"Don't you dare talk to my sister like that, Ishida Hina." Hanabi said evilly.

"There there, we don't want any fights going on here. Its Kairi first meeting after all." Aizen said breaking up the fight between the two girls.

They glare at each other before going to their respectful sit.

"As everyone had notice, we had an additional family member." Aizen soon start the meeting.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Hitsugaya Sosuke Kairi." Kairi said and bow to everyone.

"She will be sharing the position with Hanabi, Espada 0. I want everyone of you to make her feel at home in Hueco Mundo. She may have been a Shinigami once but now, she is an Espada. Your sister to be exact."

"So we had to baby sit another sister?" a voice said at the 5th Espada sit.

"Did I hear something Nnoitra?" Aizen asked.

"Nothing."

"Good. Harribel, you would be in charge of bringing Kairi around the place."

"Hai, Aizen-sama." Harribel answers politely.

"I will leave all of you to take good care of Kairi" With that said, he left the place leaving Hanabi in charge.

"What's your zanpackuto name?" Lilynette ask impatiently.

"Mizu no Hime and Hyosetsuyume."

"Twin zanpackuto?" Grimmjow ask

"Ha…Hai…"

"There isn't much twin zanpackuto in Hueco Mundo. Hanabi had a twin zanpackuto too. " Ulquiorra added.

"Really?" Kairi asked disbelief.

"Yar. But she wasn't strong enough to match Shinako. So I had no idea where that other zanpackuto went" Hanabi said.

"I see…"

"So…Where's your room?" Nelliel ask.

"Urm…Opposite Hanabi-chan room, 2 rooms away from the right."

"Your room is next to mine" Harribel added quietly.

"And mine too" Grimmjow said.

Why don't we have a party for her?" Luppy suggested and Hanabi hug him to death.

"Let's have a welcome party for my onee-chan kay!" Hanabi squeal out in delight.

So the party went on according to Hanabi plan and Kairi did enjoy herself at Hueco Mundo. The party ended pretty late and all the Espada were dragging themselves back to their room. **(A/N: Nnoitra did not attend the party as he was busy training maybe?)**

**After the party...**

Once Kairi enters her room, she fell straight to her bed. She was exhausted the whole party as Lilynette and Hanabi were throwing cakes at everyone while everyone was trying not to get any cake on their body or clothes.

"_You seem happy, Kairi"_ Mizu no hime said and materialized in front of her.

"What is the matter Mizu?" Kairi ask

"_You seem to forget about your Shinigami self"_

"I'm not a Shinigami anymore. That's what Aizen-sama said in the meeting right? I'm an Espada now."

"_We hope you won't loss your own mind just because you are an Espada level."_ Hyosetsuyume said and materialized as well.

"What is the matter both of you?"

"_You are not yourself anymore, Kairi. Last time you use to talk about how happy you are as a Shinigami and you would make your parents proud of you." _

"Last time is last time. Now is now. It's the same as the past is the past. Stop talking about the past. The present is much better than what already happen."

"_Like we said, you are not yourself anymore. Its like…"_

"Another self inside of me? That's correct. After all, I was a hollow when I died and I became an Espada level."

"_That's not it! You never did become a hollow!"  
_

"I don't want to talk to you for now! You two are annoying! Get back into your world!" For the first time, Kairi shouted at her zanpackuto.

The two zanpackuto heart was broken by the sudden outburst of Kairi.

"_Kai-"_

"OUT!" Kairi shouted and the two zanpackuto return back to their inner world.

Their inner world is not the usual clear snowy field. Now, it seems dark and the snow is slowly melting away…

"_What had they done to you, Master…"_the two zanpackuto thought as for now, they have to stays together to keep Kairi save from the Espada, Aizen and Hanabi.

Once the zanpackuto left, Kairi went to the bathroom to have a warm shower. After her warm shower, she realizes she should not have shouted at them. They weren't in the wrong at all.

"Maybe I should apologize to them…" Kairi thought when a knock was heard. She went to open the door and Lilynette was there.

"What is the matter Lilynette?" Kairi asked.

"Kairi-san, do you want to watch Zanpackuto fighting with each other? I mean like training with one another."

"Whose Zanpackuto is fighting?"

"Erm… I think its Shinako **(Hanabi zanpackuto)** and Santa Teresa **(Nnoitra Zanpackuto). **Do you want your Zanpackuto to participate as well? Everyone of us had let our zanpackuto enter in it." Lilynette said and Kairi look at her zanpackuto.

Kairi shook her head and said "Their not ready to fight with any zanpackuto now."

"I see… Are you coming to watch?"

"Watching a few wont hurt right?"

"Of cause it won't hurt! Come on lets go!" Lilynette said and Kairi took her zanpackuto before leaving with Lilynette to watch the match.

On the way to the match area which was somewhere near the Fraccion block, they pass by a small prison area where only one thing or someone is inside. Kairi stop at the door of the prison.

"Lilynette, who is inside?" Kairi ask. Hyosetsuyume show a sign of worried and Kairi and Mizu no hime could feel it.

"Oh this? It's where Hanabi half zanpackuto stay in."

"The talk about twin zanpackuto at the meeting?"

"Yup. If I'm not wrong, I think the zanpackuto name is Hyorinku. I heard she came from one of the few strongest ice element zanpackuto but I'm not too sure why she is lock in here…

"THAT'S MY SISTER!" Hyosetsuyume scream out and materialized herself.

"Get her out!" she continues.

"I can't. She is Hanabi zanpackuto and Hanabi have the key to open this door."

"Why is she even lock in there!"

"Like I said, I am not too sure why. Rumors said that she was a weak zanpackuto and Hanabi does not want her anymore. So that could be a reason why she is in there."

"Do they give her food and water to survive?"

"Should be, that depends on the master she serve for the week."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Whenever a Zanpackuto won the fight or a match, Hyorinku is the prize of it. So she is pretty much a slave. The zanpackuto master would have Hyorinku to do most of the job and such. Well… I think some of the Espada treat Hyorinku like a "thing" instead of a living thing. For example, Nnoitra would treat Hyorinku like a sex slave maybe? But of cause Zanpackuto won't get pregnant so there is nothing to worry about. "

"How horrible…" Hyosetsuyume thought. Hyosetsuyume turn and said to Kairi firmly "I want to participate in the Zanpackuto Match."

**-Chapter end-**

**A/N: Cliff Hanger again! Stay tune for the next chapter where deadly match will go on….**


	41. Zanpackuto match

**A/N: Hi guys! I'm back and the cliff hanger was fun too! So here is the next chapter! **

* * *

"I want to participate in the Zanpackuto Match." Hyosetsuyume said.

"Are you insane!" Kairi shout back **(A/N: Not really shout back to Hyosetsuyume)**

"My sister is in that room and I can't let any zanpackuto hurt her anymore!"

"Since its your decision, it would be bad if a master won't support you right?" Kairi smile at her.

"Arigatou! Kairi-san!" Hyosetsuyume hug her master tightly not letting her go.

"We better hurry to the match place. Shinako and Santa Teresa would start their match soon." Lilynette said and Hyosetsuyume return to her zanpackuto to rest while Kairi followed Lilynette.

"_I will protect you… Hyorinku"_ Hyosetsuyume promise herself.

**-Match area-**

When Kairi and Lilynette came, many of the Arrancar, Fraccion and some Espada were there watching the match.

"Damm you B*tch!" Santa Teresa said clashing sword with Shinako.

"You are that weak now? I haven even release my power yet!" Shinako laugh evilly and did another horizontal slash and kick Santa Teresa in the stomach.

"My master may be weak against your master but in the zanpackuto world, I am much powerful than you."

The bell rang and Santa Teresa was out of the match. Shinako won again.

"I wonder how many more times Santa Teresa would keep on coming after you." Tiburón said **(Harribel Zanpackuto) **giving a towel to Shinako.

"No matter how many times he comes to me, I will always win him. That's why Hyorinku is always mine and Hanabi for the week."

"Shinako, seems like you got a new opponent." Pantera **(Grimmjow zanpackuto) **said.

"Who is it?" Shinako ask.

"Kairi zanpackuto, Hyosetsuyume."

"That brat sister?"

"I dare you to say that again, Shinako." Hyosetsuyume said angrily.

"Whatever…" Shinako said and both the zanpackuto were at the match area. Everyone too were watching the match. Mizu no hime was worried and she materialize to watch the match.

"Let me explain the rule" Gamuza **(Nelliel Zanpackuto) **said.

"Whoever wins this match, Hyorinku will be yours for the week. Whatever you and your master do to Hyorinku is your own problem. No death match is allowed as this is only a training match. There will be only 5 minutes for this match. Is that clear both of you?" Gamuza said and the two zanpackuto took their stand.

"Go!" Gamuza rang the bell and the match started. Sword clashing to each other and blood dripping on the floor was normal in this match.

"Star dream!" Hyosetsuyume said and a blast of starlight power with colorful and bright beam was shoot out from the zanpackuto. Shinako smirk and counter with her illusion but knowing Shinako ability, Hyosetsuyume did not fell for the illusion.

This went on and on for quite some time…

"It has been quite a while since I last saw a zanpackuto countering my illusion." Shinako said panting a little.

"Training may be…" Hyosetsuyume said panting away.

"Training is a key but… mastering it would be better." Shinako said and dash straight to Hyosetsuyume.

Hyosetsuyume counter the clashing sword and they both move back a couple of distance back. Before anyone could end the match, time was up by the bell Gamuza rang.

"The match is over. It's a draw this time." Gamuza announce.

"That was a pretty good match." Shinako said smiling towards Hyosetsuyume.

"The same goes for me." Hyosetsuyume said.

"You can take Hyorinku for the week." Shinako continue.

"May I request something, Shinako?"

"What is it?"

"Can you free Hyorinku?"

"Why is that so?"

"I believe that zanpackuto should not be kept as a slave."

"But Zanpackuto are a "thing" to Espada, Arrancar, Fraccion and Shinigami."

"But they do have family too."

"That is only for the higher up family. The lower rank Zanpackuto had no such family. Are you going to take Hyorinku or what?"

"I will take Hyorinku."

"In a week's time, return her to Hanabi-san. If the talk to Hanabi-san success, you could take that useless zanpackuto with you" Shinako said and passes the key to Hyosetsuyume.

"Arigatou"

Once Hyosetsuyume got the key, she rushes to the door and insert the key in. She turn and the door click. Slowly, she opens the door.

The room was cold… very cold to be exact. There wasn't any light but only the reflection of the moon in it. The figure did not move when the door open.

"Hyorinku?" Hyosetsuyume said softly.

"Nee-san?" Hyorinku asked moving away from the darkness.

"Its Hyosetsuyume onee-san here"

"Nee-san!" Hyorinku run and hug her sister tightly. Hyorinku was crying onto her sister shoulder.

"Relax, I will be taking you for away from here."

"You won the match?" Hyorinku said missing one of the point Hyosetsuyume said.

Hyosetsuyume smile at her younger sister. "I sure did" Hyorinku was too caught up with her sister that she did not notice all the marks her sister had during the fight.

"Your injured!" Hyorinku shout and just as Hyorinku was about to heal her sister, Hyosetsuyume stop her.

"Before we do anything else, I want you to meet my master and well… my twin sister where we born together to serve our master."

"But healing you is a more serious case!"

"I know your ability is different from us. Not only you have ice element but you too had healing power. Let's get you out here first"

Hyorinku nodded and both the ice element zanpackuto left the icy cold prison.

Hyosetsuyume introduce Hyorinku to Kairi and Mizu no Hime and Hyorinku was welcome in. Kairi told Hyorinku to have a warm bath since she doesn't really have this luxury before

After the warm bath, Hyorinku started to heal Hyosetsuyume injury.

"From today onwards, you will be my zanpackuto." Kairi said causing Hyorinku to look up at Kairi.

"What do you mean?" Hyorinku ask.

"If the talk to Hanabi-chan success, you will be free from the prison of ice and you would serve under me. But I hate to use zanpackuto as a "slave" or what so I decided to allow you to enter battlefield with me.

"Arigatou! Kairi-sama!" Hyorinku said thanking Kairi over and over again.

"Call me Kairi. I don't like people calling me with "sama"."

"Hai! Master!"

Hyosetsuyume isn't alone anymore. She found her long lost younger sister.

**-Meanwhile...-**

"Hanabi-chan, is it possible for Hyorinku to reunited with Hyosetsuyume?" Shinako ask when she came back from the match.

"Do whatever you want with that useless zanpackuto. She could die for all I care. I wonder who created that useless zanpackuto."

"So it's an okay for you to let Hyorinku be united with Hyosetsuyume?"

"I'm being kind enough to say yes"

"Arigatou"

A messenger hollow came and told the news to Kairi and Hyorinku hug everyone tightly in the room. She finally found her new master…

**-Chapter end-**

* * *

**A/N: So how was it? Maybe the next chap might be set after 3 years? The fight may be… R&R please! :)**


	42. Battles starts again

**A/N: Back again! XD! Now a days update is fast cause I am on holiday and also, I had nothing better to do :) **

**

* * *

**

Review place

**Crystalscar-Its okay! Your story is amazing too!**

**AnimeAngel01- Thank you! I'm sorry some of the zanpackuto I did not explain how they look like! At the end of this chap, I will explain how to look like.**

**Kaiser969- Glad that you enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

Hikari: That's all for the review place!

**Reiku- Now we can start the story!**

* * *

3 years passes fast like a blink of an eye. Hikari Reiku and Hanabi are 16 years old now while Karen, Hina and Kairi is 18 years old now. Nothing much changes around in Soul Society but the position of the 3rd seat in the 5th division was never occupied when Kairi died. They believe no one is capable to take up the place where Kairi holds deeply for it.

Other than the normal training and hollow slaying, Soul Society was peaceful for the pass 3 years. The zanpackuto may be annoying sometime as they as and when could materialized themselves.

**-Somewhere away from the 10****th**** division-**

Hikari was having a break from her own bankai training with the help of Reiku who had already master her bankai at an extremely young age of 5.

A hell butterfly came and Reiku stretch out her finger and it landed on Reiku finger.

"Hikari, I need to return back to the division. There seems to be an urgent call from Ukitake Taichou…" Reiku said packing her stuff when she heard the hell butterfly message.

"That's alright. You could head back first. I will stay here a bit longer. Don't worry about it." Hikari said and smile at her best friend. Reiku smile back and flash step away fast.

Hikari look at the spot where Reiku had left and she look up at the sky. It was beautiful. The clouds were all clear and some even have patterns.

Yuki no hime and HyorinNeko had materialized and sat beside the girl to watch the clouds. Suddenly, HyorinNeko said to Hikari seriously.

"Hikari-chan, I need to give you something" HyorinNeko said and Hikari look at her puzzled.

"What is it?" Hikari asked.

HyorinNeko show the thing to Hikari on her hand she was holding.

"It's a small headphone. It helps us to communicate with someone far away from us. Only Hyorinmaru Nii-Sama and I had it. But Hyorinmaru Nii-Sama said to give you one for incase the Shinigami send you out to Hueco Mundo or the world of the living." HyorinNeko explain and handed it to Hikari and she put it on. It was so small that no one could see it. The headphone was white in color with an ice element on it.

"Oh, before I forget, the headphone could only be seen by Hyorinmaru Nii-sama, me and you. We hide it with transparent ice." HyorinNeko added.

"Unfair!" Yuki scream out suddenly.

"I'm sorry Yuki…" HyorinNeko said sadly.

"That means I must depend on you whenever there is anything."

"I'm fine with that."

Suddenly, a hell butterfly came and told Hikari to return to the 10th Division as there is something urgent for her.

"Wonder what happen. Let's go both of you!" Hikari said and both the zanpackuto went back to their sword form and Hikari sling it to the back and left the place.

**-10****th**** Division captain room-**

Hikari slowly opens the door to the captain room and saw her father doing paper work the usual and her mother sitting down on the sofa drinking tea.

"Is there a problem? I was told to return back here urgent." Hikari asked slowly entering the room.

"It is urgent. We were told by the captain commander that there will be another deadly battle soon." Toushiro said.

"Is it the Arrancar and Espada?" Hikari ask.

"Yes" Toushiro answer seriously.

"How soon is it?"

Toushiro pause for awhile before saying "Today"

**-Meanwhile at Hueco Mundo-**

For the past 3 years, Kairi was training her new form and she had improve a lot. Now its her zanpackuto turn to improve.

"Hyorinku! Stop! You cant go on anymore!" Hyosetsuyume shout towards her younger sister.

"No… I can still go on…" Hyorinku said trying out her bankai form. Even though Hyorinku is Kairi zanpackuto now, Kairi could only use Hyorinku with normal attacks but Kairi cant use Hyorinku bankai.

"Ban…" **–Slap-**

There was silences when Hyosetsuyume slap Hyorinku.

"nee-sama?" Hyorinku said.

"I don't want you to stress yourself up! We had a battle with the Shinigami today."

"Shini..gami? That means Hyorinmaru Nii-sama and HyorinNeko would be there."

"That's right. I don't want you to look so exhausted when you saw them. Remember this, I'm your sister and being your older sister, it's my duty to protect the younger ones."

Before the two zanpackuto could continue their conversation, Kairi came in and said "Get yourself ready. The battle will begin soon."

"Hai, Kairi-sama!" The zanpackuto said and return back to their zanpackuto so Kairi could sling the zanpackuto on her back. She meet up with the rest of the Espada and Aizen as well.

"Is everyone clear on what they must do on Soul Society?" Aizen asked and everyone answer with a "Hai, Aizen-sama"

"Our goal now is to take all the Shinigami children. Including Hitsugaya Hikari, Izuru Karen, Kuchiki Reiku and Kurosaki Hina."

"So that means all of us could kill the other Shinigami who tries to stop us?" Hanabi ask.

"Yes you can. Let the Shinigami children live."

With that said, the Garganta opens and all the Espada enter except Kairi. She knew she could not face her family and friends yet so Aizen told her to stay at Hueco Mundo for awhile.

**-Back in Soul Society-**

The alarm went off and everyone was startle by it. Even though they knew it would come, they did not expect it to come so fast!

Everyone quickly got to their position and the Shinigami children was always with their parents or captains. The zanpackuto felt uneasy and they materialized just to be save.

Finally, the enemies come and they were all getting ready to fight any minute now along with their zanpackuto.

"This fight could be more interesting than the other battles we had every fight. I heard that when a zanpackuto is killed by another person other than their master, they will never be able to be reborn again." Aizen said who was always eyeing on the youngest Shinigami child.

"No your wrong" Yuki no hime said.

"Zanpackuto had live longer than Shinigami" Zabishino **(Reiku Zanpackuto) **added.

"What are you doing here again, Aizen Sosuke?" said the head captain with an angry tone.

"Well… I have came to give Hikari-chan a present." Aizen said when a Garganta was seen beside him,

"What pres-?" Before Hikari could finish her sentence, she was shock. Not only her, everyone was. Including the Zanpackuto. The person walks in slowly and she could feel everyone in Soul Society was shock by her appearance now.

"Nee…-chan…" Hikari, Yuki no hime and HyorinNeko said in unison.

"That's right, but for your information. I'm not your sister who was once a caring and helpful person. I'm Hitsugaya Sosuke Kairi, 0 Espada." Kairi said and show her Espada number on her right shoulder.

"What about 3 years ago? I fell ill after finding your zanpackuto reiatsu. Megumi and Rina came and help us out and went off soon after. You called them didn't you? Also, you came and gave me the red and blue rose. I am grateful that you help Hyorinku out with her suffering. With what you did, you could say you lost your caring self?"

"Let me ask you a question. Why is it whenever you enter the forest, Megumi and Rina will never be there? The answer is simple. They are hollow animals." With that said, Megumi, Rina and Neko **(Hanabi pet) **appear beside their master. Each of them had a hollow mask on.

"Does that mean you consider us as your enemy, Kairi? Karen said seriously which wasn't her type at all.

"If you put it that way… yes it is, Karen."

"I guess we have to snap you out of this thing" Hina said with her hand drawing out her zanpackuto.

"I don't mind fighting all 4 of you at the same time."

"But to equal that, Me, Nellie and Grimmy will be joining in"

The Shinigami children look at their captain and parents for the approval and they nodded. With the approval, they flash step up to the sky and to another place to fight not far away from the rest of the Gotei 13.

"Since the battle is going on, all we have to do is wait for the result of the battle. To kill time, I will let all of you choose who you would like to fight and if it's possible, kill them." Aizen said and all the Espada and their Fraccion spilt up. The Gotei 13 did the same and the battle against Shinigami and Espada happen again…

**-Chapter end-**

**A/n: Hope you like it! I was thinking of an Omake and so… I will try and if it's nice, I might continue. Please review on it so I can improve on the story and the Omake. It will be in strip form.**

_**

* * *

**_

~Omake~ (Before they begin battle)

Kairi: Hikari and Karen, would be having an emotional in… 3…2…1…

Hikari: NEE-CHAN! SHE'S ALIVE! *Cried onto Karen shoulder*

Reiku: Calm down idiot! She's an enemy!

Karen: BUT SHE IS OUR FRIEND TOO! *Hug Hikari*

Hina: Those two are seriously going off topic…

Nelliel: They are so cute!

Hanabi: Another off topic person.

_**~To be Continue… (Maybe?)~**_

**

* * *

**

A/N: So how was it? Is there anything I should improve on? Should I continue the Omake? Each chapter would have one.

**Also, this is Hyorinku profile.**

**Name:** Hyorinku

**Ability:** Ice element and healing power

**Master:** Hanabi Sosuke. But now currently with Kairi.

**Friends/ Family:** Hyorinmaru, Hyosetsuyume, HyorinNeko. (They are family and also a higher type rank)

**Looks:** Long white hair up to her waist, had a clip of a snow flasks on her right side of her hair. Wears a snow base type Kimono with snow crystal on it. **(Similar to Sode No Shirayuki)**

**Background:** Hyorinku is the youngest of the ice element family. She is the only ice element zanpackuto who had both different ability. Meaning, if a zanpackuto is an Ice type, its either water or snow would be its secondary power. But for Hyorinku, she had healing power. She is unable to control her ice ability and therefore, Hanabi does not want her as healing power is useless for hollow slaying. She is closer to HyorinNeko as they were always together when they did not have any master.

**A/N:Thats Hyorinku profile :) Hope you like it! R&R please! Thx :)**


	43. Bankai Reveals

**A/N: Thanks for the review! We are getting to another climax sooner or later! But relax, there are a lot more chapter before it's the end of the story. So here we go! Also, Sry its a bit late cause of the error 2 thingy... BUT ITS OVER NOW! XD!**

* * *

The battle field was already flooded with exhausted Shinigami fighting with the Espada and their Fraccion. Every one once in awhile, they would always check on the battle with the Shinigami children and their enemy.

Once Kairi and her friends got the Shinigami children corner and exhausted…

"Star Dream, Whirlpool!" Kairi shouted and a huge whirlpool traps the girls inside.

"Confusion, Shinako!" Hanabi shouted and control the starlight power giving it more power which Nelliel and Grimmjow uses their cero to add more power.

"AH!" Hikari and the others scream as they were smash into the building nearby. Everyone begin to worried when their reiatsu was dropping badly.

"Don't you think we are hitting them too hard?" Nelliel asked.

"Well…we are suppose to knock them out and beside… this fight is soon to be over." Kairi said and when the smoke was starting to clear, all of them were lying on the ground. Hardly able to move at all.

"You got to be kidding me! This kids are called "The future of Soul Society! More like "Trash of Soul Society!" Grimmjow laugh evilly when he saw the worn out Shinigami.

"Who…are…you…calling…trash…?" Hina voice could be heard weakly on the ground.

"That's…right…" Karen added.

"We…are…not…done…yet…" Reiku quickly add.

"This…simple…injuries…is…nothing…to…US…!" Hikari said as she screams the last word. They all did their best to stand with the help of the zanpackuto.

"Alright…How about we fight with Bankai?" Kairi said as she put her twin zanpackuto crossing each other.

"Ban…Kai!" Kairi shouted and winds was surrounding her in a whirlpool way. After the wind of whirlpool had died down, she was in her bankai form.

Her back had a blue dragon wing which represents water. From her shoulder up to her arms was covered by soft wolf fur. Her zanpackuto started to glow with a purple and pink color.

"Bankai, Mizu no Yume!" **(A/N: Don't ask me the meaning! Cause I just combine both Mizu no Hime name and Hyosetsuyume name!) **Kairi shouted as her reiatsu raise up even higher.

Kairi continue "If you don't use your bankai, we might seriously kill you…"

"Ban…Kai!" the 4 girls said together and the wind of whirlpool surrounded each of them. Before they even enter their Bankai form, their reiatsu had already shoot so high that they might had already overpowered the captains.

**-Meanwhile…(Back at Karen's home)-**

"She's calling us…" Karen dolls said to one another as they started to use their transportation ability to get to their master as fast as possible.

**-Back at the fight-**

Once their wind of whirlpool had died down, everyone were so shock they had nothing to say.

Hikari bankai is exactly the same as her father, Toushiro except her wings is white base type which represents snow and the ice which is surrounding her hands is a cat like instead of a dragon.

Reiku bankai is almost the same as her father, Renji but instead of a skeleton snake, it has flesh and skin and the color of it is white as it also represents snow. Her bankai snake is 2 times bigger size than Zabimaru too.

Karen bankai was the unique type. Her dolls which was also her ability is her bankai. Meaning, whenever she creates a new doll, she is using her own reiatsu to create them. She won't feel anything as if her reiatsu is missing from her. It will need a person with high reiatsu in order for them to be able to hold up this ability. The dolls of cause would enter in their sleeping mode whenever they are not needed so that Karen could rest her bankai until they are called out which was today.

Hina bankai was also a unique type as her zanpackuto is actually her. Meaning, when Hina uses her bankai, another self appears beside her to fight along side with its master. Its more like a clone than an imitation.

"There is a reason why those kids could be the future of Soul Society" Aizen spook when the sky was turning into deep dark rain and ice clouds.

"You could change the weather too right, Hikari?" Kairi said when Hikari said with angry eyes "There is a reason why I wont betray Soul Society unlike someone I know."

"Your hurting Kairi-sama feelings…" A zanpackuto voice said at Kairi side but it wasn't Mizu no Hime or Hyosetsuyume.

The zanpackuto materialize and it was Hyorinku. "I won't let you hurt my master now! Bankai!" Hyorinku shouted and she started to grow into a dark blue dragon. The way how Hyorinmaru is when Toushiro enters his inner world.

"Wow! I don't know that the useless Hyorinku could actually use bankai! But she is still useless in battle" Hanabi said when she roll her eyes at Hyorinku.

"Since this battle had became a 5 to 5, it would be fair if our side is 5 too." Hyorinku explain.

"Only weakling need the same number" Hanabi continue to say mean stuff to Hyorinku.

Hikari could feel the sadness of Hyorinku. Even though Hyorinku is happy with Kairi, she still wishes Hanabi could acknowledge her as her zanpackuto.

Suddenly, Hikari started to cry.

"What's the matter with you?" Hanabi shout instead of a question.

"Your hurting Hyorinku!" Hikari scream out.

"Hyorinku? She is a useless zanpackuto in battle! All she could do is heal! Why would someone like me, an Espada 0 use a useless zanpackuto? As long as Shinako and I are together, I don't need that useless ice healing zanpackuto!"

"Zanpackuto are not called useless! Each of them had different ability! They are our partner! Not some kind of tools!"

"We treat them as tools! That is why some Espada and Fraccion does not care about their zanpackuto if they are alive or not. As long as they are able to move and use that's all we need."

Hikari uses her hands to wipe the tears which was falling down her cheeks and with determination eyes said to Hanabi "I will make you loss the contract with Hyorinku from "this" master of hers so she could be with which ever master she want!"

**-Chapter ends-**

* * *

**A/N: So… how was it? Was it nice? Do you want me to continue the Omake? Maybe this chap might get an Omake as well…**

* * *

~Omake!~ (After their bankai is revealed)

**Hikari: **SINCE WHEN WAS ZABISHINO THAT BIG!

**Reiku:** Erm… Since I master my bankai?

**Hikari: **SINCE WHEN WAS SHUKKETSU THAT MANY!

**Karen:** She's like that…

**Hikari:** SINCE WHEN… Oh… who is the real Hina?

**Hina (Both Shungekouen and real Hina): **Me!

**Hina (Real):** NO YOUR NOT!

**Shungekouen: **YES I AM!

**Hina:** I'm the real!

**Shungekouen:** No me!

**Hanabi:** They had forgotten about us!

**_~To be continued?~_**

* * *

**A/N: Please review on the Omake! I would like some suggestion as well! Thanks!**


	44. Capture

**A/N: Hey people! I'm back! I'm Sorry for the late update as fanfiction does not allow me to upload cause of error type 2… T_T But since its over, I can upload again! Hope you enjoy the story :)**

**Also! I CANT BELIEVE I TOTALLY FORGOT THAT SIBLINGS LOVE NEVER ENDS HAD BECAME 1 YEARS OLD! T_T I'm such a bad person T_T SRY! DEEPEST Apologies to my character I owned!**

**Important note:**

_**Italic means talking in the inner mind like hollow or Zanpackuto talking in your mind and thoughts.**_

* * *

"Call forth the snow storm, snow demon!" Hikari said as snow cat like demon was summoned out from her twin zanpackuto and sent her attack towards Hanabi. Hanabi counter with her cero and it exploded in the sky.

Hikari is battling against Hanabi, Karen and her dolls battling against Kairi and Hyorinku, Reiku battling against Nelliel, Hina battling Grimmjow.

**-Karen and Kairi fight-**

"How have you been doing Karen?" Kairi ask when they clashes sword with each other.

"I don't think it is necessary to tell you anything about myself." Karen did a back flip and command her dolls to each fire multiple fireballs. There were many fire balls as there were many dolls as well. The dolls fire at the count of 3 by their master commanding them. All the dolls fire and it became a massive fire ball.

"Hyorinku, ice blizzard." Hyorinku summoned out the ice blizzard by flapping its wings hard which could blow Karen away but her dolls protected her from it.

"Your dolls are unique in a way isn't it?"

"Everyone is unique in a way. Its how you see it."

"Guess I'm become more like a hollow like. I don't seem to sense the way I use to think."

"You could only save yourself."

"_Tch. Your going to become a Shinigami again if you think about this stuff…"_A voice rang thought Kari mind but it wasn't Hyosetsuyume or Mizu no hime.

"_Get out hollow"_Mizu no hime said annoyed.

"_Yar whatever. If you die, there is a problem for me. So don't ever die."_

"_Just GET OUT!" _Hyosetsuyume shouted in. The voice disappear and Kairi dashes towards the ball of dolls which was once protecting Karen and uses Hyosetsuyume ice shard to freezes them causing Karen to be open.

"Your mine!" Kairi shouted and brought her zanpackuto down towards Karen.

Karen smirk and a flash of light surrounded Karen which blinded Kairi eyes.

"What in the…" Before Kairi could finish her sentence, her body is not moving. She could not control herself. There were newer dolls and those who were trap in the ice shard were shatter into pieces.

"As long as I have the soul, no matter what happen to the dolls, they are always able to transfer to another doll so that they would not vanish immediately. Also, in my Bankai form, blood bending has the ability to drain off all your blood and the water in your body. You would die once the blood is drain out of you…" Karen whisper softly "I'm sorry this end out like that… I wanted to talk to you again…"

"I WILL KILL YOU!" Kairi tried her best to stood up and dash straight to Karen but Karen said softly "If you move, you will die faster…"

Kairi started to cough out blood and her head were bleeding too even though she was not injured on her head. Karen blood bending is taking affect now.

"Why you!" Hyorinku dash forward but Karen said "If you move, her blood will explode in her. She will die a painful way."

Hyorinku stop and look at its now master. She could not go anymore and she knew that if you where to attack Karen now, Hyosetsuyume, Mizu no hime and Kairi would die.

"Damm it!" Hyorinku scream and went back to its zanpackuto form as Kairi reiatsu was draining away fast by the effect.

**-Reiku and Nelliel fight-**

Reiku was just lucky enough to shield herself using Zabishino from the double cero Nelliel shoot out from her mouth. The smoke blurs Zabishino eyes but Reiku told her to believe in her.

"Zabishino, ice demon! North!" Reiku shout and Zabishino stretch out and summoned out the ice demon and went straight to Nelliel. Nelliel easily destroyed some of the ice demon but she did not know the ability of Reiku bankai ice demon.

When she cut the demon into 2, it just reform again and it multiply by two. So if she cuts the demon into 2, it would reform to 4. It's an endless attack.

"I myself had no idea how to stop the demon. Zabishino had never told me any thing about her ability. All she does is just teaches me the ability but it never tells me on how to stop it." Reiku said as she slightly patted Zabishino head. Somehow, she is glad that Zabishino did not tell her how to stop her ability. **(A/N: I know its weird but both master and Zanpackuto are extremely close to each other) **

"Don't get yourself too confident of your ability. I had seen your ability before and I know how to destroy your ice demon…" Nelliel said and fire her double cero at the ice demon and they melted once they got caught in the cero.

"Your ice demon is able to multiply themselves which is a rare ability but their weakness is completely destroying their main body with pressure like cero."

"Your fast enough to stop my ability but unfortunately, that was only the basic of my Zabishino… Zabishino, avalanche…" Zabishino started to glow in a light blue color as she store more reiatsu in her so that her power would be higher and stronger.

"Not if I can stop that!" Nelliel releases her zanpackuto and dashes towards the charging up Zabishino and Reiku.

Once Zabishino power is all charge up, she fired a snow tsunami from her mouth and it was 600meters high and no one is able to escape that fast. It covered Nelliel up and the avalanche smashes through the grounds of Soul Society. Luckily, there weren't any buildings and living things. So she won't get into trouble in doing so.

**-****Hina and Grimmjow fight-**

"So your Ichigo daughter right?" Grimmjow ask as he clashes sword with Hina and Shungekouen.

"Yar, what do you want with my dad?" Hina asked as she did a horizontal slash and Shungekouen followed but Grimmjow easily doge it.

"He was strong and he owns me another battle but since you are his daughter, might as well take you on instead of your father."

"My dad is stronger than me. He teaches me swordsmanship and Shunpo."

"Younger generation learns things faster than those who taught them. Hanabi is an example. We teaches her on her zanpackuto ability and we train her. Now, she is even stronger than the 1st Espada."

"She is an Espada while my master is a Shinigami. Both of them are different" Shungekouen said.

"Battle is the key to find out who is stronger!" Grimmjow releases his zanpackuto and both Hina and Shungekouen step back. They had never seen an Espada releases its zanpackuto form before. He had blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

"It would be fun torturing you…"

"Not if I can help!" Shungekouen flash step in and did a vertical slash but her zanpackuto was stop but Grimmjow holding it.

"You're just an imitation of her!" Grimmjow slashes her using his long nail but failed when Hina was barley on time to save her zanpackuto.

"You're an idiot! Why did you went out without my order!" Hina shout at her zanpackuto but Shungekouen knew that Hina was worried about her.

"If I don't go, who would? I'm an imitation of you. My power is your power…"

"You're wrong… Your power is stronger than mine. I heard from Hikari-chan that Zanpackuto power when they are in their sword form, their power are reduce by 5% as they are capable in killing their master. But when they are materialize, their full power is above 100%."

"Wait… I think you are the wrong one master… I am your bankai form. Not my materialize form. There is a difference between those two master…"

"Hey! Are you done with your chat! I'm starting to get bored out here!" Grimmjow Sonido with his blade in front of him and Hina were hit by his blade trying to protect her dearest zanpackuto and were strongly thrown to the ground. The slash went vertically across her chest and blood was already oozing out. Hina was certain that her bones were crash when she hit the ground.

"HINA!" Her scream was so loud that it capture Ichigo ear.

**-Ichigo fight with Ulquiorra-**

Once Ichigo heard the scream of his daughter zanpackuto, he had no choice but turn to see what happen. Despite how far he was, he was shock to see that Hina was on the ground, motionless. Her reiatsu was falling quickly and he saw her zanpackuto rashes to her aids.

"Hina… please be safe…" Ichigo thought and was just able to counter Ulquiorra sword.

**-Back to the fight (Hina + Shungekouen battling Grimmjow.)-**

"HINA! WAKE UP!" Shungekouen scream as she quickly uses a healing shield. Shungekouen learn healing kido from Hyorinku when they were still a free zanpackuto.

"It's no use! She was thrown down a few hundred and it is impossible for her to survive the fall!" Grimmjow laugh madly seeing the zanpackuto trying ways to save its master.

"Take…that…back…" Shungekouen said angrily.

"Oh…So the zanpackuto wants to play."

"Double…scythe" the sword that Shungekouen was holding turning into a scythe and both of her hand were holding it. It was dark black and her eyes were felt with hatred.

"Getsuri…double form…" Shungekouen did a cross slash from the ground and dark black crescent moon was send flying towards Grimmjow. He was barely able to doge the multiple dark crescents moon as all the moon she attack was all accurately.

"You…will…pay…for…what…you…did…to…my…master…my…Hina…" Shungekouen said it in a deadly voice that could send anyone scared of Shungekouen forever.

Once again, she fire double Getsuri but this time, her Getsuri extended to a full moon and instead of just hitting the enemy, it spins fast like the chain saw blades storing reiatsu in it.

There was no way to escape her full moon as it would follow the target and would never stop until it hit the target. The possibility of the target suffering is only 5%.

Once it was fully charge, the full moon multiply into 100 of the same thing and at one go, it went straight to Grimmjow. Unable to doge the attack, Grimmjow tried to stop the full moon but only stop one. The rest of it attacks him accurately and he was send crashing down to the ground.

**-Hanabi and Hikari fight-**

"What are you going to do now? Your friends are dying fast…" Hikari said as the twins clashes sword with each other. Both of them had sword slash around the body and they were panting heavily.

"We Espada had a better body than Shinigami. We would not go down that fast." Hanabi said as she look at her friends and family. It was true that they are going down fast but she believes that they would be safe.

"I hate to interrupt but this is a battle and Shinigami and Espada would always focus on their battle"

"Shinako, ice shard." Hanabi said as she mimics the ability Hikari uses.

"Ice shard!" Hikari shouted and both the attack was equal in power causing them to explode in the sky. No matter how much they tried to fight with one another, their power will be equal.

"Blizzard shard!" Hikari uses another ability and long snow blizzard were send out from using the sky. Somehow, she inherited most of Toushiro ability but the names were different.

"Control!" Hanabi shout but something this big could not be fully control. When the blizzard fell, it transforms to tiny shards and unable to control so much, Hanabi was pierce in the countless shards.

"_I wonder how I was killed…If I did not die…maybe we could have been perfect twins. Playing pranks on others…__Things wound not end up like that…"_ Hanabi thought as she started to fall.

**-Aizen and the head captain-**

"I think we had use up too much time on them, don't you think so Hanabi?" Aizen said and a Garganta opens up beside Aizen. Hanabi came out with Kairi, Nelliel and Grimmjow completely unhurt.

All the Espada and their Fraccion retreat their battle and the Shinigami children quickly garters at the enemy. They were all panting heavily and Shungekouen manage to save Hina from dying and passes her to Ichigo. They all turn to the Hanabi and her friends which they thought were killed but it turn out to be ice.

"What is the meaning of this!" Hikari tried her best to scream but she uses too much of her reiatsu and her bankai was release. The same goes to the other 3.

"Like what Otou-sama said, we spend too much time playing with you all. I could capture all of you in one go to tell the truth." Hanabi said and Sonido to each of the Shinigami children and put a cage around them. She was so fast that Ichigo could not see her and Hanabi easily snatch Hina from Ichigo.

"This cage sucks up reiatsu and any attacks" Kairi said.

Knowing that the Shinigami children had use up most of their reiatsu, they lose conscious easily.

"What are you going to do with them?" Toushiro shouted to them.

"Well…I don't know… that depends on how well their behave and how well they are cooperative." Hina said and everyone opened their Garganta. A bigger Garganta was use to move the cage to Hueco Mundo.

"See yar!" Hanabi said and hers closes.

Their mothers tried to catch the cage but before they could even touches it, the Garganta closes right in front of their eyes with their precious children.

**-Chap end-**

* * *

**A/N: How do you all like that? I know the fights are kind of… well… boring maybe? I'm sorry! I was tired from school and such… Exam are near the corner and well… Slow update T_T Sorry!**

**-Omake!-**

Hikari: Wondering why are we always ended up fighting with one another.

Hanabi: Who knows?

Hikari: Maybe there is a connection with twins?

Hanabi: Why don't we try out telepathy?

Hikari: Alright!

Hanabi ~thinking~: Twins forever **(Thinking)**

Hikari: Hmm… Twins forever?

Hanabi: Got that correct!

**-Omake end-**

**A/N: R&R please! XD**


	45. Life without them

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm back! Since I had time, might as well write XD Thanks for all the awesome reviews! Let's head to the story!**

**_Italic_ means Flash back or thoughts**

* * *

Their babies were taken away from them right in front of their eyes. They could not do anything to help them when their babies were in that cage. Everything was so fast… nothing can be done… Not only were their parents depressed over it. Soul Society had just lost the chance of fighting against Aizen and his army. They believe the children of Soul Society are the key to end this war...

**-Hitsugaya House hold-**

Rangiku was told to stay at home by Toushiro himself as he knows that she could not handle another lost daughter. Rangiku went to open Hikari room and she went in. She enters her room and sat at the bed. Slowly, analyzing Hikari room.

Hikari room walls are white in color and have tiny snow flakes and snow pattern on the wall. There was a large dragon picture with a tiny cat on its head and a little girl beside it pasted on the wall. Most likely to represent HyorinNeko and Yuki No Hime.

"That girl… never fails to like white, snow and animals…" Rangiku softly said.

"_I want to be like Otou-san! Who loves white, snow and animals!"_ flash back of Hikari said it when she was just leaving for her first day in the squad.

"Hikari… I will get you back no matter what happen! Just wait for us…" Rangiku said with determination and slowly, left Hikari room.

**-Izuru Household-****-**

Momo could feel the pain of losing her precious daughter. It hurts more than the time Aizen betrayed them. Momo went into Karen room as what Rangiku did and she notice Karen doll wasn't here anymore.

"Karen… I promise to get you back from the place you are-" Before Momo could complete what she thought, a voice could be heard in a drawer. Slowly, Momo went over and opens the drawer. Shock to see a doll in the drawer.

The doll was dress in a black dress and around its stomach had a bow attach to its back.

"Are you Karen mother?" the doll asked.

"Yes I am" Was the answer and Momo carried the doll up.

"Why are you here? I thought all the dolls were Karen Bankai?" Momo asked and sat at Karen bed.

"I'm a new born doll… Karen-sama put me to sleep before I could even step onto the battle field. Karen-Sama told me I wasn't ready to do any battle and she would know that the enemy would target the weak one." The doll said.

"What is your name little one?" Momo asked.

"I'm… Kuro. Nice to meet you, Hinamori Taichou." Kuro said bowing lightly.

"Is Karen fine in Hueco Mundo?" Momo asked.

"I'm not sure…"

"I see…"

**-World of the living-**

Ichigo went back to the world of the living and went to the beach to calm his self down. He sat at the rocks and enjoy the cool breeze around him. He remembers the time when Hina first visit to the beach.

**-Flash Back-**

"_Daddy! Look!" Hina said happily on one of the rocks close to the sea._

_Ichigo turn to where Hina is and she found a beautiful sea shell. It was a heart shape like and has red strips on it._

"_Daddy! The beach is an amazing place!" Hina exclaimed excitedly. Just then, Ichigo soul reaper badge started to sound and that means hollow! _

_Hina and Ichigo took their mod soul pill and their Shinigami self appear._

_The hollow appear in the ocean and it looks similar to an octopus. Its tentacle reach out to get Ichigo and Hina but both of them had already flash step and were above the hollow. The hollow look up and the two zanpackuto easily destroy it._

_After the battle, Ichigo and Hina went back to their body._

"_Geez… Where ever we go, there would always be a hollow!" Hina said irritated on how the hollow appear._

"_Hina, Calm down. At least we could protect it from causing damage in the town." Ichigo said calming the young girl._

"_As long as those Hollow don't go too far in attacking my family, I'm fine with them appearing anywhere." A smile was seen on Hina face._

"_That's my girl."_

**-Flash back end-**

"I hope you are save Hina… I don't want you to get hurt…I'm sorry to pass you the hollow in you…" Ichigo said softly.

**-Back in Soul Society… Kuchiki house hold-**

Rukia was in her room the whole day and would not answer anyone. Even Byakuya could not help it. He knows the pain of losing someone. Slowly, the door slide open and without looking, she knows it was Renji.

"Rukia… are you alright?" Renji asked and Rukia did not answer.

"Reiku…she… is just a little baby who knows nothing about the outside world… I'm sure she is scared…" Rukia said in between tears.

Renji went over and hug Rukia tightly to calm her down before she had an emotional break down. He rub her back and said "Rukia baby, listen to me." Rukia slowly look at him and Renji wipe the tears away.

"Reiku is a strong girl. She won't be easily bullied by other people and Kuchiki Taichou had thought her everything in the world of the living and Hueco Mundo. Reiku would not go down so fast. After all, she was called the "master of prankster" isn't it? So that means she would dare to do anything."

"But that baby is still growing up!"

"Reiku is a strong girl. She doesn't want us to worry about her too much. Don't worry, we would get the baby back to us…"

"Renji…" Rukia softly cried onto Renji shoulder.

**- Seireitei-**

It was afternoon now and the head captain had ordered a combine meeting with the captain and vice captain in the usual captain room. His vice-captain had sent out the hell butterfly and everyone was alerted. Soon, everyone arrival despite their depression. Ichigo had return back and went to the captain room.

**-Chapter end-**

A/N: How do you like it? Please R&R for it! The next update might be slower cause my mid year exam is drawing close! I'm sorry!

_**~Omake~**_

**Hikari: When are we going to be showed?**

**Reiku: Next Chapter**

**Karen: It's a good thing I left Kuro behind**

**Hina: Why?**

**Karen: Secret**

**Kairi & Hanabi: We had been forgotten!**

**Hikari, Reiku, Karen and Hina: No your not!**


	46. Prisoner

**A/N: Thanks for all the review and such! I love it! Lets not waste time and head over to the chapter now!**

* * *

**-Hueco Mundo-**

The Arrancar and Espada who had a tough battle at Soul Society came back to Las Noches with their wounds fully healed by using Hyorinku ability, ordered by Hanabi.

"I'm tired from the battle!" Hanabi complain and let out a yawn. She was walking in front of Grimmjow while some of the Espada drag the cage where the Shinigami children were sleeping in.

"You didn't even battle!" Grimmjow argue back.

Hanabi turn behind and places her hands on her hip before saying "Excuse me! That cage that I created uses most of my reiatsu! Also, your too even battle!"

"Its not like I don't want to battle! Aizen-sama said they wants to try out new experiment and since you would like to test it, I had no choice to do so! My duty is to keep you safe!"

Hanabi was glad Grimmjow said it as she trusted Grimmjow always. No matter what happen, Grimmjow will always be by her side.

"Hime-sama, the children of Soul Society seems to be waking up soon." Ulquiorra said. Everyone turn towards the cage and Hikari and the others started to wake up with their zanpackuto materialize form.

"Wh…where are we?" Reiku asked trying to see where there were.

"Your in Hueco Mundo" Kairi answer.

"Nee-chan…"Hikari softy said.

"What are we going to do with them, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra asked Aizen and everyone turn to him.

Finally he said "Take the Zanpackuto away from their master except Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko. The rest are not needed in Hueco Mundo. Szayel, you could do experiment on them or anyone could take them as a fighting partner. As for the Shinigami… put them together with their Zanpackuto except for Hikari. Bring them to their room."

"_Our room?" _Hikari and her zanpackuto thought.

"Hai, Aizen-sama" The Arrancar's said and uses force to drag Hina, Karen and Reiku out of the cage along with their zanpackuto. Hikari and her zanpackuto were left in the cage as she sees her friends being drag away, further into the hallway.

"Kairi, bring Hikari to her room" Aizen instructed and left to the throne room where Hanabi follow closely behind. Slowly, one by one, the rest of the Espada and Arrancar started to return back to their room to rest or do their own things.

Kairi went in to the cage to get Hikari but Hikari glare darkly at her sister.

"If you are going to glare like this to me, I'm going to freaking kill you later." Kairi reply with the same glare and started to push Hikari and her Zanpackuto out of the cage. Kairi zanpackuto materialize and help to escort them to their room.

"_I know you hate me for this Hikari…But I'm not doing this because I want too…I want to save you…"_Kairi inner mind said.

* * *

**-After awhile…-**

The walk towards Hikari room was silent as no one had something to say. Finally, Hikari asked "Where did they bring them?"

"How do I know? By the way… We are here" Kairi said as she stood in front of a light blue door. Hikari room was just opposite Kairi room and a few Espada room. Kairi open the door and on the light. Everything was already place there. A bed, the toilet and all those stuff which all Espada have.

Kairi gently pushes Hikari into the room and Hikari walk over to the bed. Kairi closes the door behind and suddenly…

"I'm Sorry Of What Happen Earlier! I Did Not Mean What I Said!" Kairi shout which startle her sister.

"Now your trying to ask for my forgiveness so that your could be my sister again? Like Real you will ever be my sister!" Hikari rolled her eyes.

"I'm not doing this because I want too! I was force to do this! I failed to protect you when you are in danger! That's why I asked Megumi and Rina to help me!"

"But the battle earlier you said '_Why is it whenever you enter the forest, Megumi and Rina will never be there? The answer is simple. They are hollow animals' "_Hikari said what Kairi said before their battle start.

"I know what I said and all that is a lie! I told Megumi and Rina to look after you when you are in danger and not when you go find them. It's true they are hollow animals. I'm a Vizard but I have an uncontrollable hollow in me which Aizen control with. If I were to fall into that "uncontrollable hollow" I don't know what I could do to you! I'm doing this to keep you safe! That's why I had to say all this mean things! So that you can forget about your older sister who fail to protect you!"

"How could I forget about my dearest Onee-san who protected me from hollow when we were young, my Onee-san who kept in company whenever I'm lonely, my Onee-san who told me life had a reason to live? Onee-san!" Hikari hug her sister tightly not letting go and Kairi hug her back. Tears were form on their faces.

Not only their master know that is going on, Hyosetsuyume, Mizu No Hime and Hyorinku had explain everything to Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko and the twin zanpackuto hug their siblings and twin tightly not letting go.

"Keep this a secret, Hikari. What I say to you just now must be kept a secret. If not, I'm pretty much sure Aizen will active the uncontrollable hollow. Also, what I said to you outside this room is not true. It's all a fake. Only in this room, I can talk properly to you. Don't tell anyone about me even though it may be Reiku, Karen or Hina. Not even to Oka-Sama and Otou-Sama. I know you had the transmitter to Soul Society and I'm sure Soul Society will connect to the transmitter. I will come back to this room. Don't worry alright? Keep this a secret." Kairi said and Hikari nodded.

"I need to deal with some things so… maybe you could explore the room but don't leave this room." Kairi said and left once she opened the door and close it.

* * *

**-Karen and the others-**

All of them were chain up and was pin onto the wall. Their feet weren't touching the ground as their foot was covered by some kind of yellow sticky substance. Their cell was quite big but it was dirty and rats were running here and there.

"What are we gonna do?" Reiku asked as the fake moon shine into the cell.

"Who knows…That bastard Kairi will get it from me soon!" Karen said angrily as she felt betrayed by Kairi action.

"How does it feel being pin and chain up again? Hina Kurosaki?" A voice said from outside the cell and the moon reflection reveal the owner of the voice.

"O…Oka-…sama?" Hina voice was shaking.

"I'm not even your mother to begin with." Inoue said opening the door of the cell and walk towards Hina. No one predicted what happen but Inoue slap Hina hardly leaving a red hand print on Hina right cheek. **(A/N: I know I'm evil! But I don't hate Inoue!)**

"Hey! Don't treat my master like she is useless!" Shungekouen shout from the place she was pin at the far end.

"She is useless to begin with! She doesn't have the right to live in the human world and that's why Hime killed her. Hina is the most useless person in the world! Even a useless zanpackuto could be useful in healing and such! But Hina? She is totally useless!"

"STOP CALLING ME USELESS!" Hina scream out but was slap again by her mother.

"Who give you permission to shout at your mother?"

"Your not my mother!" Another slap came.

"I will deal with you big time later." With that said, Inoue left the room with an evil aura leaking in the room.

"Hi…na?" The other softly said and look at Hina messy look. Hina look up and gives a fake smile to the rest.

"I'm fine… really…"Hina said but judging by how red the hand print was said it hurts a lot…

"We must get out of here…" Karen said.

**-End chapter!-**

* * *

**A/N: How was it? **

**-Omake~-**

Hanabi: Is there anything I can do lately?

Nelliel: How able playing eternal tag?

Hanabi: Too few people…

Grimmjow: Chasing hollow lizards?

Hanabi: That's a great idea! Lets play eternal tag and chase hollow lizard at the same time!

Nelliel: The Rule?

Hanabi: Who ever catches the most hollow lizard without getting your self caught by the catcher wins!

Nelliel: That seems fun!

Hanabi: It is right? Grimmy, you playing?"

Grimmjow: Nah… I will watch you two play

Hanabi: Kay!

Hikari: WAIT! IS THIS EVEN THE TIME TO PLAY!

**~Omake to be continue~**

* * *

**A/N: R&R please! Thanks XD**


	47. Planning

**A/N: Hi ppl! I'm back! Not really… Cause my examination haven started yet… Actually… its tomorrow ~Sad~… Anyway… Thank you for the review and lets head to the story!**

**Italic means talking through another place.**

* * *

**-Hikari, Yuki no Hime and HyorinNeko room-**

They didn't know what to do in the room right after Kairi left but the door opens again after few seconds.

"Hanabi" Hikari said with a serious voice.

"What? You're wanted by my dad. Your zanpackuto will be escort to another place so you don't have to worry about them." Hanabi said as Shinako materialize and told Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko to follow her and they did. Behind them was Hanabi and Hikari but they went different direction.

**-Karen, Hina, Reiku and their zanpackuto-**

"Hina…" Karen said softly as everyone look at the extremely worn out girl.

"Hmm…?" Hina could only say weakly.

"You look much more pale than before…" Reiku added softly.

Just then, the sound of door opening revealing Shinako, Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko. Shinako opens the cage gate and pushes Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko in strongly and closes the door.

"You two will be a good zanpackuto staying here and don't you two ever rebel against anything. If not, your master will die. To the Shinigami chain up there, you could ask Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko to release the chain." Shinako smirk evilly and told the Arrancars who were outside guarding to watch a close eye on them before leaving to join up with the incoming meeting.

"Yuki, Neko, please release Hina from the chain. She doesn't feel quite well." Shungekouen said and both of them got up and destroyed Hina chain with the help of their own zanpackuto. Hina fell weakly into Yuki No Hime arms and she could feel Hina is burning up.

"She's having a fever!" Yuki No Hime exclaimed which got everyone worried. HyorinNeko had also destroyed the chains holding Karen, Reiku and the rest of the zanpackuto. They rush straight towards them and Yuki No Hime places a pack of ice on Hina forehead.

"You have to be alright Hina! I cant bare to loss you now!" Karen scream.

"Your…an…idiot… I wont…die…"Hina smile lightly despite how weak she was. Was it because of the cage they were in?

**-Meanwhile…. (Soul Society)-**

Every Captain and Vice-captain were called to an urgent meeting and everyone enters the room within seconds after the hell butterfly was dispatch.

"I know this incident is heartbreaking to everyone but we must think of a plan to retrieve the children back to Soul Society. They are consider as the key to completely destroy Aizen Sosuke." The head captain said.

"What are we going to do?" Kyoraku asked as the captain of the 8th division and also…one of Hikari and Reiku favorite person to be with.

"We will sent Shinigami who are familiar with Hueco Mundo and get the children back.

"Wait just a moment there" A voice said as everyone zanpackuto started to materialize.

"Even though they could destroy Aizen Sosuke completely, they are now in his hands. He could easily killed them. Also, I don't think the Espada would allow them to be taken away easily." Hyorinmaru said which surprise everyone.

"Both ways are risking the life of them." Ukitake said. Suddenly, the twin zanpackuto said "Nee, Hyorinmaru, if we remember correctly, you had given HyorinNeko a piece of communicator isn't? Does that work?"

Everyone eyes widen as there may be hope in saving them.

"HyorinNeko herself must connect to Soul Society in order for me to communicate with her."

"All we have to do it wait?" Gin asked and Hyorinmaru nodded.

**-Back in Hueco Mundo (Hikari)-**

Hanabi brought Hikari to the throne room where Hikari saw the whole army of Espada with the Fraccion and Aizen sitting up high on the throne chair. Hanabi took the chair on the right. Hikari saw Kairi at the line of Espada.

"How are you doing Hikari-hime?" Aizen asked.

"Fine I suppose. What do you want with me?" Hikari said rudely and was interrupted by Hime shouting "Hey! Be nice to Aizen-Sama!" Hikari rolls her eyes and Aizen continue

"Well…You are the key to complete my wish. You had the ability to talk and control the zanpackuto at your own will."

"I can't control zanpackuto."

"That means your power had not been fully awakened yet. May I ask you to join us?"

"Are you insane? Why would I join you? You hurt my friends and my family members! You hurt my sister!"

"Hey Kairi, it seems like your sister still believe you are the kind sister who she loves!" Grimmjow said laughing a little.

"Her, my sister? Like real! I hate her to the core! She cant even take care of herself! Why would I even care about her? She is an extremely spoil brat! I'm glad I was an Espada and not a Shinigami." Kairi said with the most insulting tone but Hikari knew it wasn't real.

"Hear that? Kairi rather be an Espada than a Shinigami!" Hanabi added.

"Everyone, calm down. Hikari, I would give you 2 days to think about it. If not, your friends will be put in danger." Aizen said with his evil aura surrounding him.

"Wait! Don't hurt my friends!" Hikari shout but something hit her causing her to fell weakly on the ground.

**-Meanwhile….(Karen and the others)-**

The door once again opens but this time, the 4th, 7th,8th, 9th and 10th Espada were there with a unconscious Hikari.

"What did you do to Hikari!" Karen scream at the Espada and Ulquiorra said "This is nothing for you to worry about" and opens the gate of the cage and drag Karen and Reiku away. They were screaming but when they saw the 10th Espada easily throwing their zanpackuto causing them to slam against the wall in order to take Hina, they scream so hard and kick but they could not do anything.

"We are just going to make them into Vizard" Ulquiorra said

and With that, they were drag out of the room with Hikari leaving the zanpackuto in the room.

"What are we going to do…" Zabishino said.

"Neko, you could connect to Soul Society right?" Yuki No Hime said.

"I can but… I'm afraid it wont reach…"

"Just try it. Maybe it could work."

"Alright…" HyorinNeko said and draw a circle using her right hand in the air and a little snow dragon headphone came out of the circle. The rest of the zanpackuto could see it and Yuki No Hime put it on.

"Connecting…Soul Society…." HyorinNeko said softly as she could hear buzzing sound which was kind of irritating.

**-Soul Society-**

An alarm suddenly sounded in the room and Hyorinmaru quickly got his crystal dragon headphone out and answer the call.

"HyorinNeko, Can you hear me?" Hyorinmaru asked and everyone garters around him. They could hear it clearly.

"_N…Nii…Sa…ma…?"_HyorinNeko voice said as the buzzing still could be heard.

"I'm here. How is everyone doing?"

"_We need help as soon as possible! Espada said they are going to make Karen and the others into Vizard! Also, Hina Kurosaki is ill!"_

"Vizard?" Momo almost faint because of that word but Kira help her to be stable. Momo could not imagine her daughter as a hollow…

"Hina is ill? Is she any better?" Ichigo asked.

"_We are not sure… She was taken away with the Espada!"_

Suddenly, they could hear scream somewhere far from the cage the zanpackuto were in and they could make it up it was Karen.

"What about your master?" Hyorinmaru asked.

"_We are not sure…they never said anything about turning her into a Vizard…__" _Suddenly, HyorinNeko told everyone to keep quite as sound could be heard outside. The door opens and reveals Kairi and her zanpackuto with Hanabi by her side and Nelliel too.

"They are strong you know...We cant hollowfied them as they are fighting with their reiatsu resisting the hollow from entering. I wonder how long they could handle the strength of it." Hanabi said towards the zanpackuto unknowingly that Soul Society was listening.

"I was shock myself when Reiku could even use a Hollowfication barrier to stop the Hollowfication but it would disappear sooner or later." Kairi added and back in Soul Society, Byakuya were glad that he teaches Reiku the barrier to stop Hollowfication when Reiku herself had came across the book about higher kido spell.

"But it seems Hina-san had already undergone a Hollowfication and now, Aizen-Sama seems to be awakening the sleeping hollow in her."

Suddenly, a high increase of Reiatsu was felt at the experimental place and by the sense of it, it was Hina Kurosaki.

"It seems Hina being ill is a good thing as it weaken her strength and awaken the hollow in her. Lets go and see the awakening of her!" Hanabi said and quickly left the room with the other two closely behind her. The arrancar quickly lock the door and stand guard.

"_I'm sorry we cant do much here…"_

"Hina…" Ichigo said softly as Rukia could sense the feeling of him were too great for him to take it.

"Where is the place you are at?" Hyorinmaru said.

"_Basement hall 2, room 65" _A voice interrupted which wasn't Yuki voice at all. Hyorinmaru knew this voice too familiar.

"What do you want, Hyosetsuyume?"

"_Awe, Nii-sama… you think I won't know about this commutation? After all, I was the one who created this." _Hyosetsuyume said at another location

"Back off from your younger sister. You cause her too much depression."

"_So are you going to save them or not?"_Hyosetsuyume said completely ignoring Hyorinmaru.

"What do you mean?"

"_Tomorrow is one of the day where the Espada and Zanpackuto had a match somewhere in Hueco Mundo and therefore, not much Espada will be in Los Noches. It's a good chance to fight back and take them back. It's up to you if you believe me or not but this is what I could tell you. Hyorinku and I is hoping for you, Nii-sama, to bring them back home safely."_

"I would consider that. Thank you, Hyosetsuyume" Hyorinmaru said and the connection with Hyosetsuyume disappear.

"You heard that right Neko?"

"_Sure did!" _

"Wait for us. We will come and save you."

"_I will be waiting…"_Soon, the connection went dead and all which was left was the buzzing sound.

"As everyone had heard, tomorrow is the day where we will strike. Those Shinigami will be sent out are, Unohana Retsu, Kurosaki Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Renji, Kuchiki Byakuya, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Hitsugaya Rangiku, Ukitake Juushiro and Shunsui Kyoraku. Everyone must prepare for tomorrow as this is only your one chance to bring them back." Yamamoto said.

"Hai, Sou-Taichou!" "This will end today meeting! Get everything ready! Dismiss!" He said and everyone left back to the division. "Wait for us…" Their parents thought the exact same thing.

* * *

**-End of Chap!- **

**A/N: Hope you like it! **

**~Omake!~ Yuki: How many things did you keep in that circle you summoned out earlier?**

**Neko: Hmm? That? Its my portable store room which I could store anything! There a Television, A table, A water bottle, packet of foods…. And… and!**

**Yuki: How many things did you kept inside!**

**~End of Omake~**

**A/N: Hope you guys like it again and R&R! XD! **


	48. Wait for us

**A/N: Hi People! I'm still having Exam though… but I am on 4 days break cause I don't have the paper on the day XD! I love all your review!**** This is the chapter where Seireitei would save Hikari and the others! ALSO! I TOTALLY FORGOT TO SAY THAT MOMO AND KIRA WOULD BE PART OF THIS MISSION! I FORGOT ABOUT IT! So, its Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Momo, Kira, Toushiro, Rangiku, Ukitake, Kyoraku and Unohana.**

**Now to the story!**

* * *

-Soul Society-

The chosen Shinigami quickly assemble at the Senkaimon as today they will be on a rescue mission to bring back their kids back to them. They only have 1 chance and if they were to screw this up, they won't be able to do it again.

"When you get into Hueco Mundo, ran towards the white building which they call Los Noches. There is a passage way where it leads to an underground near the gates. We are not sure how well we can inform you but we will try our best to guide you through this rescue mission." Hisagi said to them and each one of them were given the transmitter where they could communicate to Soul Society.

The Senkaimon open and the head captain wishes them good luck and all of them started to enter into the gate way.

**-Hueco Mundo (Los Noches)-**

When Hikari woke up, she found herself in her room without her zanpackuto around. She soon realize the reiatsu from her friends was different. It's like…their reiatsu is not pure anymore. She felt this before but she hope it is not what she is thinking…

**A**** hollow inside of them.**

"I got to find them!" Hikari said as she quickly got off her bed and left her room in a hurry. She does not know where they are so she just ran and ran trying to find them but someone stop her…

"Yo Hanabi." The 5th Espada said.

"It's Hikari. Hitsugaya Hikari!"

"The two of you look the same and so… I don't know who is who."

"It means Twin"

"Whateverz…" Nnoitra Sonido and corners Hikari to the wall leading her with no escape.

"Let me go"

"Like hell I would"

"LET ME GO IDOIT!" Hikari shout and manage to get her hands out from Nnoitra grip and slap him straight in his face causing him to move back by the sudden outburst.

"You bitch!" **(A/N: Sorry… to say it… But its his nature right?)**

"What!" Hikari personality change extremely serious similar to the time when her mother was scolding her father when he did not let her when to the world of the living just because she never did finish her work. Fires were in the background as Nnoitra was being corner to the other side of the wall Somehow, Hikari personality remains Nnoitra how Harribel would be when she is angry. She could scared the living hell out of Nnoitra.

"Not…Nothing…" Nnoitra wanted to escape badly but Hikari grap his arrancar shirt.

"Tell me! Where are they?" Hikari eyes was extremely deadly.

"In the next block, basement room 84!" Nnoitra said in one breath before Hikari let go of her grip and left the place.

"Never would I ever make her angry again. But overall, she is way better than Hanabi in many ways." Nnoitra thought to him self and notice that he created a crack on the wall. "Damm! I had to run!"

**-Meanwhile (Zanpackuto)-**

"I hope they are doing well… they can't seems to calm down." Shungekouen said in a corner of a room. Her vision was getting blur as time passes by and when the other zanpackuto asked, she said she was fine. But she wasn't. Hina, her master is taken over by her own hollow and she cant stop it. Normally, it would need both Zanpackuto and its owner to calm the inner hollow but now, Shungekouen could not do anything.

"I can't believe that Aizen bastard put Hollowfication on them! How on earth am I supposed to explain it to Sode no Shirayuki and Zabimaru!" Zabishino started to bang her head against the hard rock but was stop by Shukketsu.

"Banging your head does not solve the problem. You would just make it worst." Shukketsu smile warmly at Zabishino and Zabishino look up. Shukketsu continue "Our master may have a different person in them but they ARE our master. They ARE our life source."

"Yuki, is the connection working?" HyorinNeko said as Yuki No Hime was trying to get back the connection but it's not working no matter what she does.

"I can't… something is blocking the connection… We would just have to wait. There is nothing we can do now… I'm Sorry…" Yuki No Hime voice said softly as she knew something bad is going to happen…

**-Meanwhile (Hikari)-**

Hikari ran and ran to the next block and head to the basement room 84 where Nnoitra said where they are. The closer Hikari go, the stronger the reiatsu level is. She could sense familiar reiatsu far away but it was too thin for her to feel who it was.

When Hikari finally reaches to the room 84, the room was not lock and there wasn't a barrier around it. Slowly, she opens the door and a hand suddenly drag her into the room and threw her to the wall.

Hikari could not see what is happen until a red beam of light was shining and coming close towards her. She opens her eyes and a huge cero was coming directly at her.

"Yuki-!" Before Hikari can continue, she forgot her zanpackuto isn't here. Hikari manage to flash step away to avoid the cero but another figure flash step behind her, enough to land a kick on her back, strong enough to crack her spine.

Hikari wince from the pain and another figure holds onto her hand and threw here towards the ground causing her to slide against the floor.

Everything happen so fast that she could not make up what is happening. One thing is knew is her spine is completely broken apart. The dust blurs her eye sigh and when the dust disappears, she was shock. She could not believe who they were.

Right in front of her… was… her… closes and best friend. They were all with a hollow mask and they weren't wearing their Shinigami clothes at all. It seems like their Hollowfication is reaching to its final stage.

Hina step forward and grap Hikari collar and lifted her up. Hikari head, body, arms and leg was bleeding non-stop. Even though its hand to hand combat, this was far too serious.

"Don…Don't…" Hikari manage to chock out the last few words before Hina hollow mask broke. But it wasn't the Hina who everyone knew. It's…

"Well hello, I'm Hinako. Hina inner hollow. She failed to control me and so now, I'm controlling her!" strongly, Hinako threw Hikari onto the wall and without letting Hikari having the time to counter back, Hinako flash step and hold onto Hikari throat not letting her having air.

"Say goodbye…"

"Bakudo no number 63, Sajo Sabaku!" A voice at the front of the door shout and several thick yellow chain surrounded Hinako, Reiku and Karen. They tried to escape but the person who cast it refuses.

Hikari slide down the wall and she couldn't move. She lifted her face up to see who it was and she knew straight away is Kairi.

"Calm down the three of you! The match is about to start and Hinako and Reiku will be battling against one another! Does that make you happy?" Kairi shout and Hinako and the others give up struggling.

"It's about time!" Hinako shout and Kairi put Hinako and Reiku into individual cages and leaving Karen hollow form in the room with few high level bakudo spells to calm this creature.

Kairi walk over to Hikari and she was extremely worried about her. Kairi called Megumi and told them to bring her to where the zanpackuto are. Her life is in danger now and told Hyorinku to follow. Even though Hyorinku were to followed, few arrancar would be around since they all would want to watch the fight between full Hollowfication and half Hollowfication.

Kairi told Rina to help her in the rescue mission but she knew Rina won't be able to do anything as Megumi is not around. Rina is afraid of losing her sister…

Kairi would need to quickly meet up with her parents.

**-Meanwhile…(Back to the rescue team)-**

When the rescue team arrival at Hueco Mundo, all they see was white sand, a dark sky, a full moon and some dead plant. They saw a white building and immediately, they flash step towards it but was stop by the gatekeeper. He was extremely huge and his body is made by purely sand.

"Well well well… seems like I would have a huge meal tonight…" the gatekeeper say.

"Let us through!" Ichigo shout.

"Why should I? I would want to finish my job here fast as I would not want to miss the fight between a full Hollowfication and a half Hollowfication. Who would win? Of cause the full!"

"What are you talking about? Full and not full?" Rukia added.

"I can't tell you-"

"What are you doing, Runuganga? **(A/N: That's name of the gatekeeper)** " a voice said at the gate of Las Noches. They follow the sound and saw it was Kairi. She jumps off the gate and slowly walks over to Runuganga.

"Kairi Hime-sama, I could handle here. Please go and enjoy the show."

"No. I would handle here. The reason? It's simple…" Kairi Mizu No Hime activated and a water whirlpool surrounded Runuganga. Its not normal water though…

"Kairi…Hime-sama…" The whirlpool sucks in Runuganga leaving no escape route and canceling any oxygen from entering.

"You betrayed us!" With that said, the whirlpool exploded and the sand fell back to the ground.

"Re-formation is useless. Do you know what is inside the whirlpool? It's acids. It's able to destroy anything even though it may be something which can be reform again and again."

"Kairi?" Rangiku said softly seeing her little angel right in front of her now.

"Oka-sama… Glad that everyone can make it here on time… Hyosetsuyume told me the plan."

"What does that hollow mean Full Hollowfication and half Hollowfication?" Ichigo asked.

Kairi tried to find her words on how to explain this. "What that hollow means is… Karen Izuru and Reiku Kuchiki had undergone Hollowfication. Hina Kurosaki couldn't control her inner hollow as she needs the power of her own zanpackuto to control it and now, her inner hollow is controlling her. Their zanpackuto and Hikari are in Las Noches Espada block,Basement hall 2, room 65. Karen is in Las Noches arrancar block, basement room 84. Hina and Reiku are in the fighting arena. Both Hina and Reiku would be battling against one another in the fight. Hina is a Full Hollowfication while Reiku is a half Hollowfication. Rina, Hyosetsuyume and myself would be helping along. Hikari is in a bad condition. She was drag into the room where Hina, Reiku and Karen were in their full or half Hollowfication. Hyorinku is healing her but she needs the help of a Shinigami. Decide on who would go to which part of Los Noches or the Arena. All of you had only one chance."

"There isn't a need to decide on who goes where. We all had decided to go to where our babies are." Renji said.

"I would go to where Hikari are and the zanpackuto." Unohana calmly said.

"I would followed Hinamori Taichou." Kyoraku said.

"I would take the young Kuchiki" Ukitake said.

"I would conclude that, Otou-sama, Oka-sama and Unohana-Taichou would be heading to Hikari and the zanpackuto room, Hinamori Taichou and Izuru Fuku Taichou and Kyoraku Taichou would be heading to Karen room and Kurosaki Taichou, Kuchiki Fuku Taichou, Abarai Fuku Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou and Ukitake Taichou would be going to the Arena. Am I correct?"

"Yes." They all said together.

"Rina, Hyosetsuyume." Kairi said and both Rina and Hyosetsuyume appear beside her. Kairi went down to Rina level and said softly towards her "Rina, be a good and loyal girl and please lead them to the room where Hikari and the zanpackuto are. I know you can do it without the help of Megumi."

Rina look at Kairi with an 'unsure' face but Kairi knows she can do it. The two wolves had never been separated before and this is the very first time it happens. "Please? For me and Megumi. I'm sure Megumi would love to see how independent you are." Kairi said and Rina close its eyes and open it with determination. It proves Rina is ready. Kairi smile back at the wolf and was glad on how mature it got.

"Hyosetsuyume, you would know where to go right?" Kairi stood up and her zanpackuto nodded.

"Breaking through to where Karen is." Hyosetsuyume said with a happy tone.

"Yes. I would be going to the Arena with the rest. Lilynette is wondering where I am. So I might as well bring them to where they are." Kairi said and faces the team going to the Arena.

"It's best to change your clothes. That way, it would be easier to pass the place. I could say you all are my Fraccion since I don't have one and I suppose to find one." Kairi handed each one of them a arrancar type clothes and they change with the help of Mizu No Hime water whirlpool. They would not get any injuries from it.

After getting each other ready, Kairi said "Meet up here in 2hours. That's the maximum we could plan this escape. I will use my Garganta to transport all of you back. If you see any Espada or Arrancar, don't fight them. Focus on your mission."

They nodded and each one of them spilt up.

**-End chapter-**

* * *

**A/N: Next chapter! Rescue mission start! Chapter split cause its quite long to write all in one chapter… Will upload at the same time though.**

**~Omake~**

**Nnoitra: I'm telling the truth! Hikari is seriously scary! Harribel! You have to help me! Where ever I go, she would appear around me!**

**Harribel: Its just your imagination.**

**Nnoitra: No its not!**

**Hanabi: Tia, nee-chan! What's up?**

**Nnoitra: Stay away from me! –Ran away-**

**Hanabi *puzzled*: What did I do?**

**Harribel: Seeing you twins scaring him.**

**~Omake ends~**

**I would upload the next chapter soon cause I am still currently writing. Pls R&R! XD**


	49. Mission start!

**A/N: Hey guys! This is part two of the rescue mission! Hope you all like it! ****By the way, Hyorinmaru would be OOC**

* * *

After the spilt, Rina brought Toushiro, Rangiku and Unohana into Las Noches Espada block while Hyosetsuyume brought Momo, Kira and Kyoraku into the Arrancar block. Kairi brought Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Ukitake to where the Arena is. Its quite a distance from Las Noches building but to make it faster, they flash step.

**-Rina and the others-**

They ran and ran into the palace following the wolf in front of them.

"Taichou…would Hikari be fine?" Rangiku said softly.

"She will. She is a strong girl and she won't fall that easy." Toushiro reassure her which calms Rangiku down. Hikari and Kairi are both her babies after all…

Rina woof as they stood outside a lock door. Toushiro and Rangiku could feel the reiatsu of Hikari in the room and Toushiro draw out his zanpackuto and destroy the lock. Its opens and reveals… the zanpackuto and… a badly looking Hikari with Hyorinku helping it to heal but unfortunately, it does not seem to be working.

"HIKARI!" Rangiku shouted in and immediately step into the room but was stop by HyorinNeko.

"Please don't touch Hikari. She is badly wounded." HyorinNeko said.

"How badly is the injury?" Unohana asked

"Her spine was broken but my healing ability could only help to rejoin a most of it but still it's a serious injury. She was slam onto the wall a few times with that injury and was drag by the hand almost tearing it apart." Hyorinku explain the situation and Unohana sat beside the zanpackuto and begin the operation on Hikari. Her life may be in danger.

Rangiku couldn't take it anymore. Her little baby was injured and she couldn't do anything. Toushiro notice this and places a hand on her shoulder.

"Like I said, Hikari will be fine."

"Taichou…She is still too young… how could she even be like that?"

Toushiro embrace her and softly patted her back to calm her down. Rangiku let out the tears she had hold on and it came down non-stop.

Toushiro and Rangiku zanpackuto materializes themselves and they quickly hug the zanpackuto while Unohana zanpackuto went to help out the operation.

"Nii-sama!" HyorinNeko ran straight to Hyorinmaru as he open up his hand. The siblings embrace one another and HyorinNeko was crying lightly onto his shirt.

"Neko, you did well. If you did not communicate with me, this would have gotten worst. I know you had use your reiatsu to stop any thing from interfering with the conversation we had and I'm proud of you." Hyorinmaru look at the youngest sibling and saw how hard Hyorinku is doing to save Hikari.

Hikari slowly regain her conscious and could feel her parents reiatsu and another person. Slowly, she opens her eyes and saw the healing barrier.

"Wh…where…am…I…?" She softly spoke and that caught Rangiku attention. She rushes straight to Hikari and could feel the pain Hikari is having.

The healing barrier died down and Unohana said "Her spine is indeed been broken apart but thanks to Hyorinku, she manages to feel the gap between her two bones by using part of her reiatsu. If that did not happen, Hikari would be fighting for her life."

"Its my job." Hyorinku said quite shy as everyone was having the 'grateful' look.

"Hyorinku." Hyorinmaru said and just seeing his younger sister again makes him relief that she is in good hand.

"Nii-sama!" Hyorinku stood up and ran towards Hyorinmaru and he hugs her tightly.

"I'm so glad you are doing well" Hyorinmaru said and Hyorinku wipe the tears which had fallen onto her face.

"I'm happy to see you again. I thought I would never get to see you when I was here in Hueco Mundo… But Kairi-sama make a difference me my thought."

Everyone left the two zanpackuto alone for awhile and notice Rina wasn't around and either was Megumi. Hikari wasn't in a good shape to move her yet and so, Hyorinku continue to use her healing ability to minimize the pain of her back.

Yuki No Hime notice Shungekouen was still in the corner of the room refusing to move or talk to anyone. Somehow, her mind seems to be fighting by herself… Hopefully, Hina, her master could control the inner hollow.

* * *

-Meanwhile (Momo and the others)-

They too stop at the door but this door wasn't lock at all. Momo places her hand on the door but Hyosetsuyume warn. "Once you open the door, quickly step back."

"Why is that so?" Kira asked.

"You will be drag inside. That what happen to Hikari. She was drag into this room and was badly injured. The person inside maybe your daughter but her hollow is in her body. Her pure self is lock inside and the only way to get her own self back is by exhausting her body."

"I cant do that!" Momo started to cry.

"If you want her to continue being in her hollow form and not getting back her real self, you could leave her like that. If you do, your daughter will never come back to her senses. She had already been in this form for 46 hours. In Hueco Mundo, the time difference is two times. Once she hit 48 hours, your daughter will never be able to return back to you. You have to make a decision. Saving your daughter by exhausting her out or killing your daughter and never she her again?"

Momo hesitated for awhile but she knew Karen is willing to bear the pain to get her usual self back.

"I will exhaust out" Momo softly says.

"Good. Open the door and step back immediately. She wont be able to get out of the room."

Momo listen and when she opens the door, she quickly step back and a hand came out but draw back in quickly since it could not feel anything.

"IN!" Hyosetsuyume shout and they all went in quickly. They flash step in front of Karen hollow form and swore that she was crying. But her tears was red… more like blood.

Karen fire out a cero and the Shinigami was able to doge it but when they doge, Karen appears behind Momo and was just about to land a kick when Kira fire a kido spell at Karen.

Karen look at Kira deadly and knew it wasn't a good thing at all.

"Karen! You got to calm down!" Momo scream but Karen just ignores her. Karen flash step towards Kira and was about to smash him with her cero but Kyoraku manage to pulls Kira away from the cero.

"She is strong." Kyoraku said and let Kira stand on his own.

"I will let you two handle her while I tried to reach back to Soul Society." With that said, he flash step outside the room and he prays that they will manage to break Karen self out.

"Ma…ma…" A voice said coming from Karen as she tried to break apart from her hollow.

"Karen!" Momo shout back as she sense her daughter trying to speck.

"Hel…help…m..e…"

"How?"

"Ex…haus…t…me…ou..t…bre..ak…my…mas...k…" With that said, Karen flash step right where her parents were and swing her zanpackuto horizontal trying to cut her victim. They manage to flash step at the last minute but Karen was coming in fast.

"Hajike, Tobiume!" Momo shout as she drew out her zanpackuto and fire multiple fireball at Karen but Karen easily doge it.

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke" Kira drew out his zanpackuto and dash right straight to Karen and tried to slash her mask but it clashes with Karen zanpackuto. Quickly, he hit her zanpackuto few times and that would make her zanpackuto unable to carry around.

Being a hollow, they don't bother about anyone. Even though her zanpackuto may be heavy, she just drop it and just went head on to her parents. Her hands started to have spark and when she releases it, a bolt of electricity came straight towards her parents and the manage to Shunpo away. The Electricity went straight to the ground and it destroy almost everything.

Tears of blood again came out from Karen mask and its really painful for Momo to continue this fight.

"You only have 30 minutes to calm her down. This does not include the time we are suppose to meet up with my master."

"30 minutes? I can't do it!" Momo said softly. She knew it would be hard for her to stand Karen like this but… she need to break her mask which wasn't as easy as she think.

"Momo, I have an idea." Kira said and Momo listen to him.

"I would use a high level way of binding spell and you would go straight on using Tobiume fireball. Maybe… it might crack the mask."

"It's dangerous…"

"I can do it. As long as our princess is fine, I'm willing to sacrifice myself."

"Kira…"

"I'm going. Match your timing with mine." With that said, Kira flash step behind Karen and quickly said the kido spell.

"Bakudo no number 63, Sajo Sabaku!" Kira shout out the spell and yellow chains was surrounding Karen before it grips tightly onto her.

"Triple fireball!" Momo did a horizontal slash and 3 fireball appears. Momo look at her daughter struggling with the chain but deep down, Karen is actually forcing herself to stop moving so Momo could target her hollow mask without causing much damage to its body.

With the signal of Kira, Momo fire out the fireballs and it attack Karen right at the spot of her mask. Karen let out an ear-piercing scream and her hollow mask started to crack and finally, it broke. Karen fell exhaustedly on the ground and both her parents quickly rush towards her.

"Karen! Sweetie!" Momo quickly embrace her exhausted daughter as the body of her hollow form started to break as well.

Slowly, Karen opens her eyes and saw both her parents standing right in front of her.

"Oka-…sama…Otou-…sama?" Karen softly said and Momo just pulls Karen even closer to her.

"I'm so glad you are alright! I miss you and I was worried about you all this time!" Momo said as she started to have tears in her eyes. Karen wince at the pain and Momo quickly release her.

"Sorry…" Momo said as Karen just give her a reassure smile. Momo continue "Lets get your injury heal but I wont be that good from the 4th Division alright?" Momo cast a healing kido and slowly, Karen injuries heal but it is only able to heal the minor type.

* * *

-Kairi and the others-

After doing quite a few flash steps, they finally saw the Arena and decided its best to walk. There, there was a few high level Arrancar at the entrance and when they say Kairi, they quickly bow in respect.

"Kairi Hime-sama, Hanabi Hime-sama is asking if you would like to participate in the battle. The two of you are a good twin to begin with." The hollow said and Kairi shook her head.

"I don't feel like doing any battle today. I would tell Hanabi about it she will understand it. Thank you for the information."

"Kairi Hime-sama, I'm not trying to be disrespectful to you or anything but who are they?" Another hollow ask and pointed towards the Shinigami.

"They are my Fraccion. I encounter them I was on my way here."

"They must be strong to reach up to your expectation"

"Of cause they are. After all, they ARE my Fraccion."

Suddenly, cheering of the arrancar, Fraccion and some Espada was heard in the Arena which means its going to start soon.

"I better get inside. The show is starting without me." Kairi started to walk in and the Shinigami followed behind her.

**-In the Arena-**

"It's again the time of the week where we, hollows would fight against one another! The losses would be kick out of Hueco Mundo and the winner would moves on to battle either one of the Espada. If you manage to defect us, your rank would increase! So good luck in that alright!" Hanabi said happily as she seems to enjoy this fight.

Kairi and the others manage to find some seats at the back role and they sat on it waiting for the battle to begin.

"But today is different! We will be watching two amazing hollowfication battling one another! A full Hollowfication and a half Hollowfication! How cool is that! After that, the winner would battle against me and Nee-chan!" Hanabi said and Nelliel came out and whisper something to Hanabi.

"What do you mean Nee-chan is not going to participate?" Hanabi asked Nelliel unaware everyone could hear her.

"She looks tired today…"

"Fine…If she is not participating… might as well I don't. We are a team anyway." Hanabi face back to the audience "Without further ado, lets have the show started! But first, to keep everyone safe… Szayel-kun, please put up the protection wall."

"Hai" He said and presses a button and a transparent wall made up with the strongest metal was summoned out to avoid anyone getting drag into the battle.

"Let's send them out!" Hanabi shout and Nelliel and Shinako pull out the cage which was holding onto the 2 Hollowfication. They open the door of the cage and immediately, the two hollowfication ran out and slashes one another. Nelliel, Shinako and Hanabi Sonido away just in time. If not, they would have been drag into it as well…

The rescue team was extremely shock and this. They never expect anything to be this badly. To tell the truth, Reiku and Hina had already tons of scars around them. Hina shift her mask away and said "Hey Hanabi, can I smash her into pieces?" Hinako said.

"If you want, its your own choice." Hanabi said. Its one of the rule anyway.

"Oh yay!" Hinako put back her mask and dash straight to Reiku holding her on the throat. Her hand started to glow as it seems that her hand is going to blast out a cero. Actually…she is.

The cero exploded and Reiku wasn't there. She manages to escape at the last second and went behind Hinako and was about to fire a cero when Hinako just grap onto Reiku arm and slam her hardly onto the ground. The floor broke and Reiku cough out blood but she continue the fight. Its not Reiku herself wants to continue. It's the inner hollow controlling her body to continue the fight. If this goes on…

"You seriously wants to fight me? Hello! I'm a full hollow while you are just a half! You can't stand against me!" Shinako laugh evilly and fire out her red cero. She continues to fire the cero quickly and Reiku was having a tough time dodging all of it.

As Reiku jump up towards the ceiling, Hinako had already flash step high above her and once again, uses her claw like arm to slash Reiku front **(A/N: Information of their hollowfication would be given at the ending)**

Reiku fell straight to the ground with her own blood covering her. She couldn't move at all. Her hollow mask started to break and it's a good sign as she won't be able to reach a full hollowfication and that would also means she would get back her Shinigami mind.

"The winner is Hinako!" Hanabi said and Hinako just roar out.

Rukia was close to tears now seeing her own little baby get hurt this badly. No one could comfort her as Kairi told them not to show any kind of emotion to anyone. If not, the hollows, Arrancar, Fraccion and Espada would notice.

"Since we wont be continuing the battle, lets just end here for today. Next week would be an interesting battle… Hime Ishida and Hinako would be battling against one another. A hollow Quincy and a full hollowfication. Thank you for coming!" Hanabi said and Kairi told the rest to wait for her few hundred meters away from this Arena as she would take Reiku and Hina out.

They nodded and they went out, waiting for Kairi signal.

Kairi went backstage and saw Reiku was lying on her cage bleeding away but Inoue had begun to heal her. Kairi saw Hanabi and told Hanabi that she would bring Reiku and Hinako back to Las Noches and Hanabi agrees to it.

As Kairi left the arena with a half healed Reiku and a unstable Hinako, Kairi went to where the recue team was and when she saw them, she faster her pace and was soon together with them.

"Reiku had been half healed by Inoue Orihime but for Hina…" Kairi said and look at the cage where Hinako was. She was breaking the cage apart but lucky, a black cloth was on it so no one would know what is it.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, if you want to save her, you must do it fast. You only had a total of 15minutes to break her hollowfication. If not… the real Hina would be lock away."

"I know what to do" Ichigo said and Kairi walk over to the cage holding still Hinako.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, use your hollowfication and bankai." Ichigo nodded and he slide his hand across his face and his hollow mask was on. Her too activated his zanpackuto and went into his bankai form. With a nod to say his ready, Kairi release the door and Hinako came dashing straight towards Ichigo pushing him back a few meters.

Kairi quickly went into Reiku cage and carefully, carries Reiku up and gently puts her on the sandy floor. Rukia, Renji, Byakuya and Ukitake quickly went over towards the young girl who had just suffer from an extremely dangerous weapon.

"Reiku?" Rukia gently touches Reiku cheek and she could feel Reiku is getting back her senses.

"O…ka…sam…a?" Reiku said weakly and the whole rescue team was relief.

"I'm so glad you are fine, Rei-Rei!" Renji lightly ruffled her hair and she smile lightly. She misses her parents and of cause Byakuya who always took care of her whenever her parents are away in the world of the living. Ukitake is like a godparents to all the Shinigami children.

Slowly, cero by cero was shooting out from Hinako and this alert the rest of the team.

-Hinako and Ichigo fight-

"GIVE ME BACK MY DAUGHTER!" Ichigo shout and all Hinako does was laugh.

"You think I would do that? Who would! Your daughter was weak to begin with! She was torture by her mother and she did not even do a thing! I'm doing this so she wont get bullied by her mother of Hime!"

"I WILL PROTECT HER! JUST GIVE ME BACK HINA KUROSAKI!"

The minute the inner Hina heard her full name, she tried to stop Hinako from further controlling her.

"Let!.. .ME…GO! IF YOU DO THIS! I WONT BE ABLE TO PROTECT YOU, MY MASTER!"

"Get…out…of…here…!"

"NO! I WONT! I WILL KILL EVERY LAST BIT OF EVERYTHING! I WON'T LET YOU SUFFER ANYMORE!"

"DADDY! BREAK MY MASK WHILE I CAN STILL HOLD ONTO HER! USE KUROI GETSUGA **(Is Ichigo bankai Getsuga Tensho or Is it Hollow Ichigo Getsuga Tensho? Either way, Ichigo is in his hollow form)**!"

"What…are you talking…about! You will get hurt!" Ichigo tried to think of another way to stop this.

"Kurosaki-Taichou! You only had 5 minutes to do so!" Kairi shout out.

"DADDY! JUST DO IT! I PROMISE I WILL BE FINE!"

"You better be!" Ichigo did a vertical slash and shout "Getsuga Tensho!" The black color ring of energy shoot out from his zanpackuto and attack Hinako and Hina right at the target.

"KUROSAKI ICHIGO! I WILL GET YOUR DAUGHTER UNDER MY CONTROL AGAIN!" With that said, Hinako presence disappear and Hina senses was coming back to her. Hina mask shatter into pieces but she knew in her heart, Hinako would be protecting her from danger despite Hinako being a hollow.

"Hina!" Ichigo run towards Hina and quickly hug his daughter.

"I miss you soooo much Daddy! I admit! I'm scared of Oka-sama! She is always torturing me! Its her fault I got ill in the first place! She forces me to eat 15 sleeping pills in a go!" Hina was already crying but Ichigo hug her tightly.

"Hina, calm down. I'm here and everything will be fine. You don't have to worry about your mother. She is not your mother at all. I'm your father and that all I want from you. Your own parent is Me and no one else. Your mother may have given birth to you but she has no right to call you 'her daughter' " Ichigo said and Hina look up.

"Wow Daddy, that was one of the longest and meaningful sentences ever." Hina smile lightly and both father and daughter was glad things work out.

Just then, Kairi receive a call from Hyosetsuyume and Hyorinku saying both of their sides are fine and would be leaving Las Noches. Wait…Leaving Las Noches when everyone is getting back! This is bad!

"Hyosetsuyume and Hyorinku listen up. Our plan in meeting up outside Las Noches is cancel. Use the underground passage way to get to Menous Forest. Just outside Las Noches gate. That way, I could open the Garganta for them to return back to Soul Society. Take care and don't meet up with anyone. This maybe hard but I'm counting on you. Please get to Menous Forest within 20 minutes." Kairi instructed and the rescue team looks at her.

Kairi explain "Change of Plan. Those who are inside might not be able to get out as everyone would be going back now. The only way is through Menous Forest where not much of the hollow would go to. We only had 20 minutes to meet up with them. So…we are going to Shunpo all the way to the Menous forest and are going to meet up with them."

Byakuya piggyback Reiku up while Ichigo piggyback Hina. They started to Shunpo as quickly as they can and when they saw the white building, Kairi told them to stop and just wait for something to happen and she was right, a quick sand was dragging them down.

"Don't worry. This would lead us to Menous Forest" Kairi reassure and they were suck into the sand and into Menous Forest.

* * *

**-****Hyorinku and the zanpackuto-**

Shungekouen was also getting better once Hina was back to her own self. She was glad that Hina still remembers who is she. Normally, the owner would be gone forever if they manage to be in a full hollowfication form for about 43 hours but Hina made a whole new difference. She was in the hollow form for 47hours.

Also, after hearing the message, Hyorinku told everyone what is the plan and they all agree. Hikari is still unable to walk and also, her father piggybacks her. Hyorinku look around the place to make sure everything is safe before telling the rest to follow. After a few distances, they went to a corner of the building and Hyorinku push opens a small key and the door opens.

"Follow me. It leads straight to the Menous Forest." Hyorinku said and went in first followed by the rest. Once the last person step into the secret passage way, the door slowly closes and this rescue team started to head over to the Menous Forest.

**-Hyosetsuyume and the rest-**

Hyosetsuyume too explain the change of plan to the teammates and quickly, they left the room, having Kyoraku to piggyback Karen. Karen does not mind being piggyback by him as when she was young, she loves to be piggyback by him. This sure brings back memory…

Hyosetsuyume too went to a place where a passage way leading to Menous Forest, in the Arrancar block. Hopefully, they could reach to Menous Forest without any interruption from the hollow, arrancar or Espada.

* * *

**-Menous Forest-**

Everyone ran and ran and finally, they manage to meet up with one another.

"Since everyone is here, I woul-" Kairi was stop when someone interrupted her.

"Where do you think you are going, Shinigami?"

Kairi turn around and came face to face with all the Espada and Hanabi.

"All this time Kairi, you had never been interested in being at our side right?" Grimmjow said sarcastically.

"Everyone, get back the Shinigami children at all cost!" Hanabi shout and everyone rushes straight to her.

Kairi opens up her Garganta and said " Quick GO!"

"What… about… you…?" Hikari manage to say.

"I will be fine. Don't worry about me. Everyone, take care of your self and Hikari…the next time you see me, kill me. I wont be in my usual self anymore." That was the last meaningful sentence Kairi said as she clashes swords with the Espada. Hyorinku was stopping the Espada from getting to where they are.

"NOW GO EVERYONE!" Kairi shout and they thank Kairi for the help in making this mission successful before entering the Garganta.

"NEE-…CHAN!" Hikari scream and the last thing she saw was Kairi saying "Thank you, Hikari. Be a good girl from now on."

The Garganta closes from where they last saw Kairi and now, they were running in the Garganta which belongs to Kairi.

No one talks about anything and all they do was focusing bringing their babies back to Soul Society. The minute they saw the light, they fasten their speed and once they are out of the Garganta, there were finally back in Soul Society.

**-End of Chap-**

* * *

**A/N: YAY! THEY ARE BACK IN SOUL SOCIETY! Wonder what will happen to the next chapter and what happen to Kairi? All these would be in the next chapter!**

**Character information of hollowfication**

**Hinako**

**Looks:**

**Similar to Ichigo full hollow form. Hinako tail at the end had a small scythe. She had sharp claws which could tear almost anything in her way. **

**Mask: Her hollow mask was also similar to Ichigo but an additional red strip vertically across her eye. **

**Ability: Able to fire Cero without stopping. (Like firing a machine gun).**

**Information about Hinako: She is totally a different person like Hollow Ichigo it. Instead of wanting to fight with the enemy, she wants to protect Hina from her mother. Hinako is like a revenge side of Hina.**

**Karen Hollow**

**Looks: She had two sharp long horns on her forehead and both of it could contract electricity. Her body color is yellow and is similar to an electric dragon. (Something like Ichigo but yellow in color)**

**Mask: An electric bolt on its right cheek and a yellow strip running across her left eye.**

**Ability: Able to conduct electricity which could kill and destroy anything in just a touch.**

**Information: Nothing much about Karen Hollow but Karen Hollow is an extremely young electric baby dragon who likes sparkling things. Not Crystal but lighting.**

**Reiku Hollow**

**Looks: She had a flower in the middle of her hollow clothes which had an life on its own. Similar to Ichigo hollow again but hers is light pink in color.**

**Mask: Sakura pattern on both of her eyes. 2 pink horizontal strip passes through her eyes.**

**Ability: Able to control living and non-living things. She could even control flowers.**

**Information: Reiku Hollow is an extremely shy person who does not want to fight at all. She likes flowers and the sound of the Reiku voice. **

**A/N: There! Took me quite awhile to write this up…**

**~Omake!~**

**-Soul Society-**

**Nanao: Finally my captain is in a mission! **

**Yachiru: Why is that so? **

**Nanao: If not, he would be too lazy to do anything!**

**Yachiru: Ken-chan and I are always out on a mission!**

**Ikkaku: A mission to get yourself and Taichou lost.**

**~End Omake~**

**Please Review! **


	50. Changes

**A/N: Hey guys! My exam****s are over! YAY! XD If tough though… T_T Lets head to the story! XD!**

**Also… This is the update version as I totally forgot to write Hina's recovery room as this was written late at night. I'm so sorry ****AnimeAngel01! And also, thanks for reminding me about it.**

* * *

Right after the success mission on the rescue team, the Shinigami children were immediately brought to the 4th Division to be treated. They were badly wounded in their inner body despite their outer body does not have much wound.

Hina and Hikari surgery was the longest as both of them were badly injured. Hina was in her inner body as she was force down 15 sleeping pills but the pill itself has a time bomb.

Hikari was on her spine and the damage she got from their 'Hollow form' was serious enough to paralyze her but from the help of Hyorinku, she manage to escape from being paralyze.

Reiku damage was half healed by Inoue but that is only the minor. The major damage was on her skull. She was smash head down by Hinako but thanks to her hollowfication, she did not suffer that much injury.

Karen injuries was mostly done by her parents and so, hers is not really that serious but overall, the hollow in her was the one who fought Hinako causing her own body to get a diagonal slash across her chest.

Right after their surgery, there was a combine captain and vice-captain meeting.

**-Meeting room-**

"I would like to congratulate the rescue team in their success of getting back what belongs to us. Unohana Taichou, how was their treatment?" The head captain asked and Unohana step forward so that everyone could see her better.

"The 4 of them had escape from death and all of them are safely and protected in the 4th Division." With that said, everyone let out a sight of relief.

"However…"

"However what?" Ichigo asked.

"Their reiatsu is extremely low due to the place where they were hold. In that place, it cancels all reiatsu and they were place in there for an extremely long time. So, I would like to inform and remind everyone not to release their reiatsu as this might affect their reiatsu." Unohana look at the 11th Division captain and said "Zaraki -Taichou, this applies to you too." Everyone in the room could defiantly feel the aura around Unohana saying 'you-will-die-if-you-release-that-reiatsu'

Kenpachi look at Unohana like it wasn't his business at all. "Tsk." Was his reply.

"Ken-chan!" Yachiru lightly slap his head.

"What's your damm problem Yachiru!"

"At least give a few words sentence!"

Kenpachi was thinking if Yachiru should not have grown up at all. When Yachiru was younger, she wouldn't care if her Ken-chan give a 1 word answer. But now, she HIT him in his head when he does that!

"Kusajishi Fuku-Taichou, may I leave you in charge of maintaining the 11th Division?" Unohana asked with a smile on her face.

"Of cause!" The young vice captain said happily.

"Hey! You can't d-" Kenpachi was about to argue but Yachiru had again slap him hard on his head causing him to shut.

"Is there anything else any one wants to talk about?" The head captain ask and Unohana return back to her place.

Ichigo walk forward and said "I would like to request if Karen Izuru, Abarai Reiku and Hitsugaya Hikari to transfer to the 9th division temporary. If they would like to be transfer that is... I can't force them to be transfer."

"Why is that so?" The head captain asked.

"All of us know that they were hollowfied and I'm pretty sure that their hollow would react again. We won't know when it would happen again. So, I would like to keep watch them. I would also train their hollowfication"

"What do their captain thinks of this?" The head captain and Ichigo look at the captains in charge.

"Is hollowfication really that scary? I mean I know what kind of damage it would do. I saw how Karen was struggling. I just… don't want the same thing to happen to her…" Momo said with a sad voice.

"Half hollowfication means they were fighting against their own hollow. Full hollowfication means either lost or wins the battle. Half hollowfication is much more dangerous than full hollowfication but full hollowfication could also be deadly if the person losses" Kurotsuchi Mayuri said.

"Abarai Reiku and Izuru Karen were half hollowfication. Kurosaki Hina was a full hollowfication" Ichigo said.

"If it's able to control the inner hollow in her, I would allowed the transfer if Karen agrees to" Momo said which kind of make Ichigo smile.

"I think it's best if I were to talk to Abarai Reiku about this. We should give them a choice and we captains would respect that choice of theirs." Ukitake said and everyone agrees with it.

"The final decision would be theirs to choose." The head captain said and slams his zanpackuto on the ground saying that is over for now.

"If there is nothing else, this meeting would come to an end." With that said, he once again slams his zanpackuto on the ground saying this captain meeting had come to an end.

Immediately, the parents of their children flash step to the 4th division to see their babies. Their babies were put in an emergency room and the room was pretty dark itself but it has a light blue light switch on the ceiling. There was tons of machine around them and each of them had an oxygen mask on them.

When they enter the room, the light went on and they sat on the chair right beside the bed. They were still sleeping due to the medicine Unohana gives them.

**-Hikari's room-**

"Hikari…you don't have to worry anymore. We will protect you from the Espada and we promise you, you will never suffer this again." Rangiku said as she lightly holds Hikari right hand and lifted it to her lips and kisses her hand.

"Rangiku…" Toushiro manage to say softly and places a hand on her shoulder. "She is a strong girl and had an extremely high reiatsu when she was young. She will be fine, we had to believe in her so she won't give up"

"I bet Hikari would be overjoyed when you said that" Rangiku said and faces him and smile lightly. Toushiro saw and he returns the smile before looking at his injured daughter. Her twin zanpackuto were lying on the table to rest as well.

"Hikari, get well soon…" Toushiro said softly which he though no one could hear but Rangiku heard it clearly.

**-Reiku's Room-**

"Like I said Rukia, Reiku is a strong girl who would overcome anything! She did countless and dangerous pranks on everyone and something, she would get herself injured but no matter what happen, she would always come back with a smiling face. A crying face won't let Reiku be happy at all" Renji said and Rukia slightly agrees to it and wipe the tears away from her eyes.

Byakuya came in and saw how his niece was doing and it was heart breaking to see that. He wishes it was him and not his beloved, spoilt little niece.

"Reiku…after you are well and is discharge of the hospital, lets go for a little battle. Like last time when we had a training battle…" Byakuya softly said and Rukia and Renji could defiantly heard him but said nothing. They know their brother and Captain is doing this for Reiku.

-Karen's Room-

"Karen…sweetie… you have to be alright baby…" Momo said as she lightly lift up Karen hands and places it on her cheeks. Karen dolls had also arrival to see their master and they were also quite devastated over this incident

"Hinamori-Taichou… Karen-sama will be fine. She is a kind girl and so, nothing bad will happen to her" Karen doll, Rei said **(A/N: It seems like I'm bring back all the long lost character ) **

"That's right Momo, We manage to minimize her injuries and she will wake up sooner or later. So just relax and I don't think Karen would like to see anyone crying for her. She is the type of girl who would not like people to be worried about her." Kira said with a soft voice but he was actually very worried about his daughter.

Gin came in and saw the couple equally worried towards their daughter. She is after all a extremely shy girl and does not like people to worried about her. Softly he said "Karen, yar had tar get yar self better so we can go hollow slayin together."

Karen dolls was so worried about using up her reiatsu and so, most of them stop moving so that they can minimize the reiatsu needed for Karen to get better.

**-Hina's room-**

Ichigo could not think of what Hina had to suffer in Hueco Mundo especially with…who else? Her mother.

"Hina…I know you would start hating me for letting you suffer with your mother again"

"Why would she hate you?" Hisagi said behind his captain.

"I can't protect her… I am a useless father right? I promise I would not let her suffer this again but I did not keep that promise."

"No you're not a useless father."

"What?" Ichigo asked

"I know it's hard to raise a young child like Hina but without you raising her, I don't think it is possible to have Hina here in Soul Society. Like you told me one time, if you did not make it back to the world of the living on time, Hina soul might have wonder off somewhere but because of Kurosaki-Taichou returns back to the world of the living, Hina was able to become a Shinigami. That is something you should be proud off Taichou." Hisagi said.

"Thanks…Hisagi."

"Your welcome. After all, it's my duty to help my Captain. Hina told me once to help you whenever she isn't around nor is she badly injured and is placed in the 4th division. She knows that you would blame yourself for not protecting her but she is grateful for you being with her all this time."

Ichigo turn back to Hina and softly said "When you wakes up, lets go to the beach again…Like last time."

**-Meanwhile….(Las Noches)-**

The Espada, the Fraccion, Aizen, Hanabi, Neko **(Hanabi pet cat)**, Hime and Inoue were all gather to a dark room where Kairi was hold tightly by a high level ways of binding spell. Her zanpackuto was also hold tightly with her.

"Well…Kairi you're smart enough to let them escape but had you ever thought of the punishment you will get when we found out?" Aizen said with a murderous voice.

"I…cant…le..t…you….hur…t…my…sis…ter…" Kairi manage to say as the way of binding tighter its grip causing both zanpackuto and master to scream in pain.

"You only thought of yourself…did you ever thought of your animals?" Hanabi said and Kairi weakly what is going on.

Kairi can't believe it! She wants to scream but she can't! The Fraccion was dragging Megumi and Rina by the neck with a rope with thorns and they were trying to get away but the more they do it, the more scratch marks they get.

"Neko, why don't you play for awhile?" Hanabi look at her pet cat on her shoulder and Neko meow in agreement before jumping off from Hanabi shoulder and transform into its hollow form.

The Fraccion releases the two wolfs and immediately, Neko charges right towards the wolves and bites Megumi neck causing Megumi to wince in pain. Rina quickly tried to fight back but Neko tails charges a red cero and blast it to Rina and barely was she able to doge it.

"St…op…this…" Kairi said but no one seems to hurt her.

Megumi tried to escape on the tight grip Neko was holding onto her but no matter how much she tried to escape, Neko would just bite harder. Blood was spilled on the ground as Neko bites even harder onto her neck. Anymore of this and Megumi would…die.

"ST…OP…IT!" Kairi shout and Rina charges using her sharp claws to slash Neko and Neko releases Megumi neck. Megumi fell onto the ground barely breathing but mange to survive the grip.

Neko look at her fur with her own blood before looking at Rina with an murderous eyes. She fires out her cero and Rina doge it but Neko appears behind her and fire another cero towards her and Rina was caught in the cero.

"N…O!" Kairi shouted again as the way of binding tighter the grip and Kairi could feel her own bones crashing.

Rina hit the ground hardly and her body was bleeding away and Neko walks towards Rina and just as she was about to kill Rina with its sharp claws, Hanabi called.

"That's enough for today Neko." Neko transform back to its small form and walk back towards Hanabi and Hanabi carefully pick it up and examine her wounds.

"That must have hurt isn't Neko?" Hanabi softly said as Neko meow in agreement. "Don't worry, I will tell someone to treat your wounds." Hanabi look around and remembers that Inoue had the power to heal anything.

"Hey, Hime mother, come here" Hanabi called out and Inoue walks towards Hanabi. Hanabi lightly smooth Neko fur and said "I want you to treat my Neko now."

Inoue softly said "Hai" and a shield appears around Neko and slowly, the wounds healed. After Neko was healed, she rested on Hanabi shoulder again.

"Kairi, I know you are angry with me for dragging your animals to pay for what you did but this is only the beginning…" With a smirk, Aizen presses a button and Kairi started to scream loudly and straggle so hard that the binding spell was barely about to holds onto her. A pure hollow mask was slowly forming and Kairi could feel her own self getting push away deep into the darkness by someone or something.

As Kairi scream and straggle slowly dies down, Aizen said "Who are you?"

Kairi with her hollow mask answers "Sosuke Reina"

"What are you?"

"A destructive hollow form by you, Otou-sama."

"Where is your master?"

"Lock away deep in a slumber, Otou-Sama"

"What are those thing being held by the way of binding?"

The person ,Reina in Kairi body turns and look at the 3 zanpackuto before saying "Pathetic" Reina forces the 3 zanpackuto to return back to their inner world and never comes out again by using a spell.

"How about those creature there?" Aizen pointed to Megumi and Rina and Reina fire a cero to the two of them but Hanabi and Nelliel step forward shielding the animals.

"Otou-sama! That's enough with the animals. They too had feelings as well!" Hanabi said with light tears in her eyes. Megumi and Rina could not believe their eyes as they were shield by them.

"On Hanabi accounts, I would spare those animals but remember Hanabi, they are no longer control by anything" Aizen said and Hanabi lightly nodded.

Hanabi look at Reina with a deadly glare and Hanabi knows trouble might happen soon… Hanabi did not want this to happen… All she wants is true family love… She does know that she is not Aizen real daughter but Hikari younger twin sister. Grimmjow being her older brother does make her feel love but she wants her true parents love.

"Since this is over with, I want Reina to be the second daughter of mine and this makes her the second princess of Hueco Mundo."

"Hai…Aizen – Sama" The Espada and Fraccion said together.

"This meeting is over. Dismiss everyone. Reina, you will still get the same room as what Kairi have." With that said, All the Espada slowly returns back to their room while Hanabi and Grimmjow stays to watch Inoue heals the two injured wolf.

"I'm so sorry the two of you…" Hanabi said and touches their head.

"What happen to you, Hana-chan?" Grimmjow ask

Hanabi whispers into Grimmjow ear "I don't like that Sosuke Reina."

"Hana-chan, it seems like everyone you meet hates them."

"No I mean… She is… arh never mind…" Hanabi stop saying and continue watching the process of healing the two wolfs. Grimmjow was puzzled but decided not to say anymore. To be honest, Grimmjow too hates Sosuke Reina.

When the healing light dies down, Inoue turns to Hanabi and said "Take care of the two wolfs. Don't let the wonder into Reina room or Reina going to them."

"I will…Thank you Hime Mother"

"Just call me Inoue"

"Then Inoue-san… you don't hate… well…Hina is it?"

"I don't want to talk about this"

"I'm sorry…"

"BETTER BE!" Hime shouted and Inoue told Hime to keep quite before leaving the room.

**-Chap End-**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is a good chapter…. Please review!**

**~Omake~**

**Rei: Alright dolls, let's sleep!**

**Dolls: OKAY! *All rest in Karen's ward***

**Rei: No! I mean back at home! **

**Dolls: OKAY! *Went back to Karen's room and sleep on her bed (All the dolls)***

**Rei: Don't just… Never mind… *Went back to Karen's wards and settle herself beside Karen"**

* * *

**A/N: The Omake ending was so cute! XD**


	51. Awake

**A/N:**** Thanks for all the reviews! Me luv you! Also…The zanpackuto masters and zanpackuto name**

**Italic means thought.**

**Hikari: Yuki No Hime and HyorinNeko**

**Kairi: Mizu No Hime and Hyosetsuyume and for now, Hyorinku**

**Reiku: Zabishino **

**Karen: Shukketsu**

**Hina: Shungekouen**

**Hanabi: Shinako and is the real owner of Hyorinku**

**I got mix up with Shukketsu and Shungekouen names so I'm writing this to help readers to know whose Zanpackuto is whose. **

* * *

**-****-Few weeks later-**

It seems like a normal day for the Soul Society but today… something special happens…

**-4****th**** Division-**

"Unohana-Taichou!" Isane rushes to her captain office.

"Is there something wrong?" Unohana asked as she looks at her vice-captain.

"They...are…waking…up…!" Isane said in between pants.

"Who?"

"Abarai Reiku and Izuru Karen!"

"Isane, prepare the equipment needed for the checks"

"Hai!"

"And also, alert Kuchiki Rukia, Abarai Fuku- Taichou, Kuchiki Taichou Hinamori Taichou and Izuru Fuku-taichou"

"Hai!" With that said, Unohana and Isane gather some of the 4th division members and lead them to their rooms. Their rooms are connected so as long as the connector door is open, they could move to each other room easily.

* * *

**-Later…-**

After their parents were alerted, they rushes straight to the 4th division and Unohana had told them that their reiatsu are still weak but they had woken up. Now…is only Hina and Hikari…

**-Reiku's room-**

"BABY! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Rukia came in shouting and saw Reiku sat up on her bed.

"I'm…fine…Oka-sama…" Reiku said smiling away.

"Do you know how worried I WAS!" Rukia quickly embrace her daughter and cries lightly on her shoulder. Reiku was taken aback but knowing her mother is 'overly protective' over her, she softly said "I'm…sorry…for…worrying you…"

"As long as you are safe Reiku, that's all its matters…"

"How…is…everyone…doing?"

"Well…Only you and Karen are awake. Hikari and Hina have not gotten up yet." Reiku answer.

"I…heard…from…Zabishino…that…Hikari…and…Hina… would…be…awakening…later…than Karen-chan…and I…"

"You don't have to worry about this things. They will wake up sooner or later. At least they are still going to wake up" Byakuya said and Reiku was glad to see her 'Bya-kun'

"Are you feeling any better?" Byakuya asked.

"I do still feel a little tired and all…"

"You better rest then" Rukia said as she settle Reiku down onto her bed.

"Oka-sama…" Reiku softly said.

"Yes Reiku?"

"Once I'm better… can you take me to the place where you and Otou-sama grew up in?"

"Sure, why not? You had been eager to visit there isn't?" Rukia smile lightly and kisses Reiku forehead followed by Renji and then Byakuya.

"Sleep alright!" Renji lightly yelled at his daughter as he knows that Reiku would get over excited and would forget to sleep.

"Alright…I…would…" Reiku voice was so soft that it was quite hard to believe it was hers.

When the adults had left the room, Zabishino materialize it self.

"I'm…sorry…Zabi…"

"We will settle this master and Zanpackuto when you are better. We will defiantly pay back the time when you 'accidentally' let us suffer!" Zabishino said.

"Alright…"

"You're as reckless as ever…"

"I…Know…I…Am"

"Shut up and sleep."

"You're…the…one…talking…to…me…"

"Take care of yourself. AND I'm serious about that. I don't want to see you hurt again…"

"Thanks…Zabi…shino…" With that said, the zanpackuto return back to its sword form and Reiku manage to sleep despite the long sleep she had.

**-Karen's room-**

"Rei…you…did…well…in…helping…with…the…other… dolls…" Karen voice was even softer but since the room is enclose, it echoes around the place.

"My pleasure, Karen-Sama." Rei bow in respect to her creator.

When the door opens, Karen looked at the door and was greeted by none other than her parents.

"SWEETIE!" Momo rushes in and embrace her daughter tightly.

"I'm…so…glad…you…are…fine…"Momo said in between tears.

"Are you feeling better?" Kira asked and Momo releases her daughter before Karen answering "Much better….Thank you…"

"Do you realize how worried WE were?" Momo question her daughter.

"Yes…I…do…know…Rei…had…filled…me…in…on…what…happen…the…past…few…weeks…"

"Yar wounds gettin' better?" Gin asked.

"Yup…Thanks…to…Unohana…Taichou…my injuries…are…healing…faster….than…before…But…Hikari…and….Hina….got…the…worst…and…I…cant…believe…I…did….those….stuff…to Hikari…"

"It's not your fault to begin with. Its part of your hollow form." Momo said and manage to lighten the girl minds.

"Arigatou…"

"Yar better rest soon… Unohana-Taichou had instructed yar to rest longer."

"Alright…" Momo helped Karen back to her bed and Rei was sitting beside Karen pillow.

"Rei, promise me you would take care of Karen for us."

"I would, Hinamori-Taichou!"

"Karen, we are sorry but we could not stay too long here…" Kira said quite ashamed of not spending time with his daughter.

"That's…alright…I…had…Rei…and…Shukketsu…with…me… You should….focus…on…your…job…instead…"

"We will see you in the evening" Karen nodded and with that, her parents and Gin left the room so that Karen could rest a little longer.

"Karen-sama, please rest longer. It seems like I'm using up too much of your reiatsu."

"Rei…For…the…countless…time…Your…not…using…up…my…reiatsu…at…all…It's…the…ability…I…can…do…"

"I will protect you from any danger… So… just rest alright?"

"Thank you…Rei…" Soon, Karen started to drift off to her sleep.

**-****-Few days later-**

Reiku and Karen were still on recovering their reiatsu but they are well enough to be discharge. And also… the two well known girls who were asleep for almost a month finally wakes up.

**-Hikari's room-**

"Are you sure you are feeling better?" Yuki no Hime ask as she sat on the chair beside Hikari. HyorinNeko helped Hikari to get up into a sitting position.

"Yup, I'm…fine…" Hikari said but her voice is as soft as ever.

Just then, the door open and her parents and their zanpackuto came in.

"Hikari baby! Are you aright?" Rangiku asked impatiently and without even thinking, she went over and embraces her daughter.

"I will never let you out of my sight again…" Rangiku softly said to Hikari ears and Hikari hug back her mother.

"_Females are too emotional…"_ Toushiro and Hyorinmaru thought.

"Hikari, are you alright?" Rangiku asked and Yuki no hime left the sit to let Rangiku sit.

"Yup…Maybe…a…little…pain…"

"You should tell us when you are in pain alright?" Toushiro said and Hikari nodded.

"Hikari-chan, you should rest a little longer!" Haineko said and Rangiku totally agree with her zanpackuto.

"But… I…Just…Woke…Up…"

"You're still recovering and so, you would need more rest. After all…you are still a child…" Rangiku said.

"I'm not…a child… I'm the…10th Division…3rd seat…" Hikari smile when she said this and was proud to be one.

"Then I would as a captain to order you to rest."

"Hai, Taichou!" Rangiku helped Hikari back onto her bed and softly caressed Hikari orange hair.

"_You grew up too fast."_ Rangiku thought and smile lightly to see her sleeping daughter.

**-Hina's room-**

When Ichigo enter Hina room, Hina herself felt like apologizing to her father.

"Daddy…" Hina softly said.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry…"

Ichigo was taken aback but he quickly said "No. Its I who should apologize."

"I hurt…my friends…"

"I broke my promise to you."

"Eh? You never broke…any promise…"

"Yes I did" Ichigo put his hand on her head and said "I failed to protect you from your mother. I said I would never let you suffer anymore but you did suffer from your mother."

"You did promise me… me to protect me. Daddy, you manage… to protect me… from Hinako. That's all… I want from… you. Other than…Oka-san and Hime… You did… protect me in… everything. It's just… maybe that incident… was too fast… I did not… expect it to happen too…"

"It's my duty to protect you."

"I know…That's why I want daddy to protect me forever."

"Hina…Your not angry with me?"

"Why would… I? You raise me… up so I would… never ever get… angry with you… But…I did even… more horrible stuff…"

"It's an accident Hina. That's what you said."

"I hurt… people younger… than me…"

"It's not you but your hollow, so you have no rights to blame yourself."

"Daddy…may I request… something?"

"Sure"

"Can you… train me? My hollowfication"

"Of cause I would do that but only when you are feeling better. I had asked the head captain if I can train, Reiku, Karen and Hikari hollowfication."

"Hikari…does not have a hollowfication… Kairi broke the machine secretly before it could hollowfied Hikari…"

"Why are you hollowfied but not her?"

"Daddy… I think I should say the truth…"

"You kept a secret? How could you! We promise each other never to keep any secret!"

"I'm…sorry… Aizen told me I was hollowfied before I was even born… I mean… part of your hollow, I did inherited it… So… Aizen only had…to awaken my hollow… which is Hinako."

"I'm at fault again…"

"No it is not! In a way… I think I'm grateful for Hinako awaken."

"Why is that so?"

"Remember Hinako…said she would…protect me from…Oka-sama and…Hime?"

"I remember."

"When Oka-sama… forces down the… 15 sleeping time bomb… pill, Hinako switch… places with me… and well… took the… remaining pills on… the table and ate it… but Hinako… told me that… whatever she eat,… the thing would just… disappear. She also said… that what I… eat would be… her food as well."

"Then why did she go out of control?"

"Well… she wanted…to… talk to…your…hollow."

"My hollow? You mean Hichigo?" Hina nodded.

"She said she… wants to talk… to Hichigo… I don't know… the reason though…"

"We would only find out the reason soon when you tried to communicate with Hinako."

Hina nodded and Unohana came in.

"Kurosaki-Taichou… I think its time for Hina to rest. She is after all still recovering with the loss of reiatsu."

"Alright. Take care Hina. I would visit you soon." Ichigo said and ruffled her hair before leaving the room.

**-Meanwhile**** (Hueco Mundo, Hanabi's room)-**

Megumi and Rina had a full recovery and are also friends with Neko.

When Hanabi is done with her bath and sat on her bed, both Megumi and Rina would come up to her and Hanabi would lightly touches their head.

"Are you two lonely?" Hanabi asked the two wolves and the shook their head.

"I'm sorry for what happen to Kairi… I did not know Otou-sama would do this…"

Neko climb up to Hanabi shoulder and lightly meow and it seems to be saying "Don't worry, Kairi would be fine as long as Reina don't do anything."

"I think I can only depend on the two of you. Reina would defiantly order the Espada around and I don't like that…"

**-Chap end-**

* * *

**A/N: I hope this is a good chapter… Please review :)**

**~Omake (Evening)~**

**Hina: Daddy! What are you doing here so late!**

**Ichigo: I'm worried about you…**

**Hina: Like I said, Hinako would protect me from any danger and also, I believe you would trust Hinako right?  
**

**Hinako *Appears somehow*: Leave her in my care!**

**Ichigo: Get her out of here! What happen if someone found out?**

**Hinako: Me want to know if Hichigo is fine**

**Ichigo: Is Hinako a spoil brat?**

**Hina: Who knows… maybe she is…**


	52. Training on hollowfication part 1

**A/N: This chapter would be training for the hollowfication! Hinako would be appearing! ****Let's head to the story now! By the way, this is my own idea of how to control their hollowfication.**

* * *

Another month had pass since Hikari and Hina discharge and they, including Reiku and Karen were off duty for another couple of months until their reiatsu had return back to normal.

As they were relaxing at the forest where the animals were, Hina asked "Nee… do you feel that we all are resting too much? I myself am finding my skills are dropping…"

Karen agrees and said "I think it had been around… 3 months since we last did any battle or so…"

"Should we practice? Just a little that is…" Reiku said as she took out her zanpackuto.

"Wait just a minute you guys!" Hikari said and the others look at her. She continues "I know we had not been training for quite a long time but we are still recovering from the lost of our reiatsu."

"Only weaklings listen to such orders but I'm not." Reiku said some how darkly.

"Reiku?" Karen asked quite shock. Even though Reiku may say hash things to the group at times, she had never used the word 'weaklings' before.

"If you think I'm weak than think that way but you must think about your zanpackuto. They need to rest as well."

"My zanpackuto are strong and you don't need to worry about them."

"Reiku! What is wrong with you!" Hina yelled at the young teenage girl.

"Nothing is wrong with me!" Reiku ague back.

"Why are you even saying 'weakling'! You had never said anything like this before!"

"IT'S UNFAIR ALRIGHT? All 3 of us were hollowfied except Hikari! Just because she is the 'princess of zanpackuto', she is not hollowfied while we are! So what if she has special treatment? She is still one of us!"

"I was hollowfied since I was even born" Hina said.

"I did it so that I can protect my family and don't you ever say such things to Hikari-chan!" Karen added and yelled at her.

"I don't even want my hollowfication! Now the higher family is talking bad about the Kuchiki household! Saying that they have a devil in their house or something like that!" Reiku scream at the 3 girls.

"I know you are angry with me just because I was not hollowfied but I know how you feel about it." The talk had become quite serious but Hikari had not shouted at all.

"WHO WON'T BE ANGRY! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I HURT PEOPLE AND MYSELF!"

Even though they are quite far from hearing range, their reiatsu had started to become quite unstable and this alerted their parents. They stop what they were doing and quickly rush into the forest. Hikari was soon breathing hard due to the strong reiatsu they were giving out.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW HURT HIKARI IS WHEN KAIRI WAS KILLED AND IS SEEN AS AN ENEMY!" This time, Hina scream back at her.

"Both of you calm down!" Karen said at the side trying to stop the two from going any further but it seems it failed.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND THE PRESSURE I HAD WITH THE KUCHIKI!"

"ALL OF YOU CALM DOWN!" A voice yelled at them, interrupted them and they turn around.

They saw their parents looking at them seriously. They blink their eyes on what is going on and their reiatsu started to fall.

"Calm your reiatsu even lower, all of you. You're making Hikari worst." Ichigo said and they turn and look at Hikari. She was panting hard as it seems like she could not breathe.

"What happen here?" Rukia asked.

"We wanted to practice a little with our zanpackuto skill and Hikari said we should rest a little and then, Reiku suddenly said only weakling obeys order and then, things soon became out of control" Hina explain and Renji and Rukia look at Reiku quite cross with her.

"I'm not sure what happen! It just…" Reiku tried to explain but was interrupted by Ichigo.

"Your hollow was controlling you"

Everyone turn and look at Ichigo before he said "Hollowfication hollow tends to control their master when they feel that their master are not doing anything for very long especially untrained hollowfication. Hollowfication hollow too react when their master had low reiatsu like now. The 3 of you had not fully recover your reiatsu yet right?"

They shook their head.

"Well… The reason why the 3 of you feel that they want to train is because the hollow if forcing the reiatsu into your body while Hikari is just using time to recover her lost reiatsu and this may have cause the suffer Hikari was dealing with when the 3 of you 'accidentally' release your reiatsu"

"We are sorry Hikari…" Reiku said quite a shame of what she had done. She did not mean what she said to Hikari and she feels truly bad for it.

"Its fine" Hikari said softly as she slowly regain her stand with the help of Karen.

Byakuya thought for awhile if he would want Reiku to train on her hollowfication under Ichigo division and finally, he said "Reiku, are you wiling to train on your hollowfication under Kurosaki Taichou?"

"Eh?" Reiku asked.

"Nii-Sama! She is still-"

"Rukia, its time for her to decide if she wants to transfer to Kurosaki Ichigo to train on her hollowfication. We can't always be there for her. Its time for her to leave the nest"

"But that's…-" Rukia stopped and refuses to say anymore. She do know she is keeping Reiku under her wings since she was born, not letting go of her. When the time Reiku was in the academy, Rukia was extremely worried about her. Even though Renji did say that Reiku would be fine no matter what happen, Rukia could not resist not worrying for her daughter. She is like a mother bear not leaving her baby at all.

Just then, Reiku lightly patted her mother shoulder causing Rukia to look at Reiku. They are almost the same height though…

"Oka-sama…I would be fine… Your little girl is not weak and I do believe you believe in Kurosaki-Taichou right?" Reiku said with a smile on her face.

Rukia ruffled her hair and said

"Baka." Reiku smile at the answer her over protective mother said and could tell that her father and her Bya-kun are supporting her idea.

When Karen turns to look at her parents, she could tell what the question is going to be like.

"I know what you are going to ask me and my answer is yes. I'm willing to train my hollowfication to protect the people who are dear to me." Karen said with a determination voice.

"I know you are going to say that" Momo said and lightly patted Karen head. Karen had grown up so much that Momo wishes she would remain by her side forever but unfortunately since Karen is a Shinigami, she would have to fight in the battle field.

"When would you like to start training on your hollowfication?" Ichigo asked the 3 girls. Hina had already told him she is fully prepare for the hollowfication and is glad that she is able to choose what she wants to do without anyone choosing for them **( Ichigo let Hina do what ever she wants). **

The 3 girls look at one another and finally they said "Today."

"Alright then, follow me." Ichigo said and he led the way. Everyone followed him including their parents and Hikari. They walk into a forest until they reach an open field in the middle of the forest.

"This is where we will train on your hollowfication." Ichigo said and the 3 girls nodded. There aren't any animals here nor any sound of insects. Only the sound of wind could be heard.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, we are putting them in your care and you will be responsible for everything." Byakuya said coldly and all Ichigo could do is answer "I will bear the full responsibility. So you all do not need to worry about them"

"Very well. We still have things to do and so, we will let you train them." Byakuya said and flash step away. Soon, everyone flash step and only the hollowfication hollow and Hikari plus Ichigo were left in the forest.

"The first step to control your inner hollow is by communicating with it. Your hollows are in your inner world. It shares the same inner world as your zanpackuto and you." Ichigo explain and the three girls listen to it.

"Now, I want all of you to enter your inner world and try to communicate with your hollow. Some hollow may look exactly like you but in a different color while some hollow are in another type of form like an animal. Some would want to fight while some would just want to talk. It's up to you on which type of hollow you would see. But remember this, they are hollow no matter what and can be dangerous. Maintain your reiatsu is one of the key. If not, your inner hollow would take over you."

They listen to him and they sat down crossing their legs and places their zanpackuto in front of them. They concentrate as hard as they could to enter their zanpackuto world and after a few minute, they finally entered it.

Hikari jumps up onto the tree and pushes her legs closer to her as she continues to watch them. Ichigo too jump up onto the tree beside Hikari as he continues to observer the 3 hollowfication.

* * *

**-Karen Inner world-**

When Karen opens her eyes, she was relieved to see the piles of lifeless dolls in her inner world. She walks towards a pile and started to find something but soon, she suddenly begin to panic.

"Where is it!" Karen dig through all the piles but she could not find the doll she holds dearly too. It was special to her…

"What are you looking for? Little girl?" A voice said behind her and Karen turn behind. The person who speaks was a young electric dragon with a hollow mask on it. It was also the doll which Karen was trying to find. The dragon doll was given to her by Kairi and Hikari on her 5th birthday as they notice that Karen dolls was always in a human figure and might as well give something which is unique.

"Iyori, you're…my hollow?" Karen asked softly.

"Yes I am. How could you lost your self to that Aizen person! Out of everyone here, I was the one who was hollowfied and I would let you pay for that!" Iyori suddenly became a huge dragon similar to Mayuri bankai form **(The length). **It has spikes coming out from its back and the tail had an electricity pattern on it.

Iyori charge straight on to Karen and Karen quickly dodge the in coming electricity.

"Wait! Where is Shukketsu!" Karen questioned Iyori as she was barely able to dodge the next spark of electricity.

"Find her! I won't tell you the answer unless you fight with me!" Iyori said as her tail started to glow and blasted out a strong electric ball.

It hit directly at Karen position and smoke was form due to that.

"That's all? I though you were stronger than that!" Iyori said mocking her ability.

"Who said it was the end? I'm just barely charge up!" Karen said as the smoke slowly dies down and Iyori watch a little closer. Karen was in her bankai form but this time, it looks different…

Shukketsu had become two blades, one on Karen right hand and the other on her left hand. Her left hand blade had a weighing machine pattern key chain on its hilt while her left hand blade had a fire ball pattern key chain on its hilt. Her left blade is the supportive type while her right blade is her attacking type **(A/N: I think that is what it is called?)**

"How long has it been since I last saw you using this second form?" Iyori said.

"Most likely the second time? The first time was in a chaos but after talking and learning it from Shukketsu, she had teaches me her bankai second form."

"You should learn your third form too you know…"

"What do you mean third?" Karen asked.

"Don't you know? Maybe if you could defect me, I would tell you the full detail of it!" Iyori once again charge up electricity and it went straight to her but this time, Karen was able to stop the electricity.

"You better teach me when I'm done with that!" Karen summon out the fire ball and it became much bigger and hotter than usual.

* * *

**-Reiku Inner mind-**

When Reiku open her eyes, the snowy field which was once snowy as ever was felt with even thicker snow.

"Since what did this place become a snow village?" Reiku said out loud.

"Zabishino!" Reiku shouted her zanpackuto name but nothing came back. Just the echo was heard.

"I wonder where they are…"

Reiku decided to check the area and after walking quite a while, she saw a little flower sticking out from the ground.

"Since when was there a flower here?" Reiku thought and suddenly, the flower started to move and a little small like mouse with flower petals surrounding her neck. It has a tail of a flower seed. **(Similar to one of the bount arc, Mabashi doll)**

"Rei…ku-sama?" The little mouse flower said and Reiku kneel down to reach out to the little mouse and it jumped onto her hand.

"It is me. I'm Reiku Kuchiki. What is your name?"

"Ri..Rin…" the mouse said softly.

"Rin is it? That's a pretty name."

"Tha…Thank…you…" Rin said as Reiku lightly places Rin on her shoulder and decided to walk towards a cottage where Zabishino live actually.

During the walk, Reiku asked Rin "You are different from the other hollows aren't you?"

Rin nodded before saying "It may… sound weird but… I like the sound of… your voice… and well… I like nature…especially flowers. I don't like… to fight with…people too…Well… I could move… fast underground and on the ground and so far… I think no one had been…able to catch me…"

"Wow…That seems to be quite off which I thought my hollow would be."

"What do you mean…Reiku-sama?"

"Well… Earlier, you took over my body and well… had an argument with my friends in it" Rin nodded as she remembers what she did. Reiku continued "I thought you were the type of hollow who had a high temple but I think I like your personality like this. You are kind, sweet, shy, and well… many things which I do not have." Rin blush but it was kind of true.

"It seems like you are like an opposite of me." Reiku said.

"To tell the truth… only when I'm in your…zanpackuto world, I would be the… type of person who...you had just said. But when I dearly wants to protect you, I some how had a twitch in my mind set and all I care was to protect you and you alone"

"The last sentence… you said it without hesitation at all! You are not bad as a shy person!" Rin blush madly again and Reiku said "Here we are"

They stood in front of a wooden cottage and Reiku opens the door and there it was, Zabishino.

"Yo!" Zabishino said as she places the snow statue on the table which she created just a while ago. The snow statue was a statue of Zabishino in its bankai form and Reiku was the one holding onto it.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!" Reiku shouted and Rin was lucky enough to avoid being deaf by the suddenly outburst but unfortunately, Zabishino was unable to avoid.

Zabishino rub its ears and began shouting "WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!"

"I CALLED YOU COUNTLESS TIME OUTSIDE THAT SNOWY FIELD AND YOU DID NOT EVEN ANSWER ME!" Reiku shouted as she and Zabishino slam head on forcing the other one to back down but no one is doing so.

"I WAS HERE ALL THIS TIME! DID YOU EVEN CHECK THE LOCATION YOU WERE IN AND THE COTTAGE?" Zabishino argued back.

"YES IT DID! YOUR ALWAYS CHANGING HOUSE!"

"CAUSE THE PREVIOUS HOUSE WAS NOT UP TO MY STANDARED!"

"Excuse me… " A timid voice said and the both master and zanpackuto look at Rin.

"Oh Rin… I thought you were lost or something like that."

"I'm… not a little kid… who would get lost, idiot."

Zabishino froze as she heard what Rin just called her.

"YOU LITTLE BIT-"

"She so got you" Reiku giggles and Rin did the same.

"YOU ARE SIDING WITH HER! I'M YOUR ZANPACKUTO!"

"I'm part of you… you know?" Rin said but it was true in a way. Zabishino and Rin are part of each other. They need each other to survive and the main person is of cause Reiku.

They some how enjoyed this place.

* * *

**-Hina's inner world-**

As Hina opens her eyes, the sand around her was much bluish and she wonders why. As she stood up, someone from behind suddenly jumped onto her and shouted "Hina! Piggy back me!"

"Hinako! You are too heavy for that!"

"Please for awhile?" Hinako whine like a 3 years old girl who could not buy candies.

"Alright fine… just hold on tight!"

"I will!" Hina started to flash step fast around her inner world and all Hinako could say was 'YAY!'

After awhile, Hina let Hinako down on the sandy ground as Hina panted on the ground.

"I see you two are as friendly as ever." Shungekouen said as she walks up to the two of them.

"Are you feeling better now, Shungekouen?" Hina ask and Shungekouen lightly nodded.

"I'm glad. I'm sorry I got you so worried about me and well… Hinako."

"That's alright. What matter is you are safe and that is the only thing which would make Hinako and I happy."

"That's right! I would protect you from your mother and that sister of yours! Who ever dares to hurt my Hina, would suffer the fate which they would never be able to see the sun raise again!"

"Easy Hinako! You had to calm down alright? It was hard enough to control your hollow form back in Hueco Mundo"

"I'm sorry… I somehow got too excited about your power as a Shinigami and hollow and so… I lost my self. I'm deeply sorry!" Hinako bow down low and all the caring girl could do was said "That's fine. You did protect me didn't you? I appreciate that."

"Hina-sama…"

"Let's call that even"

"No! I won't call that even until I get on the hand of Inoue Orihime and Ishida Hime! So what if her name means princess? She had the worst attitude! Who could stand her!"

Hina and Shungekouen giggles and Hinako look at them with at 'what-so-funny' face. They did not want to tell Hinako and all Hinako could do was try to think on why they are laughing. Some how, this is like a happy way to start off their hollowfication training along with Reiku but it does not seems to be happy to Karen…

* * *

**-Back to Karen's inner world-**

"You're good Karen-sama!" Iyori said as she started to pant heavily along side with Karen. Both of them suffer with bruises, wounds and some even bleeding parts.

"You are too… Iyori…" Karen said panting heavily as well.

"You win Karen-sama. You had proven to me that you are willing to learn your bankai third form and I will gladly tell you the overview of the power and I would of cause teach you." Iyori said and she started to grow back into its baby dragon doll form and landed on Karen head, nesting on it.

Karen releases her bankai and she saw down onto the ground.

"Oh…before I tell you… Better get back to your own world. I will tell you the overview and how to train it when I'm able to enter your world." Iyori flew back to the pile of dolls and just as Karen was about to said something, she was suddenly brought back to the forest.

* * *

**-Forest**** (Up in the tree)-**

"Hikari-chan" Ichigo asked the young girl.

"Hmm?" Hikari answers and look at Ichigo.

"Are you perhaps upset about what happen?"

"Not really…" Hikari look back at her 3 friends' stillness concentrating hard on their hollowfication.

"It just that… everyone is working hard as they wishes to obtain their hollowfication. I'm not saying its bad or what but by seeing their determination and such, I can't help but think I'm like a burden to them. I know I can't train yet because of my low reiatsu but they are working double the hardest to control their hollow… I don't know how that feel and I would defiantly support them."

"That is also called determination. You know what you want to do and remember Hikari, you had friends and family to talk to." Ichigo patted her shoulder and she felt calmer than before.

"Thank you…Kurosaki-Taichou" Hikari smile and Ichigo return the smile.

"Look, they are starting to wake up" Ichigo said as they saw movement and Ichigo told Hikari to follow him and so she did. They jumped off the tree and the 3 Shinigami woke up at the same time.

"How was your hollow?" Ichigo asked and Karen immediately shouted "SHE IS AN EXTREMLY POWERFUL HOLLOW!"

"That is so unlike you…Karen-san…" Hikari softly whisper but giggles and laughter could be heard. It is true Karen is a shy girl but recently, she had grown up so much that her shyness had vanished.

"Well… My hollow was a little mouse which has a flower petal on her neck. She is extremely cute!" Reiku exclaimed.

"Hinako is still the same as always as she is a pampered little hollow brat!" Hina said as she realize she had been too giving away to Hinako all this time.

"Since you had talk to your hollow and learn more about your hollow… why not telling asking them to enter this world of ours?"

The 3 girls look at one another.

"But this would continue tomorrow. It has been around 10hours since you had talk to your hollowfication. Rest up a bit. You would need your reiatsu tomorrow as well." Ichigo said and they all immediately thank Ichigo about it.

**-Chap end!-**

* * *

**A/N: How did yar like it? Chapter spilt again cause this is freaking long! Wait for the next chap kay?**

**~Omake~**

**Zabishino: Rin… how on the earth are you able to breath underground?**

**Rin: I'm a flower mouse… I dig a hole… and I breath…using the little hole...**

**Zabishino: What happen if I were to step on the hole?**

**Rin: I still can breath as there are countless hole here**

**Zabishino: What if- **

**Reiku: Zabishino, you are truly and idiot isn't you?**

**Zabishino: Why is that so?**

**Reiku: Rin could move fast underground and on the ground. You won't be able to catch her at all.**

**Zabishino: That's true…**

**~Omake ends!~**

**Chapter continue!**

* * *

**A/N: Please review! Me luv Reviews as I love writing this story!**


	53. Training on hollowfication part 2

**A/N: Here we are again! My nickname is Ai (As what most of my friend would call me…) and so… for 'A/N' I would start using Ai name! XD! Thank you for all the review and I loves it! Let's head over to the story now!**

* * *

After they return home and were charge up. Reiku, Karen, Hina and Hikari waited for Ichigo at the forest where they train the previous day.

The sun was slowly starting to rise and they saw Ichigo carrying some stuff walking to their direction. Immediately, the ran to helped him.

"Ohayo Gozaimasu, Kurosaki Taichou!" The girls said and bow in respect.

"Ohayo" Ichigo greeted them and he lightly drops the things he was carrying.

"I see you all are charge up and so, this will be the battle between your hollow and you. You will learn your full hollowfication." Ichigo said as the girls listened. Hikari once again jumped up onto a tree and watch them from above.

"This thing here is called Tenshintai. It is suppose to be able to materialize your zanpackuto but after some modification from Urahara, it is able to bring you hollow out." Ichigo said as he took a large white plain doll.

"In order for your hollow to be able to enter our world, you would need to stab your zanpackuto. Remember what they said? They are part of your zanpackuto."

The 3 girls nod with pure understanding on what to do.

"I can't let the three of you go on first so I would let you all decide on who should go first, the second and the third. You would change every few hours."

The 3 girls just look at one another and Hina said "I would go first, followed by Karen and then Reiku."

"Alright."

"But…" Hina started to speck a little which Ichigo in the end have to asked "but?"

"HI YAH!" A high pitch voice said behind Ichigo almost scaring him to death.

"Hinako?" Ichigo shout towards the young little hollow and she quickly hide behind Hina.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

"Well…Actually… Hina had already control her full hollowfication. She can control me now." Hinako said with a smile which cause Ichigo to look at his daughter.

"You could control your hollowfication?" He asked and Hina lightly nodded.

"Show me" He said and Hina nodded towards Hinako. Hinako saw and she return back to Hina. Hina slide her hand across her face and a hollow mask was form followed by a tail with a scythe and sharp claws on her fingers and blade was seen on her forearms and calves.

The other two hollowfication Shinigami jumped up onto the tree as it was much safer than on the ground.

"Woa…What Aizen said is kind of true. You could control your hollow right?" Ichigo said and Hina nodded.

"Come attack me" Ichigo said and Hina look at Ichigo.

"Are you serious?" Hina asked as both Hinako and Hina voice was heard.

"5 minutes battle" Ichigo did the same and draw out his hollow mask.

"GO!" Hina hesitated at first but seeing her father dash straight to her, she kind just stay there and do thing. Hina block Ichigo zanpackuto with her zanpackuto and uses the blade on her left forearms to attack him but Ichigo was able to dodge.

"Not bad!" Ichigo said and fire out a red cero.

Hina did the same but she fires more than one cero and the rest of the cero went straight to Ichigo but he easily destroyed it by using Getsuga Tensho. As the smoke blurs his eyes, Hina went behind him and surprise him at the back with a cero.

Ichigo was barely able to dodge her cero but her cero manage to cut through a little of Ichigo Shinigami clothes. Ichigo deactivate his hollow and Hina did the same.

"Not bad for a person who could control a hollow so fast. Remember Hinako is there to protect you. So no hesitation while doing fights with your enemy alright?" Ichigo said and Hinako suddenly appears and pulls Ichigo away from Hina.

"NEE! I wanna ask you something!" Hinako pulls his hand so tightly that Ichigo could tell it was going to break sooner or later.

"Hinako! You're going to break his hand!" Hina said and Hinako stop what she was doing. She left go of her grip and Ichigo whine from the pain.

"Ouch! That hurts!" Ichigo shout at Hinako and all Hinako did was run behind Hina and hide behind her again.

"What do you want to ask?" Ichigo asked as the pain slowly fade away by the help of Karen healing kido.

"Oh yar… How is Hichigo doing?" Hinako asked.

"What is he to you?" Ichigo asked looking at the hollow girl.

"Well…That is for me to know… and for you to either find out or never find out" Hinako giggles and left to her own world which was also the zanpackuto world.

"Geez… She is pampered too much" Ichigo curse under his breath but he later remember what her was going to do.

"Moving on with the next hollowfication training. Karen, stab the white doll with your zanpackuto so that your hollow will reach here." Ichigo said and Karen did what she was told and stabs the doll. The doll glow and once the light stop, there was a baby dragon there.

"Are you prepared to learn your full hollowfication? Once you had mastered the full hollowfication, learning your bankai third form would not be hard. Are you ready for it?" Iyori said and transform into its big dragon form.

"Ready as I was." Karen said and uses her bankai second form.

"Good! Let's go!" Iyori charge up electricity from her tails and fire at Karen but she easily absorb the thing using her left hand blade.

"Why you! How could you absorb my electricity! NOT FAIR!" Iyori said again and this time, spark from its back was send towards her and again, she absorbs it.

"Oh… you are using the absorbing technique… If I'm not wrong, anything which is absorb would be weight and when it is full, it would cause a destructive power am I correct?"

"Expected from my hollow." Karen said and dash forward summoning out tens of million of fireball up on the sky. The fireball was small, but fast. In her count, all the fire balls spin together as fast as it could until some of it combine together.

"Fire spin!" Karen said and the fireballs surrounded Iyori with no place to escape.

Iyori did a cero and manage to blast some fireballs out but it came back.

"AHH!" Iyori scream was heard and the smoke surrounded both Iyori and Karen.

"This more like it…" Karen said and they begin their little battle in the smoke.

* * *

**-After couple of hours-**

Karen was able to overpowered Iyori due to the fact she uses her destructive power.

_-during the fight-_

"_If you are not going to use 'that' power, you could die just fighting with me."_

"_Who say I would not be using? Its just that I'm waiting it to be filled" Karen smirk and a small red light shine at her left hand blade._

"_All charge up." Karen said and jumped onto Iyori back and aim her zanpackuto directly on his sharp body._

"_Release!" A strong flow of dark fire and dark electricity shoot out and onto Iyori back. Iyori scream at the pain as the strong flow of energy seems to be breaking into its body._

_It created an explosion and luckily, Karen herself had put up a barrier strong enough to overcome the power. _

_When Ichigo and the group adjusted their eyes to the correct light, they saw nothing but just plain ground. Most of the trees were gone and there was just Karen and Iyori who happen to return back into its baby form._

**_-End of fight-_**

"You did well, Karen-sama!" Iyori said and flew to nest onto Karen's head.

"Are you aright?" Karen asked and Iyori lightly smack Karen head.

"Of cause I am! I'm a doll! All I need to do it just ask you to fixed me that's all. Your zanpackuto world also had healing ability so I can heal there too." Iyori said.

She pause for awhile before saying "Congratulation Karen-Sama, you had manage to achieve your full hollowfication and the next time we meet, We will train on your bankai 3rd form."

"Okay." Karen said and Iyori left. The white doll drop to the ground and Ichigo congratulate her.

"Congratulation Karen-chan! Take a rest alright." Ichigo said and Karen nodded before jumping up to the tree. Reiku then jumped off the tree and went to the open field where Ichigo pick up the white doll.

"You know the rules right?" Ichigo look at Reiku and she nodded. Reiku stab the white doll with her zanpackuto and the doll once again glow. The figure suddenly begin to shrink and once the light dies down, everyone look at Reiku.

"Urm…Reiku, not trying to be mean of what but… where is your hollow?" Hikari asked quite nervous.

"She is here!" Reiku points towards a small little flower and the little flower started to move and it came out. But it seems different in away. Instead of a mouse like, it's a rabbit like.

"KAWAII!" the girls' squeals as Reiku lightly pick Rin up.

"Rin, why are you in a rabbit form but not as a mouse form?"

"Well… I can transform from one creature to another depending on how hard the ground is. This ground is hard for my mouse form to dig so I used my rabbit form."

"I see…"

"Well…Reiku-sama… are you ready to learn your full hollowfication?"

Yes I am!"

"Come straight to me." Rin said and Reiku dash straight to Rin and suddenly, the ground started to shake as vines was coming out from the ground and caught a whole of Reiku.

"Zabishino! Ice snake!" Reiku active her zanpackuto and snake like thing snap the vine.

"You do things without thinking don't your Reiku?"

"I hate things touching me. The minute something touches me which I'm not familiar with, I would do anything to get that thing off." Reiku explain.

"I see… Well… here we go!"

Rin said as more vines appear and all Reiku could do was cut down all the vines. But there was too much. The vine caught her and she was screaming.

"You have to calm down! The vines are not going to do anything to you! I'm helping you to obtain your hollowfication!"

"Get…it out…!" Reiku was about to cry any minute now. She had Aphenphosmphobia which means she is afraid of touch. But Reiku is different in a way. She feels unsafe when something touches her. Like vines and tentacles. She does not know when she had this but Unohana had confirmed it. She is not afraid of human touching her but things' touching her is a weird thing.

"Let..me…got…" Reiku was already pleading with tears coming down.

"REIKU!" Rin snap at her but Reiku just straggle.

"Rin… just let it go… Reiku could not take it anymore…" Zabishino said and this kind of piss Rin off.

"Fine." With that said, the vines place Reiku back onto the ground and Rin return back to her inner world which was also the zanpackuto world. The white doll drop onto the ground.

Reiku was shaking none-stop on the ground holding her zanpackuto close to her. Zabishino materialize and quickly tries to calm her down. Ichigo and the others also rush towards her.

"Reiku…calm down…"Zabishino said as she lightly smooths Reiku back. It wasn't working as the tears were still coming down.

"Reiku…please calm down…"Zabishino pleaded but no matter what happen, Reiku can't stop shaking.

"Hina, Karen and Hikari, please take Reiku to the 4th division?" Ichigo said and the 3 girls nodded. Zabishino was in full fury and she storm into the cottage in her zanpackuto world.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR RIN!" Zabishino shout.

"What? That was part of her full hollowfication!" Rin argue back in her mouse form.

"YOU DO KNOW REIKU HAD PHOBIA!"

"Blame it on her. Why did she not want to overcome it?"

"You said you love the voice of Reiku and would protect Reiku no matter what! Forcing out her PHOBIA is a way you could kill her mental state! DO YOU WANT REIKU TO BE SCARED OF YOU? SHE WAS HAPPY THAT HER HOLLOW IS HER HAPPY TYPE AND NOW, YOU ARE GOING TO KILL HER!"

"Clam down would you! Its not that serious is it?" Rin asked quite guilty.

"Well… let's said that she is IN the 4th Division BEING ON TREATMENT!"

"I'm sorry… I did not know she was so scared of it…"

"Then why is it not called "phobia?"

"FINE I GET IT! I'M IN THE WRONG OKAY! I WILL APOLOGIES TO HER NOW!"

"You are going to make it worst. She is afraid of you now. Give her sometime to calm down and then you come to apologies."

"Fine…" Rin went back to the underground and softly she said "I'm sorry… Reiku. I am truly am. I wanted you to overcome your phobia but it seems that I overdid it… I'm sorry. Please let me hear your voice again. I love it when you talk to people and I could hear it. I love it. But now, you are too cope up the phobia. Please… try to get over with this phobia…"

* * *

**-4****th**** Division-**

When Hina and Hikari came in with a shaking Reiku, they quickly went to the counter.

"Kotetsu Fuku-Taichou! Do you know what Unohana Taichou is?" the girls shout at the same time.

"She is in a captain meeting. She would back soon." Isane asked.

"We need help! Reiku! Her phobia came back again!" Hikari said.

Isane took a look at Reiku and she was shaking and crying onto Hina back. She told the girls to follow her to a room and told them to put Reiku onto the cloth bed. The followed and Reiku was still shaking.

"Calm down, Kuchiki." Isane said but Reiku did not listen.

"What got her into this state?" Isane asked.

"Well…it's her hollow. They were training for full hollowfication and knowing that Reiku had a phobia of things touching her, her hollow uses vines to hold onto her but we think she had gone too far…" Hina said.

"I see… Well… I need to keep her here. Is it fine with the 3 of you to inform Kuchiki-san, Abarai Fuku-Taichou and Kuchiki-Taichou?" Isane asked.

"Okay" The 3 girls nodded and they flash step to inform Rukia, Renji and Byakuya. The minute they heard Reiku Phobia had came back, they rush straight to the 4th division and Unohana was currently tending her. Hina, Karen and Hikari had went back to the 4th division. Ichigo too had gone into the 4th division and was pin onto the wall by Renji.

"YOU BASTARD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGTHER!" Renji shout at him.

"Stop! It's not his fault!" Zabishino said as she materializes in front of them.

Zabishino continues "Reiku hollow knows her mistake and she wants to apologies to everyone."

"Say that to Reiku first!" Renji snap at Reiku zanpackuto.

"Reiku hollow is truly feeling bad now."

"Blame it from her going too far"

"May I just ask a question?" Zabishino said.

"What is it?" Renji said.

"Why didn't any of you tried to get Reiku phobia away?"

No one answers her and this could be an answer.

"The reason why Reiku hollow or should I say Rin did this was because she wants Reiku to overcome her phobia and also to learn her full hollowfication but I think she went too far…"

"Reiku may be a brave and strong girl but well… she is scared on certain things which we Shinigami would not" Rukia said in a sad voice.

Just then, the room where Reiku was slowly opens up and

Unohana had injected a sleeping medicine into her, Reiku fell asleep and she had calm down a little. She walk out of the room and told them "Reiku has clam down a little but I want her to stay here for the time being. We need to check on her and see whether we can do anything to her phobia."

"Urm… Unohana-Taichou… I think its best for her hollow to do it. It is part of training and well… I believe her hollow would not dare to hurt Reiku anymore since she was too scared off this." Zabishino said and Unohana just let the zanpackuto do it.

A few days later, Reiku had finally calmed down and the minute she saw Zabishino, she would ask for Rin but Rin is too ashamed on what she did.

Reiku manage to get permission from Unohana and also permission from her parents and Byakuya to let her continue her hollowfication training. It was hard to say no to the girl and just as they knew it, Reiku puppy eyes are the only way to plead for something. And so, she was given the permission to continue her training and also, must be monitor by Ichigo, Unohana, Byakuya and her parents.

* * *

**-Back at the training ground-**

Reiku stab the white doll and Rin came out.

"I'M SORRY REIKU!" Rin jumped onto her master and lightly cries onto her.

"There there… I know you are trying to helped me to overcome my phobia and well… I cant of snap at you… I'm sorry." Reiku said.

"NO! ITS ME WHO I SHOULD APOLOGIES! I LET YOU SUFFER! I DID NOT MEAN TO!"

"Let's get on with the training then…" Reiku said and Rin look at her.

"Serious?" Rin asked.

"Yes."

"Alright… but tell me when you cant go on anymore."

Reiku nodded and once again, the ground started to shake and vines came out. Reiku was scared but Zabishino is with her.

"There isn't anything to be afraid of. It's all in your mind" Zabishino said.

Reiku closes her eyes as the vines twilled around her. Soon, the vines garter together blocking anyone from seeing Reiku. They look at Rin who was happy in a way.

"Rin! What are you going to do?" Hinako suddenly appear.

"HINAKO! FOR THE THOUSAND TIMES… PLEASE DON'T SNEAK UP ONTO PEOPLE!" Hina scream which kind of make her loss balance while sitting down onto the tree branch but luckily, Hikari pulls her back up.

"You see…" A smirk was on Rin face and she suddenly change shape into the seed her tail had.

Wait for it… the vines open a little

Wait for it…the vine started to open a little more.

Wait for it… the vine started to open even bigger until…

NOW! The vine suddenly burst and Rin dash right into the small light where Reiku happen to come out panting for air. Rin hit directly at Reiku chest and the seed started to bloom into a red flower in the middle of her chest.

Reiku step out of the vine and found out she was in her hollow form. She had vines surrounding her and also, Rin was the little red flower in the middle of her chest.

"We did it!" Zabishino and Reiku said happily.

"Yes we did!" Rin added and Reiku remove the full hollowfication and everyone jumped off the tree and rush towards Reiku.

**-Chap end!-**

**Ai: How was it? Please review kay!**

**Hikari: I got a question!**

**Ai: What is it?**

**Hikari: This is a little spoiler so well… can anyone guess what is Reiku other phobia? She had two phobias! One if afraid of touch and the other…..**

**Here is the clue (Pick one of it)**

**Fire**

**Electricity**

**Water**

**Darkness**

**Ai: I think that is the question Hikari wants to ask! Please answer it okay? Either PM me the answer or write it at the review! Please! I will be waiting!**

**_~Omake~_**

**Ichigo: Hina, since when does Hinako could be able to materialize?**

**Hina: Urm… Dad… Hinako is not a zanpackuto.**

**Ichigo: Yes I know but she keeps appearing here and there! She is always looking at me for a certain reason!**

**Hina: Maybe she likes you!**

**Hinako: ICHIGO! WHERE IS HICHIGO! IS HE FINE? DID HE KNOW HOW TO SWIM?**

***Ichigo world***

**Hichigo *Sneeze* : Who is talking about me?**

**_~Omake end!~_**

**Hikari: Oh! Here is another question! Why is Hinako asking for Hichigo? The person who gets the close answer would get a cookie! Please answer kay?**


	54. After Training

**Ai****: Here we are again! Sorry for the long wait! Thank you for all the awesome review and I loves it! Also! Thank you for answering the question! Reiku phobia and Hichigo and Hinako relationship would be announce here! Actually… the clue was supposed to be thunderstorm but in the end I wrote electricity… Sorry… Let's head over to the story now! **

* * *

When they had completed their training on hollowfication after a few months, Ichigo decided that they are capable of controlling their hollows but Ichigo must also keep them in the 9th Division so he can monitor them. They decided to head back home to rest for a few days before they head over to the 9th division.

**-Karen's home-**

Before Karen return back home, she continue to train until it was evening.

"I'm home!" Karen said as she opens the front door and was greeted by Gin.

"Welcome back Karen." Gin said sitting on the sofa with his normal smile which what people say 'the creepy smiling face' but Karen don't think that way.

"Ichimaru-Taichou! What are you doing here?" Karen asked quite shock.

"Well… yar parents are busy with certain stuff and asked me to watch over yar."

"So… you are like a guardian."

"Yar could say that. Hinamori-san is worried yar won't be safe being alone at home so Izuru told me to watch over you."

"_Oka-san… too overprotective as always"_ Karen thought as she smiles.

"There is food in the kitchen. Hinamori-chan had cooked it for you incase you gets hungry. Do yar want me tar heat it up for yar?"

"Nah its fine. I can do it myself."

"Like I said, I am supposed to watch over yar. Go take a shower and I will heat up the food." Gin walk towards the kitchen before Karen could protest. She sighs and decided to have it his way.

She went up to her room and carefully places her zanpackuto on the bed.

"Welcome back, Karen-Sama!" The dolls said in unison as they slowly appear.

"I'm back." Karen said and all the dolls were glad that their master is fine and well to after her training.

"Karen-sama, we had prepared the water for your shower and your clothes and stuff are already inside." Rei said and Karen thanks her doll.

"Thank you, all of you." Karen said and she slowly closed her bed room door and went to the bathroom at the other side to have her shower.

After she had done her shower, Gin called her "Karen-chan! The food is ready!"

"Hai!" Karen said as she ran downstairs with a new dry towel around her neck. She went to the dining area and there was food prepare for her.

"Thank you! Ichimaru- Taichou!" Karen said and settles her self down onto the chair. Gin sat beside her.

"Itadakimasu!" **(Meaning: Let's eat) **Karen begins to dig into her food as quickly as she can and she enjoys it.

"Ichimaru-Taichou, have you eaten?" Karen asked as she took a bite from her half boiled egg.

"Yes I had."

"I see"

Dinner was kind of noise as Karen kept asking Gin random things like 'What is your favorite color', 'why does people actually ran away from you', etc…

After dinner, Karen begins to clear the table and pack the left over into containers and put it in the fridge while Gin helped to wash the dishes.

It was around 11pm when they are done with the dishes and also, the sound of the door opening at the main door way.

"Karen! Ichimaru-Taichou! We are back!" Momo shout out and she was soon tackled down by Karen running towards her, hugging her tightly.

"Welcome back! Oka-san, Otou-san!" Karen smile and after hugging her mother, she hug her father as well.

"We are sorry we are late…" Kira said softly as his daughter step away.

"Nah its fine, I know the feeling of having too much paperwork and I'm sorry for not being there to helped you…"

Kira patted her head and said "Just focus on your hollowfication and after that, come back to the 3rd division to help me, your mother and Ichimaru-Taichou out"

"I WILL! I will go to sleep now! Good night Oka-san, Otou-san, Ichimaru-Taichou!" Karen said and started to walk up the stairs as the adults were saying good night to her as well.

"Well… I better return back to my home. See yar Hinamori-chan, Izuru-kun" Gin said and the couple said good night and Gin flash step away.

The couple went upstairs hand in hand as they wanted to check on their baby girl if she is asleep and she was. Deep in her sleep with the dolls surrounding her.

* * *

**-Reiku home return-**

As Reiku step into the Kuchiki Manor, she heard some servants talking about Reiku and so, being the 'master of pranks Reiku' she hid her reiatsu and went closer to the voice.

"That little Kuchiki kid is always being pampered by Kuchiki Sama!" One of the servants said angrily.

"I know your feelings about having a not related Kuchiki kid in this manor but still, she is the daughter of Kuchiki Rukia and also, the niece of Kuchiki Byakuya." Another servant said.

"Did you ever heard about the story that Kuchiki Rukia is not Kuchiki Byakuya real sister but adopted? If Kuchiki-san is adopted, that does not make Kuchiki-sama her real blood related. That little Kuchiki kid is just a no body. She is the daughter of Rukia and Abarai Fuku-Taichou. If they did not enter Seireitei, Reiku would not even be a member of the Kuchiki manor"

Reiku wanted to step back and ran away from this as she could feel a tear forming at her eyes but someone stop her.

"Byaku!" Reiku softly said as Byakuya holds out a finger closer to his lip telling her to be quite. Reiku nodded and both Byakuya and Reiku continued to listen.

"And now, that little Kuchiki or should I say no body is with a hollow inside of her and who would know whether would it attack us or not. Hollows are supposed to be executed and none should be in Seireitei or Soul Society. Why are they even letting her and those hollowfication kids in Seireitei!"

"What did you say about my niece?" Byakuya voice was so low and cold and everyone could tell Byakuya was not happy about this matter.

"Ku-Kuchiki-sama!" The two servants quickly said and bow in respect hoping he did not hear. **But they were dead wrong.**

"I asked you two a question! What did you say about my niece!" Byakuya said again and raise his voice even worst.

The two servants look at one another until the first servant said "We are sorry Kuchiki-sama. We did not mean it. We are just trying to figure out how Reiku-Sama is doing with her hollowfication."

"Don't you dare lie to me! I heard the conversation about my niece and you are telling me you are sorry?" He said and his reiatsu rose higher.

"Byaku…" Reiku softly said as tears was formed at her eyes.

"Reiku, I will settle this, return back to your room alright?" Byakuya said calmly and Reiku lightly nodded. She rubs her eyes as the tears started to fall as she begin to walk back to her room.

When Reiku was far from sight, he turns back to the two servants and his famous glare was on them.

"Mari, throw them out of the Kuchiki manor and banish them from Seireitei" Byakuya said as his personal maid arrival quickly, along with several other servants. Mari was a beautiful woman who had brown hair which was let down. It reaches up to the waist and at the bottom was tired by a ribbon. She serves Byakuya and sometime Reiku.

"Kuchiki-sama! We are sorry! We know our mistake! Please don't banish us! We need to take care of our family! Please!" the two servants plead while they tried to straggle out of the other servants acting orders by Mari but Byakuya said coldly "Do you have any idea what you just said to a higher up member?"

The two servants look at Byakuya puzzled "Reiku is a child with amazing power but unfortunately, her power is asleep. During all the clan meeting, they would always ask for Reiku and was wondering if they could take her and match with another higher up family. However, I said no as she is far too young to be a member of it. Her hollowfication did affect the decision made but things settle down as they heard that Kurosaki Ichigo could train her inner hollow, the elderly still see Reiku as their princess. Now, get out of my side!" Mari orders the servant to drag them out of the Kuchiki manor and all they could heard was shouting and cursing getting drag along the darkness.

"That is done with." Byakuya sigh and decided to see how Reiku was.

When he reaches her room, he could hear sobs coming from the room and immediately, he opens the room and saw Reiku on her bed with a face on the pillow. The room was dark as Reiku did not on the light nor did she light the candle.

Byakuya step in and sat on her bed calming the crying girl.

"Its okay, they are gone and don't let those things bother you." Byakuya said and slowly smooth her back trying to calm her down.

"I'm not your real niece…" Reiku said softly and she did not know it would hurt so much even though she knew the truth.

"Come on Reiku, you can't be serious are you? It is true that your mother is my adopted sister and you came from the name of 'Kuchiki' and 'Abarai' at the same time. You have the blood of a Kuchiki in you. Don't let them bother you and most importantly, don't forget, you had your father strong will. I believe he won't cry that easy." Byakuya lightly tease and Reiku was wondering if she had ever seen her father cried before.

With that said, Reiku wipe the tears away from her eyes and give a reassure face saying she is alright.

"By the way, Byaku"

Byakuya reply "Yes?"

"Where is Oka-sama and Otou-sama?"

"They are send to the world of the living on a mission."

"I see…How long is it?"

"A week of so."

All Reiku did was said 'oh' and look out at her window. It was getting cloudy and hopefully _'it' _wont happens. Byakuya noticed this and asked "Would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

Reiku quickly respond with a "YES".

"_Looks like her other phobia had not been solved yet…" _Byakuya thought and he flash back on what happen to a 1 years old Reiku running around in the Kuchiki manor in her Yukata.

* * *

_-Flash Back-_

_"Oka-sama! Otou-sama! WHERE ARE YOU!" A young Reina shout through the Kuchiki hallway wearing her sleeping Yukata, walking unstable down the hall. She had no idea where she was as…_

_She is extremely young_

_She went the wrong way_

_It was raining heavily outside the room and there was thunderstorm around. She had awoken up from her sleep by the sound of thunder._

"_BOOM!" the light of the thunder strike up at the sky._

_Reiku scream every time the thunder strike and she would start freaking out. Her personal nanny was ill that day and so, Byakuya told her nanny to rest up at the 4__th__ division. __**That leaves Reiku alone in her wing (She had her own wing cause Byakuya build it there).**_

"_OKA-SAMA! OTOU-SAMA! WHERE ARE YOU! I'M SCARED!" Reiku shout again as the thunder continue to strike up in the sky. The wind blows strongly and blows the candle light Reiku was carrying off. Reiku __cried loudly in the dark and the thunder was making it worst._

_She walks and walks in the dark place and she does not know where she was. She saw a room and without hesitation, she quickly enters it and locks herself in it. Her knees were close to her chest and her arms were wrap around her. The thunder continues to strike loudly and Reiku was in that room trying to calm down but she could not help not to cry._

_Every time when there are thunderstorm, Rukia and Renji would __**always **__be with her no matter what as they know that Reiku had a phobia of thunderstorm. Even though it is in the middle of the night, Rukia and Renji would carry the young girl back into their room to calm her down. Byakuya is aware of this but normally, he would either be on a mission or would be in the division._

_But this time, Rukia and Renji was earlier called into an emergency mission in South Rukongai District 70 and does not have the time to tell Reiku about it. They told Byakuya about it but they are afraid it would cause trouble for him to take care of their child but Byakuya took the responsibility._

_-Meanwhile…-_

"_REIKU-SAMA! Where are you!" voices could be heard around the whole of Kuchiki manor. The light was on and servants were running from places to places where they think Reiku would be there but none of it was successful. _

"_Find Kuchiki Reiku no matter what." Byakuya said to a group of servants and they just said "Hai" and left searching for the young Kuchiki._

_Byakuya tried to find Reiku reiatsu but Reiku was sealing it too tightly. There was only a small trace of reiatsu which is leak around Reiku playroom._

_Wait… That's it!_

_Byakuya immediately flash step to the place where he thought he sense Reiku reiatsu and when he got closer, Reiku reiatsu is now sense able. When he reaches the door at the far side of the place, he heard sobbing in that room. _

_The thunder was still going on and he softly said "Reiku, get out of the place now. The more you stay in there, the scarier it become." _

_Softly, Reiku answer "No…This…is…how…I…manage…it." _

"_Manage it? What do you mean?" Byakuya was trying to open the door with his hand not using his zanpackuto._

"_Whenever thunderstorm… happen during day…time, I would…hide in…my cabinet…"_

"_In your own room?"_

"_Yes…"_

"_That does not make sense."_

_With one hard pull, the door open and Reiku was on the ground with her face, facing downwards on her close up knee._

"_We did not raise you up to keep things secret. Come on, let's get out of here." Byakuya said and reaches out a hand._

_Reiku look up a little and when the thunder strike, Reiku immediately launch herself onto Byakuya holding him tightly and crying hardly. Byakuya smooth her back and softly, calming down the young Kuchiki._

"_Why don't you sleep with me tonight?" Byakuya said and carries her up._

"_Eh? Sleep with you tonight?" Reiku asked as her sobbing started to calm down._

"_Yes." While saying, Byakuya started to head back into his room and into his bedroom. He placed Reiku gently on the bed and she did not say anything. Byakuya lie beside her and gently pulls her close to him. Reiku did not seem to be afraid at all but this is actually her first time in his bedroom._

_Even though there are still thunderstorms outside, Reiku feel better with Byakuya by her side but she was still shaking over the thunderstorm... _

_There was silence between each other until Reiku said, _

"_Bya-ku, where is Oka-sama and Otou-sama?"_

"_They went on a mission as it was an urgent call."_

"_Oh…"_

"_Reiku, why did you wonder off?" Byakuya asked and Reiku look up._

"_I was scared… I was left alone… I thought no one wants me…" _

_"Silly girl. You're the princess of the Kuchiki. Why won't we want you? You're dear to me." _

"_Thank…you…Bya-kun…" _

_Byakuya smile at his niece which is an extremely __rare case to everyone. _

"_Get some sleep alright?" _

"_I'm…scared…" _

_Byakuya thought for awhile and said "Why don't we count and see how long the thunder strike?" _

"_That's… what Oka-sama taught me!" Reiku said and she suddenly hug Byakuya even tighter as the thunder strike._

"_That's 1."_

"_2"_

"_3"_

"_4"_

"_5" _

_They continue to count and when the thunder strike, they restart the count. It went on and on until Reiku was barely able to keep herself awake. Byakuya smile at his sleeping niece with such a calm face. He caresses her hair and he WILL defiantly confront Rukia and Renji when they get back._

_**-Next day-**_

_Reiku woke up by the sound of Byakuya __and her parents' voice in the next room. Slowly, Reiku got up and rub her eyes before opening the door slightly to see what is going on._

"_Why didn't you tell Reiku you two won't be back?" Byakuya said in his 'scary' voice to the now kneeling couple in front of him._

"_We are sorry, Nii-sama…" Rukia said softly._

"_It's not me who you should apologies to. It's Reiku you should apologies to. There was a thunderstorm last night and she was finding the two of you. Do you realize how scared and frighten she was?" _

"_We are truly sorry for what we did, Kuchiki-Taichou" Renji said ashamed on what he did. _

"_Like I said, you should apologies to Reiku instead. She is in my room and I am sure is awake now." He looks at the door and saw Reiku._

_Reiku give a 'Damm! I was caught!' face and both her parents quickly rush towards her. Renji carries his little baby up and Rukia softly said "We are sorry, Reiku. We did not mean to leave you alone in your room. We are sorry, that we could not make it into your room to calm you down. We hope you would forgive us…"_

"_Me forgive you. Cause Me know you two work hard to bring me up." Reiku said with a happy voice but it seems like she is sad as well._

"_Reiku, please be honest with us. I know you are upset about it."_

"_This is my true feelings. I'm honest with myself. I am already grateful for helping me."_

_Renji pulls Reiku closer towards him and whisper "We will promise to protect you and we will be there. Unless if something happen, we would ask Kuchiki-Taichou to help out alright?"_

"_Kay!" _

**-End of flash back-**

* * *

The same thing is going to happen again but this time, Rukia and Renji had asked Byakuya to take care of her.

**-Hina home return**** -**

Hina decided to return back to the 9th division instead of going home as she knew no one is at home.

When she enters the captain room, no one was inside. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the reiatsu she is trying to find but someone interrupted her.

"HINA! Where is Hichigo!" Hinako suddenly appear behind her and manage to let Hina jump a few steps up.

"Stop doing that, Hinako! One day, you would defiantly give me a heart attack!" Hina shout at her hollow and all Hinako did was giggle.

"I'm sorry, it's just that… I want to meet Hichigo badly!" Hinako sat on the sofa and kept on saying she wants to meet Hichigo.

"Nee, Hinako." Hina said which caught the attention of Hinako.

"How did you manage to come here and what is your connection with Hichigo?"

There was a long pause before Hinako seriously said "I came here is by my own hollow reiatsu. It's like I'm a zanpackuto materialize form but I'm a hollow. Well… I'm not sure if the other Shinigami actually know I am here since my reiatsu is similar to a hollow or an Espada. They might get on red alert. For your second question… That's for me to know and you to find out." Hinako said with a smirk on her face.

All Hina could do was mentally killing her hollow! Hinako was KEEPING things from Hina and Hina does not like it.

"As your master, I would find the answer to your second question myself." Hina said kind of piss off with Hinako answer.

Just then, she felt a familiar reiatsu and the door blast open. Hina immediately launch herself to the person who opens the door, hugging him tightly.

"Easy there, Hina" Ichigo said and gently hug her back.

"ICHIGO! WHERE IS HICHIGO!" Hinako shouted again.

"Why is she here again?"

"I don't know… All she wants is just seeing Hichigo" Hina explained.

"PLEASE!" Hinako pleaded.

"The reason?"

Hinako shut her mouth.

"She won't tell until she saw Hichigo" Hina said.

"Alright fine. Only for a while." The minute Ichigo said it, Hinako eyes brighten up.

Ichigo zanpackuto started to glow and the two girls step back a few steps. When the light finally dies down, Hichigo was standing beside Ichigo which seems kind of piss of.

"What the Hell Ichigo! Why did you bring me here! Why did you-"Hichigo was interrupted by someone.

"DADDY!" Hinako launch herself towards Hichigo and hug him tightly. Hichigo was taken aback. Both Hina and Ichigo look at one another speechless.

"I miss you soooo much!" Hinako said and the only answer Hichigo could say was "Who the hell are you?"

"Daddy?" Hinako softly said and Hichigo pushes her away causing Hina to stumble on the ground.

"First question, Who the hell are you? Second question, I don't have a daughter . Third question, I'm not your father or whatever you call me." Hichigo said rudely.

"I'm Hinako! Your daughter! Before I was lock into my master self, you took care of me! You have to remember me!"

"I DON'T KNOW YOU!" Hichigo yelled at her.

There was a long silence between them until they could hear tiny sobs.

"Don't you dare cry in front of me!" Hichigo turn towards Ichigo. "Ichigo, don't call me out unless it is an emergency. I'm going back" with that said, Hichigo return back to his own inner world.

Hinako eyes was starting to get watery and finally, a tear slide down her face.

"Hi…nako" Hina said and Hinako return back to her inner world, crying.

"Hinako…" Hina softly said and is starting to get worried about her hollow. She had never seen her hollow this sad before. Ichigo places a hand on her shoulder causing Hina too look at him.

"For now, let's leave them be alone. She must be heartbroken." Ichigo said and Hina nodded.

Ichigo could tell Hina was bothered by the incident which just happen and quickly he said "Why don't we go for some hollow slaying? It has been quite a while since you had done some hollow slaying."

"Alright..." Hina said softly and Ichigo took Hina hands and both of them head out after informing Hisagi about it.

"Hinako…" This is all Hina could thought of during her hollow slaying.

**-Hikari home return-**

Instead of going home, Hikari decided to go to the 10th division instead. As she makes her way towards the 10th division, she felt a slight pain in her chest but it soon disappear.

"Is it my unstable reiatsu again?" Hikari thought as her hand was gently place on her chest.

"There you are Hitsugaya-san!" the 4th seat, Riko said running towards the young girl. Riko is one of the newest members of the 10th division but thanks to his powerful skills in both hand-to-hand combat and Kido, he was appointed as the 4th seat of the 10th division by Toushiro himself. Riko and Hikari work well together as they are always send out along with their team on countless mission.

"Riko-san!" Hikari said and turned towards the person who spoke.

"Hitsugaya Taichou is asking you to meet him in his office as soon as you came back into the division"

"Is he stalking me or what? He seems to know when I'm coming back" Hikari playfully said.

"Well… you are his daughter. So he is always taking care of you in a way or another. When you are not around, there were tons of male shinigami doing your work and such as I think they might want to get your attention. But Hitsugaya Taichou overheard that they are doing this to get a relationship with them. So… Hitsugaya Taichou warned every male shinigami in the 10th division to never start a relationship with you if not, they will be killed and slaughter by Hyorinmaru."

"**Overprotective"**

"**You should add the vice-captain of this squad as well."**

"**They are my parents but when we are in this division, we treat one another as a member. Taking care of everyone in the division."** **When Riko heard this, he could not helped but giggle a bit on how Hikari attitude is so similar to her father. **

"**Better get down to the office now. Hitsugaya Taichou is waiting."**

"**Kay! Thank you, Riko!" With that said, Riko went back to his duties while Hikari quickly went into his captain office. She did not forget the most important thing that she needs to do before entering the room.**

**Knock.**

"**Hitsugaya Taichou! Hitsugaya Hikari reporting in!" Hikari said at the other side of the door.**

"**Come in." With the signal, Hikari slide open the door and she went. Not forgetting to close the door as well. When she enter, it was only her father in the room.**

"**Hitsugaya Taichou, where is Hitsugaya Fuku Taichou?"**

"**Vice-Captain meeting."**

"**I see…"**

"**How are you feeling now?" Toushiro asked as Hikari reiatsu seems to be stable again.**

"**Occasionally, I would feel as sharp pain in my chest but after a while, the pain seems to be gone. I had one this morning…"**

"**Did you go to see Unohana Taichou?" **

"**I went but Unohana Taichou can't seem to find out the reason. My reiatsu is back in shape and I can start work again."**

"**Are you well enough to fight some hollow with Riko, leading a group of 12 members at West Rukongai, District 15?"**

"**Hai, Taichou!" with that said, Hikari left the room and Toushiro had already informed Riko about the hollow slaying. They leave as soon as possible to minimize the damage done by the hollow.**

**-Chap end-**

**Ai: Hope you like it!**

**~ Omake!~**

**Hina: Daddy… how did Hichigo came into this world without attracting anyone?**

**Ichigo: How on earth am I supposed to know? That hollow is forever having a high reiatsu. So if shinigami were to come after me, they would know it's my hollow and would go after my hollow instead. *Evil laugh***

**Hina: That is called mean…**

**~Omake end~**

**Ai: Short Omake I now! I'm sorry! I'm tired now… So please Review!**


	55. Hanabi runs away

**A/N: Hi hi! I'm on break now! Yay! This chapter would focus on Hueco Mundo and something Hanabi would never done it before! Let's not waste time and head to the story!**

* * *

After Reina was given the title of 'Second princess of Hueco Mundo' everything seems to be wrong. Firstly, Hanabi could not defend her Espada friends from going into full hard training which would always led them to the recovering room. Secondly, most of the hollows and Fraccion are obeying Reina more than Hanabi.

Just a few days ago, everyone was called into a meeting which Reina called in and Aizen knows what is going to happen so he did not attend it.

"As you all know, there are 2 Hueco Mundo princesses here and according to most royal rules, only 1 is allowed." Reina said and she looks at Hanabi with deadly eyes.

"Hanabi Sosuke, I challenge you in a battle on who would be the princess."

All the Espada were shock to hear this especially Grimmjow, Nelliel and Ulquiorra.

"Wait a minute, Reina-hime same. Its-" Ulquiorra said but Hanabi stop him.

"I accept your challenge." Hanabi said with a serious tone.

"Good. The loser would just be a normal Espada. The battle is tomorrow so you better be prepare."

"Fine with me"

"Dismiss everyone." With that said Reina walk out of the room with her zanpackuto and went to look for her father.

"Hanabi-chan, are you seriously going to battle her? She is far too powerful for you to defeat her. I don't want the same thing to happen again…" Lilynette said as they remember the time Hanabi was injured badly by Reina.

* * *

**-Flash back-**

"_GET UP!" Reina shouted towards Harribel, 3 Fraccion who was beaten badly on the floor exhausted by Reina as she called it __**'Training'**_

"_YOU ALL ARE WEAK!" Reina shout again and was about to fire a cero when Hanabi stopped her._

"_What do you want?" Reina said rolling her eyes._

"_That's enough of training today. They can't go on anymore." _

"_That is why they are weak! Only weakling stay down! I must train them to be strong not like someone who don't train either of the Espada"_

"_The Fraccion belongs to their Espada master. We have no rights to train them unless the Espada asked us to train them or we had the permission to train them."_

"_That is WHAT I AM DOING!" _

"_You took them away from Harribel-san when she was on a mission!" Hanabi shouted._

"_THEY ARE WEAK AND I AM DOING THIS SO THEY CAN BE BETTER!"_

"_YOU CALL THIS TRAINING! MORE LIKE KILLING THEM!"_

_Hanabi pointed towards them and they were bleeding from head to toe, their clothes were torn and also, their reiatsu is extremely low._

"_Fight with me then" Reina said and took out her zanpackuto._

"_I won't fight someone who wants to test its strength on innocent arrancar or Fraccion."_

"_YOU'RE JUST SCARED!" Reina sonido in front of Hanabi and did a horizontal slash and just on time, Hanabi manage to dodge it._

"_How low you are… Attacking people when they aren't ready" Hanabi took out her zanpackuto and got into her fighting stand._

_Reina did not say anything and just kept on attacking Hanabi with her zanpackuto and cero. Hanabi could not even counter attack! Reina was exhausting Hanabi instead of fighting her. _

_When Reina saw Hanabi just standing there, she quickly sonido in front of her and kick her in her side. Sending her flying to the wall._

_Hanabi slide down the wall and was coughing out blood by then. Slowly, Reina walk towards Hanabi with her reiatsu rising higher than normal._

"_You are even weaker compared to them! Just because you are the first princess, that does not make you stronger!" Reina was about to slash Hanabi right side but someone stop her just on time. She looks behind and saw Ulquiorra, Grimmjow and Nelliel._

_Nelliel quickly tends to Hanabi injuries while Ulquiorra said "Reina-sama, it is against the rule to fight with Hanabi- hime without any permission from Aizen-sama"_

"_I know." Reina drew back her zanpackuto. Before she sonido back into her room, she glare at Hanabi with a hatred look._

"_You're too reckless Hanabi-chan!" Nelliel said cleaning the wounds off Hanabi causing the girl to wince in pain as Nelliel gently presses a cotton wool on her wounds._

"_That hurts!" Hanabi manage to say it out._

"_Don't do such a thing again! She is far too strong for you to handle." _

"_Who would stop her? Most of the arrancar and Fraccion are seriously in a danger zone cause of HER! I can't just sit back and nothing…" _

"_We will think about something soon, Hanabi-chan. You don't have to worry about us. We will do what you taught us. Or is it the other way?" Nelliel said thinking away as Hanabi giggles. _

**-Flash back ends-**

* * *

"We have to wait and see then." Hanabi said as she gives a reassure smile to all her close family.

There was an awkward silent between them but since their princess says is alright, they have to follow her.

"I see all tomorrow then." Hanabi said as she started to make her way back to her room, leaving the others still standing there. Neko, Megumi, Rina and Nelliel followed Hanabi back into her room as she had something important to tell them.

* * *

**-Next day-**

Hanabi woke up early and today is the day. She would deal with Reina by herself and no one is going to stop the two of them in battle until the other teammate could not go on anymore.

Hanabi sling her zanpackuto onto her waist and she took one last look at her awesome room she had since she was in Hueco Mundo.

Neko in her kitten form jumped onto Hanabi shoulder slightly snapping her thinking.

Megumi and Rina too approach Hanabi and seems to be saying "Don't worry, you will win the battle and come back into this room again"

Hanabi nodded and opens the room door to make her way to the battle field. Nelliel was waiting for her outside Hanabi room and follow Hanabi into the battle field.

Once they were there, Hanabi told the 3 animals to follow Nelliel and just watch the battle. After a while, the Espada and Fraccion plus some other arrancar were there waiting for the battle to start. Soon, Reina appears from one of the door and walk to the big open space opposite Hanabi.

"Are you ready for the battle?" Reina said giving a confident voice.

"Yes" That was Hanabi one word answer.

"This match will determine who will be the princess of Hueco Mundo and who will be just a normal Espada"

"Suit yourself"

"Otou-Sama won't be watching as he only wants the result."

Hanabi thinks she is not wanted anymore by her father and he only like those who are strong. She knew she had no chance against Reina but as the first princess of Hueco Mundo, she must at least try.

"Very well"

"BATTLE START!" Reina shout, drawing out her zanpackuto and dashing towards Hanabi and barely was she able to see Reina speed.

Hanabi too draw out her zanpackuto and just as she was about to use her technic, Reina appear behind her with lighting speed and shouted "Snow Dream!" A wave of snow blizzard was shot out of her Zanpackuto and covers the whole battle field.

"What the-" before Hanabi could continue her sentence, the snow around her started to form into an avalanche almost trapping Hanabi in it but she manage to counter it with Shinako illusion.

"You may have stopped me once but you will never be able to stop me the second time." Reina said as something suddenly grab onto Hanabi legs and thrown her up onto the celling. She was too shock to even response to this until she saw a red cero coming her way. She tries to counter it but the problem is that Reina had use a high level restricted kido on her that she could not even move!

"See you!" Reina said and fire the cero right at her.

A huge explosion was hit accurately on Hanabi and Reina just laugh evilly.

"YOU MONSTER!" Nelliel scream out as she tries to fight Reina but Harribel and some other Espada stop her from reaching out to her.

"Calm down Nelliel-san. Hanabi-chan is fine, can't you feel her reiatsu? Its barely but it is there." Lilynette whisper to Nelliel.

"Get this idiot out of this battle field. It is interrupting my battle. Oh…Don't lock her or what so ever. I want her to see how her master dies. And after this brat dies, you will be my Fraccion."

Nelliel tense up by the sound of her being Reina Fraccion. Who would know what would Reina do… Maybe ill-treat her? Make her suffer? No one knows…

"My deepest apologise, Reina-Sama" Ulquiorra said as he restricted Nelliel and brought her back to the seat/ place they were watching the battle.

The smoke made by the explosion calms down and Hanabi was all worn out by it. Her clothes were torn and was panting heavily.

"My conclusion is… you are weak and know nothing about being strong. Just a simple cero could make you pants so much" Reina said insulting Hanabi in a way.

Hanabi did not listen to her and just Sonido behind Reina but Reina easily saw that coming.

"That trick wont-" before Reina could complete her sentence, she felt her own blood dripping from her head onto her zanpackuto.

"How did you-" Hanabi kick her into a nearby wall and pinned her onto the wall.

"Shinako 'Stop-Time' ability. It allows me to stop the time of my surrounding and use it as an attack. Give it up Reina." Hanabi said not letting Reina escape.

Reina started to laugh lightly and Hanabi was puzzled.

"Why are you laughing?" Hanabi demanded an answer.

"Your just plain stupid to even get so close to me" With her other hand with Mizu no Hime, Reina swing it up and it cut open up Hanabi hollow mask.

"AHHHHH!" Hanabi scream from the pain and release Reina from her grip. Taking this advantage, Reina reach out towards Hanabi mask and with her other hand holding Hyosetsuyume, she cut another part of her hollow mask leaving only a very small fragment left.

Hanabi fell onto the ground weakly as her once complete hollow mask was now only a small fragment left. She was bleeding away and her vision was getting blurred every second.

Everyone in the room was shock to even say anything especially the Espada. They were worried and want to kill Reina now but this would cause them to lose their life too. Even though Nnoitra hate Hanabi, he still feels a sense of hurt coming from her.

Slowly, Reina walk closer to Hanabi as she stood motionless.

"I know you can still hear me so don't pretend you can't. I'm going to kill you here and don't you even bother to come back here again!" Reina raise the twin zanpackuto up above her head ready to kill Hanabi but a Garganta opens up just behind Hanabi and something snatch Hanabi away.

They follow the person who did this and the person is no other than Nelliel, Neko, Megumi and Rina.

"What are you doing?" Reina said in a threatening voice but Nelliel totally ignore it.

She was holding a weak Hanabi and all she could do now is just follow Hanabi order which she was told to do so if this would to happen.

**-Flash Back (Last Night)-**

"You called, Hanabi-chan?" Nelliel asked as she gently opens the Hanabi room door after Hanabi said come in.

"Yes I did. Please sit down. I need to tell you something important." Hanabi said as she turn around and face Nelliel.

Nelliel took her seat at the soft cushions and Hanabi said "Tomorrow is the day where Reina and I, princess of Hueco Mundo be fighting with one another and will find out who will be the true Princess. Nelliel, I want you to help me as well." Hanabi said with a soft voice so the others outside could not hear it.

"I will gladly help you, Hanabi-Sama"

"I have a feeling that Reina would want to destroy my hollow mask and this would make me at the disadvantage. I won't be able to control my reiatsu as my hollow mask is half of my reiatsu. If that happen, please open up a Garganta and run away with me to Soul Society."

"Run away?" Nelliel asked.

"I won't force you to come with you if you don't want too…-" Hanabi was stop as Nelliel gently hug Hanabi.

"I know its rude for me to hug you like this but I am gladly to run away with you" Nelliel said and release Hanabi from her strong hug.

"Thank you… Nelliel. Neko, Megumi and Rina would be following us as well."

"Alright. I will do what is necessary"

"Thank you" Hanabi give Nelliel a hug this time and Nelliel just hug Hanabi back. It was a rare case where actually Espada really cares about their Fraccion.

**-Flash back ends-**

* * *

"You are going to betray Hueco Mundo?" Reina said still with her threatening voice.

"I would only obey one person and this is my master, Sosuke Hanabi."

"GET HER!" Reina shout and all the hollow and arrancar started to dash after Nelliel but Nelliel softly apologise and just at a nick of time, the Garganta closes leaving the Espada in Hueco Mundo shock.

* * *

**- Chap Ends!-**

**Ai: Hope you like it! Please review and such!**

**~Omake~**

**Hanabi: Nelliel… do you have a relationship with Nnoitra?**  
**Nelliel: WHAT! Why WOULD I GO OUT WITH THAT SPOON HEAD?**

**Hanabi: How do I know?**

**Nelliel: Beside, Nnoitra had Harribel-san.**

**Hanabi: And you had me!**

**~Omake ends~**

**Ai: I know my Omake is not good…**


	56. Staying

**Ai: Hi! I'm back again! Awe… Poor Hanabi runs away from Hueco Mundo with Nelliel, Neko, Megumi and Rina. Wonder what happens next…. Thank you everyone for reviewing! Me Luv Yar! Let's head to the story now!**

* * *

After the Garganta opens up in Soul Society, Nelliel rush out holding Hanabi closely to her. Hanabi was still losing her reiatsu due to the fact that her hollow mask was half of her reiatsu. She was still bleeding as the fight was truly a deadly battle. Nelliel regretted not stopping Reina from destroying Hanabi hollow mask.

"I'm sorry… Hanabi-Sama…" Nelliel softly said as she was on the lookout for anyone following her. She does not know where she was and they were hiding in an alley.

"What am I going to do?" Nelliel mentally curse herself until she saw Megumi and Rina outside the alley trying to tell her to follow them.

"Meg, Rina, Come back here!" Nelliel yell out but the two wolves had already run off.

Nelliel look at Neko and softly said "Could you follow them for me?" Neko nodded and run off following the two wolves.

Megumi and Rina run pass the many people until they came to a stop at a small house. They waited for a while until they saw Neko trying to get away with a whole bunch of young children due to the fact she was in a kitten form.

They hide at an alley and when they felt Neko presence, they took her and hide in the alley for a while.

Neko look at the bigger wolf and Megumi told Neko to bring Nelliel and Hanabi here. At first, Neko was thinking they are crazy but since they are familiar here in Soul Society, she trusted them. Neko run back to where Nelliel and Hanabi was and seems to told Nelliel to follow her. Before she left, she found 2 brown cloaks and took it. Trying to hide both herself and Hanabi. In a way, people might think that Nelliel actually killed someone and was about to bury her somewhere but it was of cause not real.

Nelliel was so good in hiding her reiatsu and Hanabi reiatsu as she follows Neko. They were of cause going from alley to another alley so that no one would notice them. Soon, they saw Megumi and Rina and they join up with them.

"What are we waiting for?" Nelliel asked them and an old women came out of the house. Instantly, Megumi and Rina run out and softly howl at her. This caught the attention of the old women and she turn around to see two familiar wolves.

"You two look familiar…" the old women said as the wolves show the tip of their tail to her. Megumi had a little bit of her tail end coloured in light blue and Rina had a pink. They are naturally born from it. The tip of their end could only be seen when the place is bright.

"Megumi, Rina?" The old women said and the wolves turn around in happiness as she remembers them.

"What are you two doing here?" The old women said and they lead her to the alley where Nelliel was. She followed them and saw Nelliel.

"Are this your friends?" the old women said and they nodded.

"May I ask who are you?" the old women said and Nelliel softly said "I'm Nelliel and she is Hanabi" Nelliel remove the cloak from Hanabi and the old women was shock.

"Oh dear! Get her inside of my home!" the old women said and they quickly enter the home.

The home was quite comfortable and bright by the sun. It was totally different when they were in Hueco Mundo.

Nelliel places Hanabi on a soft bed and the old women started to treat Hanabi injuries. She notice Hanabi fragment hollow mask but did not say anything.

After an hour pass, she came out and Nelliel quickly asked "Oba-san, how is she?"

The old women took a seat and said "She is fine. I had treated her injury and had given her some medicine to calm her reiatsu down."

"Thank you, Oba-san!" Nelliel said and sigh a relief. She had prepared some food for Neko, Megumi and Rina and now, they are all curled up taking a nap.

"Where are we?" Nelliel asked and the old women answer "West Rukongai districts 1, Junrinan **(****Lush Forest Peace****)**"

"The both of you are a hollow right?" the old women said and Nelliel look down on the floor.

"I am a Fraccion but Hanabi is not a hollow anymore. She loses her power once her mask is scatter. I can't really say she had lost all her power but now, she can only use a weak cero. Hanabi is my master and I will follow orders from her. May I ask your name?"

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Kono. Everyone call me Oba-san. Hanabi-chan look familiar to a person I know about."

"Is it Hitsugaya Hikari?" Nelliel asked and the old women nodded.

"Hikari-chan is my grandson daughter. They are in Seireitei protecting souls from out of control hollows. I won't label you as an out of control hollow as I believe you won't do any harm to the people here."

"I did… harm innocence souls before…" Nelliel admitted but the old women said "That is all in the past. You can change the future if you don't do the same thing again."

Nelliel look up at the old women smiling and she said "Thank you"

"For the time being, why don't the two of you stay here? Your pet is allowed too"

"Thank you so much!" Nelliel said and the old women just smile at her.

"You're welcome" Was the answer the old women said.

A few weeks passes and Hanabi started to wake up. When she woke up, Nelliel was at her side sleeping. It was late at night.

"Nelliel?" she said and Nelliel slowly woke up. She rubs her eyes and quickly exclaimed "Hanabi-chan! You are awake! I was soooo worried about you!" Nelliel said and Hanabi smile.

"Where are we?" she asked softly.

"West Rukongai districts 1, Junrinan"

"Soul Society?" She asked and Nelliel nodded.

"I was so worried about you! We are staying at a person house and guess what, she knows about Hikari. Hikari is her granddaughter."

"I see…"

"You better get some rest. You still don't look too well yet to be moving around."

"Let's sleep together alright?" Nelliel nodded and together as a friend, they slept together peacefully.

The next day, the old women came in and check on Hanabi. Hanabi was getting better as time goes on, enjoying life without any battle. She misses her siblings in Hueco Mundo but she thinks living here is much better.

One day, everything changes. The old women came in suddenly and told them to leave the house quietly. They asked why and her answer was "My grandson is coming home today with his children and wife. It's best to leave for a while as I am afraid they will take you to Seireitei."

"The minute they heard this, they tense up. They could feel their reiatsu coming here very quickly and bowing to the old women, they said thank you and quickly left the place.

Few minutes after they left, Hikari came in shouting "OBA-SAN! WE ARE BACK!"

"Ah Hikari-chan, it's nice to see you again. Where are your parents?" the old women said.

"Behind me!" Hikari said happily and Toushiro and Rangiku came in holding a bag full of fruits.

"Oba-san, how have you been?" Rangiku asked and put the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Fine as always, thank you." She pauses for a while before saying "Why the sudden visit?"

"Sou-Taichou allows each division to take a break for a week and so this week is the 10th division." Toushiro said.

"I see" Kono said and prepare some tea for them. Hikari was about to sit at the table but she felt something familiar.

"_This reiatsu…" _Hikari thought for a while and she asked her grandmother "Oba-san, I'm sorry to be rude but is there a person by the name of Sosuke Hanabi around here?"

"Hm?" Kona said as she put down the hot cup of tea.

"You felt that too Hikari?" Toushiro asked and Hikari nodded. He turns to look at his grandmother. "I'm sorry to be rude as well but Sosuke Hanabi is dangerous."

"She is not dangerous." Kona said.

"She killed Kairi and she is an Espada." Toushiro added.

"Everyone make mistake, Toushiro. The last time I saw her, her hollow mask was only a small fragment of it."

"We are bringing her to Seireitei. May I asked where is she?"

Kona said nothing and Toushiro sigh.

"Hikari, you and I will find the girl. Rangiku, please call on Seireitei."

"Taichou… this was supposed to be a visit…" Rangiku said.

"We are keeping peace here in Rukongai." Toushiro said.

He turns to his grandmother and sadly said "We will visit again. I promise. When this clear up, we will visit again."

Kona sigh and said "Hanabi change… Take care the 3 of you" with that said, Toushiro and Hikari went to look for Hanabi and Rangiku return back to Seireitei to inform about Hanabi in Rukongai.

**-Nelliel, Hanabi, Neko, Megumi and Rina-**

* * *

"They found us! We have to go!" Nelliel said at a dark alley and turn towards Hanabi and saw her breathing heavily.

"Hanabi-sama?" Nelliel asked as she quickly rushes to her side.

"I'm fine…It's…-" before Hanabi could complete her sentence, her vision got blur and could hardly breath. Nelliel caught her and places her hand on Hanabi forehead and quickly withdrew back.

"No! It can't be!" Nelliel mentally curse herself in not taking care of Hanabi health.

The animals were all worried but they tense when someone behind them said "We found you at last"

Nelliel turn behind and saw Toushiro and Hikari with their zanpackuto. She pulls Hanabi closer and slowly stood up.

"What do you want, Shinigami-san…" Nelliel manage to say despite her being scared.

"Why are the two of you here?" Toushiro asked.

"That is none of your business."

"It is to me. Tell me!"

"Until you catch me!" Nelliel sonido away with Hanabi and the animals. Toushiro quickly give orders to Hikari "Hikari, chase them. I will call for backup"

"Hai!" With that said, they split up.

Nelliel sonido was so fast that the animals could hardly keep up with her.

"Hanabi-sama…" Hanabi softly said as she came to an open field.

"Give it up Espada!" Hikari said with a murderous voice.

"No" was the answer Nelliel give.

"Alright then… Yuki No Hime! Snow Blizzard!" The tip of Yuki No Hime zanpackuto shoots out thick blizzard and just as it was about to hit Nelliel…

"Stop what you are doing now." A voice shouts out and Hikari turn to who the owner of the voice said.

"Soi Fon Taichou…" Hikari said and a group of Onmitsukido (**Secret Mobile Unit/Corps**, **Special Forces** or **Covert Ops)**appears and surround Nelliel and the animals leaving them with no escape.

"Tsk…Trap" Nelliel said and she felt Hanabi reiatsu fading away.

"_Hanabi!"_ Shinako shouted in her inner mind and tried to materialize but some kind of Kido stop her from doing so.

"Capture them including their animals as well! Bring them to the Maggots Nest!" Soi Fon gives out the order and the Onmitsukido all response with a strong "Hai!"

They surrounded Nelliel and force a restricted Kido onto her causing Nelliel to lose the grip on Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Nelliel shout as the Onmitsukido separate the two of them.

"Nel…" Hanabi weakly said as the Onmitsukido created an even stronger restricted kido onto her.

"Stop! She is ill!" Nelliel manage to scream out but they totally ignore her.

The animals tried to escape but was caught by a kido cage which is unbreakable.

Hikari watch in horror up above the tree and somehow, she felt sad for them. It's like separating them from one another… a family which is broken…

No matter how much Hikari wish it was not true, both Hanabi and Hikari had the exact same reiatsu. No mistake about it.

The Onmitsukido throw Nelliel and Hanabi into the cage made by pure steel which could not be broken by anything. Not even the most powerful kido.

Nelliel tried to reach Hanabi but a chain on her neck stop her from doing it. It was connected to the side of the cage and both of them had their reiatsu lock. This is big trouble for Hanabi...

They made their way to Seireitei and into the Maggots Nest. Nelliel was getting exhausted as time goes by. She looks at Hanabi and the animals and none of them could stand up. Hanabi mask fragment was barely seen able now since the kido cage is locking or should they say absorbing their reiatsu.

**-Meanwhile-**

* * *

"Something bothering you?" Reiku said as she sat beside the teenage girl on top of the 10th division. Hikari and Toushiro had return back to Seireitei and all captains and vice-captains are to attend an emergency meeting.

"Hm… not really…"Hikari said.

"We are here for you, you know" Hina added standing on top of the building alongside with Karen.

"I don't know… Sosuke Hanabi… This girl... Who is she anyway? Why does she look like me? Our reiatsu are exactly the same…" Hikari voice was getting softer as she said it.

"We won't know until we investigate right?" Reiku said and they all look at her.

"Well… I'm doing investigation with Ukitake- Taichou about them and may be… I can get information about Hanabi."

"Add me in!" Karen said.

"Me too!" Reiku and Hikari said together. Soon, the whole group was added into the investigation thing. Just then, a hell butterfly came and landed on Reiku head. Its gives the message.

"Kuchiki Reiku, Hitsugaya Hikari, Izuru Karen, and Kurosaki Hina, you are to head over to the captain meeting room now. I repeat, Kuchiki Reiku, Hitsugaya Hikari, Izuru Karen, and Kurosaki Hina, you are to head over to the captain meeting room now." The hell butterfly flap away too.

"Well… let's go!" Reiku said and jumped off from the 10th division roof.

"Wait for us!" Karen said and chase after Reiku.

"Let's go" Hina said and reach out a hand to Hikari. Hikari took it and together, they left to the meeting place.

**-Chap end-**

* * *

**Ai: This chap is not nice right! There won't be omake for this chapter… Can't think of anything…. Please review!**


	57. Surrender

**Ai: Hi! I'm back! Quite some time already… T^T Well… I was Role Playing with my cousin and we had extremely fun XD! Without wasting any of your time… lets head over to the story!**

* * *

Right after the shinigami children's were called by the hell butterfly to attend the captain meeting, they immediately went there. They knock on the door until they heard Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni Sou- Taichou said "come in"

"Excuse us" They said entering the room and came face to face with all the captain and vice-captain. They kneel on one knee to show a sign of respect until the captain commander told them to stand.

"I would want the four of you to accompany the second division Fuku-Taichou and Onmitsukido to bring the Espada and Fraccion here immediately." The head captain said.

"The four of us?" They asked quite the obvious answer.

"Yes. The hollows may bring back the unhappy things that the 4 of you went through but you must overcome it."

"Hai! Sou-Taichou!" they flash step along with the second division vice-captain, Marechiyo Omaeda. -Meanwhile (Maggots Nest)- "Hanabi-Sama! You are too worn out! You can't keep this up anymore!" Nelliel scream at the young teenage girl who is forcing her reiatsu out so that Nelliel and the animals won't have to suffer from loss of Reiatsu. "I…Can…Still…" Hanabi said softly as her vision started to get blur again. "Your father injected you will the illness when you are born is starting to appear?" Hanabi nodded and said slowly "It…not starting… it's because… I'm not…in Hueco… Mundo…" "We need to calm you down then!" "Its… fine" "NO ITS NOT!"

Just then, they heard noises from the above floor and they saw shadow coming down from the stairs. "Get the Espada and Fraccion out and leave their animals here." Omaeda said and the Onmitsukido respond with a strong "Hai!" and they release the lock.

Hikari, Karen, Reiku and Hina went inside the cage to get them out and Nelliel pleaded with the Onmitsukido. "Please! Shinigami-san! Hanabi-sama is not well to move!" Nelliel said with tears in her eyes.

The 4 shinigami children stop by her sudden pleading my Omaeda said "Ignore her! She is just trying to run away!"

"No! Shinigami-San! Please-" Being the kind hearted girl, Karen whisper into her ear. " We don't know what is going on but we are going to bring you to meet with the head captain. Just calm down a little. I will secretly heal Hanabi with my healing kido" They were bond with a chain which resist their reiatsu.

"Arigatou… Karen-san…" Nelliel said and Karen gently took Hanabi. True enough, Karen is able to secretly use healing kido on Hanabi. She does feel much better but the fact she is still having her illness troubles her. They made their way back to the combine meeting and knock on the door.

After hearing "Come in", they open the door and brought before Hanabi and Nelliel into the center of the room. They went back to their respective position while the shinigami children stand behind their respective division. All the captain and vice-captain kept on looking from Hanabi to Hikari and from Hikari to Hanabi. No matter how hard they look, they are identical. Their reiatsu, their features, their height… are exactly the same.

The head captain slam his zanpackuto down onto the ground and this caught everyone attention. "Speak, Hollow! What are your purposes in coming here?" the head captain said towards the young teenage hollow girl.

"Shinigami Sou- Taichou san! I'm pleading you please heal Hanabi-sama!" Nelliel pleaded kneeling onto the ground. Everyone was shock see that.

"Nelliel…stop…" Hanabi manage to softly say but Nelliel somehow manage to stop her master from going on anymore.

"Why should we do that?" the head captain said.

"We are no longer connected to Hueco Mundo. We are not under orders from Aizen Sosuke. We…run away from Hueco Mundo" Nelliel said.

"Why would you two run away? Isn't Hanabi Sosuke the princess there?" Kuchiki Taichou said from the 6th division.

"I was once." Hanabi said.

" 'once?' " Shunsui Kyoraku said tilting his straw hat and repeated Hanabi last word.

Hanabi took a deep breath in and said "I lost the battle… with the new… threat in Hueco Mundo… That causes my lost…of title… The threat took over my position and is going… to attack Soul Society… when the times comes… During the battle… the new threat… destroyed my hollow mask… I had lost my hollow power… All I can…do now is… fight with my zanpackuto… "

"Who is this 'New Threat'?" Ukitake asked.

"Sosuke… Reina. Hitsugaya Kairi artificial hollow."

Just the name of Kairi could cause Hikari to break down but she holds it.

"It was your fault to begin with." Hikari darkly said. Everyone turn to the young girl who had an evil aura around her.

"If you did not kill Kairi Onee-san, this won't have happen!" Hikari yelled.

"Kairi did not die… I use Hyorinku to attack her… You are well aware… that Hyorinku does… not kill a person… in its shikai form. Only in her… Bankai form." Hanabi is getting exhausted as time goes by.

"Hanabi-sama! Your body can't hold it anymore!" Nelliel said with teary eyes.

"Get her to the 4th division." The head captain said and Nelliel lead up. Captain Unohana nodded and lead Hanabi out of the captain meeting and went to the 4th division.

"Arigatou! Shinigami Sou-Taichou san!" Nelliel thank him over and over again and Byakuya asked "What does she mean by 'Hitsugaya Kairi artificial hollow'?"

"She means Kairi-san hollow is not a real hollow. It is an Espada level who is made by combining countless strong reiatsu from Gillian to Vasto Lorde in order to create the strongest, dangerous and fearful Espada. The Espada is by itself but Aizen Sosuke combines it with Kairi. So now, Kairi is not Kairi but Reina who is the Espada."

"She said there would be another battle coming to Soul Society soon. But how 'Soon' is it?" Soi Fon said.

"Hanabi-sama said its 1 week before the year ends. Which is on the 25th of December and also, her birthday."

"That's mine too!" Hikari said from her place again.

"I'm not sure about the full details on how the two of you are connected as I had join the Espada when Hanabi-hime is 2 years old in human appearance so that make her 6 years old in Soul Society."

"Are the two of you willing to act under our order and tell us everything you know about the up-coming war?" the head captain said and Nelliel without hesitation said "We will. We betrayed Aizen Sosuke and the rest of Hueco Mundo. We will act under order of Seireitei"

"Very well. We will monitor the two of you and if anyone betrays the trust of Seireitei, the both of you will be punish."

"Hai! Shinigami Sou-Taichou san! Arigatou!" Nelliel said smiling a little.

"Kurosaki-Taichou, did this Fraccion help you to enter Hueco Mundo with your friends in saving Inoue Orihime?" the head captain said and Ichigo reply "Yes she did, Sou-Taichou"

"She will be under your division along with her master."

"Hai! Sou-Taichou."

"Transfer them to the 9th division and let their animals be with them. This meeting have come to an end. Dismiss all of you" The head captain said and one by one, each division started to head back. The second division releases the animals and they followed Nelliel to the 4th division to check her master.

Hanabi is being treated and Nelliel is glad that they accepted them without sending them to be killed instantly. Ichigo made his way to the 4th to see how Nelliel is and Nelliel reiatsu was calm again.

"You sure cares about the girl" Ichigo said behind her which caught Nelliel off guard.

"Ichigo! You frighten me!" Nelliel said and jumped a few meters up. The chain on Nelliel, Hanabi and the animals were release and their reiatsu started to flow again.

"Your easy to scare." Ichigo tease her and Nelliel blush a little. His voice change into a more serious tone "How is she?"

"Getting better thanks to the Shinigami-san"

"Well…I'm sorry that this trip is fast but I would need you to return back to my division."

"I understand Ichigo."

Ichigo took the lead and Nelliel walk behind him. Before they left, Nelliel turn behind and look at the 4th division and said softly "Get Well Soon, Hanabi- Hime Sama"

Hina saw this little moment on the roof top and started to get a little jealous. "That Girl!" She angrily said and her reiatsu started to rise a little.

"_Your Jealous!" _Shungekouen materialize and lightly giggles at her master.

"Shungekouen! What are you doing here!"

"_Well… It seems your jealous. That's why I want to see some cute moment of you being jealous." _

"I'm not jealous." Hina said turning her head to the side.

"_Awe! Your cute!"_ Shungekouen said and quickly return back to her zanpackuto world before Hina could smack her.

Taking one last look, Hina decided to head over to Hikari, Karen and Reiku as they will start investigating about Sosuke Hanabi.

**-Chap End-**

* * *

**Ai: I hope you like the chapter!**

**~Omake!~**

**Shungekouen: SHE IS CUTE WHEN SHE IS JEALOUS! **

**Hinako: ~Silent~**

**Shungekouen: Hello?**

**Hinako:~ Silent~**

**Shungekouen: Are you there? –Pokes Hinako and Hinako smack her hard- OUCH! What was that for!**

**Hinako: ~Silent~**

**Shungekouen: A robot? Maybe? **

**~Omake ends~**

**Ai: Okay… The Omake was kind of boring? Please Review kay!**


	58. Research

**Ai: Hi hi! How have everyone been doing? Happy belated Birthday to Kaiser969! It has been quite a long while even though it was the holiday… But sadly… the holiday has ended T^T Without any further ado, lets head to the story now! **

* * *

Hina made her way to the 13th Division barrack as Ukitake Taichou would like to say some things regarding the research before they start.

The search team consist of 3rd division 3rd seat, Izuru Karen, 8th division captain and vice-captain, Shunsui Kyoraku, Ise Nanao, 9th division 3rd seat, Kurosaki Hina, 10th division, Hitsugaya Hikari, 13th division captain, vice-captain and 4th seat, Ukitake Jushiro, Kuchiki Rukia and Abarai Reiku.

"I appreciate what the four of you are doing to help us on this research but remember; some of the information might affect either one of you and so, please be prepare." Ukitake said and the girls give a reassure smile and said "Hai! We understand, Ukitake Taichou!"

With that said, they all went to Seireitei Library hoping to find an answer. The library is filled with ancient books about battles against Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. The recent war was the winter war and it was already well collected in it.

The shinigami children went to a corner slightly away from the rest of the research team and started to look through some books. They took out some books and sat on the floor to read up on the important parts. Even though there are table and chair provided, they prefer sitting on the floor which the adults are doing it.

Suddenly, Hina spotted a thick brown book with the title 'Ancient Laws Of Soul Society' on the self. Being curious, Hina took the book out of the self and started to flip through some pages.

Hikari notice and walk towards Hina and asked "What are you reading? You seems to be engross with it"

Hina took her eyes away from the book and said "A book about ancient laws of Soul Society"

"Hmm? It seems interesting." Hina share the book with Hikari and the two of them begins to read. Noticing that Hina and Hikari was reading something else, Reiku and Karen walk over to them and Karen asked "What are the two of you reading?"

"Ancient laws of Soul Society. It seems like a few thousand years ago, there was a serious battle against Hueco Mundo and Soul Society. Many of the division were ruin and many lives were lost. The division captain and vice-captain lives were lost as well. Also, it seems like after that war, Yamamoto Genryusai Shigekuni Sou-Taichou was still the head captain of Soul Society." Hikari said.

"This book holds many past about Soul Society. It seems interesting to read it." Hina said as she flips over to the next page.

"Well…Might as well we read it as well." Hina and Hikari put the book down on the floor and they gather around the book to read.

They read and read and Hina capture a headline 'Those Shinigami who process hollow powers are to be executed'

The girls saw how tense Hina became and Karen gently places a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry. This is the past of ancient laws of Soul Society. The fact that it is written here means they had taken it out from the main law. Your fine here and so is Kurosaki- Taichou."

"Thanks" Hina said cheering up a little and just as they were about to read on…

"What are you girls doing?" Rukia asked as she stand in front of the girls.

Instantly, they close the book and dust flew around the air.

Rukia look suspiciously towards them and she took in a deep breath and said "Research what you must find. Not use the time in here to find things which are not relevant to the search." With that said, Rukia walk back to the other side where the others were busy looking though books from one page to another.

The girls look at each other and they put back the book onto the shelf. They started to get serious in finding the answer to how Hanabi and Hikari could be connected but nothing seems to tell it.

Every once in a while, Hina would look at the book on the shelf which they had just read.

They continue to search through the library for a long while and all they could find was 'Artificial shinigami." They think that Hanabi is a copy of Hikari in a way.

After a while, Karen thought of something.

"Why don't we ask someone who knows about Hueco Mundo?" Karen said and the others give a blur look.

"Who are we going to ask?" Hikari asked and Karen smile began to wider.

"Kirino Len, one of our classmates in the academy. He is currently in the 12th division, leader of the Hueco Mundo research team."

"Should we tell Ukitake Taichou about it first before we go?" Reiku said as she finished reading the 20th book.

The girls walk quietly to the captain's place and told them their idea and they gives them permission to enter the 12th division.

"Arigatou!" they said and left to the 12th. Ukitake had also informed Kurotsuchi Taichou about the girls going to his division and surprisingly, he allowed it.

From the library to the 12th division wasn't a far walk or should they say 'flash step'. Len was outside waiting for them.

"Len!" Karen and Hina exclaimed to see their ex classmates as they fasten their pace to hug him. Hikari and Reiku were at the back slowly walking.

"How have you two been?" Len said as he hugs his classmates as well.

"Fine as always." They answered.

"Is she Kairi sister?" Len asked as he look at how similar Kairi and Hikari are.

"Arh! I'm Hitsugaya Hikari. Nice to meet you." Hikari bow and Reiku introduce herself "I'm Kuchiki Reiku. Nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too." Len bow and the group started to head to his research area. Once they enter his lab, there was a huge screen which is connected from one side to another **(Around 50 meters)**

"I heard from Ukitake Taichou that you girls are researching about Hueco Mundo correct?"

"Hai… We are trying to find if there are any connection between Hikari and 'that' hollow twin sister of Hikari." Reiku said as she was kind of piss on how Hanabi had treated them.

"I had gone through some of the past event which took place few years back. If I remember correctly, it should be around the day when Hikari-chan is born."

Len typed a few weird words and the screen pop out some images which the girls had no idea what it mean. Just then, the picture stopped at a little light-blue floating light ball.

"What is that?" Karen asked and Len press another button and the light ball turn into a young, fragile baby wrap in a small cloth.

"Is that light blue ball…-" Hina asked and Len nodded and said "That light blue ball might have been Sosuke Hanabi."

The girls look at one another as they have totally no idea what he means by that.

"Once a soul had died, they had two choices. Either to be reincarnate or be a hollow. In my guess, I think Hanabi became a hollow to meet you, Hikari. Normally, a soul baby would just be reborn again but Hanabi decided to live in order to meet you. Her other self."

"How did she died?" Hikari asked softly as she tried to hide a cry.

"I'm not sure how she died. A miscarriage when she is very, very young?"

"But if she is my twin, won't I be miscarriage as well?"

"I will try to find some more information and when I get it, I will inform you." Len said and close the entire picture.

The day turn to night as Len and the girls were all busy trying to find related cases on how Hanabi could have died but could not find anything.

They decided to call it a day as it was getting dark and they must return back to the library to pass the message what they have learned.

"We will end here today. We will have to asked Hanabi about herself when she gets better. Good job the 4 of you" Ukitake praise the girls and they smiled at each other.

Just before the girls left, Hina said "I see you girls tomorrow. I forgot something so don't wait for me and head home first." with that said, she then run inside the library and went to the shelf the book was. She took the book out and notices that there isn't any book scan. She fined it weird but decided to take it.

Slipping it inside her shinigami clothes, she sigh a relief and just as she turn around, she came face to face with her materialize zanpackuto.

"_That book contains many hurtful saying of hollowfication and YOU better know all of them are fake cause you are one of them as well!"_ Shungekouen said as she places her hands on her hip trying somehow to scold her.

"I know Shungekouen. I want to find out if there by any chance that hollowfication hollows might have families. Hina is depress and as her master, I want to help her."

"_Good Luck then"_ With that said, Shungekouen return back to her inner world and Hina hurried back to the entrance where her friends were meeting for her.

"I thought I told you all to return home first?" Hina said and the answer she got was "We are your friends and we would not leave anyone aside. We will wait for anyone" They said with a smile.

"You all…" Hina said and sigh but gives a smile in the end.

"Thank you" she said softly and the others could totally hear it clearly.

"It's getting dark and we should hurried back. I promise Oka-Sama that I would return before dinner." Reiku said and she took the lead. Not far behind her was Hikari, Karen and at the back was Hina.

They talk random stuff and one by one, they reaches back home.

* * *

**-Kurosaki household-**

"I'm home!" Hina shout out when she stepped in the front door. She spotted another pair of shoe and she hope it was not what she is thinking.

"Otou-san, why is there-" Hina walk to the kitchen and stopped at what she saw.

"Welcome back Hina" Ichigo said.

"Welcome Back Hina-chan" the female ex-Espada said.

Hina fold her arms across her chest, rolled her eyes and darkly said "Why is 'She' here"

"Hina, don't be rude." Ichigo said trying his best to handle Hina.

"I'm not." Hina said irritated.

"Yes you are."

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes.

"Apologise to Nelliel" Ichigo demanded and Nelliel softly said "It's okay Ichigo. I'm fine. It is partially my fault as well. I let her suffer in Hueco Mundo…"

"Glad that you know" Hina said rudely.

This time… Ichigo snap at her. "I DEMAND YOU TO APOLOGISE TO HER"

"I WONT!"

"You are being a brat here! Apologise now!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"If you are not going to apologise…, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!"

There was silent at the atmosphere and no one would dare to say anything. Hina broke the silent…

"Fine! I was INTENDING to leave!" Hina shout, took her zanpackuto which was resting beside Zangetsu and stomp out of the house.

"Ichigo… you went too far." Nelliel said.

"She was getting out of hand. I'm sorry Nelliel"

* * *

**-Meanwhile (Hina)-**

Hina run and run not knowing where she should go. Stay at the division maybe? No… that mean she would need to see him and 'her' tomorrow. Head to her friends? That is not a good option too… She does not want to burden her friends…

The forest? Maybe a good option though…

As Hina made her way to the forest, she was crying non-stop. Her father was at the side of the enemy and he does not even care about his VERY OWN DAUGHTER?

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Hina shout as she punches a tree and the tree broke along with a few others.

"_Clam down, Master!" _Shungekouen said as she materialize beside her 'piss off' owner.

"What WOULD YOU do IF someone YOU TRUST so much BETRAYED YOU and EVEN say TO GET OUT OF THE HOUSE!" Hina glare deadly at her zanpackuto but she can't helped it.

"_I'm telling you to calm down. This is Kairi important place right? If you were to destroy it, she might be hurt…" _What Shungekouen said was true. This is Kairi favourite place.

"FINE! I'M GOING BACK TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING TO CALM MYSELF DOWN!" Hina shout and opens up a Senkaimon by herself.

In a way… she is not really breaking the rule of Soul Society as Seireitei allowed the Kurosaki family to travel between the World Of The Living and Soul Society since Ichigo is doing double jobs at the same time.

"_That… girl…"_ Shungekouen sigh and return back to its zanpackuto form.

**-Chap End…-**

* * *

**Ai: I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG! I COULD NOT THINK OF ANYTHING! I'M SO SORRY! I hope Hina and Ichigo relationship would be fine… T^T**

**~Omake~**

Karen: Len, do you have any girlfriends when you are here?

Len: What are you talking about! Of cause not!

Karen: Don't lie you jerk!

Len: The only Girlfriend I had was…

Hina: Wait! You had a Girlfriend!

Len: No I DON'T!

Hikari: But you just said you had one

Len: I don't!

Reiku: Then what is this? –Point at a picture with Kairi and him-

Len: HEY!

**~Omake end~**

**Ai: Quite weird right? The Omake… See yar next time!**


	59. Truth

**Ai: Hi guys! I'm back! I'm sorry this is a late update as my main computer died -.-lll so now I have to use another computer to type this story :) I hope you like it and I really loves ****xKawaiiChu and ****Kaiser969 for reviewing! Lets head to the story now!**

* * *

After Hina left the Senkaimon leading to the world of the living, she realize she was crying every since she left Soul Society. She felt betrayed and that person who causes it is her very own father. She had no idea where to go. She can go home but the pictures of her and Ichigo would cause Hina to get angry. She does not want to see him at all for now.

She looks around the place she landed in Karakura Town and found an empty playground. Even though it is dark, there is only single light at the swing. The rest of the playground is pure darkness. If she remembers correctly, this was the playground she played before she died. Her father was there by her side and the young children would be screaming and playing in the sandbox.

Hina walk to the silver swing seat and sat at it thinking about all the times she had. Flash back of her being piggy back by her father, playing the swing, sliding down the slides, playing in the sandbox, etc.

A tear slide down her face as she though. For all this years, her father is always by her side, not leaving her at all. But why is he against her being rude to the enemy?

"He never yells at me before… he never scolds me before…" Hina softly said as she let the tears falls freely onto her Shinigami clothes. She does not know what to do. Just then, she felt someone patted her head.

She turns and saw Hinako gently patting her head with a reassuring smile with Shungekouen swing lightly beside the unoccupied swing.

"Smile, Hina! Sad thing will be gone sooner or later. That is what you taught us right? What will me and Shungekouen do if you are here crying and in the inner world a sand storm appear. We can't do anything if you don't do anything for yourself. You may felt hurt and such but we are a part of you. We are born from you. We lived in you. Just remember you have someone to talk to. You're not alone anymore. You have us." Hinako said with such a sweet voice which both master and zanpackuto were kind of shock. How can a hollow actually be sweet to begin with?

"Thanks… Hinako. You're a big help." Hina smile at her hollow and Hinako face went red with embarrassment.

"Hinako is embarrass!" Shungekouen nudge Hinako a little and she whine after Hinako playfully smack Shungekouen head 'hardly'

"You two…" Hina started to giggle and the 2 spirits stop what they were doing and also join in the giggle.

"By the way Hina, have you finished reading the book? Shungekouen asked and Hina shook her head.

"I can't read when I run right?" Hina then took out the book and started to find the page she last read in the library.

"Hmm… let's see… Top Shinigami who were banished from Soul Society…" Hina read the list until she suddenly stop at a certain name she is far too familiar with.

"Isshin Kurosaki?" Hina said it out and the 2 spirits look at her with a weird face.

"What did you say?" they asked and Hina show them the book and pointed to the name.

" 'Isshin Kurosaki one of the strongest Shinigami but was banish due to the fact he losses his Shinigami power.' Isshin Kurosaki is he Oji-san?" Hina explained and asked the two spirits.

"Lets ask!" Shungekouen jumped off from the swing, pulled Hina right hand and started to run towards the Kurosaki household. Hinako was not far behind them yelling after them for leaving her alone.

Soon, they were at the Kurosaki household but instead of using the front door…

"Get up!" Shungekouen 'throw' Hina up to the second floor and into Isshin Kurosaki room with a high pitch scream coming from Hina and a shock face coming from Isshin reading his book.

"Hina? What are you doing here late at night?" Isshin asked closing his book and Shungekouen jumped in with a 'Your secret is out' look.

"1st thing, Hina is not in a Gigai and you could see her clearly right? 2nd thing, you really are Isshin Kurosaki, the strongest Shinigami in all of Soul Society history." Shungekouen said.

"How did you found out?" Isshin asked and help his niece up from the floor.

" 'A book about ancient laws of Soul Society' " Hina said and lightly thank Isshin for helping her.

"I thought that book was lost in Hueco Mundo."

"It was in Soul Society Library. There wasn't any tags on it so I took it back to read." Hina explain and Isshin voice suddenly got worried.

"How far do you know me?" He asked.

Hina took a deep breath in and said "One of the strongest Shinigami in history, was a captain, created Kido spells above level 90."

"It seems like I can't hide anything from you. By the way, where is your dad?"

Hina look away from his eyes and just stare at open space. She pause for awhile before saying "He side with the enemy. He totally ignores my feelings and was always with the enemy."

"What happen? You two had a fight?"

"Sort of. He scolded me from being rude to the enemy. I mean… the enemy cause me to hurt my friends and I hold a deep hatred with them. I never apologize to the enemy even though Daddy told me too. I don't want to as why should I even apologize to the enemy in the first place? If the enemy apologize to me on the causes they make, I might have but not a word of apologize came out from the mouth. He even say 'If you are not going to apologise…, GET OUT OF THE HOUSE' "

"Hina…you're half wrong as well" Isshin said.

"Which part" Hina started to glare at Isshin but since she has a bad mood… no one could stop her.

"Let's take a night walk. Karin and Yuzu had both went oversea for an important meeting on new medical things so they wont be back home for a few days."

"Urm… sure" Hina said and Isshin got out of his 'Gigai'. The two Shinigami then left the Kurosaki household and went for their night walk.

Isshin then said "You see Hina, Ichigo raise you up as a person who respect people-"

"But HE-"

"Listen to me" Isshin said and Hina quite down. Isshin took a breath and continue "Ichigo have his reason why he did it. The arrancar broke his heart seeing you suffer but he holds no revenge. He had never fight for revenge before. Only getting ride of those pest who interrupt peace and harmony."

"He shout at me!" Hina started to have tears form at her eyes now.

"You know your dad personality right? What ever he do, he got reason. His in charge of the arrancar and the Espada right? It is his duty as a captain of the 9th division to help settle the two in Seireitei. He had don't nothing wrong at all. Your half at fault too. Normally, when Ichigo ask you to apologies, you would. But why did you not do as he asked? You still had not forgive them and you want to take revenge. Is that correct?"

Hina lightly nodded her head.

"That's why Hina, don't ever think of getting revenge for anyone. Your father goal is peace and harmony. What is yours?"

Hina thought for a few minutes and said with a determination voice "Protect those dear to me and never think of revenge"

"That is the spirit"

"Arigatou… Kurosaki Taichou"

"Not many Shinigami called me that anymore"

Hina giggles at the last sentence when suddenly they heard a large hollow cried and stamping feet coming towards them.

Both Shinigami draw out their zanpackuto awaiting for the hollow to come but once the hollow shows its self, it disappear by a strong blue zanpackuto power.

"Getsuga Tensho" the all too familiar voice said.

"Daddy…" Hina said and Ichigo draw back his zanpackuto and walk towards his daughter.

"I leave you two for your talk" Isshin said and started to walk away.

"Thanks, old man" Ichigo said and Isshin lightly wave his hand and flash step away.

The father and daughter kept quite for a long while trying to say what they wanted to say to the other person but they could not manage to say it.

"Daddy…"

"Hina…"

The two said at the same time and both giggles lightly.

"You say first daddy." Hina said letting his father to say but Ichigo insist.

"No. You as my precious daughter should say first." Ichigo said and Hina took a deep breath before saying out loud.

"I'm sorry for what I have done!" she ran and hug Ichigo tightly and started to cry onto his chest. Ichigo was taken aback but return the hug. Gently, he patted her back to calm her down and Hina look up.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you. I should not have and I really do regret saying those words. Could you please forgive me and return home?"

"Of cause I will forgive you! My number one best father of both human and Shinigami!"

"Thank you Hina, my precious daughter" Ichigo said and both finally had reconcile.

They stayed in their home for the night and went back to Soul Society the next day to start work.

Those were the most memorable time the number one father and precious daughter had done for such a long time and no one can break this relationship.

**-Chap end-**

* * *

Ai: I'm soooo sorry for the late update! I hope you like this chap and pls R&R

**~Omake~**

Shungekouen: Should have taken picture!

Yuki No Hime: Of?

Shungekouen: Master and Master dad patch me!

Hinako: Kind of cute in a way.

HyorinNeko: Hinako, don't learn from Shungekouen. You will get bad influence.

Shungekouen: Hey! Don't talk to my hollow sister about it!

Hinako: I'm already being bad influence by her!

Zanpackuto: That's why you should stop…

**-Shungekouen shows Hinako tons of cute Hina and Ichigo moments including young Hina and Ichigo-**

**-Shukketsu step in, burn the picture and glare at the two-**

Shukketsu: DON'T INFLUENCE A YOUNG MIND!

Zabishino: Shukketsu… Zanpackuto and Hollow wont age

**-Hina enters-**

Hina: Zanpackuto and hollow party here?

**-Both Shungekouen and Hinako run towards Hina for protection-**

Hina: Something wrong?

Shukketsu: Those two are seeing picture of you and Ichigo.

Hina: Sounds wrong but I get your idea. Let me join you Shukketsu.

Shukketsu: More than welcome.

**-For the few past hours, Hina and Shukketsu was chasing Hinako and Shungekouen around Seireitei-**

**~Omake ends~**

**Ai:** Lame ending I know… But please review kay!


	60. Bonding

**Ai: Hi guys! I hope you all like the previous chapter! Thanks for the review as well! I'm going to start on my examination soon in like 3 weeks... So update might be slow as I need to study for my end of year. Lets head to the story!**

_"Italic" means thought _

* * *

After Hina and Ichigo went back to Soul Society and went to the 9th division, there was a whole bunch of 9th division members peaking through the captain office as if something has happen inside.

"Hey everyone! Don't all of you have duties to do?" Ichigo asked and everyone immediately turns to Ichigo and bow respectfully to him with a response "Ohaiyo Taichou!". They quickly return back to their duty as they would not want to get into any trouble

"Something wrong?" Hina asked and Hisagi answered "About the Fraccion and Espada..."

Once Ichigo heard, he quickly dash into the captain room with Hina close behind and both of them were shock to the max.

Nelliel was holding tightly onto Hanabi who was still sickly sleeping onto Nelliel. There was 4th division members including Isane trying to get Hanabi back to calm down her illness but Nelliel refuse to do so.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked and the 4th division greeted Ichigo while Nelliel just softly said "Ichigo"

"Nelliel, what is the matter?"

"They are hurting Hanabi-hime with weird liquids!" Nelliel voice shakily said and everyone gets what she mean.

"Nelliel, it's not the 4th division fault about the dangerous liquid. It's the 12th division. They are highly known as Shinigami Research and Development Institute. The captain is known to like investigating on Hueco Mundo. Including those who live in there as well."

"Ichigo, promise me they wont harm Hanabi-hime" Nelliel voice started to gain back to its original voice.

"You can count on me." Ichigo said.

Nelliel soften her grip on Hanabi and the 4th division carefully took Hanabi away from Nelliel to get Hanabi treated as soon as possible.

"Hina, you have something to say right?" Ichigo said and slightly push Hina forward with her face turn away from Nelliel.

"Erm…Nelliel-san…" Hina softly said and Nelliel look at her.

"I'm sorry for what happen last night." Hina bow slightly showing how much she wanted to apologies.

"It should be me who need to apologies" Nelliel did the same and both Nelliel and Hina giggle slightly by their same action.

"Everything settles." Ichigo said happily by how the reconcile is going.

"Kurosaki Taichou, there have been a sight of hollows gathering in North Rukongai District 57." Hisagi said and Ichigo got an idea.

"Hisagi, Hina, Nelliel. We are going to slay some hollow" Ichigo said and had already flash step away while the 3 said "Hai" and did the same.

**-North Rukongai District 57 (Hollow area)-**

The hollow slaying was pretty easy as the hollows were very weak.

"Why are they so weak? Normally, district 57 hollows are pretty smart and stronger than others but how come its weak?" Hina asked and they regroup.

"Aizen wants to check on us. He sent low level hollows to check on Seireitei. However, most of them would be killed and so, they won't report back to Hueco Mundo." Nelliel explain.

Suddenly, a cero shoot behind Hina and the adults shout at her and when she turn around, the cero was absorbs by Nelliel.

"Nelliel?" Hina whisper and Nelliel return back the cero to those lowly hollow. Destroying them in the process.

"Are you alright, Hina?" Nelliel asked.

"Sure I am! Thanks for protecting me!" Hina exclaimed and hug Nelliel. Nelliel was taken aback but return the hug.

"_Strange… why do I feel so warm when Nelliel hug me? It feels like…"__ Hina thought and Shungekouen answer "A daughter and mother love?"_

"_I don't know… I never had a hug by that 'women' before."_

"Urm… Hina… you could let go now" Ichigo said and snapped her out of her thought and they both release each other from the embrace.

Hina face went red instantly out of embarrassment of cause.

"I'm sorry!" Hina apologies to Nelliel and found a nearby tree to smack her head.

"HINA! YOUR GOING TO GO TO A COMA STATE IF YOU CONTINUE BANGING!" Hisagi yell and Hina look up. It's true she have a red bump on her head.

"Why are you apologizing? There is nothing wrong on what you did. So don't blame yourself." Nelliel walk over and pull Hina close to her. Somehow, it seems like a mother smoothing her daughter to show everything is okay.

After a while, Hina look up to Nelliel beautiful grey eyes.

"Calm?" Nelliel asked and Hina nodded.

"Thank you…" Hina softly said.

"Since we are done here, let's go back to the division." Ichigo said and the rest agree.

"Rest you all back!" Hina yelled and had flash step away.

"I'm not going to loss to you!" Ichigo shout and flash step away. Hisagi and Nelliel was left.

"Do they always do that?" Nelliel ask Hisagi and Hisagi simply said "Yup. It's how they bond even better. The result is always the same. Ichigo would be winning but Hina would tackle him and they will roll across the barrack gate. Let's go!" Hisagi flash step away and Nelliel sonido back.

Once they are back in Seireitei and near the 9th division, Ichigo was in the lead.

"DADDY!" Hina shout and Ichigo turn around to catch her tackle daughter. They slide/roll across the 9th division gate before hitting a wall. Breaking the wall in the process.

"HINA! Don't do that! You will always make me injured!" Ichigo lightly scolded her and Hina answer was simply "I will take you to the 4th division. That's what all injured went"

"You little..." Ichigo ruffle her hair and they helped each other stood up.

Hisagi and Nelliel were watching nearby and Hisagi said "It's always the same. No changes was done since Hina join the 9th division."

"They are such a sweet family" Nelliel commented and Hisagi said "Ichigo raise her up since she was young and they rarely fight. They had a lot of fun competition here and there but Ichigo would always let Hina win"

"HISAGI!" a voice behind them said and he turns around to saw Hikari, Reiku and Karen.

"Good afternoon Nelliel." The girls said kindly.

"Afternoon too" Nelliel reply.

"By the way Nelliel, Hanabi has regain consciousness." Hikari said and Nelliel immediately turn to Hisagi and said "I will come back here soon. Help me tell Ichigo. Thanks." With that, she left.

"There she go…" Karen add and the Hikari and Reiku giggle a little by how Karen add in her voice.

"Is there something you would like girls?" Hisagi ask them and Hikari said "Is Hina in? We need to start on our investigation soon."

"In the barrack, captain office"

"Thanks Hisagi!" they said and left quickly.

They knock on the captain door and Ichigo said "Come in" They did and said "Good afternoon Kurosaki Taichou."

"Good Afternoon" Ichigo said and Hina stood up from her sofa she was sitting on.

"I will be back home tonight. See you later daddy!" Hina said and left with the others.

"_She grew up too fast and getting too cute as well." _Ichigo thought to himself and smile a little.

**-Hikari and the others-**

"So… where is our investigation going to be today?" Hina asked and Karen replies her. "4th division. Hanabi had just regain consciousness"

"Okay! Race you all there!" Hina sprint off faster than usual leaving the others chasing behind her.

**-4th division-**

"I win!" Karen shouts and throw up a fist happily.

"Everyone has gotten fast lately" Hikari said panting lightly with Reiku beside her.

They rest for a while before heading in.

"Good afternoon, Hikari, Reiku, Hina and Karen. May I help you?" Isane asked and Karen said "Are we allowed to talk to Hanabi Sosuke?"

"Her Fraccion is currently in the room. Is it alright for you girls to wait?" Isane asked and they nodded.

"Urm Isane-san…" Reiku asked and Isane reply "Yes?"

"What happen to Hanabi?"

"From what I have notice, she had a scar on her right arm. A scar big enough to put an disease pill inside and we think the pill was controlled by Aizen. The pill leak out into Hanabi blood vessel eating up her life but we had manage to clear the pill out of Hanabi blood vessel and now she is fine." Isane explain.

Just then, Nelliel came out of Hanabi room, signal to them and said "Hanabi would like to talk to you"

The girls nodded and thanks Isane for the information. They stood outside Hanabi hospital room and took a calm breath and went in.

Hanabi had the heart beat machine on her left side of her bed, an oxygen mask but she had taken off for a while, and most of the equipment needed for her to recover.

"Arigatou..." Hanabi said softly.

"For?" Karen asked.

"Helping me" The girls walk to the bed and Hina said "That is what friends are for"

"Friends…? You regard… me as one?" Hanabi asked disbelief and all except Hikari nodded.

"Hikari!" Reiku nudge her best friend.

"What? Am I supposed to forgive her? She took away my future!" Hikari yelled trying her best not to make a huge scene.

"I'm sorry Hikari… And everyone…" Hanabi head went low.

"Well… she took your future away then what about us? We were hollowfied. Do you have a hollow in you? No right. Hanabi-chan said Kairi did not die. You have a chance to bring her back to you. But us? Our life is with a hollow. We forgive her on what she done to us. She give us a hollow who would protect us. And what about you? Just because your sister is not here, you would hate the enemy until they die? Wake up Hikari! They are here to help us. Help you get back Hitsugaya Kairi. " Reiku said with a deathly aura around her and a deadly tone to Hikari.

"Calm down you two" Karen step in and tears started to form in Hikari eyes.

"Reiku… thank you for saying those stuff towards me. It woke me up." Hikari turn and face Hanabi.

"Not as my friend but as my twin sister"

Hanabi look at Hikari disbelief on what she just said. "Twin…sister…?"Hanabi asked and Hikari nodded.

"I'm your… twin sister?"

"Yes. You are my Imouto (younger sister)"

"How…" Suddenly, Hanabi head started hurting she uses her hand to help subsidies the pain but it wasn't helping.

"Get Unohana- Taichou!" Hikari scream and Hina went out to find Unohana and soon, they were running in.

"I'm sorry but all of you would need to wait outside while we tend to her." Isane said and they girls went out.

Hikari look at Hanabi in pain and her heart was broken.

**-Outside of Hanabi ward-**

"She really is your twin sister?" Karen ask and Hikari nodded.

"How do you know?" Reiku asked

"Research. I went to asked Len( Kairi, Hina and Karen academy friend in the 12th division) to research on souls being born on December 25 and only me and Hanabi was add. I asked Nelliel when Hanabi birthday was and she said December 25. Hanabi and I looks alike and well… I conclude myself as her twin."

"YOU DONE A RESEARCH BY YOURSELF?" The other 3 girls shout at Hikari and luckily, she cover her ears.

"I don't want to disturb you so I did it alone…"

"Always our little Hikari…" Karen sigh but was glad things is going smoothly.

Just then, the door to Hanabi room opens and Unohana, Isane and some 4th division member came out. The girls went and quickly asked "How is she?"

Unohana said "She is fine. Just a recovering headache."

"Recovering headache?" they look at each other.

"Yes. Her shinigami power is regaining back while her hollow power is completely removed from her."

They all sigh a relief and Hikari manage to saw her sleeping twin sister calm from any pain.

Few days passes and Hanabi was getting better. The sisters bonds between them started growing but Hanabi did not tell her parents on what she had found out about Hanabi and her being identical twins.

Hanabi was able to discharge and she stayed with Nelliel in the 9th division.

**-Chapter ends-**

* * *

**Ai: Hope you guys like it! I'm sorry but I won't be able to update the next chapter in a month or so because I will be having my final year exam soon…. Wish me luck!**

**~Omake~**

Reiku: If you two really are twins…

Hikari: We can do telepathy!

Karen: Show us!

*Hikari partner Reiku while Hanabi partner Karen far from each other. Hikari and Hanabi whisper into Reiku and Karen ear and when Hina said…*

Hina: What did the twin said?

Reiku+ Karen: Hina had an awesome cute self! Hinako said so!

Hikari+ Hanabi: Yay! *High-5 each other*

Hina: I'm going to kill Hinako!

**~Chapter end~**

**Ai: Omake sucks again T^T R&R please!**


	61. Battle Layout and Report!

**Ai: Hey guys! I'M DONE WITH MY EXAMINATION!**

**Hikari: WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME!**

**Ai: Busy with studies**

**Hanabi: Hurry up and write!**

**Ai: Chill both of you!**

**Hikari + Hanabi: NO!**

**Ai(self) : **_**Twins ARE scary**_

**Reiku: Let's get the story started!**

"_Italic" means thinking :)_

**Ai to readers: Please read the 'Ai to reader' kay!**

* * *

After a month being in the 9th squad, Nelliel and Hanabi was getting used to life here in Seireitei. However, most of them would not trust Hanabi since she used to be the 'princess' of Hueco Mundo. Also, the Hitsugaya twins had not told anyone about them being twins except to a few others including Reiku, Karen, Hina and Nelliel. They did not tell their parents at all.

"Hanabi-hime? Are you in?" Nelliel asked as she pushed open their dorm room and what greeted her was a sleeping Hanabi. Nelliel smile at the sight of a relaxing girl.

Quietly, Nelliel walked into the room and sat on the bed, beside the sleeping girl. Nelliel runs her finger through Hanabi long white orange hair and Hanabi started to wake up. She blinks a few times before saying sleepily "Ohayo Nelliel"

"Ohayo Hanabi-hime" Nelliel said and helps Hanabi up from her bed.

"What's up?" Hanabi rubbed her eyes and yawn one more time.

"Ichigo told me that a captain meeting will be called in the afternoon,2pm. So I thought I might as well wake u up." Nelliel said.

"What time is it now?"

Nelliel glance at the clock beside the bed and said "10am"

"I better get ready" Hanabi jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom while Nelliel went to prepare Hanabi clothes.

"Nelliel-san?" Hina from outside called.

"The door is not lock"

Hina opens the room door and Karen, Reiku plus a sleepy Hikari enters the room.

"Do you still remember the meeting?" Karen asked and Nelliel nodded.

"I heard news that the meeting would be a full battle layout for the upcoming Winter War 2" Reiku briefly explain the meeting case as Hikari was currently leaning onto her.

"HIKARI! STAND ON YOU OWN!" Reiku yelled to the white hair girl which Reiku was supporting her so she won't fall.

"Sleepy~" Hikari said and finally, Reiku had enough of Hikari.

"WAKE UP YOU IDOIT!" Reiku shake Hikari so hard that her whole body is going to die.

"I'M AWAKE!" Hikari quickly snapped out of her 'la-la land'

"Good" Reiku smack Hikari one more time to confirm if she REALLY is awake and the reply from Hikari was obviously a smack to Reiku.

"Now that I think about it, where is Hanabi-chan" Hina asked and Hanabi came out of the bathroom.

"Imouto (little Sister)!" Hikari shout and jumped onto Hanabi as they fell onto the ground.

"Onee-chan! Ohayo" Hanabi said in-between giggles and laughter.

"Ohayo" Hikari said as she stood up and helped Hanabi on the feet.

"Ohayo Hanabi-chan" the girls said Hanabi reply them with "Ohayo"

"We will see you later in the meeting. The 4 of us are going to do some hollow slaying. See you later" Hina said and they all flash step away leaving the Fraccion and Espada alone.

"Hanabi-hime, here is your clothes" Nelliel passes Hanabi clothes and just as Hanabi was about to enter the changing room, she turn and said "Nelliel, I am no longer a princess. Just call me by my name."

Before Nelliel could reply to the girl, she had already went into the changing room. She sigh and promise herself she will NEVER call Hanabi by her name. She will use all the respect form Hanabi needed.

* * *

Time fly soon after and now, all the captain, vice-captain, Hanabi and Nelliel were gathered at the captain meeting. Isshin Kurosaki, Urahara Kisuke and Shihoin Yoruichi was also included in this meeting.

"Looks like we have to wait for the 4 of them to come" Kyoraku said as he tilt his head downwards.

"They are always late for meeting…" Renji softly said and was received by a death glare coming from Rukia.

"You do know that our daughter is one of 'them' you are referring too right?" Rukia evil aura started to appear behind her.

"My fault, I apologise"

Just then, they heard voices outside and running footsteps just outside the door.

**-Outside the captain meeting room-**

"I told you we are late!" Hina said running beside her friends.

"I'm sorry!" Hikari said slightly behind the few.

"If YOU did not sleep on the tree brunch, WE WONT BE RUNNING FOR OUR LIFE NOW!" Reiku exclaimed back.

"I'm sorry! I thought we have time to spar!" Hikari counter back.

"Instead of arguing whose fault, can we just run?" Karen said and run forward a bit so she was running on the same line as Hina.

Everyone in the meeting room was all wondering what they were doing all this time. They thought Hina and the others might be back before Lunch time but it seems they were wrong.

"5…" Ichigo softly said.

"4" Renji add on as the running footsteps gets closer and closer.

"3…"Rukia continued and the rest of the Gotei 13 was wonder what they are talking about.

"2" Yachiru said with her high pitch voice.

"1!" Ichigo and Renji said together and the door open wide for Hikari, Reiku, Karen and Hina to enter. They step forward and kneel respectfully.

"We truly apologise for the lateness, Sou-Taichou" They said together and the captain commander just brush it aside.

"You may stand with your captain."

"Thank you, Sou-Taichou" They stood up and quietly went behind their captain and vice-captain to start the meeting.

"Sosuke Hanabi, what can we expect from the Second Winter War that Sosuke Aizen and his army are going to do?" Head Captain Yamamoto said towards Hanabi and she step forward.

"It is going to be very destructive, chaotic and more deadly from the previous Winter War. I had seen pictures and videos of the Winter War and I had compared it to the reborn Espada and Fraccion. The Espada and Fraccion had gone to a whole new level. Soul Society is at risk in being in the hands of Sosuke Aizen. Since Reina is second in charge of the Espada, Fraccion and Arrancar, she might be using her own way of training."

"What is her way of training?" Byakuya asked.

"It's either fight or be killed. I had seen many Arrancar being killed by her as she said they were weak."

"Aizen said that the children of Soul Society are the key to destroy Aizen himself. If we have them, don't we have the advantage?" Ukitake asked.

"The power of the children of Soul Society have not awaken yet. I'm not sure when it will be awaken but I do know what each of them had. When their powers are awaken, Karen-san ability will allow her to bring back the dead soul. Hina-san ability allows her to completely control her inner hollow. Including Hollow take over."

"Hollow take over?" Ichigo asked with a bunch of question marks above him.

"It means the hollow will take over the body leaving its master resting in the inner world. The hollow would only do 1 thing. To kill the enemy which hurts their master. The hollow and master needs to completely trust one another as this ability could cause the hollow to go out of control leading in the master unable to return back to its original body. Also, Reiku-chan ability would allow her to read and write ancient language which is needed to create the key leading to the King of Soul Society. However, what Sosuke Aizen wants the most is the holder of all zanpackuto, Hitsugaya Hikari. Hikari had the ability of controlling anyone zanpackuto including the enemy."

When Hanabi said that, everyone was looking at the Shinigami teenagers. They would need to overcome this difficult challenge ahead of them.

"Do you have an ability as well?" Ukitake asked and Hanabi nodded.

"My ability allows me to sense the feeling of other people. That is my current ability. When it is awake, I could force the feeling into a person. Like I could force pain on someone when I did not touch that person."

"That is deadly." Toushiro said from his position.

"How long do you think we will have until the war?" The head captain asked

"Less than 2 months. I apologise for knowing less about the war.

"Less? This is a good battle layout to prepare for the upcoming war." Unohana said.

"Sosuke Hanabi, I had received words from the 9th division Captain, Kurosaki Ichigo that you and your Fraccion had been doing mission with some of the member when you were staying in the 9th division. Are you willing to be a shinigami to help aid Soul Society for the upcoming war?" Yamamoto asked with his eyes open slightly to see the young Hanabi.

"It will be my pleasure to help Soul Society."

"Captain and Vice-captain, you are all needed to examine her ability after this meeting. Are there any volunteer who would like to battle her?"

"My Vice-captain and I are willing to" the voice came from the 10th division, Hitsugaya Toushiro.

"_YOURE KIDDING ME!" _Hikari inner mind shout.

"Hitsugaya Toushiro and Hitsugaya Fuku-Taichou are in charge of battling Sosuke Hanabi. Are there any issue on this?" No one said a thing and this was approve.

"Are there anything someone would want to include?" Yamamoto look around and saw how the children of Soul Society are trying to say something to each other.

"Izuru Karen, Kurosaki Hina, Kuchiki Abarai Reiku and Hitsugaya Hikari, please step forward." They did what the head captain ordered and he continue "I heard that the four of you had done research Sosuke Hanabi past. What are your reports?"

"Head captain, may I say on the behalf of my teammate?" Hikari took another step forward and the head captain nodded.

Hikari took a deep breath before saying "Sosuke Hanabi, is my twin sister."

**-Chap end-**

* * *

**Hikari: NO ITS NOT!**

**Ai: YES IT IS!**

**Hanabi: NO! YOU MUST WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER! THIS IS PUNISHMENT FOR LEAVING US!**

**Ai: OKAY FINE! YOU TWO WIN!**

**Ai to readers: Be warn! This next chap might be rated M (Only the beginning part though) as it have something related to Babies, Fetus and such! **

**Some helpful note:**

**Fetus: Young of an animal in the womb or egg, especially in the later stages of development when the body structures are in the recognizable form of its kind, in humans after the end of the second month.**

**Practice for my Biology :) AND ALSO! I apologise if I do not make any sense cause I had not yet learn this for my Bio and it's hard to make it into simple language. **

**Rangiku is going to be blame in the below chapter as this refer to her twin daughter.**

**-Chapter continue-**

"Twin sister?" many of the captain and vice-captain voices could be heard. Rangiku was shock by the news but Toushiro was not happy at all. Yamamoto silences them by slamming down his zanpackuto.

"My teammates and I spend few weeks doing research over research, entering the 12th division with permission by Kurotsuchi Taichou and Seireitei Library to advance in our research but we could hardly find anything. However, Kirino Len, leader of the Hueco Mundo research team in 12th division had prove to us that Hanabi and I are twin sister." Hikari pause for a while to let everyone digest before she begin.

"Kirino-kun told us Hanabi was killed before she was recognise as a fetus. As we all know, once a soul had died, they had two choices. Either to be reincarnate or be a hollow. In Hanabi case, she became a hollow to meet me, her born twin sister. Normally, a soul baby would just be reborn again but Hanabi decided to live. We asked Unohana Taichou how identical twins are formed and it is when a fertilize egg spilt into 2 by the single fertilize egg. Fraternal twin are 2 fertilize egg."

"How did Hanabi died when she was supposed to be your twin?" Soi Fon asked.

"I was miscarriage before Hikari Onee-chan and I was 2 months old in the womb…" Hanabi sadly said.

"To add on to what she said, my mother, Hitsugaya Rangiku, was pregnant with Hanabi and I before we was recognise as a fetus. On a particular day of the first two months, Hitsugaya Rangiku went on a mission to clear some weak level Arrancar in the world of the living but it was a trap."

"A trap to get me miscarriage. Sosuke Aizen knows about Hikari and my present and he sent the 4th Espada, Ulquiorra Cifer and the 6th Espada, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez to do the job. They did success in getting miscarriage without hurting Hikari developing egg. I was removed from Hitsugaya Rangiku as a particle without leaving any trace of my reiatsu in her. Aizen found my reiatsu in the Dangai (Precipice World, dimension between Soul Society and the Human World) and he fuse me with the Hogyoku to get me reborn as an Espada."

"WAIT JUST A MINUTE YOU TWO!" Rangiku yelled at her position. Her eyes was watery from the news she just heard and Toushiro was there to comfort her.

"How can we trust that Hanabi really is a Hitsugaya?" Toushiro said but instead of watery eyes, his eyes was glaring at Hanabi with hatred.

"I did test on them and it came in positive. They are twins. Identical twins to be exact." Unohana said.

"That is the end of our report" Hikari bow a little and went back to her original place. Toushiro wasn't happy with Hikari one bit…

"This will end today meeting and I want everyone in the Gotei 13 to prepare themselves for the upcoming Winter War. Dismiss" The head captain concluded the meeting and just as everyone was about to asked the twins question, Toushiro had drag Hikari and Hanabi plus Rangiku in front of them back to the Hitsugaya Estate.

**-To be Continue!-**

**Ai: Heart if broken from Hanabi past T^T**

**Hanabi: I'm here! :) No need to be sad!**

**Hikari: N you have me!**

**Reiku: Why wasn't I appearing much in this chapter!**

**Ai: Don't worry Reiku, I am going to start on a new story which include you as the main character but I don't think you would like to know what happen…**

**Reiku: TELL ME!**

**Ai: Nope!~ -Look away from Reiku-**

**Reiku: MOU!**

**Ai to readers: It really is true when I say I am going to write about Reiku as the main character of another story. All my OC is going to have another name while Reiku is still going to be Renji and Rukia daughter. Pairing is most likely Toushiro X Momo ( with kids), Rangiku X Gin(kids as well), Yoruichi X Urahara (No kids) and OC x OC. A little preview of the story!**

_Summary: Reiku Abarai Kuchiki little brother, Reizo Abarai Kuchiki was born when she was 5. What happen when the rule of the great noble family 'Males are only allowed to be head of the family and the other child if it is a girl, must be disowned' is apply? Reiku was 15(Looks like 15 years old school girl but her real age is unknown) when she was disowned and was left in the care of the __Shihoin family but the feeling of abandon by her very own parents change her whole character._

"_Kuchiki Abarai Reiku, you are to never return back to the Kuchiki Estate, not allowed to called you parents anymore by 'Oka-sama' or 'Otou-Sama', you will have no connection with the Kuchiki family anymore. You will no longer be called a Kuchiki. You will be adopted to be the Shihoin family as the daughter of Shihoin Yoruichi and Urahara Kisuke." Central 46 council said towards the 15 years old Kuchiki Abarai Reiku. No, it is no longer Kuchiki but Shihoin Abarai Reiku._

"_I understand" Reiku said trying her best to fight back the tears._

"_Kuchiki Abarai Reizo, you will be the next head of the Kuchiki family. You do not have a sister and you are the only child of Kuchiki Reiku and Abarai Renji."_

"_I understand" 5 years old Reizo said sadly._

_The once Kuchiki siblings were very close to one another when they were younger. Reiku would take care of Reizo when their parents aren't at home since their room are right next to each other. _

"_Disowned complete"_

**Ai to readers: How is it? Is there anything I would need to improve on the next story I would be doing? Please PM me or Review in this story kay! R&R please!**


	62. Hikari training Hanabi

**Ai: Hi again! Thanks for all the review! I had started writing the new story! I hope everyone would read it as well :)**

**Reiku: Get onto my story! **

**Ai: Yes yes, I will…**

**Hikari and Hanabi: DON'T FORGET ABOUT US!**

**Ai: Yes yes… I won't forget.**

**Reiku, Hikari and Hanabi : Are you even listening?**

**Ai: Yes Yes, I am.**

**Reiku, Hikari and Hanabi: NO YOUR NOT!**

**Hina and Karen: Let's get onto the story! **

* * *

It was already night when the whole meeting ended but it was not peaceful at all.

**-Hitsugaya Household-**

"Explain to me, Sosuke Hanabi, What do you mean you are a 'Hitsugaya' when my wife didn't give birth to you?" Toushiro said as he pinned Hikari twin sister, Hanabi onto the wall while Rangiku holds onto Hikari tightly so she won't tried to interrupt them. Nelliel was told by Hanabi to return with Ichigo. She didn't want to but Hanabi said "It's an order."

"Aizen told me when I was young but I did not believe it until Hikari one-chan told me the other day." Hanabi said.

"Don't call Hikari your sister. She is NOT your sister."

"I AM HER SISTER!" Hikari shout as Rangiku had to use a binding spell to stop Hikari from running.

"Stay away from her Hikari! She is nothing but a killer! She killed your older sister!"

"Onee-san is not dead! You saw her! She is alive! Hanabi is-" Hikari was too shock to complete what she said as she saw her father uses a kido spell, Soren Sokatsui on Hanabi at close range. She flew outside from the impact and Toushiro flash step at her, kicking her hardly to the ground. Hanabi cough out trying her best to catch up with the loss of air from earlier. She didn't fight back at all.

"With just a level 73 kido, you are already panting like a weakling. I thought the 'Princess' of Hueco Mundo is better than this?" Toushiro drew out his zanpackuto and walk slowly towards Hanabi ignoring all the screaming and shouting from Hikari.

"You won't get to be doing that examination. **Soten ni zase**, **Hyorinmaru!**" Toushiro called out his zanpackuto and run towards the worn out girl and Hanabi closes her eyes waited for the impact but it didn't come.

Slowly, she opens her eyes and the Vice-Captain of 10th division, Hitsugaya Rangiku with her zanpackuto in front of her.

"Rangiku, what are you doing?"

"Taichou, that's enough. She is far too weak now." Rangiku said softly pleading Toushiro to spare Hanabi life. Rangiku deactivate the kido holding Hikari and she run straight to Hanabi.

"Hikari, take Hanabi somewhere safe. I will talk to your father about it." Rangiku said towards the twins and Hikari nodded before flash stepping away to the forest.

"What on earth are you trying to do Taichou?" Rangiku asked and both of them drew back their zanpackuto.

"Checking" was his answer.

"On?"

"Hanabi"

"Oh… By the way, you are going to fix the door" Rangiku pointed towards the broken door and Toushiro sweat drop.

"Right…the door…" Toushiro mentally slap himself from being too rush. Now he have to do the front door.

* * *

**-Hikari and Hanabi-**

Instead of going to the 4th division to get Hanabi healed, Hikari brought Hanabi to the forest and into the cave with different glowing colors. The was a beautiful light blue color lake in the middle of the cave and gently told Hanabi to get into the water.

"This lake water had healing powers where Reiku, Karen, Hina and I use a little bit of our healing kido to transform this normal lake into a healing lake. But it is not forever though… If I am correct, only 3 months the healing lake will be use up. After that, it would just be a normal lake. You got pretty hard beating from my dad...So rest here in this lake. You could put your clothes on the side of the lake. If you need anything, I will be behind the bushes"

Hanabi nodded and started taken off her Espada clothes. Hikari noticed a large number '0' on her back and a few scar. Hanabi with little force, threw her clothes to Hikari and she caught it midair before taking a dip into the warm lake.

"_How old was she when she was on the battle?" _Hikari thought and asked Hanabi aloud "Hanabi-chan, how old were you when you were on the battle field?"

"I started training when I was 11 months. Which is around 2 years old in Soul Society age. Everyone in Hueco Mundo is all busy with fighting and such so I grew interested in battling. If you mean fighting on the enemy, I'm 3. The day your older sister went to the academy."

"Do you have any close friends in Hueco Mundo?"

"Yup. I had a family there. I mean like a makeup family but they approve it."

"I want to hear!"

"The 1st Espada, Stark and Lilynette are my cousin. The 2nd Espada, Baraggan is my grandfather. The 3rd Espada, Harribel Tia is my older sister. The 4th Espada, Ulquiorra is my elders' brother. The 5th Espada, Nnoitra is my number 1 greatest enemy. He is also Tia Nee-chan boyfriend. The 6th Espada, Grimmjow is my twin brother. I mean his and my Espada form is cat-like. So I proclaim him as my twin. The 7th and 8th Espada, Szayel and Zommari are my uncle. The 9th Espada, Aaroniero Arruruerie is my younger brother. The 10th Espada Yammy is my cousin as well. The Fraccion are all my older sisters and brother."

"Wow! That's a lot of member! I proclaim you as my twin sister. Don't let my father words hurt you. He is always like that."

"Arigatou, nee-chan."

Hikari smile a little when an all too familiar voice shout.

"HITSUGAYA HIKARI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!"

"REIKU KUCHIKI ARABARI! DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" Hikari shout back. Their voice echo throughout the cave but it can't be heard outside.

"Did you put up the barrier outside Hikari-chan?" Karen asked.

"Yup and can you please come over here? Hanabi is taking a dip in the lake."

"I'm already in!" Reiku remove her clothes and put it at the side before jumping in. That's right, **jumping in**.

"REIKU!" Hanabi sputter out the water once she surfaces and glare at Reiku.

Reiku giggles and Hanabi puff up her cheek before splashing water at her.

"This is not a swimming pool so don't waste so much water here." Hina said and the two girls in the water nodded. Karen and Hina went to the bushes where Hikari is and sat beside her.

"What are you girls doing here?" Hikari asked.

"We felt Hyorinmaru reiatsu and the barrier so we figure out the two of you would be here" Hina said as she watches the two girls in the water 'playing'.

"Oh…"

"Had a fight with your father?" Karen asked.

"Actually… it was Hanabi and my father. My mother somehow trusts Hanabi but she is still uncertain yet. Guess I will be hanging around here at night for a few days."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not trying to be mean but…Hanabi is weaker than last time. She needs training in order to take the examination to become a Shinigami. If she takes now, she will flunk it. Since the captain and vice-captain class are training in the morning, I will be doing training with her at night. "

Karen and Hina turn to where Reiku and Hanabi were and they felt a huge change in Hanabi reiatsu. Its weak but it's pure.

"We can help her train too." Hina said but Hikari shook her head.

"I got another thing plan out if Karen-san, Hina-san and Reiku-san would want to help out in the training. I need the three of you to keep my parents away from here. I can't let them know I am training Hanabi. Also, if it is possible, helped me to convince my father to approve Hanabi. Up for the job?"

"Of cause!"

"Onee-chan!" Hanabi tackle her sister once she was fully dress in her Espada clothes and Hikari caught her before she went flying across the place.

"What are you talking about?" Hanabi asked and she went to sit beside her twin.

"Training you"

"Me?"

"You went against our dad right? How is he?"

"Erm… Strong, powerful, scary… and others"

"In order to get you ready for the examination to fight with our parents, I need to get you stronger. Your reiatsu is weaker than last time."

"Okay"

"By the way… where is Reiku?"

"Coming! Just need to change!" Reiku called out and they turn to saw Reiku changing behind a tree.

They waited for a few minute until Reiku came to sit with them to talk about the plan and stuff.

"I can't promise you that I won't tell your parents." Reiku said and the others with a question mark on their head.

"Since our parents are quite close to one another, I bet Hitsugaya Taichou would demand me to say the whereabouts of the 2 of you. So… I can't really promise you will be safe…"

"That's okay" Hikari said.

She continue "If they force you to say it, just say where we are. I don't want to cause you any trouble though."

"I'm sorry"

Hikari shook her head "It's fine. I am the one who plan this."

They talk for a while before Hanabi asked "Now that I think about it… where is Nelliel?" She turn around looking for her precious friend.

"Nelliel went to helped out in the 9th division. And one good news, Hisagi asks me out." Hina said

"WHAT! SERIOUSLY?" The others scream out and Hina quickly cover her ears.

"Yup, he asked me out after the meeting and I said yes."

"Lucky…" the 4 girls said together.

"It will be your turn soon. So don't worry."

"It's getting late… I think we will be going back home now. Take care Hikari, Hanabi" Karen said as she stood up and Reiku and Hina followed her.

"See you tomorrow" the twins said and waved to their friends exiting the cave.

Hikari turn to Hanabi with her zanpackuto drawn. "Let's start training"

Hanabi followed her sister and took the fighting stand. "Of cause"

On a count, the twins dash towards each other both clashing swords with one another and flash step back at the same time. Identical attack style, identical defense and identical offense. It seems like they are fighting their own self.

"Not bad at all" Hikari commented as she did a back flip.

"Thanks" Hanabi said and did a back flip as well.

"But… not good enough to fight my captain" Hikari disappear from sight and just as Hanabi tried to locate her, Hikari appear from behind and did a horizontal slash on Hanabi. Blood spilled on Hikari zanpackuto and Hanabi move forward from the impact.

"Calm down when someone uses flash step or sonido. There isn't a need to be afraid when the opponent uses flash step."

Hanabi turn around and sonido behind Hikari but Hikari evade the attack before kicking her to the side and having her twin zanpackuto on Hanabi neck.

"20 attack move and you would be dead" Hikari relax her sword and Hanabi fell to the ground exhausted.

"Exhausted that fast? You have to be strong, Hanabi. Just because your hollow power is no longer with you, that does not mean you are weak."

"One more time." Hanabi said and she stood up and took the fighting stand but before she can even get ready, Hikari had flash step over to her and prepared to call out her zanpackuto attack.

"HyorinNeko, Ice Cat Demon!" Hikari called out and swing HyorinNeko zanpackuto in front of her and many ice cat like demon was summon out.

"Shinako! Reflect with Fire!" A protective barrier was cast in front of Hanabi, protecting her from Hikari ice cat demon skill and countering her attack.

"Not bad! Ice-" Hikari quickly jump away as a blast of fire misses her by a few centimetres. She landed on a tree brunch and sigh a relief. She quickly got into her guard stand as Hanabi sonido up onto the tree brunch and clashes swords with her twin sister.

"Your picking up fast. However…" Hikari commented and manage to push Hanabi a few steps back before she continues "Sneak attack is far too common for anyone to use. Anyone can sense it and this will cause you to be found"

Hikari ended the fight by using her ice cat demon in close range causing Hanabi zanpackuto to be thrown behind her master.

"30 attack this time… an improvement" Hikari commented and return Shinako back to Hanabi.

"Let's continue!" Hanabi said getting her stand ready despite having blood dripping from head to toe.

"If you insist"

* * *

The training continue non-stop for hours until early morning and they finally stop when they are too exhausted to move. They bodies were sore from the battle but they got it recover in the healing lake. After their little recovery, they quickly left the cave, going back to their home. Hanabi home is still in the 9th division dorm while Hikari when back to the Hitsugaya Household. Hikari slip into the bedroom using the window method and she is lucky she isn't caught.

This went on for weeks and weeks and Hanabi is improving in every lesson Hikari did. Despite Hikari being scold and yelled at by her father, she was determined to train Hanabi until she get stronger.

One night, Hikari said to Hanabi "Today will be the last lesson.

Shocked by her older twin sister, Hanabi asked "Why"

Hikari sigh and said "Tomorrow is the day of the examination. You had improved since the first lesson and I am happy to train you. You had been weak but now, you are stronger."

"Arigatou…"

"LET'S GO!"

The battle lasted for quite a while and the twins fell exhausted on the ground with injuries on them but they were holding each other hands with their zanpackuto on the other. They didn't bother going into the healing lake to heal their injuries. All they want is each other, helping one another, caring for the other twin and looking out for the other twin. Now they finally had it but tomorrow determines the fate of one twin, Hanabi.

**-Chapter ends-**

**Ai: I hope you guys like it! My other story is up and I hope you would read it!**


End file.
